Atrapa a tu pareja!
by Girl Mustang Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha siempre es atrapado en el acto -¡es su trabajo! Trabajando en Atrapa a Tu Pareja, a Sasuke le pagaban mujeres y donceles para sonreír, coquetear y probar que no se puede confiar en los hombres. ¿Su única regla básica? Nada de sexo. Hasta que un magnífico-electrizante hombre entra en…Entren y lean xD adaptación del libro de Gena Showalter.
1. Chapter 1

Esto es solo una adaptación del libro, la historia no es mía. Al igual que los personajes. Yo solo junté ambos jaja

CAPÍTULO 1

¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o debería mirar una segunda vez?

En la vida sólo hay algo seguro y Sasuke Uchiha lamentaba decir, que era que todos los varones eran unos cerdos.

—¿Me repites la pregunta? —Dijo a su colega y amiga Ino Yamanaka—. Creo que he escuchado mal.

—No. No escuchaste mal. Te pregunté lo que le dirías a un hombre que te pidiera que te quitaras la ropa interior para poder olerla.

Sasuke miró a Ino,una diosa rubia en cuero negro, con una apariencia tan etérea que hacía que los varones quisieran tocarla. Y seguir tocándola... Una y otra vez.

—¿Es una pregunta capciosa?

—Ojalá. Ino estaba recostada en la entrada del cubículo de la oficina de Sasuke, los delgados brazos apoyados sobre la pared azul. Las manos cubrían los dos carteles que había pegado hacía poco. Uno decía: Donde hay un varón, hay una Mentira. En el otro se leía: Detrás de Cada Buen varón hay un Arma.

—Un tipo me lo dijo anoche —añadió Ino—. Me quedé tan impresionada, que me congelé.

—¿Te gusta ese hombre?

—Por favor. —Ino hizo rodar los ojos—. Era un objetivo.

—En ese caso, le diría que la única forma en que le permitiría oler mi ropa interior es si estuviera rociada con el virus del Ébola.

—Ya sabía yo que tendrías la respuesta perfecta. - Ino sonrió con esa sonrisa fría tan típica de ella y prácticamente flotó pasillo abajo en una nube de violetas y jazmín, lanzando sobre el hombro—: Hinata, me debes diez dólares.

Oh, sí. Los hombres eran unos cerdos.

Unos eran cochinillos, todo gruñir pero sin morder. Otros eran cerdos-en- formación, que oscilaban en el límite entre el hombre y el marrano. Otros eran Miss Marranos, aquí no es necesaria ninguna explicación. Y otros eran unos cerdos hambrientos, devorándolo todo a su paso.

Estos, era a los que más odiaba Sasuke.

Pero no importaba a qué lado del Cerditómetro cayeran esos tipos, Sasuke no permitía que sus cualidades bestiales lo trastornaran. Ya que los hombres eran cerdos, era justo decir que él era el matarife. Sasuke felizmente cortaba las diferentes clases de tocino y los servía a sus dueños en bandeja de plata.

Este era su trabajo y su mayor placer.

Él (e Ino) trabajaban para Atrapa A Tu Pareja. Qué deliciosamente romántico suena, ¿verdad? Excepto que Atrapa A Tu Pareja era el lugar dónde lmujeresere y donceles venían a probar la honradez de sus parejas. Aquí era donde todo se derrumbaba:

Shion entra en la oficina de AATP, cita tres incidentes que le hacen creer que su hombre la ha engañado, luego hojea un libro de fotos y escoge la cara y las curvas que más atraigan al gilipollas de su marido, novio o amante demasiado cortito como para sacarse el anillo. La mujer escoge al denominado ―señuelo‖ y luego le da una lista de los lugares y gustos del hombre para "por casualidad" encontrarle, usando todo su encanto. Desde luego, el señuelo lleva una cámara oculta y un micrófono, registrando todas sus transgresiones.

Sasuke era ese señuelo.

A él le pagaban por sonreír y mentir. Coquetear. A estos hombres ya comprometidos no había que animarles demasiado, demostrando cuan asquerosos eran realmente.

Algunas personas (las que eran culpables) podrían considerar que les engañaba. Otras (las que eran muy culpables) podrían considerar que lo que hacía estaba mal. Pero él nunca besaba, tocaba o follaba con los hombres, sólo les permitía incriminarse con sus propias palabras, por lo que su conciencia estaba tranquila. Además, no existiría ningún problema si sus objetivos simplemente lo enviaran de vuelta por donde había venido.

En cambio, le devolvían las sonrisas, decían sus propias mentiras y respondían a su coqueteo. Estaban dispuestos a olvidar los años de fidelidad, dejar a un lado su honor y faltarle completamente el respeto a sus parejas por una supuesta noche salvaje.

Para Sasuke, se merecían lo que conseguían.

Nunca les decía a sus clientes que sus hombres les habían engañado; ese era el trabajo de su jefa. Sin embargo, a menudo observaba aquellas conversaciones por un monitor en otro cuarto, y lo que veía era desgarrador. Lágrimas, maldiciones, depresión. Las emociones de una víctima de infidelidad cubría toda la gama, pero todas tenían una

cosa en común: una vida echada a perder. Es por eso que disfrutaba clavándoles a esos hombres una estaca o dos. Porque, a causa de ellos, sus parejas nunca volverían a ser las mismas.

¿Y para qué?

Hombres casados fingiendo estar divorciados… sólo por conseguir un pequeño revolcón. Hombres prometidos fingiendo estar solos… simplemente por conseguir un pequeño revolcón. Novios fingiendo estar libres, sólo para… -adivina qué- conseguir un pequeño revolcón. Jamás ninguno de sus objetivos renunció a coquetear con él.

Tampoco lo entendía. Él era atractivo, claro, pero no era tan guapo como para caerse muerto. Tenía una altura media, una figura decente que trabajaba mucho para mantener, pelo negro azulado y bien estilizado, ojos negros y profundos y en las mejillas a veces se le formaban oyuelos ¡Dios, odiaba aquellos diminutos hoyuelos de niño bueno! Por eso casi no sonreía.

Sin duda, no era nada especial dentro de los cánones de belleza. Sin embargo, si un hombre pensaba que iba a montarlo como un caballo de feria, no importaba cual era su apariencia. De repente, representaba cada fantasía sexual que alguna vez él hubiese querido experimentar.  
>Bastardos. Sasuke llevaba trabajando para AATP seis años; había empezado cuando sólo tenía dieciocho. Desde el primer día, había adquirido una perversa satisfacción por poder clavar el trasero del hombre a la pared y ahorrarle a la mujer o doncel la posterior angustia. Ese sentimiento del deber cumplido sólo había crecido a lo largo de los años.<br>Pero, uh, hablando de clavar culos masculinos… echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y reprimió un suspiro. Debería de haberse encontrado con su jefa hacía treinta minutos; en cambio, observó a Tsunade entrar en su oficina con un alto, rubio y delicioso espécimen. Sasuke sólo pudo echarle un breve vistazo, pero fue suficiente para saber que era musculoso y bronceado, que sus vaqueros se abrazaban a su perfecto y apretado trasero.

Él podía pensar -¡y saber!- que los hombres eran unos cerdos, pero no estaba ciego y le gustaba mirar. Mirar ero todo lo que se permitía hacer, más cuando lo hacía, realmente miraba. Su visión de rayos X traspasaba la ropa, por encima de cualquier atisbo de decencia.  
>A veces se comparaba a sí mismo con un fisgón de escaparates, mirando fijamente dentro de la tienda con la nariz pegada al cristal, pero sin comprar en realidad la bonita y excesivamente cara mercancía porque sabía que más tarde experimentaría el arrepentimiento del comprador.<p>

¿Por qué pagar un dinero bien merecido cuándo el artículo en cuestión indudablemente sería robado, corrompido, manchado o hecho jirones?

Una vez (o dos) le había permitido "al dependiente" con su dulce y meloso tono de vendedor, convencerlo de comprar, pero en cada una de aquellas ocasiones había terminado de vuelta en la tienda. Sí, los pocos novios que se había permitido tener a lo largo de los años habían fallado en pasar la prueba de AATP, lo que era especialmente patético ya que ellos conocían cómo se ganaba la vida. Finalmente, había hecho pedazos las tarjetas de crédito (por así decirlo).  
>Suspiró. Que pensamientos tan deprimentes. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa. Como en su jefa. Lo que, a propósito, le condujo directamente de regreso a Culo Bonito. Él y Tsunade habían cerrado la puerta del despacho y no había surgido ningún sonido desde entonces. Ni siquiera el presionar la oreja contra la pared acristalada resultaría de utilidad. Y sí, admitía libremente su afición al espionaje. Para él, nada como escuchar conversaciones privadas, abrir el cajón del escritorio de alguien, echar una ojeada a su cartera, guantera, o lo que fuera.<p>

Ese comportamiento furtivo era el mejor modo de aprender cosas de la gente. Aprender la verdad sobre ellos, en todo caso.

Bebiendo a sorbos su café, Sasuke se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla y echó otro vistazo a la puerta de su jefa. Tenía una asignación esta noche y siempre se encontraba con Tsunade para perfilar la estrategia de antemano. Como si eso necesitara algo más que unos vaqueros que se le pegaran a sus deliciosas piernas y que le marcaran el trasero, y una sonrisa tipo Soy-muy-inocente-pero-no- llevo-nada-debajo, para provocar el interés de un hombre. Aún así, su cita estaba prevista para dentro de cuatro horas y todavía tenía que ver las fotos de su objetivo.

Mientras con el pie daba golpecitos con impaciencia, sus zapatos se clavaban en las baldosas del suelo de su muy azul y simple cubículo. Además de los carteles, no tenía ningún artículo personal ni ninguna foto de familia. Le gustaba mantener el trabajo y los negocios... ¿qué le importaba a él su cubículo? Lo que quería saber era lo que la Sensata Tsunade y Culo Bonito estaban hablando. Quería saber lo que hacían.

—¿Viste al tipo que Tsunade escoltó a su despacho?  
>Ante el ronco sonido de la femenina voz, Sasuke se giró en el asiento. Sabaku no Gaara estaba en la entrada de su cubículo y su fragancia a vainilla y azúcar llegó hasta él. El rico y sedoso pelo rojo enmarcaba sus rasgos exquisitamente delicados.<br>Gaara tenía pómulos suaves, una fina nariz, ojos verdes y la piel impecable. Su cuerpo era un buffet de curvas lujuriosas, y ahora mismo aquellas curvas estaban enfundadas en un par de vaqueros y una camisa roja ceñidos. Los hombres se volvían esclavos de sus hormonas siempre que Gaara se les acercaba, por lo que no era nada asombroso que él fuera la elección de señuelo más común de AATP.  
>No siempre fue así, ya que Sasuke lo conocía desde la escuela primaria, cuando Gaara había sido un desgarbad y pecoso niño. Todos los demás se habían reído despiadadamente de él. Pero Sasuke reconoció en él un espíritu afín, dos donceles contra el resto del mundo.<p>

Pero no fue una amistad oficial hasta que Suigetsu llamó a Gaara cabeza de zanahoria manchada, Sasuke le pegara en la nariz y Gaara le vendara la mano. Habían sido los mejores amigos desde entonces.

—Lo vi —contestó Sasuke. Dejó el café a un lado, levantó la pluma y comenzó a dar toquecitos con ella en el apoyabrazos de la silla—. ¿Quién es y por qué está aquí?

¿Un cliente, quizás?

Pero sólo trabajaban con mujeres y donceles. A no ser que… ¿sospechaba él que su esposa era lesbiana o su esposo doncel tenía otro? Era una posibilidad, aunque el porqué su pareja preferiría a una chica o a otro tipo antes que a ese pedazo de carne de primera calidad, no lo entendía.

—Tal vez Tsunade decidió dejar su postura sobre las ventajas de la autosatisfacción y echarse un amante. —Gaara rodeó el escritorio y se sentó sobre el borde, arrugando papeles y expedientes.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez es el tío del primo del cuñado de su hermana y está aquí para pedirle dinero prestado.

—Sí, pues tal vez quiera un pedazo del tío del primo del cuñado de su hermana. Casi me caigo de la silla cuando pasó frente a mí.

También Sasuke había experimentado esa reacción: Dificultad al respirar, pezones endurecidos, una punzada entre sus piernas, pulso acelerado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo relaciones íntimas con un hombre y, el olor a pecado ―esa es la única forma de describirlo― había seguido a éste, flotando en el aire mucho después de que hubiera entrado en el despacho de su jefa y cerrado la puerta.  
>—Pensé que tenías novio —dijo Sasuke, tratando de no fruncir el ceño ante la imagen de Gaara y Culo Bonito juntos. Desnudos.<p>

Un destello oscuro y atormentado invadió los ojos de su amigo, pero fue extinguido rápidamente.

—Lo tenía. —Gaara suspiró—. Lo tengo.  
>—¿Problemas?<br>Con una ¿forzosa? sonrisa, Gaara agitó la mano a través del aire.  
>—Desde luego que no. Las cosas van igual a como iban la pasada semana. Lee me dice que soy hermoso y me pide que me case con él todos los días. Y cada día le digo que aún me lo estoy pensando.<br>—Si tienes que pensar en ello, no es tu hombre.

De todos modos, Sasuke no creía que Lee fuera el hombre ideal para Gaara. Él lo trataba como a un rey, por supuesto, prodigando infinitos elogios sobre su belleza física. ¿Pero dónde estaban los elogios sobre su ingeniosa mente y su amable corazón?

—He oído tus argumentos contra él miles de veces, consejero, y no hay necesidad de que vuelvas a repetirlos. Sólo quiero estar seguro de que sea un para siempre, eso es todo. —Parecía miserable.  
>—Podríamos ponerlo a prueba con AATP de nuevo.<br>Todos los que trabajaban aquí terminaron por poner a su chico a prueba. Sólo dos la habían pasado. Lee y otro tipo con el que Kimimaro había salido... y con el que más tarde cortó al encontrarle en la cama con otro hombre.  
>—Simplemente la pasaría otra vez. Ya que conoce nuestra profesión, siempre sospecha de todas las mujeres y donceles que se le acercan. —Gaara cruzó las piernas y sus vaqueros remarcaron sus piernas—. No hablemos más de Lee. Prefiero hablar, detalladamente, del posible nuevo amante de Tsunade. Tiene que ser un superhéroe. El Hombre Placer o algo así, capaz de causar orgasmos con simplemente una mirada. Ningún hombre corriente podría caminar encantado a un encuentro privado con Tsunade La Frígida.<p>

Sasuke volvió con impaciencia al tema de Culo Bonito.  
>—¿Te miró cuándo pasó a tu lado? —preguntó pensativamente,rememorando su paso por el vestíbulo… su sexy paso—. ¿Mostró algún signo de interés?<p>

La frente de Gaara se frunció. Parpadeó ante su creciente confusión.  
>—No. No lo hizo.<br>—Tampoco me hizo caso a mí —dijo Ino mientras cruzaba a zancadas frente al cubículo de Sasuke con la cabeza inclinaba en un expediente—. Ni a Hinata.  
>—A mí tampoco me miró —aseguró Sasuke a Gaara.<br>En realidad, no había echado ni un solo vistazo en su dirección, y eso que había estado haciendo mucho ruido mientras luchaba por cerrar la boca y respirar aunque fuera sólo una molécula de aire. No era que pensara que tenía más derecho a la apreciación masculina, ni nada de eso. Pero ignorar completamente a las mujeres y donceles de ésta oficina como si no fueran nada más que seres asexuados… quizás es que era gay.  
>—Qué desperdició si es gay y le van los varones—dijo Gaara. confirmando sus pensamientos.<p>

Esto revelaba, evidentemente, que ninguno de ellos había pensado siquiera en la maldita posibilidad, de que él estuviera tan dedicado a una mujer o doncel que ignoraba al resto. Esa no era una opción en sus mentes.  
>—Pero no sentí ninguna vibración de que fuera gay —añadió Gaara—. ¿Y tú?<br>—No.

Y si no era gay, ¿qué era?

A Sasuke no le gustaban los misterios (son una mierda), odiaba los rompecabezas (eran un asco), y quería escupir sobre las sorpresas (eran las dos cosas, una mierda y un asco). Tal vez ése era uno de los motivos por los que disfrutaba tanto trabajando en AATP. Cada noche, el resultado era el mismo. El objetivo era infiel. Fin de la historia.

Bueno, eso era un poco triste.

—¿Crees que es ciego?  
>—Venga ya, Shelock. Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que eso. No llevaba perro lazarillo ni bastón. Ni tropezó con nada o necesitó que Tsunade le guiara. — Pensó en ello durante un momento—. Mi teoría es que estaba tan abstraído en sí mismo que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en el edificio.<br>—Ah, sin duda tienes razón. ¡Qué tonto! —Con el pensamiento de que la discusión sobre Culo Bonito era tonta e indigna de su tiempo, Gaara se puso de pie y giró sobre sí mismo.  
>—Así que… ¿te gustan mis nuevos vaqueros?<br>—Pareces un guarrillo. Me encantan. —Sasuke sonrió abiertamente—. ¿Tienes una asignación esta noche?

Devolviendo la sonrisa, Gaara se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio.

—No. Este atuendo es para Lee. Después de la asignación de la pasada noche… — los carnosos labios, se arrugaron en repulsión—. No puedo entrar en el campo otra vez. Me senté al lado de mi objetivo -en una cafetería, de entre todos los sitios- y el baboso bastardo inmediatamente empezó a hablar para intentar meterse entre mis piernas. «Tu papá tiene que ser un ladrón. Ese es el único modo de explicar esas estrellas en tus ojos». ¡Qué asco! Está casado, por Dios, y acababa de celebrar su decimosexto aniversario de boda.  
>—Déjame adivinar. Te aseguró que acababa de conseguir el divorcio, la soledad era cada vez más difícil de soportar y que un lindo doncel como tú seguramente podría aliviarlo.<br>—Bingo.  
>—No se puede confiar en los hombres —refunfuñó Sasuke con una sacudida horrorizada de cabeza; sus mechones de cabello agitandose en su rostro—. ¿Le dijiste que le jodieran?<br>Gaara hizo rodar los ojos.  
>—Lo deseé. Quise decirle quién y que era, pero no podía delatarme y transgredir las reglas.<p>

Contarle a un objetivo la verdad podría conducirle al pánico... y el pánico de un objetivo podría ser peligroso, hasta podía amenazar tu vida.—¿Y qué hiciste?  
>—Me aseguré de que no se metiera en la ropa interior de nadie más durante un tiempo, tal vez hasta ni en la suya propia.<p>

Sasuke acarició la rodilla de su amigo en aprobación. Ambos habían tomado lecciones de defensa personal después de entrar a trabajar en la agencia, cortesía de Tsunade. Ella se negaba a contratar guardaespaldas... eran demasiado caros, por lo que las chicas y donceles estaban solos cuando hacían trabajo de campo. Sasuke en realidad lo prefería así. No quería confiar su seguridad a un pedazo de cerdo mentiroso. Su spray de pimienta actuaba igual que un músculo alquilado, derribando al más fuerte de los oponentes.  
>—Tsunade le mostró a su esposa el vídeo hace un rato y la mujer se echó a llorar. Lo sé porque tontamente lo observé por la pantalla de la sala de conferencias. —Gaara expulsó un leve soplo de aire.<p>

Sasuke no mencionó que también había visto a la esposa, cuando la mujer abandonó la oficina. Aquellas mejillas manchadas de lágrimas casi le habían hecho dar el grito de Sasuke. Pobrecita. Tenía un duro camino por delante.  
>Siempre les comunicaban el resultado a las víctimas el día después de reunir las pruebas. No había razón para aplazarlo y prolongar la tortura. Los anuncios siempre hacían que a Sasuke le doliera el pecho. Pero, aunque ahora podían odiarla, a él y a los otros señuelos, se lo agradecerían más tarde.<p>

Aún así, tal vez sería mejor que al día siguiente de una asignación, él y Gaara entraran a trabajar más tarde.  
>—Odio esa parte del trabajo, ¿sabes? —dijo Gaara—. Aunque fuera solo una vez, me gustaría ver un final feliz, un hombre al que no le importara una cara bonita. Un hombre que fuera feliz con lo que tiene en casa, incluso si su mujer o doncel ha ganado peso o le han salido algunas arrugas.<br>—A mí también, pero ya sabemos las probabilidades de que eso pase. Y es mejor que las mujeres conozcan la verdad ahora que más tarde —dijo Sasuke, su tono firme por la convicción. Después de todo, debería saberlo mejor que nadie. Hace años, su padre engañó a su madre sin que ella sospechara nada en absoluto. Pero el pequeño Sasuke lo sabía… su padre, un día, lo llevó a casa de la vecina para ―jugar con el gato ―. Él había perseguido a aquel estúpido minino atigrado hasta el dormitorio y les pilló.

Su padre no le pidió explícitamente que se callara, pero tenía que haber sabido que nunca se lo contaría a su madre, demasiado asustado de que sus padres se separaran.

La culpa por no decírselo a su madre lo carcomía.

Unos meses más tarde, el conocimiento se volvió demasiado para él y se lo confió a sus hermanos mayores. Ellos le pidieron que no se lo contara a Mamá, tampoco querían provocar el divorcio de sus padres.

Así que calló. De nuevo. Fingió que su padre iba al supermercado cuando en realidad iba a la casa de al lado.

Tuvo una úlcera con sólo siete años.

Aproximadamente seis meses más tarde de aquello, su madre voló para visitar a su hermano mayor. Pero entonces, Mikoto decidió por algún motivo volver antes a casa. Así fue como encontró al padre de Sasuke en la cama con la vecina. Su madre se quedó impresionada y devastada y Sasuke finalmente soltó la verdad.

A la mañana siguiente, su madre intentó suicidarse.

Una familiar rabia se encendió dentro de Sasuke, imágenes de sangre y de su madre inconsciente le destellaron a través de la mente. Él fue quien la encontró. No su hermano, Sai. Ni su hermano Itachi. Ni su padre. Él fue el que lloró sobre su madre ensangrentada. Sasuke rápidamente empujó aquéllos recuerdos lejos antes de que le diera un puñetazo a la pared. No le gustaba pensar en aquellas inquietantes y preocupantes semanas en las que su madre osciló entre la vida y la muerte.  
>De más está decir, que no había hablado con su padre desde entonces. Su madre se divorció y él se marchó. Todavía lo llamaba una vez a la semana, pero él nunca contestaba. Sai, el artista tolerante, e Itachi, el empresario de corazón compasivo, le pedían casi a diario que le perdonara, pero simplemente no podía. Quizás algún día, pensó… No. Nunca, decidió al instante. Sencillamente quedaba demasiado dolor.<p>

—Sin nosotras —le dijo a Gaara, con los dientes apretados—, las mujeres y donceles estarían perdidos en un mundo de mentiras, pensando que son amados y respetados por sus hombres.  
>Gaara consideró aquellas palabras durante varios minutos, luego se encogió de hombros. La piel atrapó la luz, provocando que una porción de su cuello brillara.<br>—Tal vez creer la mentira es la única llave a la felicidad. —Hoy era la primera vez que expresaba dudas ante su profesión.

¿Causadas por Lee y su propuesta de matrimonio?

—¿A dónde vas esta noche? —preguntó Gaara antes de que Sasuke tuviera ocasión de preguntarle—. Pareces una puto barato  
>—Gracias —contestó Sasuke con una sonrisa genuina.<p>

Llevaba una ajustada camosa blanca, con tres botones desabrochados, unos vaqueros apretados, un cinturón plateado y unas botas altas negras. El pelo era una masa salvaje e indomables, su piel nívea contrastaba a la perfección.  
>En este momento, todo en él gritaba "móntame y dame una buena cabalgata". Parece ser que al hombre que, se suponía, iba a "atrapar" más tarde, le gustaba que sus donceles se vistieran así.Cuanto más guarrones mejor, o eso dijo su novio, que vestía élmismoa como un prostituto de tienda de diez centavos.<br>—Voy al Mercado de la Carne —explicó Sasuke.

No era mentira, era el nombre del club nocturno situado en el pulsante corazón del centro de la Ciudad de Oklahoma. Ese era supuestamente el lugar donde los solteros merodeaban.

El novio doncel de su vividor objetivo decía que su hombre había estado visitando el club durante semanas. Por "la cerveza". Sasuke se lo creería al cien por cien… si la cerveza fuera el nuevo nombre para Divertirse y Ligar. Si el tipo simplemente quería tomar unas cervezas, ¿por qué no podía llevarse a su novio con él? ¿Por qué lo dejaba en casa e insistía que se quedara allí?  
>Tsunade le había sugerido al novio que siguiera al tipo él mismo antes de recurrir a un señuelo, pero el doncel se había cerrado en banda ante esa idea inmediatamente. Sasuke creía saber el porqué. Una cosa era creer que tu hombre te engañaba; y otra cosa muy distinta verlo con tus propios ojos, vivirlo en persona. Es más, el doncel podía ser descubierto y el tipo podría variar su comportamiento en consecuencia.<p>

La puerta del despacho de Tsunade se abrió de pronto de un tirón, asustándolo. Sorprendido, Gaara también jadeó.

Sasuke se enderezó con torpeza cuando Tsunade asomó la cabeza. Pilló un atisbo del pelo rubio platinado de la mujer y sus rasgos severos y antes de que Tsunade lo llamara.

—Sasuke. Entre aquí cuanto antes. Tengo malas noticias para usted. —Desapareció sin otra palabra, pero dejó la puerta abierta.

OK. El corazón de Sasuke se saltó un latido. Le echó a Gaara un vistazo nervioso, y no ayudó el ver a su amigo con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Las manos le empezaron a sudar, y se puso de pie.

—Malas noticias —dijo Gaara entre dientes, su atención oscilando entre Sasuke y la puerta—. Por lo general, es brusca, pero…  
>—Tal vez mi caso ha sido reasignado —dijo Sasuke, con esperanza. —Tal vez.<br>Gaara no parecía convencido y, en el fondo, Sasuke tampoco. Mierda. ¡Mierda! Más que repasar su asignación de esta noche, Sasuke había esperado hablar con Tsunade sobre convertirse en su socio, o lo que realmente quería, que le vendiera todo el negocio.

Ya había intentado abordar el tema varias veces, pero en cada ocasión Tsunade estaba ocupada o le daba largas con la promesa "de más tarde".

No había nadie mejor en el equipo, o más preparado para asumir el mando que Sasuke. Él había estado siempre aquí (o eso le parecía a veces) y tenía un montón de maravillosas ideas, o eso se decía a sí mismo, para llevar a AATP al siguiente nivel. Como un asesoramiento centrado en las víctimas de infidelidad, grupos de apoyo e incluso una página Web dedicada a advertir a las mujeres y a los donceles sobre algunos hombres en particular. Una especie de Muro de la Vergüenza de Internet, apropiadamente llamado Cerdos Lloriqueantes, con las posiciones más altas de ciertos individuos en el Cerditómetro. Los más indeseados de Konoha

Si tuviera el mando, los clientes de AATP conseguirían la clase de ayuda que su madre no tuvo.

Ahora la conversación tendría que esperar. Otra vez.

«Malas noticias…» tragó saliva. Algo estaba a punto de venirse abajo, estaba seguro, y por el tono de voz de Tsunade, Sasuke sospechaba lo que era.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Si me deshago de mi osito de felpa. ¿Dormirías tú conmigo?

Sasuke entró en la oficina de Tsunade con el corazón retumbando. Tsunade ya estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio. Era una mujer severa, seria, siempre brusca y exigente, pero jamás había ordenado la presencia de Sasuke con tanta dureza antes. Nunca le dijo que tenía malas noticias para él "¿Qué pasaba? ¿Quiere deshacerse de mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podría haber hecho mal?" Estudió a su jefa. Tsunade tenía una edad indeterminada y rechazaba hablar del tema bajo amenaza de muerte. ¿Lo que creía Sasuke? Dos mil, años arriba años abajo. Líneas profundas acartonaban su boca, ojos y mejillas. El pelo era grueso y lacio. No. Hoy su pelo no era sólo lacio. Hoy su pelo estaba alisado y retirado de la cara, haciéndole parecer más… guapa. Huh. Eso era nuevo.

Tsunade ojeaba unos papeles sobre su escritorio; sus ojos color avellana, normalmente desprovistos de cualquier emoción excepto el disgusto, ahora estaban ensombrecidos por la culpa.  
>—Cierre la puerta —dijo Tsunade, volviendo a prestar atención a los papeles.<br>Sin darle la espalda a su jefa, Sasuke empujó la pesada puerta de cristal hasta cerrarla. Las persianas estaban echadas, por lo que nadie podría ver lo que pasaba dentro. Observó nervioso el espacioso cuarto. Grandes ventanales ocupaban la pared más alejada y numerosas plantas moribundas se alineaban frente a ellas. Una botella abierta de whisky escocés descansaba sobre el bar.

Algún día, quería tener una oficina propia. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad ahora?Culo Bonito estaba sentado en una silla frente al escritorio. Le daba la espalda y no se molestó en girarse para mirarla. Permaneció callado sobre el tapizado asiento azul, completamente relajado. Un poco irreverente.  
>—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sasuke, orgulloso de parecer tranquilo e indiferente.<br>—Siéntese. —Con una brusca inclinación de barbilla, Tsunade le señaló la otra silla… la que estaba al lado de Culo Bonito.  
>¿Planeaba Tsuade despedirlo? ¿El rubio estaba aquí para protegerla en caso de que Sasue se pusiera echo un basilisco? Al instante su mente revisó de nuevo sus últimas y escasas asignaciones. Era cierto que le dio un rodillazo en las pelotas a un objetivo, pero todavía podría engendrar niños. Era cierto que había causado una reyerta en un bar, pero nadie había muerto.<br>Tragó el repentino nudo de la garganta y se dirigió a zancadas hacia la silla. Se sentó, alisándose los vaqueros tejanos con manos inestables.  
>—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó otra vez.<br>—Sasuke Uchiha —dijo Tsunade—. Le presento a Naruto Namikaze. Naruto, Sasuke.

Aparenta indiferencia. No preocupación.

—Encantado de conocerle —le dijo, ofreciéndole la mano.  
>Su atención nunca giró en su dirección. Él mantuvo su mirada fija al frente, simplemente arqueando una ceja en reconocimiento a sus palabras. OK. Así que él no quería mirarlo, dirigirse a él o tocarlo. «Malas noticias…»<br>Se le secó la boca. Tal vez no era tan guapo, después de todo. Sasuke dejó caer la mano.

Tsunade apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y lo taladró con una dura mirada.

—Naruto se ha unido a la agencia como señuelo.  
>—¿Qué? —La mandíbula cayó abierta, pero la cerró con un chasquido. De todas las cosas que había esperado escuchar, esta no estaba ni de lejos en su lista. Había oído demasiadas veces a Tsunade jurar por Dios y por sus tres bastardos ex maridos, que jamás contrataría a varones. De todos modos Sasuke experimentó cierto alivio. No estoy despedido. ¡Gracias a Dios!—. Creía que usted quería mantener esta oficina libre de testosterona.<br>—Lo quería, pero cambié de idea.

¿Qué tipo de respuesta era esa? Tsunade odiaba a los hombres. O.D.I.A.B.A. Esa era la razón por la que había abierto la agencia. El hecho de que ahora hubiera contratado a uno, y le pagara para que demostrara que las mujeres y los donceles eran de tan poco fiar como los hombres, sorprendió a Sasuke. Él ni siquiera podía contar el número de aspirantes que Tsunade había rechazado (con gusto) a lo largo de los añ ía que estar omitiendo algo, alguna cosa se le escapaba para poder entenderlo.  
>—¿Intentaremos atraer a clientes gay, entonces?<br>Naruto Namikaze resopló. Esa fue su única reacción. Aún así, él tembló. ¿Cómo podía un pequeño resoplido ser tan… sensual? ¿Cómo diablos sería su voz, entonces?  
>—No, no es gay —dijo Tsunade, poniendo los ojos en blanco.<br>La confusión de Sasuke aumentó. ¿Era esta una especie de broma? Desechó la idea casi al instante en que la formó. Tsunade no tenía sentido de humor. Podía ser… Sasuke jadeó cuando dio con la respuesta.  
>—Tsunade, ¿puedo hablar un minuto a solas con usted?<br>—No. —Tsunade miró detenidamente a Sasuke sobre el borde de las gafas. Inflexible. Severa. Una expresión familiar—. El tiempo es primordial, y me gustaría quitarme esta reunión de encima.  
>De acuerdo. Expresaría sus sospechas en voz alta, delante de Naruto.<p>

—¿Te está chantajeando?

Finalmente el hombre en cuestión decidió echarle un vistazo… en el momento exacto en que Sasuke le miró a él. Sus ojos se encontraron, el azul contra su profundo negro, y el aliento se le atascó en la garganta. Por detrás, era magnífico. De frente, era aún más delicioso de lo que había sospechado. Increíblemente delicioso, en realidad. Alto, rubio y musculoso. Bronceado y rudo. Parecía casi salvaje, como si no perteneciera a este tiempo, una especie de sanguinario Vikingo dedicado a la violación y el pillaje.

Él lo observaba de arriba a abajo con un atisbo de desdén en la azulina mirada.  
>¿Desdén? ¿Qué había hecho él? Le acusaste de chantaje, bobo. Y no olvides que también acusaste a este varonil hombre de ser gay. Oh, sí. Sin embargo, la mirada en sus ojos le provocó un ardiente calor en el interior. Algunas personas podrían llamar a aquel calor lujuria. Sasuke lo llamó molestia. No debería tratarlo como si estuviera por debajo de él, sin importar su anterior provocación. Ni siquiera lo conocía.<br>—¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer que trabaje aquí legítimamente? —exigió él.  
>Era la primera vez que hablaba y su voz se deslizó sobre Sasuke, girando en eróticas ondas y provocando que todas las células chisporrotearan. Su voz era más seductora de lo que había sospechado. Decadente. Bueno, tal vez sentía un poco de lujuria.<p>

—¿Y bien? ¿No hay respuesta?  
>Él hablaba con un profundo y canturreante ritmo, con un leve acento inglés que convertía sus palabras en calientes y orgásmicas. Sus pezones se endurecieron<br>-¡Condenados traidores!- y le llevó cada onza de voluntad que poseía el no cubrírselos con las manos, ya que su delgada y ceñida camisa lo revelaba todo. Todo. Él tendría que ser ciego para no notar el saludo que sus dos pezones le ó aire.

—Lamento si le he ofendido. No era mi intención. Es sólo que usted no es la clase de persona que, por lo general, Tsunade contrata.  
>Sus rubias cejas se arquearon.<br>—¿Y qué tipo de personas son esas?  
>—Alguien con óvulos—dijo Sasuke sin rodeos.<br>—Tengo algo mejor, se lo aseguro.

Sasuke parpadeó, se tomó un momento para digerir sus palabras y sacudió la cabeza.  
>—Por favor, dígame que simplemente no insinuó lo que yo creo.<br>—¿Insinuar? —rió entre dientes, el sonido rico y tranquilo, completamente encantador y completamente burlón—. Solo dije la verdad, Sasukito.  
>¿Sasukito? ¡Grrrr! Así que no sólo había contratado a un hombre, si no que contrató a uno con un ego enorme. La vida sólo sería más perfecta si Sasuke programara un examen pélvico y ganara cuatrocientas libras. Fue amable y simpático con él hasta que él reveló su verdadera naturaleza, aunque el saber que era un cerdo hambriento disminuyó su atractivo visual. O eso se dijo a sí mismo.<p>

—Soy el mejor señuelo en el negocio —añadió él—, y tiene suerte de tenerme aquí. Usted, por otra parte, es de moralidad y carácter cuestionable, y propenso a los ataque de emoción extremos. He leído su expediente.  
>¿Él había leído su expediente? Mientras que estaba bien que él espiara y leyera archivos confidenciales, no estaba bien que alguien leyera el suyo. ¡Condenada doble moralidad! Pero algo caliente -muy caliente- se le deslizó a través de la sangre mientras pensaba en él haciéndolo. Algo que se parecía muchísimo al… ¿deseo? Oh, infiernos no. Estás furioso porque te insultó, Sasuke. No estás excitado. Tu estómago se encoge por la cólera, no por el deseo.<br>—Primero, no debería haber leído mi expediente. Es sólo para los ojos de Tsunade. Segundo, no soy de moralidad o carácter cuestionable. Nunca, jamás he dormido con un objetivo —Eso era verdad. No sentía nada más que desprecio hacia sus objetivos, ahora y siempre—. He abofeteado a unos cuantos en la cara, sí, por lo que no discutiré ―los ataques de emoción extremos".  
>—El primer premio para Sasuke, entonces —refunfuñó él—. Por lograr mantener la ropa puesta en el trabajo.<br>Aquel caliente y ardiente algo la provocaba otra vez.

—¿Escuchaste el modo en que me insultó? —le exigió a Tsunade—. ¿Comprendes que tipo de persona es, cuando dice algo así?

La diversión iluminó los ojos color avellana de Tsunade.  
>—Lo escuché y lo entiendo.<br>—¿Y aún así vas a contratarle?  
>Tsunade le brindó una enigmática sonrisa. —Algo así.<p>

Sasuke jadeó. Simplemente cierra la boca. Actúa como un profesional, a diferencia de Naruto.  
>—¿Me está diciendo que quiere a este… éste DIMA trabajando para usted? —Se encontró diciendo de todos modos. Un niño en el cuarto obviamente no era suficiente.<p>

—¿Dima? —replicó Tsunade, confusa.  
>—Diva Masculina —contestó Sasuke<br>—Qué bonito —dijo Naruto, el sarcasmo goteando de cada palabra—. Estoy aquí mismo, ¿sabe? Podría guardar esta estimulante conversación para después de que me haya marchado.  
>—¿Y está de acuerdo con ello? —siguió, como si Culo Vanidoso no hubiera hablado. Todo -bueno, casi todo- dentro de él quería que se fuera. Ahora. Lo había insultado y, en lugar de experimentar furia como había intentado convencerse, quiso arrancarle la ropa. Allí mismo. Lo admitía. Esta clase de cosas nunca le habían pasado antes y eso lo asustaba—. ¿Su actitud no le hace querer alimentar a sus gatos con sus órganos?<p>

Tsunade levantó el índice.

—Uno, no tengo gatos —otro dedo—. Dos, su actitud no me molesta porque usted es el que tiene que tratar con él. Irá con usted esta noche.  
>—¡¿Qué?!<br>—Ya me oíste. Va contigo —No había lugar para la discusión en el tono de Tsunade y todo rastro de humor había desaparecido de su expresión. Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que añadiera—: Como Naruto mencionó antes, ya ha hecho este tipo de trabajo antes. Pero quiero que observe como controlamos en AATP nuestras operaciones. Aquí están las fotos de su nuevo objetivo —le dio una foto a Sasuke y otra a Naruto—. Tengo un asunto personal que resolver, así que estaré de vuelta mañana. Usted es un profesional o eso espero, así que debería ser capaz de manejar este día sin mí.

¿Qué? ¡Qué!

—¿A dónde va? —dijo Sasuke con voz estrangulada. Los dedos se cerraron de forma inestable sobre la foto.—Ya se lo dije, es personal. No más preguntas. Que tengan un buen día. —Y dicho lo cual, Tsunade cogió el bolso, se lo colgó y se dirigió hacia la puerta con el negro y almidonado traje pantalón crujiendo mientras caminaba.

—Tsunade —la llamó Sasuke, la sorpresa palpitando en su interior. Tsunade prácticamente vivía en la oficina. ¿Por qué se marchaba tan temprano?

—La respuesta es no —dijo Tsunade, alcanzando el pomo de la puerta.  
>—Ni siquiera sabe lo que iba a decir.<br>—No importa. La respuesta sigue siendo no. —Con un tirón, abrió la puerta y Gaara cayó dentro, desparramándose sobre la alfombra carmesí. Sin disminuir el paso, Tsunade lo sorteó, diciendo—: Vuelva al trabajo, Sabaku —luego desapareció pasillo abajo.

Gaara se levantó, las mejillas tan rojas como su brillante pelo, y se tiró de la camisa hasta que casi se le veía todo el pecho.  
>—Yo, uh, estaba a punto de llamar. ¿Alguien quiere una taza de café?<br>—No, gracias —refunfuñó Sasuke. La cafeína podría ser el empujoncito final que el corazón necesitaba para detenerse completamente. Jamás se habría levantado de la cama esta mañana si hubiera sabido qué clase de día le esperaba.

Naruto no pronunció ni una palabra.

—Todo bien, entonces —Gaara cerró la puerta apresuradamente, encerrando a Sasuke y a Naruto dentro. Solos. Juntos.

Un pesado silencio llenó el cuarto.

Di algo. Haz algo. Se removió en el asiento y observó de reojo al empleado más reciente de AATP. Él lo miraba, con alguna cosa ilegible en sus ojos, alguna cosa dura y suave al mismo tiempo. Alguna cosa peligrosa para la paz mental. Se meneó de nuevo. Se agradable y así no podrá insultarte. De esa forma no te excitarás de nuevo.  
>Lo que, por cierto -añadió su mente- es ridículo. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto así de masoquista?<br>—¿Cómo convenció a Tsunade para que le diera este trabajo? —le preguntó, la voz jadeante mientras las palabras se empujaban a través del repentino bloque de hielo en la garganta.

Un músculo palpitó en su sien.

—Ya que parece que usted no se da cuenta, permítame explicarle una cosa. Esa pregunta es insultante. De hecho, usted no ha hecho nada más que insultarme desde que entró en este despacho. O tal vez sí que se da cuenta pero le importa una mierda.

Sasuke levantó la mano, con la palma hacia fuera.

—Sinceramente, ningún insulto fue intencionado —Bien, lo estás haciendo bien—. Es solo que yo conozco a Tsunade y usted no. Esto no es propio de ella. Usted no es el único hombre que ha querido trabajar aquí. Y siempre los rechazó en el pasado.  
>—Puedo no ser el único hombre en querer trabajar aquí, pero le prometo que soy el mejor.<p>

Sasukr no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Ninguna mujer o doncel sería capaz de resistirse a su potente encanto. Aún así…

—Tiene que haber algo más en todo esto.  
>—¿A dónde quiere llegar? —preguntó a través de los blancos dientes apretados—. ¿A qué soy el juguete sexual de Tsunade?<p>

De pronto a la defensiva, Sasuke enderezó la espalda.

—¿Lo eres?  
>—Para tu información, Sasukito. Jamás he necesitado tanto un trabajo como para que tuviera que acostarme con la jefa para conseguirlo —el tono fue más duro con cada palabra, y añadió—: Aunque, obviamente, eres algo lento, realmente espero que entiendas mis siguientes palabras para así no tener que repetirlas como un disco rayado. Presta atención. Podrían hacerte un examen. Tsunade. Quiere. Ampliar. El. Negocio. Fin de la historia.<p>

Entrecerró los ojos. Una oleada de intenso aborrecimiento -sí, aborrecimiento y no la otra tonta emoción- lo atravesó. Con algunas personas conectabas a la primera, con otras… no. Ellos obviamente no lo hacían. Y a cada momento que pasaban juntos, la aversión -sí, la aversión y no alguna otra y aún más tonta emoción- se intensificaban.

Mantén el control. No le dejes ver cuánto te afecta.

—Mis preguntas e inquietudes están justificadas —dijo Sasuke sin alterar la voz (bueno, quizás un poco).  
>—No, no lo están —gruñó él.<br>—Desde luego que piensas eso —le sonrió dulcemente—. Eres irracional.  
>—Apuesto a que eres un verdadero manojo de alegrías… en el trabajo —dijo él, mascullando luego—: Realmente espero no tener que intervenir en la extinción del fuego que seguramente iniciarás esta noche. He oído que ya has provocado varias reyertas.<p>

—Culpa de ello a la Hermandad de las Rabiosas Erecciones —dijo, todavía repugnantemente dulce—. No a mí.  
>—¿Es por eso por lo que estás tan gruñón, Sasukito? ¿Tienes miedo de que esta noche interfiera en tu trabajo y te impida provocar esas erecciones? —Había más repugnancia en esa frase de la que jamás había escuchado de ninguna otra persona—. Probablemente te limites a excitar a tus objetivos y a largarte. Eso fue rastrero. Muy rastrero. Esa parte de su trabajo no le gustaba, pero se había resignado a hacerla porque los resultados finales eran muy importantes para las víctimas de infidelidad.<p>

—Esa observación es muy graciosa, Naru. Viniendo de ti. ¿Es que tú no tienes también un trabajo que requiere que excites a las mujeres y donceles, y luego alejarte de ellos?  
>—Es Naruto —dijo con dureza—. Sólo respondo a Naruto.<p>

¿Fue un destello de culpa lo que vio en sus ojos? No, seguramente no. Posiblemente orgullo. Lo más probable es que él se estuviera dando mentalmente palmaditas en la espalda.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Lo que tú digas, Naru.

Los minutos pasaron mientras lo miraba fijamente y con atención. Luego, dijo: —Lo que dije sobre las erecciones estaba fuera de lugar —admitió de mala gana.  
>Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó. ¿Estaba él (y Sasuke no se atrevía a creérselo) pidiéndole perdón? Su padre lo había hecho. Incluso sus ex novios lo habían hecho. Pero las palabras nunca antes se le habían deslizado sobre la piel con el fervor de una caricia. Ellos nunca le habían afectado hasta el tuétano de los huesos y le habían hecho querer perdonarles.<br>—Simplemente empecemos a trabajar —dijo después de aclararse la garganta, sin saber que más decir. Se obligó a olvidar a Naruto y enfocarse en la foto que Tsunade le había dado. Fue una buena distracción. El hombre que le habían asignado esa noche tendría unos cuarenta años. Tenía un poco de entradas, amables ojos negros, una mandíbula fuerte y pómulos altos. En general, no era un cerdo mal parecido.

Por la mañana, su vida tal y como él la conocía estaría arruinada.  
>Tal vez él era emocionalmente estéril o algo así, porque eso habría provocado que la mayoría de la gente se sintiera un poco triste, un poco culpable. Quizás incluso algunos habrían abandonado el trabajo. Sasuke, bueno, quería que la novia supiera exactamente el tipo de perdedor para el que había cocinado y limpiado, con el que había dormido y al que le había dedicado todo su tiempo y energía.<p>

Como Gaara, a Sasuke le habría gustado encontrarse con un hombre con honor e integridad, que no se derrumbara bajo el encanto de la tentación prohibida. Un hombre que le diera más importancia al amor que al sexo.  
>Aquel pensamiento lo devolvió al varón en el cual no quería pensar, pero al que al parecer no podía apartar de la mente, preguntándose sorprendido a qué tipo pertenecería él. No creía que él le atrajera más que un humeante montón de mierda. ¿Sería soltero? ¿Trataba a todos los donceles con el mismo desdén o solo a él?<p>

¿Cómo trataría a alguien que le gustara?—¿Qué sabes de Morino Ibiki, el objetivo de esta noche? —Todo hombre de negocios ahora, Naruto se reclinó en la silla y dobló los brazos sobre el estómago. La camisa se estiró contra los duros tendones y la aterciopelada piel.

—Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de leer su expediente. —Su novia dice que está en medio de la crisis de los cuarenta.

Naruto hizo una pausa, un mechón de pelo rubio cayéndole sobre la frente. Hermoso, pero de un modo totalmente masculino.

—¿Es la novia quien lo dice? ¿O tú? —Él apoyó el codo sobre la rodilla alzada y la barbilla en la palma—. El tono de tu voz dice que el hombre ya ha sido juzgado y condenado. ¿No se supone que deberíamos ser imparciales?  
>—No —se mofó—. No se supone que somos imparciales.<br>—¿Y por qué no?  
>—¿Qué importa la objetividad? Ese hombre la engaña o lo hará tarde o temprano — agitó la carpeta en el aire—. Morino se cambió su Toyota por un Cobra. Se pasa dos horas al día en el gimnasio cuando solía pasarlas hablando con su novia. Y ha estado frecuentando los clubs nocturnos cada fin de semana. Lo más seguro es que ya ha decido abandonar a su vieja novia por otra más joven, sólo que la vieja novia no lo sabe. Aún.<p>

Aquella ahora familiar mirada de disgusto cubrió los ojos de Naruto, perforándolo como un rayo láser.

—¿Un nuevo coche, hacer deporte y bailar es igual a una crisis de los cuarenta, Sasukito? Tal vez el hombre simplemente quiere mejorar.

Maldición, su acento era inusitadamente sexy. Eso le hizo sentir un cosquilleo. Aún así odiaba, odiaba, odiaba la forma en la que dijo la palabra Sasukito. Sonó como una caricia, ¿verdad? No de sus labios. Era más un insulto.

—Y quizás todo este tiempo devoré una pizza familiar yo solo, y de una sentada, por motivos medicinales.  
>—Yo conduzco un jodido Jaguar. Y hago deporte. ¿Significa eso que estoy en medio de una puñetera crisis?<p>

Dos palabrotas. ¿Había tocado, quizás, un nervio sensible?

—Bien, vamos a ver —se dio golpecitos con el dedo en la barbilla y fingió confusión ante las siguientes palabras—. ¿Entregaste tu viejo coche como parte del pago de otro que no podías permitirte?  
>—No —dijo rígidamente.<br>—¿Te hiciste un tatuaje que pone Soy Puro Fuego?

—No —dijo, un poco más rígidamente.  
>—Según su novia, Morino ha hecho ambas cosas. ¿Crees que se endeudó y se marcó la piel para siempre sólo para mejorar? O -y sé que me estoy enrollando, pero ten paciencia conmigo, Naru- tal vez intenta pillar un caliente y apretado culito.<p>

Naruto se pasó la lengua por los dientes. Parecía albergar un infierno en su interior, a punto de explotar. Él no necesitaba un tatuaje para decirle al mundo que quemaba.

—Cien dólares a que Morino no te tira los tejos esta noche.  
>Los ojos se estrecharon.<br>—¿Piensas sabotearme?  
>—Claro que no. Simplemente tengo fe en el señor Morino. Creo que te equivocas con él. Que él simplemente intenta sentirse bien consigo mismo. Creo que va a mirarte y seguir su camino. Como jugador, realmente me gustan las probabilidades que tengo con éste.<p>

¿Qué intentaba decir? ¿Que él no podía atraer a ningún hombre, ni siquiera uno que últimamente rondaba a donceles? Apretó las manos, arrugando la foto. Oh, ya le enseñaría él a Naruto. Con mucho gusto. Sentirse bien consigo mismo, ¡por favor! ¿Seguir su camino? Ni hablar.  
>—Perderás.<br>—¿No tienes dudas? —dijo él, arqueando las rubias cejas que le daban ese insolente aspecto que había comenzado a odiar. Y desear, malditas las hormonas.  
>—Ninguna en absoluto.<br>—No me sorprende —sacudió la cabeza, provocando que más mechones rubios cayeran sobre la frente—. Obviamente tienes una alta opinión de ti mismo.  
>—En realidad, lo que tengo es una baja opinión de los hombres —Cerdo, lo insultó mentalmente, aunque al mismo tiempo tuvo que reprimir el impulso de retirarle aquel mechón de la cara. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Necesitaba una zurra por esas tendencias masoquistas. Una zurra mala, traviesa y, oh sí, una… Bobo. Para—. Morino no va a caer porque me quiera a mí especialmente. Caerá porque es un pene andante y los penes andantes ni siquiera son capaces de distinguir una mujer o doncel de una muñeca hinchable.<p>

—Debería haber sabido que dirías algo como eso - Naruto articuló otra de sus deliciosas y ricas sonrisitas. Más deliciosa que el chocolate. Más rica que la nata montada—. ¿No serás uno de esos que odian a los hombres, verdad, Sasukito?  
>Sasuke se mordió el interior de la mejilla con tanta fuerza que noto el sabor de la sangre.<p>

—Odio a los mentirosos y a los estafadores. Por lo que sí, supongo que soy uno de esos que odian a los hombres.—Tal vez sea porque no has encontrado aún al hombre adecuado.  
>—¿Y se supone que ese hombre eres tú, Naru el excéntrico? —se burló, demostrando lo absurda que le parecía la idea. Dios, jamás había sentido tanta aversión por alguien, ni con tanta rapidez. Él era vil. Absolutamente vil… y tan deseable que las manos le temblaban por la necesidad de tocarle. Definitivamente era masoquista. Gracioso que nunca lo hubiera comprendido antes de hoy.<br>—No tienes que preocuparte de que me acerque a ti —dijo él—. No eres mi tipo.  
>—¿Y qué tipo es ese? —No pudo evitar preguntarle.<br>—Frío y despiadado. Y mi nombre es Naruto.  
>—¿Me estas llamando a mí frío y despiadado o es la clase de doncel con el que te gusta salir?<br>—A ti. Y creo que por eso prefiero a las mujeres.

Oh, la sangre hirvió, al rojo vivo, consumiéndolo. No era frío ni despiadado. Pero el insulto lo afectó profundamente porque a veces -sólo a veces- tenía miedo de que fuera ambas cosas. Después de todo, ayudaba a arruinar la vida de la gente y no se sentía mal por ello.  
>—¿Por qué demonios eres tan hiriente conmigo? Y si no sabes lo que quiero decir con hiriente, estaré encantado de agarrar tu Señor Feliz y explicártelo.<p>

—Eres un doncel, Sasukito —lo miró fijamente con una burlona media sonrisa curvando la deliciosa boca—. Es todo lo que necesitas para cabrearme.

Él parpadeó.

—¿No te gusto porque soy doncel? —Tal vez, realmente, era gay.  
>—No, me gustas mucho. Algunas partes de ti, al menos —Los ojos se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo en una mirada lasciva, deteniéndose en sus pezones y entre sus piernas, quitándole lentamente su ya escasa ropa. Desafiándolo a que se atreviera. Rogando por que lo hiciera, en realidad.<p>

Como si alguna vez, alguna vez permitiera a aquel cerdo verlo desnudo. Le mordiese los pezones, los apretara entre sus dedos. Lamiera un camino descendente por el cuerpo. Y... gruñó en lo profundo de la garganta.—Los donceles son los estafadores y los mentirosos, también las mujeres —dijo—. No los hombres. Ellos alegremente olvidan su moralidad cuando creen que van a conseguir un orgasmo. O un hombre con más dinero. O un hombre que estúpidamente haga todo lo que pidan. Y la lista podría seguir y seguir.

Sasukr parpadeó de nuevo cuando la comprensión se cerró sobre él de golpe. Oh, qué ironía. Se rió, incrédulo. Naruto Namikaze era la versión masculina de él mismo. Este espécimen ferozmente hermoso pensaba que las mujeres y donceles eran unos cerdos. Increíble. Incomprensible. No tenía precio.

—No es gracioso —dijo con dureza.  
>—Sí, lo es. —Obligándose a sí mismo a calmarse, le estudió—. Exactamente, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando en este negocio?<p>

Él apretó los labios en una amotinada línea. Al parecer, compartir información personal no era parte de su relación odio-odio.

—¿Y bien? —presionó Sasuke.  
>—Ocho años —respondió finalmente. Echó un vistazo al reloj de pulsera—. Y ahora terminemos esta conversación. Tengo la información que necesitaba sobre el objetivo. Ya puedes irte.<p>

—¿Puedes irte? —jadeó Sasuke—. ¿Puedes irte?  
>—Sí. ¿Hay eco en la habitación?<p>

¿Había mencionado ya que odiaba a este hombre?

—Nos encontraremos en el club en tres horas y media —dijo. Alzó el duro y gran cuerpo del asiento, rodeó de una zancada el escritorio de Tsunade y se sentó en su silla.

Sobresaltado por su atrevimiento, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?  
>Él miró fijamente los papeles.<br>—No creo que esto sea de tu incumbencia, pero Tsunade me dijo que me sintiera como en casa.  
>—Puedo garantizarte que no quiso decir en su escritorio.<p>

Él se echó hacia atrás y estiró las piernas, cruzando los tobillos sobre la mesa. Encontró su mirada.

—¿Estabas aquí? ¿Escuchaste la conversación?  
>—No —dijo el azabache a través de los dientes apretados. —Entonces no sabes lo que quiso decir, ¿verdad?<p>

Bastardo satisfecho. Más que a los puzzles, más que a este hombre, odiaba no ser el mejor. Quería a Naruto fuera de la oficina para así él poder colocarse ante el escritorio de Tsunade. Quería leer su expediente al igual que el rubio había leído el suyo. ¿Y qué diablos había puesto Tsunade en su archivo para hacerlo parecer una persona de moral cuestionable?

—¿Y bien? —Lo aguijoneó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte ahí sentado?De acuerdo, decidió al instante. Deja que se quede. Eso cabrearía a Tsunade cuando se enterara, y podría (por favor, por favor, ¡por favor!) despedirle. Además de eso, discutir con él todavía lo excitaba. Ahora más que antes. La piel le ardía y la sangre caliente fluía por las venas a una velocidad alarmante.

—Deja la puerta abierta cuando salgas —añadió él con aire de suficiencia.  
>Mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y jadeando un poco, Sasuke se puso de pie. Mejor marcharse ahora, antes de que él mencionara su mala reputación -o una peor reputación, de todos modos- y saltara sobre sus huesos. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? se preguntó por milésima vez.<br>Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, diciendo en suave tono burlón sobre el hombro:

—Me voy a casa para sacarme de encima tu grosería. Te veré en el club, Naru. Asegúrate de traer esos cien dólares que me deberás. Espero que me pagues en el momento en que pierdas —cerró de golpe la puerta tras él, provocando que el cristal vibrara y se alejó pasillo abajo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Perdóname, necesito tu número de teléfono para dárselo a mi amigo. Así sabrá dónde puede encontrarme por la mañana.

El teléfono de Sabaku no Gaara sonó mientras Sasuke salía del edificio sin una sola palabra o mirada. Bueno. ¿Qué había pasado? Nunca había visto a su amigo tan trastornado.  
>Brrring, brrrin. El teléfono sonó mientras se ponía de pie para ir tras Sasuke.<p>

Después de una momentánea vacilación, se volvió a sentar en la silla. Tendría que averiguarlo más tarde. Sólo había una persona que lo llamara a esas horas y no tenía fuerza para ignorarla. Además, Sasuke probablemente apreciaría ese tiempo para enfriarse.

Esto está mal. Eres un mal amigo. De todos modos cogió el teléfono y lo sostuvo en la oreja, ya un poco sin aliento.  
>—Sabaku no Gaara.<br>—¡Eh!, tú.

Oyendo esa profunda y tierna voz, el estómago se le encogió al instante. Sí, había tenido razón. Sai. El hermano mediano de Sasuke y su perdición durante toda la vida.  
>—Tienes que dejar de llamarme al trabajo, Sai —dijo, sabiendo que no lo haría. Una parte de él se alegraba de ello. Otra, odiaba aquella parte.<p>

—No puedo remediarlo —dijo Sai en un tono bajo, susurrado, como si compartieran un secreto—. Tenía que oír tu voz. Han pasado veinticuatro horas desde que hablamos, y eso es mucho tiempo.

El estómago se le encogió de nuevo y se le puso la carne de gallina. Ponerse en contacto con Sai era peligroso, incluso por teléfono. Él era la única persona en el mundo que podía tentarlo para alejarse de Lee y la única persona en el mundo con la que nunca, jamás, se permitiría tener un lío.

No había estado interesado en él, cuando él si lo había estado en Sai, lo había rechazado muchas veces, y ahora era demasiado tarde. Además, aunque ahora saliera con Sai, se alejaría de él en el momento en que empezara a envejecer. Una arruga… adiós Sai. Gana unos kilos y ¿a dónde va Sai tan deprisa?

En el colegio, había sido un patito feo y él lo había evitado. Ahora que era agradable a la vista, lo perseguía despiadadamente. Era insultante.

¿Y por qué no le pones fin a esto?

—¿Quieres ir luego al cine? —preguntó él—. No digas que no. Estoy dispuesto a ver una película de esas románticas, y si eso no te demuestra mi devoción hacia ti, nada lo hará.  
>Cerró los ojos, imaginándose al lado de él en la sala, compartiendo palomitas de maíz. Lee odiaba ir al cine. Cenas y fiestas caras, esas eran sus preferencias.<p>

—No, lo siento —se obligó a decir—. Tengo planes con Lee.

Hubo una pausa espesa, pesada. La aprovechó para aplastar la pena. Entonces Sai gruñó desde el fondo de la garganta.  
>—Odio a ese jodido gilipollas.<br>—¿Cómo sabes que es un gilipollas? Nunca le has conocido.  
>—No tengo que conocerle para saber que no es lo bastante bueno para ti.<p>

Gaara tembló. Termina con esto. Solo estás jugando con fuego…

—¡Adiós! Sai —dijo, de nuevo forzándose a hacer algo que no quería. Colgó el teléfono, cortando la conexión. No es para ti. No le engañes.  
>Diablos, no te engañes a ti mismo.<p>

Así que ¿por qué de pronto quería gritar?

La puerta del despacho de Tsunade se abrió y el delicioso dios rubio echó un vistazo fuera. Miró hacia el final de un pasillo, luego en la otra dirección.  
>—¿Busca a Sasuke? —preguntó. Él y Sasuke debían de haberse liado a golpes porque él parecía tan enfadado como su amigo al salir.<p>

Él no dijo nada, solamente frunció el ceño hacia Gaara y cerró la puerta de nuevo.  
>—Genial —refunfuñó el pelirrojo. Hora de regresar al trabajo. Ya pensaría en el Novato más tarde.<p>

Dentro del despacho de Tsunade, Naruto caminó con ímpetu hasta el escritorio y sesentó en la silla giratoria. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró fijamente la puerta, la nariz aspirando el delicioso y persistente olor del doncel. Un misterioso olor que no podía ubicar. Tal vez una puesta de sol. Tal vez una brisa marina a medianoche. Tal vez infierno y azufre.  
>Bien, de acuerdo. La reunión no había ido como había planeado. Por culpa de Sasuke, por supuesto. Doncel exasperante.<p>

Él había trabajado en este oficio quita-inocencias durante mucho tiempo, pero jamás se había encontrado con un señuelo como el azabache. Era… imprevisible. Un bombón que te sonreía un momento y te azotaba con su lengua al siguiente. Mmm, azotar con la lengua.

Frunció el ceño. No vayas por ahí.

Había pensado en comportarse, mostrarle su lado cortés. Sin embargo, él había entrado mirándole como si fuera un trozo de algo comestible, y aquella intención había volado directa al infierno. En ese punto, la única cortesía que habría conseguido de él sería si le hubiera pedido que lo tumbara sobre su escasa ropa y se ofreciera para comérselo entero. Podría incluso habérselo agradecido.  
>De ahí la razón por la que había hecho todo lo que pudo para cabrearlo.<p>

Si Sasuke le despreciaba, le apartaría continuamente y jamás tendría que preocuparse de ceder ante la tentación. O intentar seducir a la tentación. Era pura dinamita, y se había encendido con cada insulto que le había dicho. No debería ser tan excitante. Insultarlo no debería haber sido tan excitante. Pero lo había sido. Oh, como lo había sido.

Eres un sádico, se reprendió. Por lo general no permitía que las mujeres, y mucho menos los donceles le afectaran a ningún nivel excepto el sexual. Pero Sasuke había hecho eso y más… Y lo había hecho mientras le miraba como si fuera una herida infectada sobre el culo de un caballo en un momento y un plato de fresas bañadas en chocolate al siguiente.

¿Ira? Sí, se había enfadado. Le había acusado de follar con la jefa para conseguir un trabajo. ¿Admiración? Definitivamente. Le había afrontado nariz contra nariz, devolviendo los insultos y (¿fingida?) indiferencia. ¿Excitación? ¡Absolutamente, joder! Más de la que había experimentado en años.

Conclusión: comprar la AATP de Tsunade sin conocer primero a todos sus empleados personalmente había sido un error. Uno que era demasiado tarde para rectificar. Había leído sus expedientes, desde luego, pero no había considerado sus personalidades reales. O el choque que sus diferentes personalidades podría provocar… O la lujuria. En su defensa, decir que simplemente había querido ampliar su negocio y había estado ciego a todo excepto al margen de beneficio.

Ya no lo estaba.

Después de llamarle y ofrecerle la empresa, Tsunade cambió de idea al día siguiente y luego volvió a cambiar de idea de nuevo cuando la visitó y le sugirió a Sasuke Uchiha como su segundo al mando. De ninguna maldita forma consideraría eso ahora. Primero: Se sentía atraído hacía ese exasperante diablillo. Nunca se había sentido atraído por un señuelo antes y no le gustaba que le pasara ahora. Y por ese doncel. Segundo: Sasuke era un peligro para la sociedad con su cara inocente, su mortal cuerpo y su lengua viperina. Y ahora era suyo.

El cuerpo, al instante, se le endureció en todos los sitios correctos. ¡So! muchacho. No es mío de forma personal. Es mi empleado.  
>Luchando contra el reguero de pólvora en la sangre, buscó entre las carpetas de empleados que descansaban sobre el borde del escritorio. Cuando encontró la de Sasuke, la cogió y la abrió. Sus rasgos, aparentemente inocentes, le miraron desde abajo. ¿Quieres probarme, verdad? Parecía decir su media sonrisa.<p>

Sí. Lo hacía.

Sasuke tenía una nariz respingona, la piel mas nívea y hermosa y, dulce Jesús, los hoyuelos más bonitos que jamás había visto. Esos había tenido que buscarlos. Atrajeron su atención y no la soltaron. Sumado, todos esos rasgos eran los atributos de un profesor de catequesis.

También tenía brillante cabello negro azulado hecho para las manos de un hombre, exuberantes labios carnosos y grandes y felinos ojos negros, rodeados de negras pestañas… Los atributos de un buen y saciado gatito sexual. Una exquisita combinación que le hizo preguntarse cómo sería él en la cama. Tal vez ambas cosas.

No vayas por ahí, idiota.

Tosió y se removió en la silla, caliente y definitivamente molesto. Leyendo en puntos fuertes, Tsunade había marcado: leal, honesto, decidido y desconfiado. ¿Por qué desconfiado era un punto fuerte? Bajo debilidades: dado a la caridad, bien intencionado y que antepone el bienestar de sus amigos al suyo propio. ¿Aquello eran debilidades? Él sacudió la cabeza. Tsunade era rara.

Él mismo no había visto ninguna cualidad redentora en Sasuke. Bueno, eso era mentira. Le había pedido perdón la primera vez que, sin querer, le había insultado, cuando le preguntó el por qué Tsunade le había contratado. También estaba su boca. Seguramente, esa era una cualidad redentora. Y sus piernas. Y su delicioso culo, con aquellos pezones tan-duros-que-deseé-lamerlos.

Toda la sangre se precipitó a la zona sur de nuevo. Por favor, reflexionó al instante. Parece que ésta jamás emigró al norte desde que Sasuke entró en el despacho.

¿Qué iba a hacer con ese doncel?

Yo puedo pensar en algo, contestó la erección.

Sasuke claramente más que la mayoría, con su desconfianza y todo eso. Involucrarse con un empleado -especialmente con uno que no vacilaría en cortar en rodajas a su oponente- sería el equivalente a seccionarse todos los órganos vitales y venderlos en eBay.

No es que Sasuke hubiera querido tener algo con él.

No es que Naruto quisiera tener algo con él. En realidad.  
>Era un jugador pero el azabache era una apuesta muy alta. Demasiado alta. De todos modos le habría gustado jugar al strip-poker con él. Tener toda la pasión de Sasuke enfocada en una mano de cartas mientras estaba desnudo… Oh, jodido infierno. Más de esto y podría perder todo el sentido común y seguir adelante e intentar seducirlo.<p>

¿Tendría novio? ¿Era Sasuke del tipo que exigía un compromiso? Seguramente no. Como él, probablemente mantenía sus relaciones estrictamente a nivel del sexo, sexo y más sexo. Sin ataduras. Nunca. Y jamás con empleados, se recordó. O compañeros de trabajo. U otro señuelo.

Probablemente necesitaría recordárselo unas miles de veces más, ya que había estado de bajón últimamente y ni siquiera había tenido un poco de sexo. No por culpa suya. Tuvo ofertas, bueno, algunas ofertas…. De acuerdo. Habían sido dos. En su defensa, de nuevo, decir que no había sido exactamente agradable con las mujeres ni con los doceles que se le acercaron.

Simplemente, últimamente no estaba muy interesado y (para su vergüenza) no podía ponerse duro porque en todo en lo que podía pensar era en la naturaleza del condenado baile de acoplamiento entero. Encontrarse, echar un polvo, decir adiós o intentar que la cosa funcionara, para terminar en fracaso. Entonces había visto a Sasuke y el bajón se había terminado. Literalmente.  
>¿En qué lío me he metido ahora? se preguntó otra vez.<br>Aunque necesitaba mantener a Sasuke a una distancia emocional, mantenerlo enfadado con él y que así no hubiera ninguna posibilidad de que quisieran ser amigos o amantes, tenía que suavizar las cosas con él o la vida en la oficina sería un infierno. Esta noche sería un infierno. Y no necesitaba más infiernos. Tenía ganas de relajarse, de simplemente observar cómo se desenvolvía en una asignación y criticarlo en su mente. Ahora tendría que intervenir y limpiar todo lo que Sasuke estropeara. Y lo estropearía. Donceles tan emocionalmente volátiles lo apartaban todo en su camino.

No era un estereotipo. Era simplemente la verdad.

Con el temor (y la anticipación) extendiéndose interiormente, echó un vistazo a la dirección de la casa de Sasuke. Tendría que acercarse allí y suavizar las cosas pero manteniendo aún las distancias. Tendría que usar su famosa cara "de farol" para cubrir el temor (y la anticipación).  
>Menos mal que a él le gustaban los desafíos.<p>

Sasuke cruzó echo una furia la puerta de su casa. Imbécil. ¡Idiota! Hervía, no completamente seguro de si pensaba en sí mismo o en aquel sabelotodo de Naruto Namikaze. No podía recordar haber estado tan cabreado en muho, mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo podía una persona ser tan grosera? ¿Tan diabólica?

¿Tan malditamente sexy?

Arrojó las llaves y la cartera sobre la mesa del vestíbulo y avanzó pesadamente hacia el dormitorio. Por lo general su casa era el lugar donde se relajaba, su refugio ante el exasperante y siempre decepcionante mundo exterior. Abundantes (y falsas) plantas se derramaban y coloreaban cada esquina. Las había pintado él mismo. Las paredes eran de color azul cielo y azul intenso… -su debilidad más grande. Los suelos eran de madera y pulidos hasta su máximo brillo.

Nada estaba fuera de lugar, todo estaba limpio.

Sasuke era un doncel que despreciaba el caos y el desorden. Naruto Namikaze era el caos total.

—¡El hombre debe morir! —Le dijo a la lámpara de bronce que colgaba del techo del vestíbulo—. Pero primero, debe experimentar el dolor y el sufrimiento —dijo a su dormitorio.  
>Con un chillido, se lanzó sobre la cama estilo trineo. El suave y azul cobertor -demasiado parecido al color de los ojos de Naruto para la paz mental- se curvó a su alrededor. Lo golpeó una vez, dos veces, luego dejó salir toda la tormentosa furia, decidido a liberar su mal carácter antes de que le cortara la cabeza a su objetivo nada más verle y no ganara la apuesta. Cuando terminó, estaba cansado y jadeaba, pero se sentía mejor.<p>

—Yo también, puedo, controlar mis emociones —refunfuñó, a pesar del arrebato. A veces.

Todo habría ido bien si Naruto no hubiera despertado esos deseos tan potentes en su interior con sus penosos insultos. No había deseado a un hombre en mucho tiempo, y desearlo a él… ahora.

¡Grrrr!

Había dejado de tener citas, había dejado de sentir nada más excepto repugnancia hacia los hombres y sus relaciones. Entonces, Naruto había caminado frente a su cubículo y el sistema nervioso le había chisporroteado a la vida -nadie debería oler tan bien y estar tan bueno en unos de vaqueros- y esa era una muy buena razón para despreciarle aún más.

Excepto que no le había odiado. No enseguida. Entonces él abrió la boca, soltó todas esas groserías y lo miró con aversión… Y eso debería de haber sido suficiente para recordarle su propia predisposición al odio, así como apagar el fuego en cualquier doncel cuerdo. En cambio, su actitud lo había excitado. Cautivado. Nadie, jamás, lo había tratado así antes. ¡Los hombres coqueteaban con él, maldición!

—Tal vez me he vuelto como mi madre —refunfuñó. Odiando algo un momento, amándolo al siguiente. Feliz un momento, deprimido al siguiente—. Dios me libre — suspiró. Naruto Namikaze debería ser ilegal en cincuenta estados y tres países—. Cerdo.

Mientras exponía los motivos por los que él pertenecía a un corral, lleno de fango y cebado para ser cortado en gruesas lonchas de bacón, el teléfono sonó, sobresaltándolo. Se enderezó de golpe y echó un vistazo al identificador de llamada. Sabaku no Gaara. Con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke recogió el auricular y se lo pegó a la oreja.

—¿Qué pasa?  
>—Ah, bien. Estas en casa —dijo Gaara en un susurró—. Tienes que contarme que pasó entre tú y el rubio.<br>—¿Dónde estás?  
>—En un compartimiento del cuarto de baño. No importa. Concéntrate y suéltalo ya. Cuando él vio que te habías marchado, volvió al despacho y luego salió como una tromba minutos más tarde.<p>

Sasuke experimentó una pizca de satisfacción al saber que también se había marchado cabreado. Probablemente había necesitado estar a solas un rato para acariciar su sobre hinchado… ego. Idiota.  
>—¿Dejó el edificio o sólo el despacho de Tsunade?<br>—El edificio —Gaara expulsó un frustrado aliento—. No pude escucharos a través de la puerta. ¿Qué dijo él? ¿Qué dijo Tsunade?

Sasuke explicó el raro comportamiento de Tsunade, el modo en que le había ordenado que trabajara con Naruto y como luego lo dejó tirado, la voz entrecortada por la irritación. De todos los hombres en los cuales Tsunade podía haber decidido contratar en AATP, tenía que haber escogido a ese primero. Ese…

—Imbécil —refunfuñó. —No es posible.  
>—Tú no escuchaste el modo en que me insultó. —Y me excitó con aquellos insultos. Idiota—. Es un imbécil, te lo aseguro.<br>—No, ¿me estás diciendo que Tsunade le contrató de verdad? ¿A un hombre?

—Así es —¿Ves? Sasue no era el único sorprendido por tal acontecimiento. Su reacción había sido justificable. Sólo lamentaba que Naruto no estuviera aquí para así poder ponerle el teléfono en la oreja y gritarle, ¿Oíste eso? ¡No hice nada malo!

—¿Dios querido, por qué? —dijo Gaara.  
>—Tú suposición será tan buena como la mía.<br>—Podría tener un tumor cerebral que le hace hacer cosas extrañas.  
>—O un alien podría haber asumido el control de su cuerpo —sugirió Sasuke.<br>—O podría haber dejado la medicación y ahora escucha voces en su cabeza.

Posible, muy posible.

—Independientemente de la razón, nosotros seremos los primeros en sufrir. Naruto, en realidad, piensa que las mujeres y según él, en especial los donceles, son de poca confianza, que haríamos o diríamos cualquier cosa por un orgasmo.

—Bueno…  
>—¡Gaara!<br>—No he tenido uno desde hace tiempo —dijo a la defensiva—. Y estoy empezando a sentirme un poco desesperado.

Sasuke se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Hace una hora, me dijiste que todo iba bien con Lee.  
>—Así es. —Un pero no expresado flotó en el aire—. Sólo que, bueno, deje de dormir con él cuando me pidió que nos casáramos por primera vez.<p>

¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? Gaara era el optimista que deseaba un amor de película, y Sasuke era el doncel insensible que no creía en el felices-para-siempre. No era propio de Gaara dejar de dormir con un hombre porque éste quería casarse con él.

—¿Intentas ahuyentarle?  
>—No, por supuesto que no —dijo Gaara, pero de nuevo hubo duda en el tono—. Solo quiero estar seguro de que es el hombre adecuado.<br>—¿Por qué dudas tanto? Él pasó la prueba.  
>—No lo sé ¿vale? Me dice lo hermoso que soy, cuánto le gusta mirarme. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando engorde unos kilos o, Dios no lo quiera, me salgan arrugas? ¿Todavía me amará o se parecerá a tu her… hombres? —soltó precipitadamente—. ¿Se parecerá a otros hombres? Quiero decir, Sasu, que no deseo a un hombre que salga corriendo cuando me salga un grano.<br>—Entonces déjale.  
>—Estoy asustado —susurró con un borde desesperado.<p>

Sasuk se masajeó la nuca. No tenía la respuesta correcta para su amigo.  
>—Si no estás seguro de Lee, sal con mi hermano. Sabes que está enamorado de ti y no le importará si eres un gordo, viejo y arrugado.<br>—No es cierto —dijo. ¿Con anhelo?—. Incluso aunque él no me diga que soy hermoso, sé que Sai está tan enamorado de mi aspecto como Lee. No se interesó por mí ni en el colegio ni en el instituto, cuando yo era un doncel feo al que todos gastaban bromas. Sólo cuando desarrollé las curvas, echó un vistazo en mi dirección.

Gaara tenía razón. Sai no lo había mirado dos veces entonces. Lo había tratado como a un molesto hermano e incluso no volvía a casa los fines de semana que sabía que Gaara se quedaba a pasar la noche.  
>Tal vez él no lo merecía… incluso aunque fuera uno de los mejores tipos que Sasuke conocía.<p>

—Cuéntame más sobre nuestro nuevo compañero —dijo Gaara.  
>Decidiendo no hacer caso de aquel anterior anhelo en su voz y de lo que podía significar -no despertaría las esperanzas de Sai, sólo para que luego se rompieran en pedazos- le explicó lo de la apuesta sobre si su objetivo realmente se acercaría a él o, como aseguraba Naruto, no lo haría.<br>—Francamente, no sé si apoyaba a su género masculino o insultaba mi aspecto.  
>—Qué desperdicio de rasgos cincelados y músculos de estrella de cine r—dijo Gaara con un suspiro—. ¿Estamos ante un desaire o declaramos la guerra?<p>

Dios, amaba a su amigo. Aparte de sus hermanos, no había nadie más en el mundo que, automáticamente, se pusiera de su lado y estuviera dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ayudarlo.  
>—La guerra —contestó sin vacilar. Naruto y su sexy grosería tenían que irse.<br>—Genial. No hemos ido a la guerra juntos desde que convencimos a aquella zorra de Tayuya de que se marchara.

Sasuke sonrió ampliamente. Oh, que buenos tiempos. Desde el primer día, Tayuya no había causado nada más que problemas. Había chismorreado, mentido, dormido con sus objetivos y conseguido que despidieran a una amiga suya. Llegados a ese punto, ellos habían estallado. Pusieron laxante en un trozo de tarta y se lo dieron en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Movieron su ordenador hasta el cuarto de baño al menos un vez por semana. Le pegaron papelitos a la espalda donde decía ―patéame‖ tan a menudo como fue posible. ¿Infantil? Sí. ¿Les importaba? No. Incluso Tsunade lo encontró todo muy divertido.

—Tengo que colgar —murmuró Gaara a través de la línea—. Alguien entró en el baño. —Una larga pausa—. Uh-oh —susurró y luego dijo con voz amortiguada—. Creo que se quedarán un ratito. —No esperó la respuesta de Sasuke—. Te llamaré más tarde. — Crac.

Sasuke miró fijamente el teléfono durante un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. Colgó el inalámbrico y se apartó ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? No quería pensar más en Naruto... No si quería permanecer calmado. Ya podría pensar y preocuparse por la fantasía de su fallecimiento mañana.

Suspirando del mismo modo que Gaara, se puso en pie. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? Había pasado media hora y todavía le quedaban tres para irse. Tal vez debería ensayar unas pocas frases para presentarse ante su nuevo objetivo. Nah, decidió al instante. Lo tendría con un simple: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Quizás debería aplicarse un poco más de brillo en los labios y ajustar unos centímetros más los vaqueros ya de por sí justos. Eso llevaría sólo unos cinco minutos y todavía le quedarían otros ciento setenta y cinco para marcharse.

El timbre sonó.

La boca se curvó en una mueca. No quería tratar con ningún invitado. Podría muy bien ser su madre... Quien adoraba visitarlo de improviso para ver cómo estaba. O su abuelito... A quien le gustaba tomar prestada su ropa de guarrillo y luego leer las tumbas de los cementerios en busca de viudos. O Itachi... a quien le encantaba hablar de la dicha de la vida marital. O Sai... Quien disfrutaba enseñándole gráficos y estadísticas sobre la más maravillosa creación conocida como el hombre (para ―demostrar‖ que lo que ella veía en el trabajo no era lo normal) antes de preguntar por Gaara.

Sasuke caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta principal, los zapatos repiqueteando contra el suelo de madera. Echó un vistazo a través de la mirilla, se congeló, maldijo por lo bajo, echó otra ojeada, maldijo de nuevo y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Allí parado estaba el diablo en persona. Naruto Namikaze.

El corazón inmediatamente latió abrumado; el aliento le quemó los pulmones. De nuevo, simplemente estar cerca de él, hizo que los pezones se le endurecieran.  
>—¿Qué haces aquí? —demandó, la pregunta fluyendo de la boca en cuanto se formó en la mente.<br>—¡Hola a ti también, Sasukito! ¿Jugando a ser agradables, no?  
>—Oh. ¿Dónde están mis modales? ¡Hola, Naru! —dijo, esta vez dulce como el azúcar—. Repito ¿qué haces aquí?<br>—Es Naruto —Le palpitó un músculo bajo el ojo y lo miró con ceño fruncido antes de apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta en una burlesca postura ocasional—. Vine a pedir perdón.  
>—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? ¿Por vivir? ¿Respirar? ¿Por ser un cerdo? —¿Respondes de esta forma a todos los que te piden disculpas?<p>

Una oleada de culpabilidad lo golpeó. Estaba siendo grosero, pero parecía que no podía evitarlo.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó.  
>—No. Ahora no es un buen momento.<br>—Estupendo. Gracias. —Pasó por delante de la puerta y de Sasuke. El hombro rozó el suyo y el azabache se tragó un jadeo ante la vibrante sensación. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica le sacudiera todo el cuerpo.

Se quedó quieto en el sitio durante varios segundos, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta por el asombro. Excitado. Irritado. Ese hombre... ¡Oh, ese hombre! Echando humo, se dio la vuelta.

—Tengo un spray de pimienta —dijo a su espalda.  
>—No me sorprende —contestó por encima del hombro, llegando de una zancada a la sala de estar y desapareciendo de la vista.<br>—No eres bienvenido. —Permaneció donde estaba, sosteniendo la puerta abierta, decidido a que se fuera. Tenía que estar lejos de él y de esa extraña química de su cuerpo que jugaba a la ruleta rusa con el sentido común.

—Si quieres deshacerte de mí —dijo—. Primero tendrás que hablar conmigo.  
>—O puedo llamar a la policía e informar de un robo.<br>Él rió entre dientes, el sonido caliente, rico y llenó de desafío.  
>—Mándale al jefe Sarutobi saludos de mi parte. He pensado en ir a verle, pero no he tenido tiempo.<br>—Tú no conoces al jefe de policía —dijo, con la espalda rígida. ¿Qué hacía Naruto en su sala de estar? Podía oírle arrastrando los pies.  
>—Siempre trabo amistad con los representantes de la ley local. Además, él juega al póquer —pausa pesada—. ¿Esta foto de un bebé desnudo sobre una manta de piel de oso eres tú? Apuesto a qué sí. Los mismos ojos negros, los mismos casi imperceptibles hoyuelos. Aunque tendría que echar un vistazo a tu trasero y comprobar que tienes esa marca de nacimiento en forma de corazón para estar seguro —suspiró—. Ah, las cosas que uno tiene que hacer para saciar la curiosidad.<p>

Sasuke lo vio todo rojo.

—¡Deja ese álbum de fotos!  
>—Pero si es precioso. —Otra pausa, el pasar de una página—. Oh, mírate en ésta. Diez años, diría, y llevas botas de agua, una cazadora de cuero y un sombrero vaquero. Por desgracia, no sonríes. Me gusta más la que hay al lado. Sigues sin sonreír, pero tienes unas medias sobre la cabeza que, asumo, se supone que son trenzas. ¿Te gustaba disfrazarte, verdad?<p>

No responderé. No responderé.

Él rió entre dientes de nuevo, y esta vez el sonido estuvo lleno de genuina diversión.

—Bueno, fíjate. Esto solo se pone más y más interesante a medida que te haces mayor.  
>—Contaré hasta tres —dijo, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y rechinando los dientes—. Mejor caminas hacia esta puerta cuando llegue al final o lo lamentarás. Uno.<br>—Tu pareja para el baile de graduación parece acojonado. ¿Qué le dijo tú Papi antes de sacar la foto?

¡Bastardo! —Dos.

—Tres —dijo él servicialmente—. Por favor dime que todavía tienes este... ¿puede esta cosa compuesta sólo de lazos y volantes llamarse vestido?

¡Argh! Apretando los puños, Sasuke bandonó su puesto y se lanzó hacia la sala de estar. Nunca había matado a nadie, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO** 4

**Hay doscientos sesenta** **y** **cinco huesos en** **el cuerpo humano. ¿Cuál te gusta** **más? **

Naruto se había acomodado en el sofá de Sasuke y observaba su casa con imperturbable curiosidad. No era lo que había esperado. Todo estaba perfectamente coordinado en colores. Desde el canapé azul que combinaba con las paredes cielo, a la manta color marino que combinaba con los floreros de ónix repletos de plantas rociadas en oro. Todo estaba limpio, también. Perfecto. Demasiado perfecto.

Al parecer, El Pequeño Señorito Gatito Sexual y Profesor de Catequesis era un fanático de la limpieza. La mesa de centro de cristal no tenía ni una mota de polvo. Los cuadros florales sobre las prístinas paredes estaban perfectamente colgados y alineados. No había ni un atisbo de suciedad o pelusilla que estropearan la perfección de los brillantes suelos de madera.

Estúpidamente, esa pulcritud le excitó. Al parecer, hoy no hacía falta mucho para que eso ocurriera. Aún así, quiso ensuciarlo todo. Teniendo sexo sobre ello. Sexo sucio. Con sudor, aceite corporal y esposas. No vayas por ahí, Namikaze. Estás tratando con una piraña sexual. Ese doncel olerá cualquier señal de excitación y atacará. No tenía que conocerlo para saber que era cierto... simplemente tenía que conocer su género.

Un doncel.

Pero, ¡joder! no debería haber visto su álbum de fotos. Había sido un niño precioso, un poco triste -lo que le provocó un dolor en el pecho- con un cabello negroazulado y unos enormes ojos negros que habían dominado su cara, y ahora quería saber si la marca de nacimiento sobre su trasero se había borrado u oscurecido. Sasuke entró pisando fuerte en la sala, con una fragancia tipo vamos-a-la-cama acompañándolo. Naruto aguantó la respiración todo lo que pudo. No quería olerlo, no quería sentirse más atraído por él. Había venido para suavizar las cosas -no es que hubiera tenido mucho éxito- pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que disfrutarlo; que se hiciera amigo del azabache. Ni mucho menos.

Parando frente a él, Sasuke agarró el álbum que tenía en el regazo -sus dedos le rozaron el muslo, lo que provocó que la polla le prestara toda la atención (la más alta)-, le frunció el ceño y arrojó el libro tras su espalda. Ignorando todo excepto su propia cólera -o eso esperaba él- ancló las manos sobre sus caderas.

—Te dije que no eras bienvenido aquí.

Feliz de regresar a su juego yo-hombre-tú-doncel y de salir de su bajón sexual, dobló los brazos sobre el regazo para cubrirse la erección. Le molestaba que hubiera sido Sasuke el que le devolviera el deseo, haciéndole querer olvidarse de que todas las relaciones, incluso aquellas basadas únicamente en el sexo, era una maldición.

—También me dijiste que tendría que irme cuando contaras hasta tres. Y también mentiste entonces.

Los ojos negros brillaron y se entrecerraron. El vapor muy bien podría haber salido de sus fosas nasales. Qué pequeña bola de fuego era, y sexy como el infierno. ¡Maldición! Le gustaban los donceles pasivos tipo sírvete-lo-que-quieras-tú-mismo. ¿O no? Definitivamente le gustaban los donceles y las mujeres que querían acostarse con él. ¿Verdad? Sasuke no era ninguna de esas cosas, o eso se decía él, por que no creía que fuera capaz de controlarse si supiera que Sasuke le deseaba.

Pero cada vez que el abría su exquisita boca le gustaba más y más. Podía verlo hacer mil cosas diferentes con aquella boca y ninguna de ellas implicaba hablar.

Degenerado, se recordó. No vayas por ahí. No con él. Pero le gustaba su ingenio. Si sus insultos no hubieran estado dirigidos a él, habría pensado que eran graciosos.

—Vamos. Fuera —dijo Sasuke.  
>—Cierra el pico y escucha, Sasukito. Te dije que vine… —apretó los dientes. Dios, era difícil decirlo otra vez cuando probablemente le rechazaría de nuevo—. Para decir que lo siento. —No lo sentía esta vez, pero lo dijo de todas formas.<p>

—¿Que lo sientes? —dijo, incrédulo el azabache, como si no acabara de pedirle perdón hacía unos minutos.  
>—Así es. Lo lamento. Tu actitud —no pudo resistirse agregar por lo bajo.<br>—¡Eh! —frunció el ceño—. Eso lo oí.  
>—Bueno, sí —le devolvió el ceño—. Es porque lo dije en voz alta.<p>

Le pisó el pie, con fuerza, el tacón de los zapatos clavándose en el dedo gordo del pie.

—No lo sientes de veras. Admítelo.  
>Haciendo una mueca, alzó la vista hacía Sasuke y extendió los brazos.<br>—¿Por qué? —No comentó lo del dedo del pie. Eso le daría la sensación de poder y, ahora mismo, él necesitaba todo el poder que pudiera conseguir—. ¿Tanto importa?

La boca se abrió y cerró y un estrangulado sonido se escapó de la garganta. Al menos quitó el tacón.  
>—Sí, importa. Por lo menos podrías tener la decencia de fingir que lo sientes.<br>—Espera un segundo. —frunció nuevamente el ceño—. Me acusaste de que mi disculpa era una mentira, -algo que obviamente te cabreó ya que intentaste empalar mi dedo del pie favorito, y ahora estas enfadado porque no mentí de nuevo.  
>—Típico. —Las cejas se arquearon con sardónica diversión.<p>

Naruto pudo ver que Sasuke quería gritarle, o al menos ofrecer una picante réplica. Pero suspiró, dos veces. Su expresión se suavizó, pero sus mejillas permanecieron ruborizadas. Precioso.

—Creo que, de nuevo, olvidé mis modales —dijo dulcemente—. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? ¿Arsénico? ¿Lejía? —pestañeó hacía él, toda inocencia.

Naruto tuvo que admitir que a menudo tenía aquel efecto en las mujeres y en donceles, sobretodo en donceles. No la inocencia, las amenazas de muerte. Pero esas, por lo general, no eran hechas hasta después de salir con ellos. Según su madre, tenía suerte de que alguna no le hubiera asesinado mientras dormía. Según su padre, que se había divorciado hacía años de mamá, los donceles realmente no querían matarle, querían reformarle.

No necesitaba ser reformado. Se gustaba tal y como era.

Prefería que le consideraran frío y árido emocionalmente que un necio romántico quien toleraría todo por amor. Idiotas. Eso es lo que era la gente que enfermaba de amor. También eran objetivos a los que atrapar. Algo que él jamás sería de nuevo. Ya había pasado por toda esa cosa del matrimonio y no había sido nada más que una pérdida de tiempo.

—Una cerveza estará bien —dijo amablemente.

Sasuke se pasó la muy rosada lengua sobre los muy blancos dientes y dio un paso atrás, pero no se aventuró a la cocina. Se sentó en la silla que había frente a él.

—Hay cerveza en la tienda de la esquina. Puedes ir a buscarla tú mismo.

Sip. Si él se lo hubiera dicho a algún otro, se habría reído.

—A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, no vine aquí para discutir contigo. Ahora trabajamos para la misma agencia. Tenemos que llevarnos bien. —Aunque no demasiado bien, añadió silenciosamente.

Tenían que ser capaces de tolerarse el uno al otro mientras en secreto se maldecían a quemarse en el infierno eterno y sin arrancarse mutuamente la ropa. No es que Sasuke le mirara como si estuviera dispuesto a arrancarle la ropa. Más bien parecía dispuesto a arrancarle el corazón y comérselo delante de él.

La erección, que había comenzado a comportarse y a actuar como un adulto sensato, brincó por su atención una vez más. Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo diablos el pensar en el azabache comiéndose sus órganos -bueno, ningún órgano a excepción de su favorito- le excitaba?

Sasuke encogió los elegantes hombros.

—Tienes razón. Lo admito. Tenemos que llevarnos bien. Siéntete libre de marcharte ahora que ya lo hemos aclarado.  
>—Bien —dijo, y ya que era un chico muy, muy malo que tenía problemas con las apuestas, se dijo: cinco dólares a que me apuñala en el muslo con el siguiente picotazo, pero no pudo resistirse—. Obviamente tu grosería en la oficina no fue un caso aislado.<p>

Los ojos se estrecharon en diminutas rajas. Probablemente, estaba planeando, mentalmente, su muerte. Pero no le apuñaló. Se debía a sí mismo cinco pavos.  
>—Puedo decir, con total seguridad, que no quieres llevarte bien conmigo —dijo Sasuke sombríamente.<br>Descansó un tobillo sobre su rodilla y le observó atentamente.  
>—Muy bien. ¿Quieres la verdad? Nosotros sacamos lo peor el uno del otro.<br>—No puedo discutir eso.  
>—Por fin —refunfuñó Naruto—. Algo que no discutirás.<p>

Las ventanas de la nariz de Sasuke llamearon y tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar reírse. Realmente no había pensado decirlo en voz alta. Simplemente era que el pelinegro provocaba a la bestia que había en su interior. Alguna cosa en él le encendía y le ponía todos los nervios en alerta.  
>—No debería haber dicho eso —admitió. Había venido para suavizar las cosas, pero hasta ahora sólo las había empeorado—. Escucha, ¿necesitas ayuda para el trabajo de esta noche? —Eso es. Ese era un tema bastante inofensivo.<br>—No —el tono fue cortante—. Todo está en orden.  
>—Bien.<br>—Sí. Bien.  
>Se miraron el uno al otro y luego apartaron la vista. Llegados a este punto, Naruto no supo que más decir y, durante mucho tiempo, el silencio se deslizó entre ellos, como una serpiente venenosa lista para morder, tan incómodo que era casi doloroso. El tictac del reloj de pared se hizo audible, una bomba de relojería. A punto de estallar.<p>

¿Debería marcharse? ¿Intentar extenderle la mano?

Las cosas todavía no eran amistosas entre ellos, por lo que, quizás, debería quedarse. Al menos ya no estaba duro.  
>—Bueno —dijo, solo para romper el silencio.<br>—Bueno —dijo Sasuke.  
>—Hace calor en Konoha últimamente.<br>—Sí.  
>—No llevo aquí mucho tiempo. ¿Siempre es así?<br>—No. El tiempo puede cambiar en un instante —dijo, mirando a todas partes, menos al rubio—. Caliente un minuto, helado hasta calar los huesos al siguiente.

Como tú mismo Sasuke, pensó Naruto, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Esta, sin duda, era la conversación más pesada y aburrida que había tenido jamás. O, quizás, solo deseaba que lo fuera, ya que hablar del tiempo debería haber sido una pesadilla de mierda. Y lo habría sido con cualquier otro doncel. Pero aquí estaba, en el borde del asiento, queriendo escuchar la ronca voz de Sasuke de nuevo, incluso si hablaba solo del maldito tiempo.

Si hubiera estado en mejor forma últimamente, nunca habría reaccionado al moreno así de fuerte. Al menos, eso es lo que se decía. Pero… ¿Por qué Sasuke había roto su falta de interés cuándo nadie más había sido capaz de hacerlo?

Casi deseó que le gritara. Eso lo entendía. Los gritos llevaban a la cólera y la cólera a la pasión. Le gustaba la pasión. A la pasión la podía controlar. Espera. Le gustaban aquellas cosas con cualquiera excepto con Sasuke. Nada de pasión con Sasuke. Era demasiado peligroso.

—Quizás llueva mañana —dijo el doncel.  
>Argh. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? De aguijonearse el uno al otro (lo que era apasionante, incorrecto y prácticamente un juego sexual previo), a un pronóstico meteorológico de mierda… lo que no le aburría del modo en que quería que lo hiciera, en cambio lo encontraba apasionante, incorrecto y prácticamente un juego sexual previo. Lo imaginaba desnudo bajo la lluvia y ¡hola! pequeño Naruto.<p>

—Bueno —dijo Naruto.  
>—Bueno —reiteró Sasuke.<br>De todos modos, ¿por qué demonios tenía que permanecer alejado del doncel? En este momento, no podía recordarlo. Trabajaban juntos… bueno, ¿y qué? Sasuke haría la vida en la oficina incómoda… lo que ahora mismo no le parecía tan malo.  
>—¿Todavía quieres esa cerveza? —preguntó, echando un vistazo melancólico hacia la í que estaba impaciente por alejarse de él, ¿no? O encontraba la dirección de su conversación tan perturbadora cómo él o simplemente lo encontraba aburrido.<p>

—Sí —dijo y pensó, ¡yo no soy aburrido!—. Gracias.

Con un suspiro de alivio, se levantó y salió precipitadamente de la sala de estar. Dulce soledad… lo que Naruto deseaba. La tentación de fugarse por la puerta, o quizás por una ventana, le invadió, pero, por extraño que le pareciera, permaneció donde estaba.

Le tenía tan excitado que no podía pensar con claridad. Si hubiera empezado a hablarle de copos de nieve, podría haber sido capaz de correrse. Sin embargo, huir ahora significaría que Sasuke había ganado, y se negaba a dejarle ganar hasta en esta pequeña escaramuza.

Naruto tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en la escaramuza y su vencedor, y lo que pasaría durante dicha escaramuza si las cosas conseguían escaparse de su pequeño control -como que sus respiraciones se volvieran pesadas, que se llamaran con nombres lascivos y que eso le gustara más de lo que debiera- porque Sasuke tardaba más de lo necesario. Eso le irritó seriamente. Como si él fuera el problema en su pequeño tête-à-tête de pronósticos del tiempo, insultos y excitación.

—Aquí tienes —dijo cuando volvió por fin, ofreciéndole una botella de color ámbar.  
>El no la cogió al principio, simplemente se la quedó mirando fijamente con desconfianza.<br>—¿Tendré que salir corriendo a urgencias si me bebo eso?  
>Los ojos le destellaron con aquel delicioso fuego negro. Qué vergüenza que tanta sexualidad fuera desaprovechada en alguien completamente fuera de sus límites.<br>—No —dijo con brusquedad—. Lamentablemente.  
>Oh, bien. De nuevo la cólera. Era mejor así. Pero pudo sentir la creciente excitación, retroceder al aburrimiento fingido. Cogió la botella sin más comentarios, cuidadoso de no tocarla. Un roce y podría insistir por otro. Y otro, hasta que estuvieran desnudos. Hasta que se retorcieran juntos, jadeantes, en un salvaje baile que los condenaría a ambos al infierno.<br>Reclamó su asiento frente a él. Los vaqueros se le ajustaron mas a los muslos, revelando unas piernas de pura y deliciosa tentación. Él tomó un trago de cerveza, pero el frío líquido poco hizo para apagar el furioso fuego en la sangre.

Estúpidas hormonas. Estúpida química. Estúpido pene. Si no fuera porque le tenía tanto cariño, lo castigaría hasta que eso gritara por piedad. Mmmm, gritar. Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Idiota.

—Bueno —dijo.—Bueno —repitió Sasuke y paseo sus dedos desde el sedoso cabello hasta la tersa piel de su cuello en un movimiento sensual y completamente natural.

Naruto vislumbró varios pendientes de diamantes rodeando su oreja. El efecto era sorprendentemente erótico y se preguntó qué se sentiría al pasar la lengua por cada uno de ellos.  
>—¿Para qué agencia trabajabas? —preguntó Sasuke mientras se estudiaba las manos como si no le importara la respuesta.<br>—Para La Última Prueba en Suna.  
>—¿Por qué te marchaste? —se limpió una pelusilla de la pierna—. ¿O te despidieron por cabrear a tus compañeros?<p>

Se encogió de hombros. No estaba preparado para decirle la verdad todavía, que era el dueño de LUPS y había querido ampliar el negocio. Que ahora, era su jefe. ¿Se equivocaba al esperar una respuesta violenta cuando finalmente se lo dijera? Si Sasuke jugaba bien sus cartas, él podría presentarse desnudo el martes en la empresa.

—Quería un cambio de aires —dijo finalmente—. Y no, no me despidieron.  
>—¿Eres de Inglaterra?<br>—Mi padre, de Manchester.  
>—Que bien. —Sasuke jugó con las mangas de su camisa distraído.<p>

No pareció impresionado por sus orígenes de la misma forma que la mayoría de las mujeres y donceles lo estaban, solo curioso… y no mucho. Tal vez había conseguido lo que había intentado conseguir en primer lugar: que el azabache le tuviera tanta aversión que jamás estuviera tentado de acostarse con él. Que era exactamente lo que quería. De verdad.

—Aunque he vivido la mitad de mi vida en Estados Unidos —dijo, simplemente para prolongar la conversación.  
>—Que bien —repitió, claramente como si no le importara.<p>

No soy un jodido pelmazo. Bebió otro trago de cerveza y echó un vistazo al reloj de pulsera. Una hora y cuarenta y siete minutos para que fueran al club. Seguramente podría provocar su furia otra vez… o, seguir suavizando las cosas en ese tiempo.  
>—Bien —dijo Sasuke. También, echó un vistazo a su reloj, una cadena de plata que se curvaba alrededor de la delgada muñeca—. Supongo que debería empezar a prepararme para la asignación de esta noche.<p>

Otra forma de decirle que se fuera al infierno. Gracioso, había sido más directo antes.  
>—Creía que ya estabas preparado. —Debería querer marcharse. Él, realmente, quería marcharse. Sasuke era un problema, su conversación aún podía derivar hacía el aburrido tiempo -por el amor de Dios, no podía volver a pasar por eso- y las cosas estaban tan suavizadas como podrían estarlo entre ellos—. Por eso rechazaste mi oferta de ayuda, ¿recuerdas?<br>—Yo… bueno —se echó hacia delante y los negros mechones le cayeron sobre la cara cuando descansó el codo sobre la rodilla. Eso provocó que Naruto reparara en el espectacular pecho. Piel cremosa y suave a la vista, absolutamente perfecto. La camisa traslúcida. Pezones rosados. Sus favoritos—. Mira —dijo—. Tuvimos un mal comienzo. Tú te disculpaste —añadió con sequedad—, y yo lo acepté. Sentarse y hablar de tonterías no nos servirá de nada a ninguno de los dos. Mejor cortamos con esto ahora, antes de que nos conduzcamos el uno al otro al suicidio.

OK. Eso le cabreó maravillosamente. Conducirlo al suicidio, claro. Él tenía permitido ser un pelmazo, Sasuke no. No es que lo hubiera sido alguna vez, maldita sea.  
>—Ya que has arreglado y suavizado las cosas entre nosotros —siguió el doncel —, ahora podemos ser cordiales en la oficina. Lo que no quiere decir que tengamos que socializar fuera de las horas de trabajo.<br>—Yo no te pedí que socializáramos fuera del trabajo, ¿verdad? —había más calor y cólera en el tono del que había pretendido.  
>—Bien —apretó la mandíbula, permaneciendo callado durante un momento—. Por que preferiría hacer manoplas de ganchillo como mi depresiva madre antes que pasar otro segundo más en tu compañía.<p>

La excitación que se encendía siempre que ellos discutían, luchó con volver con más fuerza.  
>—Voy a hacerte comer esas palabras —dijo, rezando para estar alardeando, ya que realmente no podía permitirse acostarse con Sasuke, lo que seguía siendo una maldita vergüenza—. Y vas a encontrar cada una de ellas deliciosa. Hasta me rogarás por otra ración.<p>

El azabache tembló. ¿De miedo? ¿O de anticipación?  
>—La única cosa por la que rogaré —dijo el ojinegro—, será por tu ausencia.<br>—Yo no diría nada más si estuviera en tu situación. Cuánto más digas, más lo lamentarás después.

Sasuke bostezó.

—Tú acento me molesta.  
>—Mentiroso. —Luego soltó—. ¿Te gusta jugar?<br>—No —dijo, frunciendo el ceño, confuso ante el repentino cambio de tema de Naruto.

Qué lástima. Lo habría hecho irresistible, por lo que tal vez debería estar feliz de ello. Ya lo quería, lo que no era precisamente una noticia de última hora. Desnudarlo, lanzarlo al suelo y penetrarlo, sería una bonificación.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias a quienes han leído, seguiré subiendo los capítulos.

Quería compartir mi frustración ante el final del manga de Naruto...porqué con Hinata?! D: aaaah! Ya ni quejarse sirve...

Disfruten del cap!

CAPÍTULO 5

Si es verdad que somos lo que comemos, entonces yo podría ser tú antes de mañana.

La infernal música salía de los grandes altavoces colgados en lo alto. El humo ondeaba en todas direcciones, cortante a través de la oscuridad. Camareros y camareras brincaban hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sirviendo copas y sonrisas. Una estrambótica luz se arremolinaba en el centro de las dos pistas, iluminando a la muchedumbre retorciéndose, bailando en una multitud de colores. Había más piel mostrada aquí de la que, por lo general, encontrabas entre las páginas de Playboy. Más pechos, culos y muslos de los que el buen Coronel servía en un día cualquiera.

Oh, sí. Era viernes por la noche y el Mercado de la Carne estaba abierto para el negocio.

Sasuke se abrió paso a través de la sudada y bamboleante muchedumbre. La cámara y el micro estaban en su lugar, ocultos en un broche en forma de abanico en rojo y blanco, fijado en el cuello de la camisa. Todo estaba siendo transmitido y supervisado en el ordenador de Tsunade. Mañana, revisaría el vídeo con ella, la cual luego se encontraría con la novia de Ibiki Morinor. ¡Pobrecita!

Sasuke no estaría allí para la reunión. Para evitar los arrebatos de celos, nunca se permitía la presencia del señuelo en el cuarto cuando se lo comunicaban a la víctima. Pero si quería, podía observarlo por un monitor como Gaara había hecho esta mañana. A veces lo hacía y a veces no. No creía que lo viera esta vez. Esta novia era una llorona; lo sabía, lo sentía y no creía poder estar quieto de pie, viendo sollozar a una mujer.

Mientras Sasuke caminaba hacia la barra, tocó su bolsillo derecho. En él guardaba el spray de pimienta, un poco de dinero y un DNI ligeramente falsificado. Nunca quiso que un objetivo supiera la dirección de su casa, porlo tanto toda la identificación estaba alterada. Por el rabillo del ojo, descubrió una mesa llena de mujeres y donceles veinteañeros. Todas, excepto una, reían y charlaban. La que no lo hacía parecía… triste, mientras miraba fijamente su cóctel margarita.  
>¿Había sido engañada? ¿Era por eso que esa noche salía con las chicas que, supuestamente, la animaban? ¿Cuántas veces había sido testigo de eso mismo a lo largo de los años?<p>

—¡Eh! precioso —dijo alguien, llamando su atención—. Lucho contra el impulso de hacerte el doncel más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra esta noche.

Le ignoró. Dios lo salvara de esas cursis bravuconerías.

Se encontró explorando al gentío en busca de Naruto más bien que de su objetivo. ¿Estaba aquí? ¿Se había cambiado sus pecaminosos vaqueros? Después de todo, aquellos vaqueros tenían el orgullo de haberle mostrado su muy grande erección todo el tiempo que él había estado en su casa. Desafortunados, eso es lo que eran. Él debería llevar una tienda de campaña para mantener oculta aquella cosa. Ninguna mujer o doncel debería ser expuesto a eso y ningún hombre debería estar tan bien dotado y ser tan magnífico. ¿Y qué diablos le había excitado? ¿Una discusión sobre el inusitado tiempo?

Sin lugar a dudas. Naruto era extraño.

No importaba que hubiera sentido los candentes rescoldos del deseo durante todo el tiempo que él estuvo allí. No importaba que aquella pelea la hubiera excitado. Otra vez. Odio a ese hombre.  
>En cualquier lugar donde estuviera, independientemente de lo que llevara, sería un maldito buen sitio donde verlo triunfar en su apuesta.<br>Se lo restregaría por la cara durante el resto de su vida. No es que planeara tratarle durante mucho tiempo. Lo quería despedido cuanto antes. Él era demasiado peligroso para su paz mental. Demasiado peligroso, y punto.

Cuando alcanzó la barra, un hombre en la mitad de los cincuenta le brindó una sonrisa ansiosa. ¿O era un ceño? Costaba decirlo por el Botox. Le ofreció una silla mientras le miraba de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en sus pecho levemente descubierto y sus piernas.

Tenía el espeso pelo plateado, una cara de plástico e iba vestido con un traje que gritaba riqueza. Incluso olía a caro. Y llevaba una alianza.  
>—Mi nombre es Ted, pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras, mientras me llames —dijo—. Espero que no te importe que te lo diga, pero tu cuerpo es exquisito.<br>—Gracias, abuelo —refunfuñó, tomando el asiento. Estaba de mal humor. Algo de lo que podría culpar a Naruto. En estos momentos, para Sasuke, todos los hombres eran una mierda. ¿No lo son siempre?  
>—¿Abuelo? —la expresión congelada no cambió, aunque los ojos destellaron por la afrenta. Sasuke a menudo tenía ese efecto sobre la gente. Sin otra palabra, él huyó lejos. Si no hubiera llevado un anillo, se habría sentido culpable por insultarle. ¿Me vuelvo cruel y despiadada como Naruto?<p>

—Un Ginger Ale. —Le dijo al camarero, un pequeño rubio con brillantes mechas anaranjadas tiñéndole el pelo. A Sasuke le habría gustado una cerveza, pero beber en el trabajo sólo podía causar errores, por lo que nunca se daba el gusto.

La copa llegó poco después y bebió a sorbos de la pajita. El frío líquido le humedeció la boca seca y el dulzor le excitó la lengua. Dios, esta noche…  
>—Un cóctel Screwdriver —dijo de repente una sexy voz a su lado. El dueño de esa voz no la tocó, pero ella sintió su delicioso calor, olió el puro pecado. El deseo. Sí, se excitó.<p>

Naruto.

Sasuke se estremeció y bebió otro sorbo del refresco, el dulce líquido ahora ácido en la garganta. Se obligó a mantener la atención directamente al frente… Aún cuando sintió los ojos de Naruto fijos sobre él, brillantes, quemando… quemando… quemando... Hora de concentrarse y encontrar a su objetivo.  
>—Ponga dos —añadió él, el acento de repente espeso y majestuosamente erótico, como si acabara de bajarse de un avión desde Inglaterra—. Uno para mí y otro para el hermoso doncel a mi lado.<br>Obviamente ellos no compartían la misma opinión sobre el beber en el trabajo.  
>—¿No es simplemente la cosa más bonita? —dijo él entonces. Todo atisbo del desdén de antes se había ido y en su lugar había un fluido encanto. Seductor. Persuasivo.<p>

Su cálido aliento le acarició la nuca y el azabache de nuevo se encontró con que los pezones se endurecían ante su presencia, la sangre ardiendo en las venas. El corazón incluso se saltó un latido mientras un provocativo estremecimiento le recorría la piel.  
>Sasuke apretó los labios. ¿Qué pensaba que estaba haciendo, dirigiéndose a él de este modo? Después de la forma en que lo había tratado hoy, había esperado que llegara con un tridente y un billete al infierno con su nombre. Esto tenía que ser algún tipo de juego para que bajara la guardia y que perdiera la apuesta.<p>

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer, comprendió, agarró la bebida con fuerza. Bien, ya le enseñaría él.

Respirando profundamente, se giró hacia el rubio y, comenzando a levantarse, deslizó gradualmente los ojos por todo su cuerpo. Él no se había molestado en cambiarse, todavía llevaba aquellos vaqueros que abrazaban su culo y mostraban su erección, y aquella camiseta que besaba sus músculos. La única diferencia en su aspecto era el collar masculino con una piedra azul que ahora llevaba, aunque sospechaba que, en realidad, era una cámara. Sus azules y resplandecientes ojos estaban entornados e irradiaban una sola palabra: Orgasmo. El pelo estaba despeinado y cayéndole sobre la frente. Sus labios llenos estaban ligeramente separados. Bésame, le decían. Y Sasuke amó-odió la forma en que la estrambótica luz le rodeaba en un brillante halo multicolor. Era un ángel. Un ángel caído.

—¿Esa es la mejor frase para ligar que tienes? —preguntó, la voz más jadeante de lo que había planeado—. Porque es una mierda.  
>—Oh, lo siento. No me dirigía a ti —agarró las bebidas, el hielo girando velozmente, y se movió alrededor de él, bordeándola hasta el doncel que estaba a su izquierda.<br>La mandíbula de Sasuke cayó abierta y jadeó. ¡Oh, esa rata bastarda! Lo había hecho a propósito. ¿En retribución por decirle que preferiría suicidarse antes que hablar con él? Cuando el azabache asumiera la dirección de AATP, estaría despedido.

Las mejillas del doncel florecieron con un bonito rubor mientras él se inclinaba y le susurraba en la oreja. Su liso pelo rubio ceniza estaba engominado y se había puesto algo de maquillaje, solo un poco excesivo. Su mira-que-atuendo podría haber ganado el título de Puto de Babilonia si Sasuke no sostuviera el título él mismo.  
>—¿Cómo te llamas, amor? —Le preguntó Naruto, de espaldas a Sasuke.<p>

El acento era aún más pesado que antes. Y había llamado amor al doncel. Sospechó que sus llenos y suaves labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa devastadora. Y había llamado amor al doncel. Sin duda sus ojos azules estarían encendidos con una conocedora mirada, llena de malas intenciones. Y había llamado amor al jodido doncel.

¿Y por qué te importa?

No me importa, se aseguró. Con total seguridad no le quería para sí mismo. De ninguna manera. No, gracias. Probablemente, él no había lanzado todos sus tiros.

El doncel se rió tontamente como una colegiala. Pero Sasuke estaba dispuesto a apostar a que, a la única clase a la cual había asistido últimamente, era la de Guarro 101. Y no, no estaba celoso. Simplemente exponía un hecho. No seas cruel. Tú eres prodoncelista ¿recuerdas?

—Soy Rhon, pero mis amigos me llaman Ronnie. Con ie.  
>—Bueno, Ronnie con ie, yo soy Naru y te he traído una copa. Te vi y simplemente tuve que acercarme.<p>

Otra risa tonta.

—Me alegro. He estado observándote desde el momento en que entraste y me habría puesto a gritar si me hubieras prácticamente vomitó en su boca. Él permitía a Ronnie con ie que le llamara Naru y él se habría puesto a gritar si lo hubiera ignorado. Por favor. De nuevo, las manos apretaron el Ginger Ale.  
>—¿Estás casado, Ronnie con ie? —preguntó él.<p>

Sasuke miró imperturbablemente como Ronnie perdía la sonrisa y dejaba caer la mano izquierda tras la espalda… Como si la piedra de dos quilates no hubiera sido visible desde el comienzo de la conversación.  
>—Oh, uh. Acabo de divorciarme.<br>—Al menos, ten la inteligencia de quitártelo antes de salir—refunfuñóSasuke.

Naruto le echó a Sasuke un mordaz vistazo. Uno que parecía decir, te lo dije. Su expresión brilló con la victoria.  
>Sasuke le enseñó el dedo corazón levantado. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa. Disfrutaba con esto ¿verdad?<p>

Ronnie con ie se apresuró a cambiar de tema, remontando su mano derecha a lo largo de su camisa para recuperar su atención.  
>—¿De dónde eres, Naru? No puedo ubicar tu acento. Espera, déjame adivinar. De algún sitio con sol, ¿no? ¿Australia? —hizo una pausa—. ¿Tengo razón, verdad? Estas tan bronceado.<p>

—Deberías preguntarle por el tiempo que hace allí —dijo Sasuke, girando para apartarse—. Eso realmente le gusta. —El hombre no era más que un cerdo, tocino ya cortado y listo para servir. Así que él había demostrado su punto. Y que. Algunos donceles eran tan infames como los hombres. Qué gran descubrimiento. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, sobre la balanza de la inmoralidad, los hombres ganaban. Siempre.

Sasuke se bebió el resto del refresco, deseando que fuera un chupito de tequila (doble). Las risitas tontas siguieron. La repugnante y acariciadora palabra amor fue usada varias veces más y Naruto hizo abiertas proposiciones cada vez que él, expertamente, elogiaba su pelo, ojos y "asombrosas" curvas.

Esto era una tortura, escuchar ese intercambio lo ponía enfermo.

—¡Eh!, Ronnie con ie —Se encontró diciendo mientras dejaba de golpe el vaso en la barra. Se volvió hacía la feliz pareja, la expresión claramente de preocupación mientras echaba una ojeada sobre el hombro de Naru.

Naruto le frunció el ceño, pero solo había diablura en sus ojos mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para... ¿oler su pelo? El azabache frunció el ceño. Ronnie frunció el ceño, también, sin gustarle que lo hubieran interrumpido.

—Yo no le cogería demasiado cariño a éste —dijo Sasuke, acariciando el hombro de Naruto—. He oído que es un eyaculador se ahogó con su bebida. La boca de Ronnie cayó abierta. Cuando Naruto fue capaz de respirar, se puso rígido y miró airadamente a Sasuke, todo atisbo de travesura desaparecido.  
>Él agitó las pestañas inocentemente. Un segundo más tarde, vio por el rabillo del ojo un musculosos Hulk por el exceso de ejercicios entrar en el club. Fuerte mandíbula. Ibiki Morino. Su objetivo. Gracias a Dios.<p>

Cuando comenzó a trabajar para AATP, el nerviosismo siempre lo golpeaba cada vez que descubría su objetivo. Ya no. Los nervios pronto se habían convertido en una justificada indignación. Esta noche, sin embargo, sintió pura y dura anticipación.

Que empiece el juego.

—Ah, querido —dijo el azabache—. ¿Me perdonan los dos? Acabo de descubrir un pequeño pedazo de cielo justo aquí, sobre la tierra, y tengo que conocerle o gritaré —se alejó, meneando las caderas, sabiendo que Naruto tenía que observarlo en acción tal y como Tsunade quería.

Caminando con más ligereza de lo que había hecho durante todo el día, las botas golpearon sobre el coloreado hormigón, acortando la distancia entre él e Ibiki. Estaba aquí con dos de sus amigos y ellos sonreían ampliamente como idiotas mientras inspeccionaban la selección de carne de esta noche. Encontraron una mesa vacía al fondo, se sentaron en las sillas y pidieron bebidas. Ibiki no pidió la cerveza sin la que, supuestamente, no podía vivir, notó Sasuke cuando la camarera les trajo tres tequilas.

Sasuke no pudo impedirlo; se permitió echar un vistazo hacia atrás, hacia la muchedumbre que abarrotaba la barra, donde Naruto estaba de pie, observándolo detenidamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ronnie (con ie) tiraba de su brazo, pero él no lo miró.

Ahora Sasuke tenía toda su atención y ese pensamiento le provocó un estremecimiento. Diablos, el calor en sus azules y profundos ojos le hizo estremecerse. Mira y aprende, articuló él.

Buena suerte, articuló el rubio de vuelta con una expresión satisfecha.

No la necesito. Sasuke se volvió hacia Ibiki y, habiendo alcanzado su objetivo, tropezó con él "por casualidad", echando su silla hacia atrás. Sus brazos lo rodearon para impedirle caer el resto del camino en la mesa. Él procuró ocultar su repulsión.

—Mira por donde vas... —comenzó él.  
>—Lo siento tanto —dijo Sasuke, otorgándole a la voz la medida justa de vergüenza y provocación—. Que torpe soy.<p>

Él perdió el enfado cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el pecho descubierto, que con tanto orgullo mostraba su cuello en pico. Cuando Naruto lo había mirado así, había querido saltar sobre él. A Ibiki simplemente quiso darle un rodillazo en las pelotas.—No hay problema —dijo con mirada lasciva.  
>—Aquella última copa debe haber sido demasiado para mí. Oh, Dios mío — exprimió su bíceps y se obligó a sí mismo a ruborizarse... una habilidad que le había llevado más de un año aprender—. Gracias por cogerme. Probablemente me salvaste la vida.<p>

Él se hinchó como un pavo real.

—Bien, entonces, supongo que estas en deuda conmigo.  
>—Supongo que sí —rió, interiormente sintiendo arcadas. Sus compañeros se rieron y uno de ellos dijo: —¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros, dulzura?<br>—No estoy seguro de que deba —agitó las largas y pintadas pestañas, como diciendo Soy-tan-inocente-y-a-la-vez-tan-travieso—. Son unos extraños.  
>—Entonces permíteme hacer las presentaciones y así nos conocerás —dijo Ibiki, su mirada todavía fija en sus caderas—. Soy Ibiki y estos dos payasos ya se marchan.<p>

Los dos hombres gimieron, pero no protestaron cuando se levantaron y se dirigieron a la barra. Obviamente se ayudaban los unos a los otros con las conquistas. Como Gaara, Sasuke a veces quería decirle a los hombres quién era y por qué estaba aquí, así podía hacerles sentir miserables. Oh, la satisfacción que sentiría…  
>Pero no podía decir ni una palabra, incluso si el objetivo no pasaba la prueba de AATP. Admitir tal cosa realmente acarrearía problemas. Los hombres se volvían monstruos cuando se enteraban de que habían sido filmados. Hace años, Sasuke se enteró del caso de una mujer, un señuelo, a la que había matado un objetivo, asesinada para que no pudiera decirle a su esposa lo que había hecho.<p>

—Soy Daisuke —dijo. Ofreció una mano a Ibiki y él unió sus dedos alrededor de la palma, sosteniéndola más tiempo del necesario.

Forzando otra sonrisa, él se colocó sobre uno de los asientos ahora vacíos—. ¿Me invitas a una copa? —Esta era una pregunta estándar, solo para tantear el terreno.  
>Él vaciló durante varios segundos y por un atormentador segundo Sasuke pensó que podría perder la apuesta con Naruto. Lo estudió, calibrando… ¿el qué? ¿Su facilidad? Finalmente, él hizo señas a la camarera.<br>—¿Que quieres, dulce Daisuke?

Se sintió aliviado y triste a la vez.

—Pediré un Ginger Ale. Realmente no debería tomar más alcohol. Ya me siento un poco achispado.  
>—Uno más no te dolerá —lo engatusó.—Bueno, quizás solo uno. Tomaré otro pink nipple —se rió tontamente. Dios, odiaba reírse tontamente.<p>

Él pidió por Sasuke, como si no fuera capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo.  
>La camarera se alejó rápidamente para buscar la bebida y mientras ella se marchaba, Naruto y Ronnie reclamaron la mesa al lado de la de Ibiki. Por supuesto, aquella mesa ya estaba ocupada por un ruidoso y cacareante grupo de mujeres y donceles… a quienes no les importo la presencia de Naruto en absoluto. Ellas y ellos prácticamente babearon sobre él mientras las presentaciones eran hechas. Y por lo que Sasuke pudo ver, Ronnie quiso arrancarles los ojos a todas.<p>

—¿Y qué hace una pequeña cosita dulce como tú en un sitio como este? —preguntó Ibiki a Sasuke, ignorando a los recién llegados.

Él apenas se refrenó en soltar un suspiro. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que oír aquella frase?  
>—Bueno —dijo, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando los brazos sobre la superficie de la mesa—. Acabo de terminar de trabajar, soy bailarín, pero aún no estaba listo para irme a casa —Por lo general decía que era bibliotecario. A la mayoría de los hombres les gustaba la fantasía del-inocente-que-se-volvía-un-gatito-salvaje, pero Sasuke sabía, por el expediente de Ibiki, que a él no le iba eso de la inocencia—. Pensé que esto podía ser divertido y, no sé, un poco salvaje.<br>—No hay nada malo en eso —dijo él, sonriendo amplia y felizmente. Su rodilla, casualmente, rozó la suya—. Bailarín. Wow. ¿Así como… stripper y ese tipo cosas?  
>—Stripper y toda clase de cosas. —No se apartó, aunque quiso hacerlo. Gilipolleces como esas, siempre conseguían cabrearlo. No quería ser tocado por semejante escoria. Con expresión embelesada, se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Unos minutos más y tendría las pruebas para su querida novia y luego podría marcharse. Lejos de Ibiki, lejos de la multitud. Lejos de Naruto y su peligrosa atracción.<p>

Abrió la boca para preguntarle a Ibiki si estaba casado cuando oyó decir a Naruto:  
>—Ronnie, mozo descarado. Nunca he encontrado a un doncel más hermoso.<p>

Risa tonta, risa tonta.

Las manos de Sasuke se apretaron en puños.  
>—Ibiki —dijo, asegurándose de que la voz fuera lo bastante alta para que la escuchara y oh, tan anhelante—. Realmente me salvaste la vida, y mencionaste que te debía un favor. ¿De qué tipo de favor hablamos?<br>Él se inclinó más cerca, meneando las cejas. —¿De qué clase estás dispuesto a dar?—Ronnie, me vuelves loco. Hueles tan bien.  
>—Ibiki, ¿qué dirías si te dijera que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa?<br>Él tragó aire.  
>—¿Cualquier cosa?<br>—Cualquiera.  
>—Vamos a ver… —Él se golpeó la barbilla con un dedo, sus oscuros ojos brillando con triunfo, como si ya lo tuviera en su cama. Extendió la mano y cogió la suya—. Tengo algo en mente, pero no quiero parecer atrevido.<br>—Ronnie, eres todo lo que siempre he soñado en un doncel.  
>—Ibiki, eres muy dulce, nunca serías demasiado atrevido conmigo. Dime lo que quieres y yo... Espera. No estarás pillado, ¿verdad? Por favor dime que no estás casado.<br>—Diablos, no, no lo estoy —dijo él—. Ni tampoco tengo pareja. ¿Y tú?  
>—Nada de novios —se inclinó hacía él y sonrió lentamente, aún cuando en realidad quería arrancarle los ojos. Éste sería el primero en subir de puesto en su lista del Muro de la Vergüenza de Internet. Posición: cerdo de mierda—. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa conmigo? Pondré un poco de música, haré un pase con mi colección de ropa interior para ti y te lo agradeceré como es debido. Y, para que no haya ningún malentendido, hablo de sexo. —Di que no. Por el bien de tu novia, di que no.<p>

Sólo había visto a su novia una vez y a distancia, pero fácilmente recordaba la tensión nerviosa que la mujer irradiaba. La esperanza de que se equivocara. Sasuke comprendió en ese momento que felizmente perdería la apuesta con Naruto si simplemente pudiera ir mañana a AATP y escuchar a Tsunade decirle a la novia que su hombre había pasado la prueba.

—Me encantaría —dijo Ibiki, casi tartamudeando con la prisa. Se puso de pie de un salto—. Solo déjame despedirme de mis amigos.  
>La decepción se cerró de golpe en su interior, con fuerza.<br>—No te molestes —dijo, perdiendo la sonrisa. Ya estaba. Ya tenía la prueba que quería su novia. Había ganado la apuesta con Naruto. Pero jamás se sintió tan mal.

Cosas buenas habían salido esta noche, se dijo a sí mismo. Una importante era que la novia de Ibiki sabría a que perdedor estaba atada y tenía la esperanza de que le abandonara. Sasuke había ganado cien dólares demostrándole a Naruto que se equivocaba. De todas formas, ninguna de aquellas cosas consiguió levantarle el ánimo.

Quería agarrar a Naruto por el pelo y gritarle ¡Te lo dije! Y luego besarle, añadió sus hormonas, y perderos por un ratito.  
>No, les replicó firmemente, y recoger mi dinero. Las hormonas enmudecieron. Naruto era un enigma, y eso era todo. A hombres como Ibiki, los entendía. Ellos veían algo quequerían y lo cogían, sin importar el daño que provocaban. Naruto no había hecho nada más que lo inesperado. Seguramente era la única razón de que la afectara tanto. Una vez que le entendiera, sería igual a todos los otros machos que conocía y el deseo desaparecería.<p>

Eso esperaba.

Frunciendo el ceño, giró hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron, observándose. Sacudidas eléctricas le viajaron a lo largo de la columna vertebral.

—Creo que mencioné que no acepto cheques —dijo Sasuke, poniéndose de pie.  
>—¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ibiki, confuso—. ¿Quieres que te siga o algo así?<br>—He cambiado de idea. —Cerdo—. Me voy a casa. Solo.  
>—¡Eh! —dijo Ibiki—. No puedes cambiar de idea.<br>Sasuke ancló las manos sobre las caderas.  
>—Bueno, pues lo hice.<p>

Lo apresó del brazo, un poco demasiado fuerte para su paz mental. Él rebuscó en el bolsillo con la mano libre y de pronto sacó el spray de pimienta. Lo sostuvo en su cara. Por la esquina del ojo, vio a Naruto tensarse, como si se preparara para la lucha.

La mandíbula de Ibiki se abrió y lo liberó con tanta rapidez que casi se cae.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa satisfecha. Y un estremecimiento. No había tenido que amenazar a nadie con el spray desde hacía meses. ¿No deberías haber sabido que el destino te depararía un trabajo más difícil de lo acostumbrado esta noche?  
>—No tientes a tu suerte —gruñó Naruto a Ibiki, que palideció y dio un paso atrás. A Sasuke, le dijo con más calma—. ¿Estás bien?<br>—Por supuesto que lo estoy —dijo, tratando de parecer fuerte y seguro, pero sin conseguirlo exactamente.

Lo estudió un momento. ¿En un intento por leerlo?  
>—Doble o nada a que dices que no subirás a esa pista a bailar conmigo —dijo él.<br>Le tentaba bailar con él. ¡Oh, cuanto le tentaba! Dejar que lo envolviera en sus brazos. Que lo sostuviera cerca. Y no tenía nada que ver con el dinero y todo con la búsqueda de la seguridad. Un hombre acababa de amenazarle. No con palabras, pero si con la fuerza, todo porque su juguete se le había escapado. A Sasuke le gustaba pensar que era resistente pero, tal vez, sería agradable permitirle a alguien cuidar de él, sólo una vez. ¡Qué tontería! Confiar en un hombre en algo era muy, muy, muy estúpido.  
>—Tú ganas esa apuesta. No bailo con cerdos —dijo y, sin otra palabra, se alejó rápidamente. Por una vez, insultar a Naruto le pareció incorrecto. Él pareció sincero al querer saber si estaba bien, pero eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió para mantenerle a distancia. Más que nada, tenía que escapar del club, escapar de las peligrosas cosas que Naruto le hacía sentir. Huir de todo. Pero sus siguientes palabras lo detuvieron.<p>

—¿Sabes qué? Hay sólo tres clases de donceles en el mundo, Sasukito —le gritó por encima de la música. Jamás había parecido tan burlón.  
>Él no quería, pero se encontró girando y enfrentándole, de algún modo necesitando escuchar lo que tenía que decir más que marcharse. Él estaba de pie al lado de la mesa. Tanto Ibiki como Ronnie miraban de él a Sasuke y de Sasuke a él, sus caras fruncidas en una enojada confusión.<p>

—¿Y? —Incitó Sasuke, dando golpecito con el pie. Dios, era tan sexy. En estos momentos, parecía peligroso, capaz de todo. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre  
>-aparte de Ibiki, claro- podría haberse lanzado sobre él. Cualquier cosa por probar todo ese oscuro regocijo, para olvidar los propios miedos y la angustia que la novia de Ibiki experimentaría mañana.<br>Mirando a Naruto, necesidad y deseo siguieron moviéndose en espiral a través de Sasuke, aplastando… Acabando con la resolución, y esto lo cabreó. No debería desearle. No debería haberlo deseado antes y no debería desearle ahora. Déjalo. Déjalo, maldita sea.  
>—Estoy esperando —dijo el azabache, y pensó: Di algo que me haga odiarte de verdad, así podré dejar de desearte.<br>—Unos son rompe pollas —Naruto levantó un dedo—. Otros son polla adictos — otro dedo—. Y otros son odia pollas. Tú eres la última, Sasukito. Prefieres arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco a un hombre, antes que confiar en él aunque sea un poco. No es asombroso que Tsunade escribiera cosas tan elogiosas en tu expediente. Y a propósito — añadió con un gruñido, girando hacía Ibiki—. Esta noche dejaste al equipo en muy baja posición. Gracias por joderlo todo.

Maldita sea. Y maldito Naruto. De algún modo, sus palabras sólo le hicieron desearle más, querer demostrarle que estaba equivocado. ¿Si soy un odia pollas, pensó, girando sobre sus talones y alejándose de verdad, por qué quiero la suya enterrada profundamente dentro de mí?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, aceleró el paso y dejó que la puerta del Club se cerrara detrás de él con un golpe.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Vamos a dejarnos de tantas gilipolleces y simplemente desnudémonos.

Tsunade Senju-Sannin-Godaime (¡malditos aquellos tres matrimonios!) estaba sentada en su decadente cama de seda y satén, mirando fijamente su ordenador portátil e intentando no reírse. No quería despertar a su juguete sexual que roncaba a su lado. Bien, él no era un juguete sexual. Pero era demasiado joven para ella, demasiado sexy. De todos modos hacía que se estremeciera siempre que la miraba, así que había decidido probar suerte con él, aunque no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que le dejara.

Naruto acababa de llamar a Sasuke odia pollas y Sasuke acababa de echarle una mirada que decía eres asqueroso, bésame y ambos parecían como si hubieran disfrutado de la contienda y se odiaran a sí mismos por ello.

Ahora se habían separado.

Tsunade miró todo lo ocurrido por la pantalla del ordenador divida en dos, una vista desde la cámara de Sasuke y otra desde la de Naruto.  
>Sobre el lado derecho de la pantalla, Sasuke entraba en su coche. A la izquierda, Naruto se movía a través de la barra... ¿para seguir a Sasuke? Tsunade nunca llegaría a saberlo porque él se detuvo en mitad del camino. ¿Por qué te paras? Obviamente lo quieres. Y quiero ver si Sasu te pega un puñetazo.<p>

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —exigió el pastelito que colgaba del brazo de Naruto.  
>—Sí —dijo Ibiki Morino, el objetivo de Sasuke—. ¿Qué pasa aquí? Él quería irse a casa conmigo, ¿y luego quería rociarme con spray de pimienta? Esto es una maldita locura. ¡Y no defraudé al equipo! Ni siquiera soy de ningún equipo —echó un vistazo a lo que Tsunade supuso era la expresión cruel de Naruto, perdió los nervios y salió corriendo en busca de sus amigos.—Ve a casa con tu marido —dijo Naruto al Pastelito—. No es agradable que te engañen.<br>—¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas —se rió nerviosamente—. No estoy casado.  
>—Sí, lo estás, y deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo.<br>El pastelito jadeó ante la sorpresa, el ultraje, la indignación y la decepción. El ultraje ganó. Él le fulminó con la mirada.  
>—No hay nada malo por tener un poco de diversión.<br>—Y —dijo Naruto desdeñosamente— ese es el motivo por el que renuncié hace años a las relaciones. Gracias por recordármelo.  
>—¡Eh! —frunciendo el ceño, el doncel le pinchó en el hombro con un dedo. La alianza destelló en la multicolor luz, rosado un segundo, amarillo el siguiente—. Eres un gilipollas, ¿sabes? Tú coqueteaste conmigo. ¡Tú viniste a mí!<br>—Por tu marido, deberías haberme mandado a paseo, ¿no crees? —se alejó de él entonces, empujando a su paso a la gente que bailaba y hablaba, y salió fuera justo a tiempo para que Tsunade viera el sedán que Sasuke conducía -uno de los pocos coches de la compañía que usaban los señuelos en las asignaciones para que nadie supiera su verdadera matrícula- salir del aparcamiento arrojando grava de las llantas trasera.

Nauto maldijo por lo bajo, se quedó quieto durante varios segundos y luego se arrancó la cámara del cuello. Giró la lente hacia él y Tsunade le vio los ojos entrecerrados, y los labios apretados por la furia. Una vista deliciosa, para ser sincera.

—Espero que disfrutaras con esto —gruñó él, y su lado de la pantalla quedó en blanco.

Ah, lo hice. Tsunade se rió con malicia.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke golpeaba los puños sobre el volante.  
>—Soy un doncel estúpido, estúpido y deberían pegarme un tiro para librar al mundo de mi presencia. ¡No estaba excitado! Él es grosero e insufrible y solo porque llena sus vaqueros siempre que te mira no significa que debes excitarte cada vez que él te llama por nombres groseros. No eres un masoquista. O no lo solías ser, de todos modos — refunfuñó sombríamente.<p>

Golpeó el volante de nuevo.

—¡Oh, joder! —dijo, pareciendo mortificado. Se arrancó la cámara y la lanzó sobre el salpicadero.

Su lado de la pantalla quedó en blanco.

Tsunade se rió otra vez. Normalmente no miraba la asignación en vivo. Sin embargo, ya que esta era la última asignación que conseguiría observar, decidió hacer una excepción.¡Gracias a Dios que lo hizo! La vida de Sasuke necesitaba un poco de agitación. El muchacho se volvía demasiado hastiado, demasiado cerrado.

Demasiado como ella misma. Y Tsunade no quería eso para Sasuke. Sí, una vez había considerado la bondad y la amabilidad como una debilidad, y había hecho todo lo posible por erradicarlas de Sasuke.

Ahora…

Tsunade suspiró. Había tenido buenas razones, o eso había pensado. Había soportado tres horribles e infieles maridos. Después de echar al número tres, la amargura arraigó en ella y decidió fundar AATP. Las mujeres y también los donceles tenían derecho a saber lo que conseguirían… O lo que ya tenían. En aquel entonces, el negocio también fue una buena terapia, permitiéndole arrojar la frustración sobre los objetivos.

Durante años, a medida que observaba a cada vez más hombres engañar a sus parejas, el odio creció. Aquel odio pronto consumió su vida. Todo el día, a todas horas, no había pensado en nada excepto las formas de castrar y mutilar a la especie masculina.  
>Entonces, hacía unas semanas, recibió una llamada telefónica. Su segundo marido había fallecido de un infarto. Él había sido un año más joven que Tsunade.<p>

Incluso, aunque a menudo fantaseara sobre su muerte, ésta la conmocionó. No tenía un prometedor mañana, comprendió, y ya había gastado la mayor parte de su vida. Gastado en odio, soledad y desesperación. Aquella comprensión había sido un momento revelador para ella. No más aislarse del sexo opuesto. No más permitir que el cinismo empañara todos sus movimientos. Viviría el momento; disfrutaría de todo lo que se le cruzara en su camino.

Lo haría ahora, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Su compañero rodó hacia ella y suspiró suavemente. Un momento pasó en silencio, luego extendió la mano y le acarició el brazo desnudo.  
>—¿Lista para otra ronda? —la preguntó con voz ronca.<br>Ella tenía cincuenta y un años y el sexo... Se lo había negado durante los últimos quince. Durante sus matrimonios, había sido una mujer a la que le gustaba el sexo a menudo y con fuerza. Después del tercer marido, había expulsado el sexo de su vida completamente. Su cuerpo estaba encantando de volver al juego por fin.

Era por esto que había abandonado temprano el trabajo hoy. "Asuntos personales". Alias Operación Orgasmo. Ahora era una prioridad. Estaba harta de negárselo.

Recoger a este tipo en un supermercado -de acuerdo, una tienda de licores- habría sido una aberración para ella. Primero, él trabajaba de cajero en la tienda ya mencionada. No era el hombre de negocios por el que se había sentido atraída en el pasado. Segundo, era veinticinco años mayor que él. Tercero, era veinticinco jodidos años mayor que él.  
>Él debió de pensar que era una alcohólica, de tantas veces como visitó la tienda últimamente. Pero siempre fue dulce con ella, siempre coqueteaba. Antes, le había tratado como a una porquería para enmascarar la atracció vez, no. Esta vez lo había invitado a unos tragos del vodka que acababa de comprarle.<br>Lo que Tsunade quería, ahora iba a por ello. Para su sorpresa, él aceptó encantado.  
>—¿Y bien? —La incitó, ya con más fuerza.<br>Dejó el ordenador portátil a un lado y se hundió en sus brazos que la esperaban. La química entre Naruto y Sasuke era suficiente para encender un fuego dentro de cualquiera. Tsunade definitivamente se encendió. Y su amante sabía justo cómo hacerse cargo.

El teléfono sonó, y Sasuke salió sobresaltado de un sueño dónde Naruto se cernía sobre él, la boca tapada con cinta adhesiva para que así no pudiera decirle nada mientras le daba placer y luego se imaginaba su muerte porque no era asunto suyo el darle placer, ni en el país de los sueños ni en ningún otro, e interrumpir el resto de una pacífica noche -el teléfono sonó de nuevo- el resto de una pacífica noche que, al parecer, no iba a poder disfrutar. Soñando o sin soñar.

Otro toque.

Se estiró a por el teléfono, tanteando, pero solo consiguió tirarlo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, lo buscó por el suelo. Le ardían los ojos, estaba excitado e irritable y todo era oscuro en la habitación, por lo que le llevó un rato encontrar al pequeño bastardo. Cuando finalmente lo sostuvo contra la oreja, rodó de espaldas y gruñó:  
>—¿Qué?<br>—Solo quería asegurarme de que llegaste a casa a salvo.

Naruto. Sasuke inspiró un cálido aliento. Escuchar su voz después de todo lo que había soñado era como tener las piernas extendidas y a Naruto moviéndose lentamente entre ellas. Moviéndose, moviéndose perversamente, con su duro, su muy duro pene empujándolo hacía el orgasmo. Temblando, echó un vistazo al despertador sobre la mesilla, 1:03 de la mañana. ¿Por qué lo llamaba?

—¿Sasuke? —dijo.  
>—¿Qué? —repitió, sin aliento esta vez. Los pezones se endurecieron y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. El (aparentemente interminable) dolor entre las piernas se intensificó, tenía una erección.<br>—¿Llegaste bien a casa, verdad?  
>—Estas hablando conmigo ¿no?—Suenas más bien como si me gruñeras. —Indicó él. Él pareció feliz con eso. Demasiado feliz. Incluso excitado.<br>Sus ojos se estrecharon con desconfianza.  
>—¿Estás caliente?<br>—Tal vez —dijo él después de una larga pausa—. ¿Y tú?  
>—¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme algo así? No me conoces.<br>—Tú preguntaste, yo contesté. Yo preguntó ahora, así que es justo que respondas. ¿Estás caliente?  
>—Infiernos. No<br>Él rió entre dientes.  
>—Mentiroso.<br>Sí, lo era.  
>—Me llamaste odia pollas y tenías razón. Tú tienes polla y te odio. —¿Quieres saber una cosa?<br>—No —contestó Sasuke, sin aliento otra vez. ¿Qué iba decirle? Algo sexy, a juzgar por su tono—. No quiero.  
>—Te lo diré de todos modos. Discutir contigo me excita. Es estúpido, pero así es.<p>

¡Dios Querido! Sus discusiones le afectaban de la misma forma horrible que a él. Estaban condenados. ¡Condenados! ¡A no ser que…No, no, no! Eso no ayudaría. Tenía que ser dulce con él. Tan dulce que él vomitaría por tanto azúcar. Eso haría. Cualquier cosa para detener esta locura.

Mañana, le diría a Gaara que olvidara su guerra, que olvidara hacerle cosas horribles y mezquinas a Naruto. En su actual estado de locura, eso podría parecerle un juego sexual previo. No necesitaba más juegos. Podría saltar sobre él.

—¿Tú y Ronnie con ie se divirieron ésta noche? —preguntó en un tono meloso—. Parecía un muchacho tan agradable.  
>—¿Celoso?<br>—Por favor. Eres tan… —cerdo egotista, puedo ver por qué piensas eso— amable por ayudarlo con su obvia falta de autoestima al mostrarte tan agradable con él. Sí, a nosotros, los donceles, nos gusta que los hombres sean encantadores con nosotros.  
>—¿Qué eres? —preguntó él, confundiéndolo.<br>—¿Perdón?  
>—En realidad no eres un odia pollas, ya que mientes al decir que no estás excitado ahora mismo. ¿Eres un polla adicto o un rompe pollas?—Nunca lo sabrás —dijo apretando los dientes.<br>—Genial. Un rompedor —suspiró—. Qué lástima.  
>La sangre le hirvió.<br>—Esta conversación es aburrida y tú también. Lo próximo será que me preguntes por el pronóstico del tiempo. ¡Adiós!  
>—Espera —dijo rápidamente—. No cuelgues. Tengo algo que decirte.<br>Hizo una pausa, estúpidamente contento de que él quisiera mantenerlo en la línea.  
>—¿Qué?<br>—Doble o nada, ¿recuerdas? No bailaste conmigo. No olvides traer mis doscientos dólares a la oficina mañana —dijo—. Como tú, no acepto cheques. —Click.  
>Con la boca abierta, miró fijamente el teléfono. Entonces, frunciendo el ceño, presionó la rellamada. Naruto contestó enseguida.<br>—Gané la primera apuesta y tú me debes cien dólares —dijo—. Tú ganaste la segunda, así que sólo tienes que guardarte tu maldito dinero. No te debo nada. Si necesitas que use algo más contundente para explicártelo en un lenguaje más simple, avísame. —Click.  
>Un segundo más tarde, el teléfono sonó.<br>—¿Qué?  
>Su adictiva risa le acarició el oído.<br>—No jugamos con el método americano, nene. Jugamos con el británico. Es la buena. Me debes doscientos dólares. —Click.  
>Otra vez, se encontró mirando fijamente el teléfono. Poco ético, eso es lo que era. De ninguna forma las reglas de juego británicas eran diferentes a las americanas, se lo había inventado.<p>

El teléfono sonó de nuevo un segundo más tarde y Sasuke sonrió abiertamente. Le tentó el dejarlo sonar toda la noche, pero estaba impaciente por una cuarta ronda. Presionó el botón de hablar y dijo:  
>—No vuelvas a colgarme otra vez o voy a… —apuñalarte en el corazón— hornearte unas galletas con virutas de chocolate y luego llevártelas en una bonita y decorada cesta. —Eso es. Eso era dulce. Bueno, dulce siempre y cuando no fuera su madre quien hiciera los pasteles… Pero no valía la pena pensar ahora en eso—. Admítelo. No te debo un centavo.<br>—¿De qué hablas? No te colgué antes y no me debes dinero. ¿Y por qué me amenazas con galletas de viruta de chocolate? ¿Es que las has hecho alguna vez? —dijosu hermano Itachi. Sin esperar respuesta, añadió—: Escucha, Mamá me llamó. Tiene una de sus crisis.  
>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —De repente serio, Sasuke se enderezó de un salto. Los oscuros mechones cayeron por su rostro.<br>—Está decidida a intentar tener una cita.  
>—No, no, no —gimió Sasuke—. ¿Por qué se expone a pasar por eso de nuevo? ¿Por qué nos expone a pasar por eso de nuevo?<br>—Porque tiene necesidades —dijo Itachi, el tono destilando repugnancia.  
>—Qué asco. Nunca, nunca, nunca vuelvas a decirme eso.<br>—¡Eh! solo repito lo que ella me dijo.  
>—Bien, no lo hagas.<br>Itachi soltó un largo y profundo suspiró de frustración.  
>—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Nosotros… —pausa—. ¿Appel, Cherry, qué hacen levantadas? Ya ha pasado su hora de acostarse.<p>

Sasuke oyó unas risitas e imaginó a sus sobrinas gemelas de diez años corretear por el dormitorio de Itachi. Ellas podrían parecer ángeles con sus dulces y redondeadas caras pero eran unas diablillas en sus almas.

La posibilidad de Sasuke de establecerse y tener niños era muy remota, por lo que prodigaba toda la atención a sus sobrinas.  
>—Vayan. A. La. Cama. O le contaré a Dei que se han portado mal. —pausa—. Gracias —pausa—. Se niega a tomarse los antidepresivos —dijo Itachi, retomando la conversación como si nunca se hubiera interrumpido—. Por lo que terminará llorando sobre el hombro de todos los hombres que se acerquen a ella, esos hombres la abandonarán y luego se sentirá incluso más deprimida porque nadie la quiere. Presiento un intento de suicidio… ¡y no será el de Mamá!<br>El teléfono emitió una ruidosa señal y Sasuke se sentó más recto mientras una oleada de entusiasmo lo atravesaba.

—Cuelgo. Tengo otra llamada. —Tenía que ser Naruto, y le costaba esperar para oír su voz… uh, le costaba esperar para regañarle, el muy cerdo. Entre las protestas de Itachi, Sasuke colgó—. ¿Qué? Será mejor que esto sea una disculpa.  
>—¿Te ha llamado Mamá? —preguntó Sai, mellizo de Itachi—. ¿Y por qué tengo que pedirte perdón? No he hecho nada malo, joder.<p>

Sasuke suspiró con decepción.

—No, Mamá no me ha llamado, y no te preocupes por la disculpa. Tengo en la otra línea a Ita, quien me ha explicado la situación—Mamá nunca te llama con sus problemas —se quejó él—. No es justo. Creo que a ti te quiere más.  
>—Ella solo quiere que alguien piense que es normal, y ese alguien que escogió soy yo. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el terapeuta?<br>—Quiere que alguien piense que es normal —se burló él—. Yo sólo quiero que sus crisis y revelaciones ocurran durante el día.  
>—De nuevo, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo el terapeuta? De noche está sola, sin nada que la distraiga —Sasuke hizo una pausa—. Tal vez deberíamos comprarle un perro.<br>—Es alérgica, muñeco. Así que, ¿has hablado con Gaara últimamente? Sasuke se deslizó en la suavidad del colchón. Dios lo salvara de su familia.  
>—Sale con alguien. Ya lo sabes, así que deja de atosigarme con él. Deberías de haberle pedido una cita cuando éramos adolescentes.<br>—¿Cómo de en serio va con ese novio? Le pregunté si quería ver una película, pero dijo que tenía planes con él. ¿Qué clase de planes?  
>—Prácticamente está prometido, por lo que déjalo en paz. Ahora, adiós, Sai — dijo y pulsó la tecla de colgar.<br>—A la cama —decía Itachi sobre las ruidosas risitas—. Va en serio, niñas. Esta es la última advertencia. ¡Deidara! Dei, las niñas no se acuestan.

La risita se detuvieron y los susurros tomaron su lugar, entonces la voz "maternal" de Deidara le llegó desde la línea.  
>—Bien, mis pequeñas tartas de fruta, vamos a darle a papá algo de privacidad — ruidos estáticos de besos—. Te quiero, conejito.<br>—Yo también te quiero, azucarito —dijo Itachi.

Sasuke sintió arcadas. Agradecido, la otra línea emitió una señal de nuevo, salvándolo de escuchar el resto. Él descolgó.  
>—Que quieres ahora, Sai. —Silencio—. Sai. Por favor. Nada de respiraciones pesada o tendré que hacerte daño.<br>—Uh, ¿Sasuke?

Todo dentro de Sasuke se congeló. El odio lo inundó, así como la añoranza, la necesidad y todas las lágrimas que no había derramado por él durante todos estos años.  
>—Te dije que no me llamaras aquí, Papá.<br>—Sai me dijo que estabas levantado. Sólo quería…  
>Con mano temblorosa, Sasuke colgó.<br>—...doncel más guapo que he visto —gorgojeaba Itachi.—Y tú eres… —Comenzó.  
>—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí —dijo Sasuke a toda prisa. Se obligó a sacarse de la mente la llamada de su padre. Igual que hacía siempre. Él no lo afectaría de ninguna forma—. Sai me llamó —dijo—. Mamá también le llamó a él.<br>—¿Por qué siempre nos llama en medio de la noche?  
>En vez de darle la misma respuesta que le había dado a Sai, Sasuke dijo:<br>—Aquí va una pregunta mejor… ¿por qué siempre me llaman en medio de la noche después de que ella los llame?  
>—Bueno, mira. Si yo tengo que sufrir, tú también. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con mamá?<br>—Le compraremos un gato.  
>—Es alérgica, idiota.<br>Suspirando Sasuke observó, a través de la rendija que había entre las cortinas azules y que cubrían la única ventana del dormitorio, cómo la luz de la luna penetraba entre los árboles que se mecían suavemente.  
>—No te preocupes. Pensaré en algo —Sai e Itachi eran los que escuchaban los problemas de su madre y Sasuke el que conseguía solucionarlos. Al menos esto le arrancaría de la mente a Naruto.<p>

O eso esperaba.

De regreso a su apartamento, Naruto se sentó en el sillón, mirando fijamente la magnífica mesa de póker. El fieltro era del color del dinero y la base, intrincadamente tallada, brillaba intensamente. Éste era su altar. Su sitio de oración.

Echó un vistazo a las maletas y cajas dispersadas a través del suelo de la sala de estar, cada una repleta con sus cosas. Ropa, platos y, básicamente, todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Todavía no había desempaquetado, aunque había tenido varias semanas para hacerlo. Y no creía que lo hiciera en varias semanas más. Había estado demasiado ocupado intentando comprar AATP y ahora estaba demasiado ocupado en que todo fuera un éxito. Por no mencionar, que estuvo demasiado ocupado con el molesto Sasuke.

Debería llamarlo otra vez.

Frunció el ceño. No, no debería. Había actuado con muy poca profesionalidad toda la noche, lo que era raro en él, y ya era hora de ponerle fin. Era culpa de Sasuke. Tenía que mantenerse alejado de él. Lejos, muy lejos. Aquél doncel le irritaba y le excitaba a niveles que nunca había experimentado antes. Siempre que estaba cerca, escuchaba su voz o pensaba en él, se ponía duro.

Lo necesitaba fuera de la empresa. Pero…Le había hecho reír. Sasuke sacaba lo mejor de él. Quería que sacara lo mejor de él otra vez.  
>Mierda. Frustrado, se pasó la mano por el pelo. Sí, necesitaba que se fuera, pero si él se marchaba a otra agencia no sería capaz de controlar sus asignaciones. Molesto como era, el doncel necesitaba un protector. Algún día cabrearía a algún idiota y éste estallaría, haciéndole daño. Al menos Naruto podría vigilarlo si trabajaba para él.<p>

Cuando Ibiki había agarrado el brazo de Sasuke para retenerlo en el lugar, Naruto casi le había roto la nariz al hombre. Por supuesto, no habría sido lo suficientemente doloroso, por lo que tendría que haberle arrancado los brazos y piernas y golpearle la cabeza con ellos. Pero Sasuke había plantado su spray de pimienta en la cara del tipo antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer ningún movimiento y todo había terminado bien.

Pero ¿y si no lo hubiera tenido? Sasuke podría haber sido herido, golpeado. Eso era suficiente para que el estómago se le revolviera. Las mujeres y donceles eran unos estafadores por naturaleza, pero no se merecían el dolor físico.  
>Jamás se había preocupado por un señuelo antes, pero lo estaba ahora. Sasuke era una pequeña cosita delicada… bueno, era de estatura media y probablemente golpeaba como un defensa de fútbol americano. Era independiente, fuerte e intrépido. Aún así. Los hombres eran más fuertes. El hecho de que Sasuke u otro señuelo, por norma general, hicieran las asignaciones solos, colocándose en la línea de fuego sin ninguna auténtica vía de escape, le congelaba la sangre y, en ese mismo momento, se juró que se aseguraría de que eso nunca pasara de nuevo.<p>

De todos ellos, Sasuke necesitaría la mayor protección. No necesitaba ninguna razón para hacer esa evaluación, sólo había que verlo para saber que era verdad. Él tenía un atractivo que suscitaba toda clase de atenciones inmorales. Sentado en la barra, había vigilado cómo el cachondo hombre se lo comía con los ojos y contemplaba la posibilidad de jugar con él. Había parecido distante, intocable, y aún así completamente dispuesto a intentar cualquier acto sexual sugerido, cuanto más depravado, mejor.

Él mismo había querido hacerle cosas malas. Cosas salvajes. Cosas ilegales en treinta y dos estados. Era culpa de su déjame-chuparte la boca. Y si él, un ciudadano respetable (cuándo quería), había anhelado hacerle tales cosas, ¿qué habían querido los otros hombres?

Nada bueno, seguro.

Sí, iba a ser su nuevo compañero. Tanto si a Sasuke le gustaba como si no. Tanto si a él le gustaba como si no. Sin importar que quisiera permanecer lejos de él.  
>Él recogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su mejor amigo. Éste sonó, sonó y sonó hasta…<br>—Será mejor que sea algo importante —dijo Shikamaru con la voz rasposa por el sueño interrumpido

Naruto no se molestó en identificarse.

—¿Puedes tú y los demás venir a la nueva oficina mañana? Te necesito antes de lo planeado.  
>—¿Qué diablos pasa? —Shikamaru bostezó—. Por una vez, me encantaría poder relajarme un sábado. Sabes que siempre he odiado trabajar los fines de semana.<br>—Primero, sabes que los sábados es el mejor momento para poner a prueba a un objetivo, y segundo, ese es el día en que la mayoría de los clientes están disponibles para encontrarse con nosotros. Además, puedes relajarte en la oficina.  
>—Eso es difícil de hacer, ya que el gilipollas de mi jefe me exige entrar temprano.<p>

Naruto resopló.

—Que gracioso. Quiero asignar a los señuelos compañeros masculinos.  
>—Compañeros. Me gusta cómo suena eso.<br>—Estrictamente de trabajo, amigo mío.

Shikamaru masculló algo por lo bajo que sonó a ya-no-eres-nada-divertido. Como si Shikamaru fuera a desarrollar algo más con alguna de las mujeres o donceles. El hombre llevaba siendo célibe durante dos años.  
>—¿Sigue en pie la partida de póker de mañana por la noche?<br>Naruto lamentó cambiar de planes; por lo general planeaba su vida alrededor de sus partidas de póker nocturnas.  
>—No, tendremos que dejarlo para otra noche. Me han surgido cosas para mañana. No llegues tarde a trabajar —dijo y colgó. Lanzó el inalámbrico a la caja más cercana. De ninguna manera iba a hablarle de Sasuke. Ni él entendía su necesidad de protegerlo y cuidarlo. O de discutir con él. Sobre todo porque solo lo conocía desde hacía veinticuatro horas.<p>

Todo lo que sabía es que iba a tener que ser agradable con el azabache de ahora en adelante. Era el único modo que le hacía sentir que podía tener algo de control a su alrededor. De otra forma, terminaría mojando su pluma en la empresa porque a Sasuke le gustaba su lucha tanto como a él, el pequeño mentiroso. Era todo jadeos cuando lo insultaba.

Gracias a Dios que él no era el único loco aquí.

Suponía que esto quería decir que si Sasuke le trastornaba, menospreciaba u ofendía, él sonreiría y se lo agradecería. Si Sasuke le daba un bofetón, él sonreiría y se lo agradecería. Si Sasuke le encadenaba a una cama y le robaba toda su ropa y dinero, él sonreiría y se lo agradecería. Tal vez le pediría que subiera a la cama con él, también, a ver lo que pasaba.

Idiota.

Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacía la cocina para coger una cerveza. No, dos cervezas. Con sinceridad, que el ser agradable comenzara a parecerle en el fondo divertido, sabía que no era buena señal. Nada buena en absoluto.

«Eres tan hermoso, nene. Tenía ganas de presumir de ti ante todos mis amigos esta noche, pero trabajo hasta tarde». Le había dicho Lee unas horas antes, cuando la había llamado.

A Gaara no le había alterado que Lee rompiera su cita. ¡Maldita sea! Debería haberlo hecho. Quería estar alterado. Y ese deseo lo estaba volviendo loco, deprimiéndolo y preocupándolo, haciéndolo pensar que estaba mal en él. Llevaban saliendo un año. Lo trataba maravillosamente. No había día que no elogiara su aspecto. «Déjame mirarte. Dios, si hay otro doncel más perfecto, yo no lo he visto». A pesar de la forma en que se había quejado con Sasuke, realmente le gustaban aquellos elogios. Pero…

Solo quiero ser amado por quien soy, pensó, triste. Solo quiero ser amado por el doncel que soy por dentro. Una vez había pensado que Lee era capaz de eso, pero últimamente no estaba tan seguro…  
>¿Qué haría Lee si lo viera sin arreglarse? ¿Todavía querría presumir de el ante sus amigos? ¿Qué haría si llevara pantalones de deporte a la cena? ¿Todavía aseguraría que no había nadie más bonito? Las posibilidades podían no haberlo preocupado mucho cuando comenzaron a salir, pero ahora, solo de pensar en su reacción lo enfermaba, revolviéndole el estómago.<p>

Fácilmente podía imaginárselo escapándose de él del mismo modo que Sai corrió hacía tantos años. Sai. Simplemente su nombre le hacía temblar. No tenía que preguntarse qué pasaría si él lomviera como algo menos que perfecto. Saldría corriendo otra vez, tan rápido como sus pies pudieran llevarle. Y eso es bueno, se dijo firmemente.  
>Recordó como, hace varios años, cenó con Sasuke y su familia.<p>

Durante el transcurso de la comida, Gaara había logrado volcar los espaguetis por todas partes, cubriéndose a sí mismo de espesa salsa roja y fideos. Sai le había echado una mirada, se había levantado de un salto y había salido corriendo del comedor. Incluso aunque la imperfección había sido temporal, él no había sido capaz de alejarse del pelirrojo bastante rápido.

Tal vez Sasuke había tenido razón todo este tiempo. Tal vez los hombres realmente eran unos cerdos e incapaces de darle a una mujer o doncel -a él- todo lo que necesitaban. Y aún así, eso no detenía a Gaara de desear que ese evasivo y soñado romance se hiciera realidad.  
>—Solo quiero ser amado —gritó, lanzándose sobre la cama. Lloró hasta que no hubo nada más en su interior.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Eres tan hermosa, jamás te echaría de mi cama… A menos que quieras hacerlo en el suelo.

—La guerra está anulada —dijo Sasuke.  
>—¿Qué? —Gaara, cuyos ojos estaban bordeados de rojo, lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Estaban de pie en al aparcamiento de AATP, al lado de sus respectivos coches mientras el tráfico zumbaba por la Calle. El sol quemaba, pero una fresca brisa los envolvía. Trayendo una burlona y dulce fragancia a magnolias y caramelo—. ¿Por qué?.<p>

Durante seis años, cinco días a la semana, Sasuke había venido a este gran edificio de prístinas y virginales paredes blancas y verdes árboles rodeándolo. Siempre disfrutó de aquellos cinco días y, de ser posible, habría vivido aquí. Ahora, no se encontraba cómodo. Sólo quería marcharse.

Naruto estaba dentro.

—No puedo tratar con nuestro nuevo colega ahora mismo —contestó. Era la verdad. La noche entera había demostrado ser improductivo, lo que era total y completamente culpa de Naruto. Incluso después de todas las llamadas telefónicas sobre su madre, no había sido capaz de sacárselo de la mente y, en consecuencia, no había conseguido pensar en un modo de tratar con su depresiva madre.

¡Ajjj! Mamá… Y sus necesidades. Sasuke se estremeció.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió Gaara. Rojos mechones de pelo barrieron a través de los ojos y sobre la punta de la elegante nariz. Se los echó a un lado. La luz del sol, por lo general, rendía tributo a su cremosa piel.  
>Hoy, él parecía un desastre.<p>

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Sasuke.—Nada —agitó una mano en el aire—. Ahora dime por qué no podemos ir a la guerra contra Naruto.  
>—Porque no —dijo Sasuke, dejando el anterior tema sin protestar.<p>

Gaara ya hablaría cuando estuviera preparado.

Sasuke se apoyó contra el sedán que había devuelto, su propio coche solo a unos pocos pasos más abajo, y miró a lo lejos, a la transitada intersección. Lamentaba la pérdida de su fiable y sencilla vida. Hoy, costara lo que costara, iba a hablar con Tsunade sobre la compra de AATP, o al menos la opción de hacerse socio de la empresa. Pediría prestado el dinero, si era necesario... Cualquier cosa con tal de deshacerse de Naruto y realizar por fin su sueño.  
>—Simplemente porque no.<br>—Eso no es una respuesta, pero no importa. Yo puedo tratar con él —Gaara cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Ahora mismo, soy antihombres.

Frunciendo las cejas, Sasuke afrontó a su amigo.

—¿Por qué?  
>Un destello de inseguridad se deslizó por los perfectos rasgos de Gaara.<br>—Lee me dejó plantado anoche. Me dijo que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde — añadió, con una nota triste y melancólica en la voz. Al parecer ya estaba preparado para hablar—. ¿Crees que lo hizo para castigarme? ¿Por no darle una respuesta a su proposición? —no esperó la respuesta de Sasuke—. Bueno, puede castigarme todo lo que quiera. ¡No tengo respuesta! Estuve pensando en ello toda la noche y todavía no logré decidirme.  
>—Lo siento, de verdad, pero no puedes mantenerle en suspenso para siempre — Sasuke no estaba seguro de con cuántos problemas más podría tratar. A su entender, si alguien dudaba en decidirse a casarse con el hombre que salía, entonces probablemente la respuesta era no… no es que fuera a decirle esto a Gaara. Ya había cometido suficientes errores en su vida y no quería ser responsable de los de su amigo.<br>—Lo sé, lo sé —Gaara se mordió el labio inferior—. Lo decidiré tarde o temprano. Mientras tanto, necesito distraerme. Y lastimar al tipo que hizo daño a mi mejor amigo es un buen comienzo.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Él no me hizo daño, no realmente. —Enfurecerlo y excitarlo, sí—. Arroja tus frustraciones sobre Naruto si quieres. Simplemente… No esperes que te ayude. —No podría. No si quería resistirse a Naruto, a su malvada y traviesa boca y a su cuerpo de déjame-darte-placer.—¿Pero por qué? —Gaara puso mala cara—. Y no me digas que no puedes ocuparte de él porque te conozco bien. Ayer te llamó incompetente y tú odias eso. Algo tuvo que pasar entre ustedes dos para que cambiaras de idea. Y quiero saber que es.

Ayer no comprendía lo mucho que me –se- excitaba cuando discutíamos. No le dijo esto a su amigo, aún cuando ellos, por lo general, se lo contaban todo. Simplemente estaba demasiado... Avergonzado de lo que sentía.

—He encontrado la religión, eso es todo, y voy a intentar algo nuevo. Como el perdón.

Gaara resopló.

—¿Tú encontraste la religión? ¿En una noche?  
>—¡Eh! creo en Dios. Y, bueno, ahora que he visto las profundidades de infierno — dijo Sasuke secamente—. No quiero visitarlo nunca. —Eso era cierto.<p>

Antes de que Gaara pudiera contestar, Ino abrió la puerta del edificio y echó una ojeada fuera. Los largos mechones rubios flotaban alrededor de su espalda como las alas de un ángel.  
>—Tsunade convocó una reunión —dijo.<br>—Vamos para allá —le dijo Sasuke. ¿Una reunión? ¿Sobre qué? Espera, sabía la respuesta. Naruto. Se volvió hacía Gaara y se alisó los vaqueros—. ¿Cómo estoy?  
>Su amigo le echó un vistazo y frunció el ceño.<br>—¿Francamente?  
>—Sí.<br>—Como una mierda.  
>—Ah. Bueno —Sasuke sonrió abiertamente. Adrede, para no impresionar, se había vestido con unos vaqueros rasgados, una camiseta azul y unas chancletas. Si ser agradable con Naruto no conseguía apagar su apetito sexual, necesitaría algún otro tipo de escudo contra él. Por ejemplo: Si él pensaba que era feo sólo por no ir vestido provocativamente, podría odiarle para siempre. Fuera problema. Por favor, deja que se vaya el problema.<p>

—¿Quieres parecer horrible? —Gaara sacudió la cabeza—. Eres tan extraño a veces.

Sasuke encogió de hombros.  
>—Me pregunto qué querrá Tsunade.<br>Juntos, caminaron hacía el edificio.—Probablemente quiera presentar a Naruto al resto del personal —dijo Sasuke y abrió la puerta de entrada. Gaara pasó por delante de él. Cuando entró, detrás de su amigo, frunció el ceño.  
>—Mira —dijo.<br>Gaara se detuvo en medio de un paso y se dio la vuelta.  
>—¿Qué?<br>—Mira las paredes.  
>Su amigo hizo como ordenó, y la boca cayó abierta.<br>—Han quitado todos nuestros carteles.  
>Hacía unas semanas, entre risas, habían diseñado y colgado carteles que criticaban a los hombres -parecidos a los de su cubículo- por todas las paredes. Su favorito había sido el que se leía: Sabrás que un Hombre Miente Cuando Sus Labios Se Muevan.<p>

¿Por qué los habían descolgado?  
>—Después de nuestro trabajo, las clientas se enamoraban de esos carteles —dijo Gaara con un ceño propio—. Tsunade incluso sugirió que hiciéramos más.<br>—Naruto —dijo Sasuke a través de la mandíbula apretada—. Si se piensa que puede convertir esto en un centro de trabajo amistoso con los hombres sólo porque ahora es un empleado, ya pude quitárselo de la cabeza.

Gaara frunció el ceño.  
>—Bastardo.<br>—¿Quién se cree que es, jugando con nuestras paredes? ¡Por favor! Lleva trabajando aquí menos de un día. Yo, yo… —Se agradable con él, ¿recuerdas? Sasuke rechinó los dientes, luchando contra la marea de deseo que ya lo recorría.

Gaara le miró inquisitivo.

—¿Aún sigues decidido a olvidar la guerra? No.  
>—Sí. —Tenía que haber un modo de castigarle sin que pareciera que luchaba con él.<br>—Cabezota. Venga, vamos —Gaara le agarró de la mano y tiró de él pasillo abajo. Giraron una esquina y pasaron por delante de una mesa llena de buñuelos y café. El olor de la cafeína le llegó a través del aire y a Sasuke se le hizo la boca agua—. Al menos dime que ganaste la apuesta con Naruto anoche —dijo Gaara, sin reducir la marcha—. Dime que le demostraste que los hombres son unos cerdos y que las mujeres y donceles son mejores.—Simplemente diré que estoy un poco más cerca. —O eso esperaba. Sí, Sasuke había ganado su apuesta sobre Ibiki Morino, pero Ronnie con ie había hecho mucho daño al equipo de donceles.

Quedándose callados, pasaron rápidamente por las puertas de cristales abiertas y entraron en la sala de conferencias. AATP sólo alardeaba de tener un puñado de empleados y cada uno de ellos estaba presente. Excepto Naruto, gracias a Dios. Aún no estaba listo para afrontarle.

Todos aquellos que Tsunade había contratado eran encantadores y deseables, pero de formas diferentes. Sasuke siempre pensó que contemplarlas a todos juntos era como mirar un cuadro cobrar vida. Había algo especial en cada uno. Una tentación en cada pincelada.  
>Mientras que Gaara por lo general atraía a los coleccionistas de arte, a los hombres que le gustaban el buen vino y la sofisticación, Sasuke, normalmente, atraía a los que fantaseaban con inocentes colegialas (Ibiki el bastardo era la excepción menos memorable). Ino, desde luego, era la diosa rubia por excelencia. Fría. Distante. Etérea.<p>

A los hombres que le gustaban los desafíos se volvían locos por ella.  
>Luego estaba Hinata, la burbujeante vecina pelinegra. Tenía una sonrisa tipo saltemos-a-la-cama-ahora-mismo. Era también sumamente inteligente, pero le gustaba jugar a hacerse la tontita, así sus objetivos se sentían superiores y subestimaban sus capacidades.<br>Karin era una belleza pelirroja con largas piernas y pechos que cualquier chica Playboy envidiaría. Temari era la dominatrix. Tenía el pelo liso y rubio, siempre vestía de negro y unos rasgos salvajes y exóticos que apelaban a los hombres que querían ser azotados.  
>Actualmente, todas estaban de pie alrededor de la cuadrada y larga mesa, bebiendo a sorbos café y hablando. A Sasuke le caían bien todas. No muchas personas, fuera de este cuarto, entendían el Cerditómetro o muchas evitaban el amor y el matrimonio con tan absoluta determinación.<p>

Tsunade, líder de este bufete sensual, estaba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa, concentrada en un montón de papeles. Sasuke abrió la boca para llamar su atención, para solicitar una reunión privada antes de que ella les hablara de Naruto, pero las siguientes palabras de Gaara lo detuvieron.  
>—Las paredes de la sala de conferencia también están desnudas —refunfuñó su amigo.<p>

Sasuke miró y… Sí. Simples paredes azules le devolvieron la mirada, los carteles se habían ido, desaparecidos como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Él se pasó la lengua por los dientes y apretó las manos a los costados. ¡Naruto! Tal vez, si Dios realmente lo quería, Naruto tendría un infarto y tendrían que llevarle de urgencias al verdad, ¿cuándo te volviste tan perra?

—Buenas tardes a todas.  
>Sasuke sintió cada nervio del cuerpo chisporrotear ante el sonido de aquella voz. Áspera. Ligeramente acentuada. Profunda. Ronca. Mortal. Nada de infartos, entonces. (Tal vez es que él no tenía corazón). Se mordió el interior de la mejilla con repugnancia. Repugnancia hacía él. Y hacia sí mismo. La semilla del diablo no debería sonar como un ángel. Realmente, si él seguía hablando así, tendría un infarto.<br>En ese mismo momento, Sasuke lo rozó al pasar por delante de él. ¿Intencionadamente? Los hombros se tocaron brevemente y el contacto le quemó, hasta el centro de todas las células. Apretó los labios para evitar soltar un jadeo. Punzadas de electricidad le recorrieron la piel, tejiéndose juntas, formando una manta de calor.  
>Esto es asco, se dijo. No lujuria. Absolutamente no. Uh-uh. De ninguna forma. Él es mezquino, odioso, engreído, egoísta y encima quitó nuestros carteles.<p>

Todas comenzaron a murmurar. Gaara le apretó el brazo y susurró:  
>—Le odio, pero es un decadente trozo de pastel ¿verdad? ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? —se preguntó suavemente—. ¿Alguna vez has visto un espécimen más perfecto?<br>—¿Francamente? —dijo Sasuke, echando a Naruto un vistazo mientras él rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Tsunade. Llevaba vaqueros y una apretada camiseta blanca. Tenía el pelo rubio despeinado, como si se hubiera pasado las manos a través de él repetidas veces… O una alguien hubiera pasada sus manos por él repetidas veces. Durante el sexo.

Al principio Sasuke tembló ante el pensamiento. Luego frunció el ceño. ¿Había dormido con alguien anoche, después de coquetearle?

¡Cerdo!

Tenía el masculino collar con la piedra azul alrededor del cuello. Tan apretado que parecía ahogarle, o eso esperaba.  
>—Nunca he visto un ejemplo más perfecto de cerdo humano.<br>Tsunade y Naruto se dieron la mano e iniciaron una tranquila conversación. Sasuke quiso ordenarles a todas que se callaran para así poder escuchar. Pero no fue necesario hacerlo. Toda conversación bajó de intensidad hasta desaparecer mientras cada mujer y docel presente en la habitación se comía con los ojos a Naruto.

Especulando. Interrogativas. Esperanzadoras...

A pesar del repentino silencio, Sasuke siguió sin poder oír lo que él y Tsunade decían. Las manos se apretaron en puños.  
>—¿Quién es? —susurró Hinata a Ino. Ino se encogió de hombros.—Estuvo aquí ayer, ¿recuerdas?<br>—Lo que yo sé, es lo que me gustaría hacer con él —dijo Temari. Sasuke no tenía que adivinarlo: Le ataría como a un esclavo con una pelota dentro de la boca y una cadena substituyendo el collar que le rodeaba el cuello. Tal vez Sasuke no era el único que quería ahogarle.  
>—¿No está para chuparlo? —preguntó Karin—. Mmm, mmm. Helado de vainilla.<p>

Su admiración era un poco irritante. Ellas no le conocían. Si lo hicieran, dejarían de mirarle tan fijamente y sacarían su spray de pimienta.  
>—Bastardo —refunfuñó Sasuke.<br>—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Gaara con una risita.  
>Todas giraron y la miraron con expectación. Incluso Naruto. Sasuke sintió calor en las mejillas.<br>—Nada —dijo dulcemente, ofreciéndole a Naruto una suave sonrisa—. Absolutamente nada.

Él parpadeó con sorpresa, confusión y ¿deseo? en sus ojos mientras la miraba fijamente los sonrientes labios.  
>Tsunade dio unas palmadas, ganándose la atención de todo el mundo. —Tomen asiento. Hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.<br>Las muchachas se acomodaron en sus respectivas sillas, alrededor de la mesa, algunas apresurándose para sentarse lo más cerca posible de Naruto. La mayor parte, notó Sasuke, tuvo que limpiarse la baba que les caía de la boca. Incluyendo a Gaara, el muy traidor. Sasuke reclamó un asiento al final, tan lejos de Naruto cómo fue posible.

Él aún le observaba, comprendió, mientras las miradas se trababan al siguiente instante. Negro contra azul. Excitación contra... ¡maldita sea! Excitación. Sasuke la sintió chispear a la vida, calentándole la sangre. La sintió irradiando de él. Genial. Ahora no necesitaba insultarle para hacerlo arder. Simplemente tenía que mirarlo.

¡Fantástico!

El azabache levantó la mano, con la intención de hacer un gesto obsceno, pero por suerte se contuvo a tiempo. No lo empeores. Atente al plan. Sé agradable. Sasuke se obligó a agitarla hacia él, y relajar los rasgos. También obligó a la boca a torcerse en una sonrisa de bienvenida.  
>—¡Eh!, Naruto—dijo en saludo. Arcadas. Alguien debería matarlo ahora—. Es un placer verte de nuevo.<p>

Una vez más, él parpadeó con sorpresa. Una vez más, la confusión oscureció sus azules ojos aterciopelados.  
>—Igualmente —dijo, miraron de Naruto a él y de él a Naruto. —¿Se conocen? —preguntó Hinata.<br>Tristemente.  
>—Sí.<br>—Sí —rechinó él, y un ―lamentablemente" colgó en el aire. —Naruto —dijo Tsunade—. ¿Estás preparado?  
>Él asintió, se levantó y ancló las manos tras la espalda, la boca ligeramente alzada en las comisuras. De repente parecía listo para la batalla. Para la rebelión. Para cualquier cosa. Pero arrancó la mirada fija de Sasuke, caminó hasta la pared, se apoyó contra ella y permaneció callado.<br>—Quiero comenzar diciendo lo orgullosa que estoy de todas vosotras —dijo Tsunade. Había una inflexión desigual en la voz. Un atisbo de tristeza.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Por lo general, Tsunade empezaba sus discursos y conferencias diciéndoles lo desagradecidas que eran y que deberían caer arrodilladas, agradeciéndole el que les permitiera trabajar para ella. ¿Tsunade, orgullosa? ¿Posiblemente triste?  
>Esto no puede ser bueno, pensó, tensándose.<br>—Estoy segura de que ha habido veces en las que han querido matarme — añadió Tsunade. ¿Eran lágrimas lo que se veía en sus ojos?—. Pero ninguna o ninguno lo hizo nunca. No muchas mujeres y domceles mostrarían tal contención.  
>—¿Tsunade? —dijo Karin. La voz temblorosa—. ¿Qué intentas decirnos? ¿Estás… muriéndote o algo así?<p>

Tsunade meneó un dedo hacía ella.

—En eso estoy, ingrata, y me gustaría un poco de silencio hasta que termine.  
>Por fin. Tsunade sonaba... Pues a Tsunade de nuevo. Sasuke suspiró aliviado. Desvió la atención hacia Naruto, para ver como respondía al discurso, a las muchachas. A todo.<p>

Su mirada estaba centrada en la boca de Sasuke. Otra vez. Excitado, los labios se separaron cuando intentó coger aliento. Los pulmones ardían. Naruto levantó sus profundos ojos azules y, por una fracción de segundo, se miraron fijamente el uno al otro y Sasuke se quedó sin aire... Ahogándose.

Sus ojos lo devoraron, desnudándolo justo ahí, en la sala de conferencias. Encendiéndolo de la cabeza a los pies. La voz de Tsunade le llegaba apagada a los oídos y, en aquel momento suspendido, el mundo entero pareció girar alrededor de Naruto.

Su piel se calentó y se le encogió el estómago. Aparta la mirada, aparta la mirada, aparta la mirada. Pero no podía. Él lo había atrapado. Lo mantenía cautivo. A él no le gustaba. De verdad. No se sentía atraí a Dios, por alguna razón, él apartó su mirada y Sasuke fue capaz de hacer lo mismo. La enfocó en la pared más alejada. Su desfachatez lo irritó. Al menos, quiso que fuera irritación lo que sentía. El corazón le martilleaba dentro del pecho, pulsando como un pequeño tambor. Boom, boom, boom, golpeando contra las costillas. Podía respirar, podía escuchar a Tsunade otra vez.

—...simplemente debía decirlo —Tsunade hizo una pausa, cuadrando los hombros—. El cambio era inevitable. El cambio es siempre inevitable. Y no puedo decir que lo lamente. Ya era... Hora.

Cambio. Como lo odiaba Sasuke. El cambio significaba Nauto y él quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran.  
>Trátalo como a un amigo, se dijo. La atracción se marchará si eres agradable. Sí. Agradable. Se enderezó en el asiento y, utilizando todo el valor, afrontó a Naruto por tercera vez. Y por tercera vez, él lo miraba. Tirado, quizás, por la misma cuerda invisible que tiraba de si mismo para observarle constantemente, sin importar la excusa. Sasuke sintió al cuerpo reaccionar tan acaloradamente como antes, pero se obligó a sonreír dulcemente, como si no le importara.<p>

En cambio, él frunció el ceño, apartando los ojos.

¿A qué jugaba Sasuke? Se preguntó Naruto. Sus rasgos de gatito sexual irradiaban toda clase de emociones diferentes. Lujuria... Su favorita, aunque no debería serlo. Odio... Algo que ya esperaba de él. Dulzura... Algo que le sorprendía y que seguramente era falso. También la inocencia debía de ser mentira. Tenía que serlo.  
>Esa dulce sonrisa le estaba poniendo duro.<br>¿Y qué no lo había hecho hoy? Él, realmente, comenzaba a salir de la depresión sexual. Esperaba que sólo la cólera de Sasuke le encendiera tan potentemente. No tenía esa suerte. Genial. Ahora debería ser agradable con él sin lograr que sonriera.

Y eso no era lo peor. Estaba sentado a una distancia considerable de él, pero aún podía olerlo de cuando lo había rozado al pasar a su lado hacía un rato. No su perfume, a él. Olía demasiado bien, a una tropical y sensual isla que satisfacía los placeres de la carne. Deja de respirar. Se dijo.

La mente mantuvo las intermitentes imágenes de él y Sasuke, en la cama. Desnudos. Enredados. Retorciéndose. Y él siguió encontrando su mirada con él, estudiándolo. Deseándolo. Bueno, recapitulemos: Tendría que ser agradable con él sin hacerlo sonreír y manteniéndose lo bastante lejos como para no poder olerlo.

Completamente factible.

Los donceles como él deberían ser enjaulados. Y lanzados a un túnel oscuro e interminable. Y luego, ese túnel, debería ser bloqueado permanentemente al resto del mundo. Una amenaza, eso es lo que él era. Una amenaza a una parte de su mente. A su sensatez. A sus normas en el trabajo. A su conducta poder detenerse; afrontó de nuevo a Sasuke y lo estudió por una condenada milésima vez. Con la esperanza de que esta vez no le afectara. Con la esperanza de que esta vez el deseo no hiciera su aparición. Su hermoso cabello caía por arriba de los hombros y espalda. Negro azulado, sedoso. Puro sex-appeal. Él jugaba con uno de los mechones, enrollándolo en el dedo. Lentamente. Sensualmente.  
>Dios querido. ¡Qué tortura! La boca se le hizo agua. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito?<br>Aunque no parecía culpable, parecía excitado. Y preocupado. Y enfadado. Y luego decidido. Pero le sonrió de nuevo. El estómago se le encogió en un apretado nudo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos para impedir ir y borrar esa no-te-gustaría-azotarme sonrisa.

Las siguientes palabras de Tsunade penetraron la niebla que le envolvía la mente.  
>—Voy a arriesgarme por una vez —dijo ella—. He querido hacerlo desde hace tiempo, pero me agarraba a este lugar, insegura. Bueno, no puedo hacerlo por más tiempo. Quiero una vida fuera de esta oficina antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Por eso yo... Yo vendí el negocio.<p>

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos.

—Eso es —siguió Tsunade—. Ahora ya lo saben. Estoy segura de que ya lo sabían, al menos, lo sospechaban.  
>Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon incluso más, casi saliéndose de las órbitas.<br>—Chicas y chicos, me gustaría presentarles a su nuevo jefe, el nuevo dueño de Atrapa A Tu Pareja, Naruto Namikaze.

Él no esperaba aplausos y no consiguió ninguno. El horror salpicaba la cara de Sasuke. Palideció y enfocó toda la atención en Tsunade.  
>—¡Qué! ¿Qué? No, no, no. Dime que estás mintiendo. Joder, Tsunade. Me dijiste que era un señuelo.<br>—Y no mentí. Naruto todavía planea seguir en activo. Pero quería tener la oportunidad de conocerles como si fuera un igual, así que se lo concedí.

Permanece dónde estás. No reacciones. Si mostraba una pizca de satisfacción o triunfo, lo cabrearía y entonces apenas sería capaz de controlarse. Él ya oscilaba peligrosamente en el borde.  
>Oh, diablos. ¿A quién quería engañar? Esta era una mano que no iba a ganar. Más tarde, podría lamentarlo. Más tarde, lo lamentaría. Ahora simplemente disfrutaría.<p>

Naruto llegó de una zancada al final de la mesa y apoyó las manos sobre la superficie. Se inclinó hacia Sasuke, su olor más fuerte, más excitante que antes. Sexy como era, se envolvió a su alrededor, calmante, rogando por un toque, una caricia.

Él se resistió a ello y mientras abría la boca para hablar, Sasuke le adelantó.

—Doble o nada a que no dirás nada y te alejarás de mí ahora mismo —susurró Sasuke quedamente, de manera amenazante.  
>Sin vacilar, él susurró igual de suave.<br>—Tú ganas, porque alguien necesita decírtelo. Tú eres ahora una marioneta, y yo tiro de tus cuerdas. Baila, pequeña marioneta —sonrió abiertamente—. Baila.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO** **8**

**La palabra del** **día es "piernas". Volveré** **a ****mi sitio** **y ****divulgaré** **la ****palabra.**

¡No! ¡No! Entre los murmullos de confusión y placer, Sasuke sintió su mundo seguro y feliz derrumbarse alrededor. Se sentía desposeído. Miserable. De todas las cosas que había esperado que Tsunade dijera, ésta no aparecía en ninguna parte de su lista. Durante un momento, se olvidó de que Naruto aún se inclinaba sobre él, todavía suspendido sobre la cabeza, y simplemente se revolcó en el infierno en el cual ahora se encontraba.

Naruto era su jefe.

Naruto era su jodido jefe. «Baila, pequeña marioneta. Baila».  
>¡Querido Dios! Eso quería decir que ahora él asignaba los trabajos, controlaba sus casos y rellenaría sus expedientes de empleado. Eso, después de que le llamara cerdo y le acusara de dormir con Tsunade para conseguir el trabajo. Eso, después de que le hubiera insultado muchísimas veces. Eso, después de que se hubiera ofrecido a alimentarle con veneno. El conocimiento lo golpeó con una devastadora fuerza, casi doblándolo en dos.<p>

No, no, no. ¡No!

AATP no sería suyo. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Sasuke se sintió como si estuviera de duelo, afligiéndose por la muerte de sus sueños. La sala de conferencias, de pronto, estaba demasiado iluminada, demasiado caliente. No, fría. La piel parecía hielo, la sangre fuego.

Naruto era su jefe. Agh. Simplemente… Agh.

Antes del anuncio de Tsunade, sabía que su atracción por él era mala. Ahora, era el suicidio. Ahora conseguir que él se enfadara no lo excitaría, conseguiría que lo despidieran. Joder, pensó. Bueno, su plan era bueno. Sería encantador con él y él no lo excitaría o despediría. Pero no quería ser más amable. Quería gritarle, despreciarle, pegarle con las manos. ¡El bastardo lo había arruinado todo!

Naruto vivía su sueño. Estaría al mando. Conseguiría implantar cosas nuevas y ampliar el negocio. Escogería los casos en los que trabajar.

Él…

Aún no se había alejado, comprendió. Todavía se inclinaba hacia Sasuke, su nariz casi rozando la suya, su pecaminoso olor envolviéndolo. Estrechó su mirada sobre la suya. Sal de mi cara, quiso gruñirle. En este momento, realmente, se sentía capaz de asesinar.  
>El calor invadió sus azules ojos, oscureciéndolos a aquel rico terciopelo. Bésame, parecieron decir sus ojos, y todos tus problemas se marcharán. Él se lamió los labios y Sasuke sintió que la cólera se desvanecía mientras se derretía bajo su extraño y erótico hechizo. La traidora mente le gritó que él podría consolarlo. Que podría calmar el dolor y desterrar la tristeza que lo invadía.<p>

Oh, no, no, no. Él es malo. Diabólico. Ha destruido tu vida. Sasuke le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Bastardo.  
>—Felicidades. Estoy seguro de que harás un maravilloso trabajo. ―Hundiendo la empresa".<br>Frunciendo el ceño, Naruto se enderezó y apartó la atención de él. Incluso caminó a través de la habitación. La distancia entre ellos no fue suficiente. Ninguna distancia lo sería, sospechó.

Después de aclararse la garganta, Naruto dijo:  
>—Estoy contento de estar aquí y quiero que sepan que es un honor unirme al equipo de AATP. He trabajado en este negocio durante mucho tiempo. Juntos, haremos grandes cosas para nuestros clientes. —Hizo una pausa, evitando mirar a Sasuke—. Pero como Tsunade dijo, el cambio es inevitable. Las cosas serán diferentes por aquí, señoritas y donceles.<br>—Me gusta el cambio —dijo Hinata, feliz.  
>—A mí también —estuvo de acuerdo Karin.<br>Dios, qué pesadilla era esto. Sasuke miró airadamente a todas, a estas mujeres que, simplemente, deberían odiar a Naruto desde un principio.  
>—Le echaremos de menos, desde luego —dijo Gaara a Tsunade, un poco triste. Tsunade resopló.<br>—Ya no soy tu jefa. Ya no tienes que hacerme la pelota.  
>La sonrisa de Ino fue radiante.<br>—Gracias a Dios por eso.  
>—Ya era hora —dijo Karin.—No te sientas obligada a visitarnos —dijo Temari con un guiño. Hinata añadió:<br>—Soy alérgica al agua, así que ni pienses en invitarme a tu casa del lago.  
>Una sonrisa curvó la boca de Tsunade y por un momento pareció que sus ojos se empañaban.<br>—Yo también las quiero, chicas.  
>Sasuke no pudo decir nada, aunque realmente echaría de menos al viejo murciélago. La respetaba, bueno, la había respetado hasta ahora. Hasta la horrible decisión de venderle el negocio a Naruto. Las clientas odiarían esa cortante y mordaz lengua suya. Debería haber insistido en que me diera una respuesta a mi petición de comprar AATP.<p>

Aquella sensación de tristeza resbaló de nuevo sobre él, más fuerte que antes, porque ahora vino unida al sentimiento de traición e inseguridad. ¿Por qué no le había dado Tsunade una oportunidad para controlar el lugar? Ya se había probado a sí mismo, ¿no?  
>—Sasuke, se bueno y tráeme un café —dijo Naruto entonces, interrumpiendo las despedidas y fijando en Sasuke la intensa mirada.<p>

El silencio llenó el cuarto.

Todas giraron para mirarlo, claramente especulando sobre lo que él diría y haría. Estaban acostumbradas a su franqueza y, probablemente, esperaban que cortara verbalmente a Naruto en un millón de pedacitos diminutos, jefe o no. ¡Oh, como le habría gustado hacerlo! Insultarle y negarse.

Pero si rehusaba hacerlo, ¿qué haría él?

Entrecerró los ojos cuando la comprensión lo golpeó. Quería empujarle más allá de su tolerancia para que así explotara y él pudiera lavarse las manos en lo referente a él. Bien, pues no se desharía de él tan fácilmente. Sus amigas trabajaban aquí y tenía muchas cosas que pagar. Si cambiaba de agencia, definitivamente tendría que recortar gastos… y a lo grande.

—Claro —dijo con ligereza, levantándose—. ¿Azúcar? ¿Nata?  
>La boca cayó abierta por la sorpresa, pero él rápidamente la cerró de golpe.<br>—Uh, solo.  
>—Solo, entonces.<br>Sasuke se pavoneó hacia el vestíbulo, todos los ojos sobre él. Como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, se paró frente a la mesa repleta de comida, justo fuera de la sala de conferencias. Vertió la bebida deseada y de espaldas a él añadió tres cucharadas de azúcar y lo condimentó con varias pizcas de moca. Luego regresó con el mismo balanceo hasta Naruto.

Le dio la taza sin una palabra, sólo con una sonrisa. Te odio.  
>¿Cómo podría luchar contra él? ¿Cómo podría conseguir que Se. Marchara. Para. Siempre?<p>

El cuarto seguía silencioso y todas lo miraban aún, incluyendo Naruto, que cogió la bebida ofrecida, cuidadoso de no tocarla. Sasuke se alegró por ello. No quería saber si sus dedos generarían electricidad otra vez. Sobre todo ahora. Su jefe. ¡Su maldito jefe!

—Gracias por el café —dijo, la voz tensa. No había esperado que él lo hiciera, es más, sin duda no había esperado que lo hiciera con una sonrisa, pero obviamente no iba a bebérselo. Sólo sostenía la taza.  
>—Fue un placer —se obligó a decir el azabache. Permaneció en el lugar, mirando el café con expectación—. ¿Está demasiado caliente para usted, señor Namikaze?<p>

Le miró los labios, y el estómago se le estremeció.  
>—Sucede que me gusta caliente, señorito Uchiha.<br>—¿Está seguro? Simplemente lo sostiene, sin disfrutar de él en lo más mínimo.

Él se pasó la lengua sobre los dientes antes de tomar el primer sorbo. Los ojos se ensancharon cuando probó el dulzor.  
>—Mmm, justo como me gusta.<br>Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.  
>—¿En serio?<br>—Oh, sí. Dulce.  
>—Creí que lo tomaba solo —dijo Sasuke rígidamente.<br>Se inclinó cerca del moreno y susurró con aire de suficiencia: —Mentí.

El fuego dentro de Sasuke ardió cada vez más caliente y rápidamente se sentó, alejándose de él. Todas soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que el desastre había sido evitado. No le había dado un puñetazo.

Sólo Tsunade pareció decepcionada. Hizo rodar los ojos.

—Si ustedes dos se vuelven más cordiales, necesitaré un pañuelo. O una bolsa para vomitar —refunfuñó.

Karin dijo:

—Así que, uh… ¿Cuál es su política respecto a las relaciones personales dentro de la oficina, señor Namikaze?

Todos los señuelos rieron entre dientes. Alguna se rió tontamente, como una colegiala, recordándole a Ronnie con ie. Pero Naruto les observó a todos en silencio, como un halcón de mirada depredadora acechando a su presa. ¿Pensaban que Sasuke salía con él? ¿O querían hacerlo ellas mismas? Probablemente esto último.

Sasuke sintió ganas de vomitar. ¿Es que no sabían nada de los hombres y sus horribles personalidades? Después de trabajar aquí, deberían saberlo. Pero las muchachas se empapaban de él, comiéndoselo con los jodidos ojos, aun cuando acababa de tratarlo como a un humilde chico de los recados. ¿Cómo podían no comprender que él era tóxico?

—Por favor, llámame Naruto. Y discutiremos la política de la empresa en un momento —les aseguró.

Seguro que lo harás. Idiota. Probablemente primero querría mirarnos los dientes a todos y comprobar la mercancía. Sin duda tendría una política de dormitorio abierta.

—Tsunade —la incitó él.  
>—Supongo que eso es una señal para que me marche. —Tsunade se puso de pie. Parecía tanto feliz como triste. Los ojos le brillaban intensamente y había un atractivo color en las mejillas—. Hemos tenido una buena carrera juntos,bombones. Permanezcan en contacto y no hagan ninguna tontería. Hagan lo que quieran, cuando quieran. —Una larga pausa siguió—. Realmente, permitanse tener una vida. No se oculten, no se arrepientan — la voz se quebró mientras le echaba una significativa mirada a Sasuke. Una lágrima resbaló de un ojo, viajando a través de la mejilla. Se apresuró a abandonar el cuarto antes de que alguien pudiera responder.<p>

Sasuke casi la siguió. Quería saber por qué Tsunade había hecho algo tan horrible. Quería saber por qué no le había dado una oportunidad.

Cuando se puso en pie, Naruto dijo:

—Uh, uh, uh, Sasuke. —Y negó con la cabeza.  
>Él se sentó sin protestar. Más tarde, se aseguró. Más tarde buscaría a Tsunade. Por el momento se enfocaría en Naruto.<p>

—Ahora, sigamos. He leído rápidamente cada uno de vuestros expedientes y estoy muy impresionado por el trabajo —dijo.  
>Todas menos Sasuke gorgojearon felices hasta que añadió—: Pero... con las nuevas reglas y políticas que estoy a punto de explicar, van a empezar de cero. Sin peros. Sin rechistar.<p>

Cuando dijo rechistar, miró a Sasuke con un afilado ceño. Sí, le odiaba. ¿Podría el día volverse peor?  
>—Un error —añadió él—, y estarán aquel punto, todas perdieron todo atisbo de diversión y felicidad. Un error. El sistema legal era más misericordioso con los criminales incondicionales. ¿Así que quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con Sasuke? Por favor. Él todavía lo miraba con calor en sus ojos. Un enfadado calor. Un calor lascivo.<p>

—Eso es un poco estricto, ¿no crees? —indagó.  
>—Regla número uno —dijo él, como si Sasuke no hubiera hablado. Se paseó alrededor de la mesa, los brazos detrás de la espalda. Por supuesto, la posición mostró a la perfección los pectorales y abdominales. Que injusto—. No se discutirán mis órdenes.<br>—¿Qué, ahora somos militares? —El azabache hizo rodar los ojos.  
>—Sí —dijo Naruto, tomando sus palabras en serio—. Mis militares.<p>

Sasuke no pudo contenerse.

—Sí, señor —dijo saludándole.  
>—¿Tiene algún problema conmigo, Uchiha? —Expresó la pregunta en voz baja. Esperanzado. Desafiándolo, retándolo. Lo miró, expectante—. Si es así, puede recoger sus cosas ahora mismo y marcharse.<p>

Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad?  
>—No. Ningún problema, señor.<br>—¿De veras?  
>Apretó la mandíbula.<br>—Sí. De veras.  
>—¿Está seguro? —Las cejas se arquearon y no apartó ni una vez su atención de Sasuke. El desafío en los ojos se intensificó.<br>—Estoy seguro —masculló. Sé agradable, se recordó, sea cual sea la provocación. Cuando sus azules ojos se oscurecieron más, el desafío transformándose en deseo, el azabache se obligó a suavizar la expresión—. Jamás me atrevería a discutir con usted, por lo que creo que su regla número uno es genial —le enseñó los pulgares señalando hacia arriba.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Regla número dos —hizo una pausa.  
>—Me muero de la anticipación —dijo Sasuke manteniendo la voz dulce, cuidadosa de ocultar todo rastro de sarcasmo. El diablo se retorcía en el interior, sin duda. Naruto sacaba lo peor de él.<br>Las manos se cerraron en puños y él, deliberadamente, se acercó tras Sasuke; no tuvo que girarse para saber que puso las manos en el respaldo de su silla. Sintió su calor alcanzándolo, abrigándolo. De pronto, imaginó sus dedos acariciándole la espalda. Más abajo, más abajo, enrollandose donde más lo necesitaba. El aliento le salió agitado, superficial.  
>Se movió en su asiento. Esto es lo que consigues por hacerle enfadar. Aunque él se lo merecía.<br>—Como decía —continuó Naruto. Pero hizo una pausa. ¿Esperaba que él hablara para así poder estrangularlo? Poco después, la punta de su dedo le rozó un mechón de pelo. Una suave caricia, casi una sombra, pero efectiva de todas formas. Sasuke se estremeció. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito?—. Regla número dos. No habrá ninguna relación de ningún tipo con un objetivo o un cliente. O un empleado —añadió, casi en el último momento—. ¿Entendido? Esa es mi política sobre relaciones personales dentro de la oficina.

Las chicas y uno de los donceles asintieron solemnemente. Sasuke permaneció absolutamente quieto, demasiado temeroso de entrar en contacto con Naruto de nuevo.  
>—Tsunade ya tenía esa regla —declaró.<br>—Espera. Lo siento. —Él se inclinó hasta que con el aliento agitó su pelo, provocando que otro estremecimiento le recorriera. Maldita sea. Sasuke apretó los dientes—. Debo haberme equivocado en dejar clara la regla número uno. No. Me. Interrumpan.  
>—Dijiste que no discutiéramos contigo —le recordó el azabache rígidamente.<br>—¿Y qué haces ahora?

Hinata y Gaara se miraron comprensivamente. Ino, Temari y Karin apretaron los labios para evitar reírse.  
>—Simplemente puntualizaré que la regla número uno es no interrumpirme y no discutir conmigo, y lo dejaremos así. Regla número tres —siguió Naruto, quedándose detrás de él—. Nada de chismorrear como gallinas.<br>¿Gallinas? ¿Eso lo convertía a él en el gallo? Sabía que lo había dicho para cabrearle, pero Sasuke se rió. Toda la situación era simplemente demasiado surrealista y era mejor tomárselo con humor antes que revolcarse en la depresión.

Sus manos se cernieron sobre los hombros, luego desaparecieron.  
>—Regla número cuatro. Nada de quejas. Sé que a las mujeres y a los donceles les gusta hacer eso, así que si sienten que es absolutamente necesario, crearé un buzón de sugerencias. Simplemente no esperen que las lea.<p>

No interrumpiré, no interrumpiré, no interrumpiré. ¿Realmente esperaba que ellos se sentaran en sus escritorios, callados? ¿Completamente quietos? ¿Tal vez, levantando la mano cuando tuvieran alguna pregunta? ¿Como robots que obedecerían todas sus órdenes? El odio hacia él se intensificó. Al parecer, las demás también habían empezado a tenerle aversión. Finalmente habían perdido el entusiasmo.—¿Necesita alguna un cuaderno? —preguntó Naruto—. Podrían querer anotarlo. ¿O me siguen en todo?  
>—No somos estúpidos —le dijo Sasuke. Todos los ojos se centraron en él—. Bueno —dijo—. No lo somos.<p>

Después, todos los ojos se deslizaron en Naruto, calibrando su reacción al quebrantamiento de su regla. Aunque técnicamente Sasuke no había roto ninguna. No lo había interrumpido, había hablado cuando él hizo una breve pausa para tomar aliento.  
>¡Qué diablos! pensó Sasuke al instante. ¿Y qué si rompía algunas reglas? Si él conseguía ahora la ventaja, ellos jamás serían capaces de recuperarla. Les obligaría a obedecer, viviendo siempre con el miedo de que les despidiera.<br>—Nauto —dijo—, realmente estás siendo grosero. ¿Para qué? ¿Para enseñarnos una lección?  
>—¿Te gusta trabajar aquí, Sasuke? —preguntó.<br>Pareció casual, tranquilo. El azabache giró en el asiento y alzó los ojos hacía él.  
>—Sabes que sí —dijo nivelando el tono.<br>Él no dijo nada más, pero su amenaza era clara. OK, de acuerdo. Su desafío había tenido un resultado negativo. No le había engañado, avergonzado o ablandado. Al menos no lo había despedido. Finalmente se alejó de Sasuke, rodeando la mesa. Como un halcón o una pantera, lista para atacar.

Ino levantó los pies sobre la mesa. Había un brillo glacial en sus ojos azules. Bien. No había sido engañada por su belleza.  
>—Me gustaría un cuaderno. No he garabateado nada en mucho tiempo.<br>Sasuke se rió entre dientes, devolviendo el alarde.  
>—Yo, tampoco.<br>—Señorita y señorito, estoy absolutamente dispuesto a hacer de ustedes un ejemplo. Esto no es un juego —la voz era severa. La mirada de regreso sobre Sasuke—. Muchas personas podrían pensarlo. Este es mi negocio y quiero que sea un éxito. Seré un bastardo si tengo que serlo para asegurar que las cosas sean llevadas a cabo profesionalmente.

Eso las puso a todas serias. Ino bajó las piernas, Sasuke bajó la mirada a las manos. Entendía su necesidad de convertir su negocio en un éxito. También él había querido hacerlo. Antes, cuando había planeado poseer AATP el mismo… lo que resultó ser aproximadamente hacia diez minutos.

—Regla número cinco —dijo—. El día del balneario es cosa del pasado.  
>El aire lúgubre y reprimido del cuarto también fue cosa del pasado. —¿Qué? —exigió Karin, ultrajada.<p>

—¡Qué! —dijo Temari entrecortadamente, igualmente cabreada.  
>—No puede hacer eso. —Gaara golpeó el puño contra la mesa, la viva imagen del resentimiento—. Tenemos que tener nuestro mejor aspecto o no seremos eficaces en el trabajo.<br>—El día del balneario es el único beneficio que tenemos —dijo Hinata.  
>—¿Trata usted de arruinar nuestras vidas para hacer de la suya un éxito? —exigió Ino.<p>

La acción de eliminar el día de balneario era realmente un golpe bajo. Una vez a la semana Tsunade pagaba una sesión en Body Image, donde les daban masajes, les mimaban, los hidratadaban y les hacían la manicura. Quitárselo… ni la cara bonita de Nauto, ni su cuerpo de infarto podrían salvarle ahora.  
>Él lanzó los brazos al aire, como si fuera el último hombre cuerdo en el mundo.<p>

—He trabajado en este negocio durante años y, francamente, nunca he necesitado una manicura, pedicura o hacerme las mechas en horas de trabajo, y a cuenta de la empresa. Mujeres y doceles de todas las profesiones logran mantener su aspecto sin la ayuda de un día de balneario.  
>—Cruel y tacaño. Este, sin duda, no es nuestro día de suerte —dijo Sasuke antes de que pudiera detenerse. Tampoco susurró.<p>

Autosabotaje en estado puro.

Un jadeo colectivo llenó el cuarto.

Naruto lo acechó. Lo agarró de la mano y lo levantó de un tirón.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? —no esperó su respuesta, lo sacó arrastras de la estancia.  
>Mientras pasaba frente a sus amigas, vio que Gaara se había puesto pálido, Ino le guiñaba un ojo y las demás articulaban buena suerte. Probablemente, Naruto iba a despedirlo. Bueno, pensó cínicamente. Así nunca tendría que verle otra vez, nunca tendría que volver a hablar con él y nunca tendría que tratar con él de nuevo. ¿Y qué si tendría que comenzar en un puesto inferior en otra parte y hacer nuevos amigos? ¿Qué importaba que sus cuentas se hundieran y las facturas se amontonaran?<br>Valdría la pena sólo por librarse de él. Mentiroso. Sobre todo por lo último.

Él entro en el despacho de Tsunade -no, su despacho ahora- y cerró la puerta de golpe. La brillante luz se derramaba de la pared acristalada con las persianas abiertas y levantadas. Naruto le liberó la mano de su apretón de tornillo. De repente, se sintió helado. Privado. Se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto, Sasuke? ¿De qué va todo esto?Él enderezó la espalda, inclinó la barbilla y se esforzó por que el tono fuera fuerte y valiente. Pero cuando lo miraba así, quería lanzarse sobre él y arrancarle la ropa. Saborearle. A pesar de todo lo que hacía.

—En realidad, señor Namikaze, esto va de la regla número dos. Quieres que actuemos profesionalmente, pero parece que tú no puedes hacer lo mismo. Me llamaste anoche, por Dios, y me preguntaste si estaba excitado. ¿Eso no es meter la mano en el tarro de galletas de la empresa?

Una furia -¿contra él o contra sí mismo?- cubrió la expresión.  
>—Fue un error.<br>—Sí, lo fue —con apenas aliento, añadió—: ¿Dónde está mi dinero? No apartaste la cara en la sala de conferencias, así que tú me lo debes ahora.  
>Él acercó la cara de nuevo, hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz. Sus ojos reflejaban un oscuro fuego. Un fuego siniestro. Su piel más enrojecida, su acento más pronunciado. Su cálido aliento le abanicó las mejillas.<p>

—Eres el doncel más exasperante que jamás he conocido —gruñó—. Eres grosero, desagradable y frío.  
>—Sí, pues tú eres el hombre más molesto que jamás he conocido. Eres egotista, sádico y el mal en estado puro. —Cuanto más hablaba, más caliente la sangre se volvía, precipitándose a través de las venas, chisporroteante, abrasadora—. Está claro que mi día habría sido mejor si hubieras tenido un accidente de coche de camino a la oficina.<p>

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo, jadeando por la fuerza de la furia.  
>—Podría sacudirte ahora mismo —dijo él.<br>Sasuke se acercó un paso más, juntando su pecho con el del rubio. Los pezones se endurecieron, los muy traidores.  
>—Hazlo. Te desafío. Sacúdeme.<br>—¿Crees que no lo haría? —Cerró los dedos alrededor de sus hombros, el agarre firme, abrasador. Lo sacudió una vez, y lo pegó más a su cuerpo. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.  
>—¿Ya está? —se burló el azabache—. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?<p>

Lo sacudió una segunda vez, y luego se besaron. Salvaje e indómitamente. Su lengua se sumergió en la boca. Ya estaba abierta para él, totalmente dispuesto -estúpido, estúpido- los dientes chocando juntos. Su decadente sabor le llenó la boca. Reclamándolo. Las manos enredándose en su pelo, manteniéndolo lo agarró del trasero y tiró de la pelvis contra contra su dura erección, golpeándolo exactamente donde lo necesitaba. El placer barrió a través del moreno. Sasuke gimió. Naruto gimió.

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. No puedo creer... Sabía tan bien. Los pensamientos se debilitaron hasta convertirse en un completo placer sexual cuando él cambió el ángulo de la cabeza y tomó más de su boca, alimentando su beso con otro más delicioso.  
>—¿Más? —dijo él con un áspero jadeo.<br>—Más.  
>Él lo apoyó contra la pared y le clavó la erección. Cuando el trasero golpeó el frío yeso, Sasuke silbó en éxtasis. Era bueno, tan bueno. Inclinando las rodillas, Naruto presionó más profundamente. Sasuke soltó otro jadeo. Oh, Dios. Le agarró los muslos y los extendió más. Oh, Dios, Oh, Dios, Oh, Dios. Y cuando él comenzó a rozarse contra el azabache, su larga y gruesa longitud golpeando contra su propia erección, el centro de su mundo, cuando Sasuke osciló en el borde más y más cerca del orgasmo, el pánico debería haberlo golpeado. Ellos estaban completamente vestidos. Dentro de una oficina que debería haber sido suya, pero que en cambio le pertenecía a Naruto. Era su peor enemigo… y su nuevo jefe. No debería de ser capaz de excitarle tanto. Y aún así… al moreno no le importó.<br>—Soñé contigo anoche —dijo Naruto con voz ronca. Recorrió su oreja con la lengua—. Las cosas que hiciste… deberías de haberte despertado avergonzado de ti mismo.

Sasuke tembló.  
>—¿Que hice?<br>—Cosas malas. Cosas asombrosas.  
>El beso se endureció. Salvaje, justo como su apariencia prometía. Sasuke anheló morderle, arañarle, estallar, no de furia, sino de pasión. No lo hagas, se ordenó. No lo hagas. Nunca se había derretido por un hombre, no tan fácilmente. No podía -no debía- comenzar ahora. No con él. El control importaba. El control lo era todo. Y él se adhirió a ese delgado hilo.<p>

Estas necesidades, estos deseos eran nuevos, inoportunos. Los besos estaban bien. Pero dejarse llevar tan completamente, dándole la mordedura aguda de los dientes, clavándole apasionadamente las uñas… Le permitían saber cuánto le deseaba. Eso, no podía consentirlo.  
>—Deja de fingir que esto no te gusta —gruñó Naruto de repente, arrancándose del azabache ligeramente. Sus labios se cernieron sobre los suyos—. Quieres más, sabes que lo quieres.<p>

Vuelve. Bésame.

Sasuke no podía levantar los ojos de sus labios.  
>—No puedo soportarte. ¿Por qué querría más?<br>—Puede que no te guste, pero me deseas…

Oh, sí. Nunca había probado a un hombre que supiera tan bien. Nunca un hombre hizo que se excitara tanto, robándole el sentido común. Consumiéndolo. Incapaz de detenerse, presionó contra sus labios y empujó la lengua contra la suya, sin negarlo.

Él tiró de la camiseta, levantándola. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el vientre desnudo. El contacto fue eléctrico. Asombroso. Y su resolución se desdibujó, para ser estudiada más tarde. Sasuke tiró de su camisa, queriendo todo el placer que él podría darle ahora, queriendo el contacto de-piel-contra-piel. Deseoso de tocar los músculos de su estómago.

Las manos le recorrieron. Oh, que fuerza. Tan maravillosa, casi adictiva. Quería tocarle siempre allí -puñetazo en la ventana- y nunca dejarle marchar, nunca dejar la excitación y la pasión que encontraba en los brazos de Naruto -otro puñetazo- y tomar más, dar más, todo, sin preocuparse de dejarse llevar completamente y... ¡otro jodido puñetazo en la ventana!

Alguien les llamaba la atención.

Entrando en pánico, aplanó las manos contra el pecho de Naruto y empujó. No empujó tan convincentemente como podía –debería- hacerlo, pero él se alejó, tropezando de Sasuke. Ambos jadeaban. Sus ojos brillaban, vivaces.

Apartó la atención de él y contempló la ventana. Los ojos se ensancharon. Un hombre estaba de pie fuera, mirándoles fijamente y sonriendo ampliamente. Jadeó y Nauto giró de golpe. Cuando vio al intruso, se puso rígido y levantó un dedo. No el del medio, notó el azabache.  
>—Joder, necesito un minuto —gruñó él. El hombre asintió y se alejó de mala gana. ¿Qué hacías? La parte racional del cerebro se impuso de nuevo. ¿Qué diablos hacías? Dándome el lote, contestó el cuerpo felizmente. Con Naruto Namikaze, idiota.<p>

La sangre se enfrió cuando comprendió las profundidades de su estupidez. La ropa era un desastre. La camiseta estaba hecha un manojo, arrugada por la presión de él. La impresión de un botón era visible sobre el estómago.  
>—¿Quién es? —preguntó, odiando lo jadeante que sonó su voz. Su sabor todavía estaba en la boca pero no mencionó el beso, evitando el tema completamente.<br>—Un amigo. —Naruto le prestó atención y se pasó la mano por la cara. Era peor que si le hubiera dicho que era un extraño.  
>—No te atrevas a decirle a alguien lo que pasó —dijo el moreno. Y sí, sabía que el tipo ya lo había visto todo.<br>—Como si quisiera admitir algo así. Y si recuerdas, no pasó nada.  
>—Así es —Sasuke alzó la barbilla—. No pasó nada. Y nunca pasará nada de nuevo. ¿Entendido?<br>—Oh, lo entiendo y lo agradezco —la voz era áspera—. Así que…  
>No dijo nada más, pero era una tácita orden.<br>—Así que —se aclaró la garganta, giró lejos de él y se arregló la ropa. Idiota. Idiota. Lamentaba no saber si se refería a él mismo o a Naruto—. Ahí va la regla número dos, supongo.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO** **9**

**Si te dijera que tienes un cuerpo hermoso, ¿lo sostendrías contra** **mí?**

¿Cuál era la regla número dos?

Naruto no podía recordarla. Había estado inventándoselas sobre la marcha. No podía ser nada de relaciones en la oficina. Debía ser obedecer todas mis órdenes. No lo sabía. Todo en lo que ahora podía pensar era en la forma tan perfecta en que Sasuke había estallado en sus brazos. Como su perfecto cuerpo se había apretado contra el suyo, como la perfecta coyuntura de sus atractivos muslos eran... la horquilla perfecta para él, como sus miembros se rozaron armoniosos.

Como Shikamaru lo había arruinado todo. Rechinó los dientes.  
>Él y Sasuke no deberían haberse sentido tan… perfectos juntos. Tampoco tal víbora debería saber como un perfecto cielo. Perfecto. Como odiaba la palabra. Sabía que Sasuke sería un problema la primera vez que lo vio. Que causaría su caída. Lo sabía y aún así lo había traído a su despacho para ―una charla‖ privada.<br>Ya de paso. ¿Por qué no invitarlo a su apartamento para una salvaje noche de sexo? Un pagano, eso es lo que su madre le llamaría. Y se lo merecía.

Las manos le temblaban por la necesidad. Por Sasuke. Sólo por él. Le habría gustado decirse a sí mismo que era porque estaba lo bastante cerca como para estrangularlo, pero… habría sido mentira. Lo sabía…

Tengo que acostarme con alguien.

Por eso le afectaba tanto, porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo hizo por última vez. No había otra razón. Se pasó los dedos por la camisa, intentando quitar las arrugas que el azabache había provocado al apretar con su puño la tela.  
>Lo miró, aun cuando hacerlo era algo estúpido. Oficialmente era un hombre estúpido por lo que la acción no le sorprendió. Sasuke le afrontó otra vez y sus ojos brillaban labios estaban enrojecidos, hinchados. Húmedos. Esperaba que se marchara después de alisarse la ropa, pero no lo hizo. Sasuke alzó la barbilla con terquedad.<br>—¿Por qué estás todavía aquí? —dijo más para su beneficio que para el moreno.  
>—¿Piensas despedirme? —Las negras cejas se arquearon y la chispa murió en sus ojos. Si no fuera por el atractivo color en las mejillas, parecería totalmente tranquilo en ese mismo instante. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Rompí una regla y tus empleados sólo tienen una oportunidad. Sólo una —dijo imitándole.<p>

Un músculo palpitó bajo el ojo.

—Haré una excepción, pero sólo por esta ocasión. La próxima vez que me ataques, entonces...  
>La boca cayó abierta, permitiéndole echar un vistazo a la lengua que acababa de probar. La lengua que quería seguir probando.<br>—¿Yo? ¿Atacarte? ¡Tú prácticamente me devoraste!  
>—Claro, te diré lo que necesites para que puedas dormir esta noche, Sasukito. — Tenía que conseguir que se fuera de allí, no podía estar a solas con él ni un minuto más. Sólo mirarlo le ponía duro. Bueno, más que duro. Pelearse con Sasuke era más estimulante que los besos—. Vuelve a la sala de conferencias —ordenó—. Pronto estaré allí.<p>

Sus ojos recuperaron el brillo, crepitando y chisporroteando de calor.  
>—Sé un niño bueno señor Namikaze, y ahógate tú mismo —se giró de golpe y se alejó.<br>Era lo mejor. Podría haberlo besado de nuevo si se hubiera quedado solo un segundo más.  
>Inspirando profundamente ―y cogiendo un inoportuno atisbo de su exótico olor‖ caminó hasta la salida del edificio. Shikamaru y los demás le esperaban fuera. Abrió la puerta, dejando entrar la luz y una caliente brisa.<p>

Unos segundos más tarde, aprendió que dejar entrar a sus amigos fue un error, uno de los muchos que parecía destinado a cometer ese día. Desfilaron ante él, sonriendo abiertamente y enseñando los dientes.  
>—¿Quién era él?<br>—¿A qué sabe su aliento?  
>—¿Conseguiremos uno de esos, también?<p>

Las rápidas preguntas le golpearon mientras ellos giraban y le afrontaban, todavía brindándole aquellas sonrisas sabihondas. No les hizo caso.  
>—Simplemente... esperen en el pasillo. En silencio. Denme diez minutos, luego entren en la sala de les había enseñado el edificio el día que lo había comprado. Algunos de ellos rieron disimuladamente.<br>—¿Qué? —exigió.  
>—Nada —dijo Shikamaru apretando los labios—. Nada en absoluto. Naruto sacudió la cabeza.<br>—Da igual. Diez minutos.

No esperó las respuestas, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Sus amigos se mofaron y se rieron detrás de él. Se burlarían de él más tarde, estaba seguro.  
>La oficina, pensó mientras cruzaba rápidamente por delante de las desnudas paredes azules, necesitaba algunos arreglos. Algo que no fuera sexual. Quizás estatuas religiosas. Tal vez algunos carteles antimujeres que sustituyeran a la ―obviamente falsa‖ decoración antihombres que había quitado.<p>

No, eso probablemente cabrearía a Sasuke y luego asaltaría su oficina... Si estaba enfadado, desde luego se iría quitando la ropa por el camino. La cólera ―al menos hacía él‖ lo excitaba, no importaba lo mucho que Sasuke lo negara. Se le notaba demasiado. Dificultad al respirar, voz elevada, pezones endurecidos, erección notoria. De vuelta a su fantasía, él se sentaría en su escritorio inocentemente, y el azabache se acercaría a él con la respiración agitada, empujaría hacía atrás la silla y se le sentaría a horcajadas sobre el regazo. Y, uh, de ninguna forma quería eso.

¿Hacía calor aquí? ¿Había encendido alguien la calefacción?

Dios, este día no estaba yendo tal y como lo había planeado. Había querido decirle a Sasuke que era su nuevo jefe, tal vez regodearse un poco, pero no lo bastante para enfadarlo. Bien, se lo había dicho y se había regodeado. Mucho. El moreno se había enfadado. Mucho. Se habían besado ―mucho‖ y había estado bien. El beso más caliente de su vida, y mejor que mucho del sexo que había tenido. Mierda. Mierda.

Él era su fruta prohibida, y tenía que hacer el mejor de los trabajos para resistirse.

Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que se encontraría cuando entrara en la sala de conferencias. Sabía que no sería a Sasuke desnudo y sobre la mesa, con una traviesa sonrisa en la cara mientras le llamaba y le exigía que lo devorara otra vez…, lo que rechazaría rápidamente.

Seguía estando prohibido y él era el tipo que deseaba poder irse a casa y volver a empezar mañana.  
>¿Es que no puedes pensar en nada más que el sexo? Se detuvo justo al alcanzar la esquina, oculto de sus amigos y de la sala de conferencias. Presionó la frente contra la pared y se ajustó los pantalones. A la primera oportunidad que tuviera, iba a encontrar una mujer o a un doncel dispuesto, tomarle tantas veces y de tantas formas como pudiera esta noche y sacarse esta obsesión sexual del sistema. Tal vez entonces podría mirar, gritar y pensar en Sasuke sin volverse un pervertido adicto sexual.¡Hola!, mi nombre es Naruto y soy un adicto sexual que sólo piensa en su empleado.<br>Sí, definitivamente tenía que encontrar una pareja dispuesta fuera de la oficina. Pero no sabía por qué, el pensar en joder con alguien más le deprimía.

Bueno, diablos.

Se recordó que no podía despedir a Sasuke y terminar así con su miseria. No, como dejo claro aquel gilipollas de Ibiki, el moreno necesitaba un protector cuando estuviera en una asignación. Y él era ese protector. Pero podría seguir haciendo que le trajera el café. Había sido muy divertido. Sus caderas se balanceaban deliciosamente cuando caminaba hacía la mesa.

Bueno, diablos, pensó otra vez.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Gaara en el momento en que Sasuke entró en la sala de conferencias—. Estás… —jadeó—. ¿Llorando? Tu cara está roja.  
>—Nos morimos por saberlo —añadió Karin—. ¡Dínoslo!<br>—¿Te despidió? —La preocupación cubrió la bonita cara de Hinata. Los muy claros ojos grises brillaban con inquietud.  
>—¿Debería meterle su contrato por donde le quepa? —exigió Ino.<br>—¿Debería azotar a ese travieso muchacho hasta que grite? —preguntó Temari con impaciencia.  
>—Todo está bien —contestó Sasuke. Las enrojecidas mejillas ardieron aún más. Si averiguasen que acababa de besar al jefe… Dios, la humillación no tendría límites.<p>

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué había caído en la tentación y se había deleitado con aquel (sexy) ególatra, (sexy) asqueroso, (sexy) vil, (sexy) y hambriento de poder (¿había dicho ya sexy?)? Ahora tendría que conseguir una vacuna contra el tétanos. Probablemente subsistía en estancias de una sola noche.

—Todo no está bien —dijo Gaara —. Algo pasó. Puedo verlo. Tu ropa está arrugada.  
>—La retorcí. Después de todo, estaba preocupado por si perdía el trabajo —forzó una sonrisa, reclamó el asiento que había abandonado y dobló las manos sobre el estómago, la imagen misma del decoro. Actuaría con tranquilidad, remilgadamente, absolutamente natural—. Por suerte, no me despidió.<br>Los ojos de Gaara se estrecharon con desconfianza, mientras toda la preocupación desaparecía de repente.  
>—¿Te pellizcaste los labios, también? Por qué están hinchados.<p>

El estómago se le encogió.—Uh, los mordí. De preocupación. Como dije, estaba inquieto.  
>—¿También los lamiste de preocupación? Están terriblemente húmedos —dijo Hinata, con tono divertido.<br>Su inquietud también había desaparecido.

Sasuke suspiró.  
>—Sí, los lamí. Fin del tema.<br>Todas se pusieron de pie entonces y cerraron el espacio a su alrededor.  
>—Por favor nene —dijo Karin poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Hemos estado preocupadas por ti y tú por ahí haciendo bebés, ¿verdad?<br>—O tal vez le ha dado la bienvenida al nuevo jefe sobre sus rodillas —dijo Hinata, moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente.  
>—Sí, claro —replicó Sasuke.<br>—Tomen asiento —dijo de repente una familiar voz masculina, cortando cualquier especulación más. Todas se pusieron rígidas. Una por una, las chicas se sentaron en sus sillas.

Naruto entró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él. Llegó rápidamente hasta su silla, dejando un aire a pecado a su paso. Los pulmones de Sasuke se apretaron cuando los recuerdos lo inundaron. Labios y manos vagando, excitándolo. ¡Atacarle! La única forma en que le atacaría sería si llevara un puño americano y navajas de afeitar atadas en las botas.

Mentiroso. ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan potente? ¿Tan… letal para el sentido común? Aquel beso había sido un momento de locura, seguramente. Dejaste de ser amable con él, y ahí comenzaron los problemas. Atente al plan, genio, y solo así abandonaras el edificio con dignidad.  
>Bueno, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba de todas formas.<br>—Bien —Nauto dio una palmada. Los rasgos eran duros, ilegibles, incluso más que el tono. No se había arreglado el pelo y los cortos mechones se enredaban en desorden—. Volvamos a la reunión —dijo echándole un vistazo.

Sasuke apartó la mirada. Cobardemente sí, pero simplemente no podía afrontarle ahora mismo. Él le había metido la lengua en la garganta y le había gustado.

Silencio. Silencio sepulcral.

—Usted, uh… —Gaara hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor desvalidamente.  
>—Tiene brillo de labios —terminó Temari por él. Con gusto.<p>

Oh, Dios querido. Sasuke sintió que el color le abandonaba la cara. ¡No! La horrorizada mirada volvió a Naruto y la dejó caer sobre sus labios. Y ahí estaba. Una bonita y casi imperceptible mancha rosada. Casi.

Calypso Coral para ser exactos… Debería saberlo ya que se había aplicado ese mismo color en la mañana porque tenía los labios un poco resecos. ¡Casi no se notaba!

Mortificado, Naruto se ruborizó con un rojo brillante. El color hacía un contraste encantador con el coral.  
>Sus ojos se encontraron en ese instante. Sasuke negó con la cabeza. No se lo digas. Por favor, no se lo digas, suplicó en silencio. Los párpados bajaron, tanto que apenas pudo verle los ojos. Su boca se abría y cerraba, sin saber que decir.<p>

Él no tenía una respuesta preparada. Si no podía pensar en una mentira, quizás soltaría la verdad, y Sasuke no podía permitirlo. Le harían bromas, le preguntarían sobre él. Preguntas para las cuales no estaba preparado para contestar.  
>—Es un travesti —dijo, lanzando la primera respuesta que le vino a la mente. Y luego lanzó la segunda, también—. ¡Y es gay!<p>

Otro silencio se deslizó a través del cuarto. Éste era más pesado, como un fantasma que extiende la mano y ahoga la vida. Finalmente Karin dijo:  
>—Un travesti gay. Huh. Jamás me lo habría creído si no hubiera visto el lápiz de labios con mis propios ojos.<br>—Yo tampoco lo habría creído —dijo Gaara, y no sonó como si se lo creyera ahora—. Quiero decir, no llevaba lápiz de labios antes de su encuentro privado con Sasuke.  
>—Es muy dulce que él le dejara prestado el suyo —dijo Hinata, toda inocencia— . El rosa es un color que le sienta muy bien, y casi no se nota.<p>

Sasuke pensó que veía salir humo de las orejas de Naruto.  
>—Mi vida privada es asunto mío —gruñó, agarrando un pañuelo de papel de la mesa y limpiándose la boca.<br>—No hay de qué avergonzarse —le dijo Ino—. En realidad creo que es muy bonito. Y si alguna vez me ve llevar un brillo de labios que le gustaría probar, simplemente avíseme.

Nauto fijó en Sasuke una feroz mirada que decía pagarás por esto.  
>—Regresemos al trabajo. Es hora de un pequeño examen. ¿Quién recuerda la regla número dos?<p>

Las mejillas de Sasuke ardieron otra vez. Lo hacía a propósito. Restregándoselo en la cara, culpándolo por lo que había pasado.  
>Temari levantó la mano, mientras los anillos color ámbar de cada uno de los dedos brillaban a la luz. Karin también levantó la mano e incluso dijo:<br>—Lo sé, lo sé.

Despacio Sasuke levantó la mano en el aire, negándose a ser intimidado.—Tú —indicó Naruto a Temari. Los ojos evitaron a Sasuke completamente.  
>—Nada de relaciones con nadie. Nunca.<br>—Y expresamente ninguna relación con un cliente, objetivo o empleado —añadió Sasuke de forma significativa.  
>—Así es —Nauto le echó una infeliz ojeada—. Esa regla todavía se aplica. De hecho, para ustedes que la anotaron, pónganle una estrella al lado y rodéenla con un círculo.<br>—No debe preocuparle que nos metamos mano entre nosotros —dijo Sasuke—. Entre doceles no hay atracción, y ninguna de ellas es gay. Como usted —añadió, simplemente por ser mezquino.

El ojo izquierdo le palpitó. El iris se arremolinó con furia aterciopelada. Esos ojos suyos son del color de un vómito de bombones azules, se dijo. No del océano, ni del cielo. Ni zafiros. No son atractivos. Él no es atractivo.

—No me obligues a llevarte aparte para otra reunión privada, Sasuke.

En el momento en que él dijo su nombre, todas se giraron para mirarlo, observándolo, calibrando su reacción. El doncel se mordió el interior de la mejilla. No podía responder del modo que quería: Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad? Terminarían por besarse de nuevo, delante de todas esta vez. Lo sabía, lo sentía. Su pecho subía y bajaba, las ventanas de su nariz llameaban, sus ojos estaban dilatados. El desafío irradiaba de él.

Un puño golpeó la puerta.

Finalmente, la pesada carga de atención fue retirada de él mientras todos la enfocaban en la entrada de la sala de conferencias. Más allá del cristal se encontraba un ejército de hombres. De dioses. Ellos eran poderosos, fuertes y sin lugar a dudas hermosos. Pura seducción. Las cejas se fruncieron con confusión. ¿Qué ocurría?  
>Uno de ellos, Sasuke lo reconoció como el alto y delgado mirón que la había visto besarse con Naruto, asomó la cabeza dentro.<br>—¿Estás listo para nosotros?

Naruto sonrió con más satisfacción de la que jamás había visto en un hombre. Incluso después del sexo incondicional y sudoroso.  
>—Absolutamente. Llegan justo a tiempo.<br>Las tripas se le retorcieron y anudaron. Obviamente, estos hombres estaban a punto de perturbarlo, nada más pondría tal sonrisa en la cara de su enemigo.  
>La puerta se abrió completamente y aquellas cinco divinas criaturas entraron en la estancia. El mirón, seguido de un adonis de cabello castaño y un musculoso hombre de cabello naranja y apariecia seria. Después de él, entró un delicioso peliplateado que venía leyendo. Por último, un sexy peliblanco de ojos violetas. Los hombres desfilaron hasta detenerse en la pared más alejada. Sus amigas, notó Sasuke, babeaban. Incluso Temari, a la que le gustaba dominar y tener el control, y la que normalmente no revelaba ni el más leve atisbo de sus pensamientos al sexo opuesto, estaba embelesada.<p>

Cuando los hombres inspeccionaron a las mujeres, sonrieron con placer.  
>—Señoritas, señortos, les presento a sus nuevos compañeros —dijo Naruto, con el tono de voz destilando satisfacción.<br>—¿Qué? —gritó Sasuke. No, no, no. ¿Se suponía que iban a endilgarle a uno de esto cerdos? ¡Infiernos, no!—. Jamás hemos tenido compañeros y siempre hemos hecho un buen trabajo.

Lo miró detenidamente con aire de suficiencia.  
>—Como Tsunade dijo, las cosas cambian. Y ya es hora de que empecemos a tener trabajadores masculinos.<br>—¿Por qué? —insistió Sasuke.  
>—Necesitáis protectores.<p>

¡Grrr!  
>—Ninguno de nosotros ha sufrido nunca daño alguno durante el trabajo. No necesitamos protectores.<br>—A mí me han asustado algunas veces —soltó Hinata. Sasuke la miró airadamente. No es un buen momento, Hina.  
>—Bueno —dijo Hinata, extendiendo los brazos—, es cierto.<br>—Entonces. ¿También necesitaran los hombres protección? —preguntó Sasuke, a través de los dientes apretados.  
>—Diablos no. Pero les necesitarán cuando tengan sus propias asignaciones. Ustedes actuarán como controladoras y controladores, impidiendo que otras mujeres o doceles los distraigan mientras hacen su trabajo. Eso es igual de importante.<p>

Sasuke abrió la boca para responder, pero Naruto lo cortó con una sacudida de cabeza.  
>—Esto va a pasar tanto si te gusta como si no, Sasuke. Ya lo he decidido. Después de la forma en que Ibiki te agarró del brazo anoche, comprendí que no me gustaba lo vulnerables que eran.<br>—Se cuidar de mí mismo.  
>—No importa. Cada una y uno de usedes estará acompañado por un compañero masculino en todas las asignaciones. Ese hombre permanecerá fuera de su caminopero cerca, y cuando se sientan amenazadas o incluso incomodas, intervendrá a una señal suya. —Levantó una hoja de papel de la mesa—. Gaara, trabajaras con Kakashi.<br>El peliplateado dio un paso adelante. Gaara cabeceó en bienvenida.  
>—Hinata, tú con Kiba. —El magnífico hombre castaño dio un paso adelante, y Hinata prácticamente se derritió en un charco.<br>—Karin con Suigetsu —El ojivioleta ondeó los dedos y Karin devolvió el saludo.

El estómago de Sasuke se encogió, retorciéndose de dolor. Aún no había dicho su nombre, y comenzó a preocuparse por lo que eso significaba. Sólo quedaban tres hombres y uno de ellos era Naruto.  
>—Ino —siguió Naruto—, trabajarás con Juugo.<br>El pelinaranja inclinó la barbilla e Ino le dirigió un frío saludo con la cabeza.  
>—Temari, tú con… —Naruto hizo una pausa. Sasuke casi vomitó. Mejor él decía…<br>— Shikamaru—El mirón, castaño de ojos chocolate dio un paso adelante. Temari le sonrió con maldad.  
>—Espero que disfrutes con el dolor —dijo ella. Shikamaru se lamió los labios y le guiñó el ojo.<br>—Espero que te gusten las plumas.  
>—Regla número dos —dijo Naruto con ceño, aunque algo sorprendido por el coqueteo de su amigo—. No la olviden. Los cambiaré de compañero si tengo que hacerlo.<p>

Los dos se sonrojaron y dejaron de mirarse rápidamente.  
>Oh Dios mío, Oh, Dios mío, Oh Dios mío. Sasuke tragó saliva. Sabía lo que venía a continuación y quiso gritar. Quiso llorar. Esto no estaba pasando, no podía estar pasando. El hombre era diabólico, haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder para que se sintiera miserable. Castigarle. Sospechaba que quería que se marchara, y esto lo demostraba más allá de toda duda.<br>—Sasuke —dijo Naruto, susurrando la palabra, como si su nombre fuera una caricia para los sentidos—. Tú trabajarás conmigo. Y antes de que saltes de alegría, debo decirte que ya he decidido cual será nuestra primera asignación. Está noche a las ocho. Estate preparado.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Mi reloj** **mágico me dice que estaremos desnudos en… espera, unos pocos minutos.**

Aquí faltaba una mesa de póker pensó Naruto, inspeccionando su nuevo despacho.

Tal vez incluso un futbolín. El lugar parecía soso. Apretó los labios. No podía permitir que Sasuke pensara que era aburrido, sobre todo después de toda esa conversación de ayer sobre el tiempo. Y hablando de Sasuke, quizás traería un monitor… Con una cámara oculta para su cubículo así podría vigilarlo, asegurarse de que realmente escribía a máquina los datos del caso o se informaba de su siguiente asignación. De otra forma, él podría buscar formas para sabotearle.

«Trabajarás conmigo», le había dicho. «Antes de que saltes de alegría, debo decirte que ya he decidido cual será nuestra primera asignación. Esta noche a las ocho. Estate preparado». Le habría gustado ver cuál había sido su reacción ante aquellas palabras de despedida, pero se había marchado, demasiado temeroso de que pudieran comenzar a besarse de nuevo. Había fuego en sus ojos y la necesidad de saborearlo -otra vez- casi le había consumido. Como un cobarde, huyó de él como si tuviera los pies sumergidos en llamas.

—¿Qué ocurre entre tú y el gatito? —preguntó Suigetsu ahora que los hombres estaban congregados en su despacho.

Naruto no se sorprendió de que él fuera el primero en abordar ese peligroso tema. Era un hombre imprudente, que vivía para el peligro y le gustaban todas las cosas rápidas. Coches rápidos. Mujeres y donceles rápidos. Vida rápida.

Con un suspiro, Naruto se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Cruzó las manos sobre el estómago y miró el techo, lejos de los tipos que pululaban alrededor de su –aburrido- despacho, hojeando los papeles, trasteando en los cajones. Querían saber de Sasuke. Sabía que esa conversación estaba cerca, pero había esperado al menos un día más de indulto.

—Es un fastidio, eso es lo que es. Y la única cosa que ocurre entre nosotros es que me sube la tensión arterial. —Y con apenas aliento añadió—: ¿Y por qué demonios no mencionaron antes que llevaba brillo de labios?  
>—Porque nos pareció gracioso —dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa—, y no queríamos que te lo quitaras.<br>—Tuviste una erección cuando le dijiste que eras su nuevo compañero —dijo Kiba—. Sentí vergüenza ajena.

Las sonrisitas masculinas abundaron. Naruto apretó los dientes. Tenía unos amigos que aspiraban a ser unos gilipollas.  
>—Ustedes, chicos, están invitados a buscar nuevos empleos.<br>Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco.  
>—Esa no es una buena amenaza Naru, ya que la haces al menos una vez al día.<p>

El apodo le recordó a Sasuke, al modo en que se lo lanzaba en el calor de la furia. Su ex esposa le había llamado Naru, razón por la cual no podía soportarlo… Algo que Shikamaru sabía perfectamente. Pero castigarle por ello invitaría a todos los demás a llamarle por el odiado apodo.  
>—¿Podremos liarnos también con nuestras compañeras o qué? —preguntó Suigetsu con ojos brillantes.<br>Kiba se dejó caer sobre las rodillas y junto las manos.  
>—Di que sí y trabajaré gratis.<br>—No. —Naruto gruñó la palabra, un recordatorio más para sí mismo que para los hombres.

Pero quería, Dios, como quería. Aún sentía el dulce sabor de Sasuke en la boca. Sus gemidos todavía se repetían en los oídos.  
>—Lo que vieron fue un error que nunca se repetirá de nuevo<p>

—Lamentablemente.

Lentamente, Kakashi sonrió abiertamente.  
>—Los errores que parecen buenos son siempre dignos de repetir. Te lo aseguro.<br>—No, este no —insistió.  
>—Creo que mientes —dijo Shikamaru estirando los labios—. Creo que te gusta y quieres cometer otro error con él. Un error más duro. Un error más largo.<p>

Los hombres se rieron entre dientes.  
>—Te equivocas —gruñó Naruto—. Es mi empleado.<br>Juugo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.  
>—¿Qué harías si estuvieras en un isla desierta con él y el trabajo no importara?<p>

—Cometer suicidio o asesinato —contestó Naruto.

O hacerle el amor durante días y días y días sin parar. Frunciendo el ceño, juntó las carpetas que ya había clasificado sobre el escritorio y comenzó a dárselas a sus amigos, uno por uno.  
>—Estas son las asignaciones de sus compañeras para la semana. Memoricenlas.<br>—¿Y en cuanto a nuestras asignaciones? —preguntó Shikamaru arqueando una ceja, aceptando por fin el cambio de tema.  
>—La dueña anterior tenía la política estricta de sólo aceptar clientes femeninos y donceles, por lo que no hay más que un cliente masculino y el caso lo he aceptado yo mismo.<p>

Quería demostrarle su punto a Sasuke… que las mujeres y los donceles eran tan infames como los hombres en lo referente al juego sexual, las mentiras y más sexo.  
>—Por el momento, simplemente actuarán de guardaespaldas. Espero tener pronto más casos en los que puedan intervenir.<p>

Proteger el cuerpo de Sasuke sería divertido, pensó él. Bombear dentro y fuera de él lo sería mucho más. No. ¡Para! No pienses en eso.  
>Naruto malo. Malo. Frunció el ceño.<p>

—¿A qué se debe esa mirada asesina? —preguntó Shikamaru, con las palmas hacía arriba—. No dije nada.  
>—Por nada —refunfuñó.<br>Shikamaru era leal, de confianza y Naruto no debería fulminarle con la mirada. Habían crecido en el mismo vecindario después de mudarse. Sus madres habían sido amigas y ellos mismos habían sido inseparables, siempre en problemas. Desde luego, él había sido responsable de la mayoría de ellos, pero Shika nunca se había quejado. Naruto encontró a los otros hombres en varias agencias. Siempre les había admirado, le habían caído bien y se habían divertido juntos. Simplemente habían congeniado. Entonces, hacía tres años compró su propia empresa y les ofreció un puesto de trabajo. Ellos aceptaron encantados.

Cuando Tsunade se puso en contacto con él para venderle AATP, y luego le llamó diciendo que había cambiado de idea, voló hasta aquí y pasó varios días convenciéndola de lo contrario. Expandirse siempre había sido su sueño. Finalmente, la vieja veterana había aceptado y Naruto dejó a Menma, su hermano menor, al cargo de la oficina y se trasladó aquí.  
>Solteros y siempre dispuestos a aceptar un desafío, sus amigos rápidamente habían hecho las maletas y le habían seguido. Algún día, Naruto esperaba tener oficinas repartidas por todos lados, con cada uno de estos hombres responsables de ellas. Después de todo, la gente estaba dispuesta a pagar grandes cantidades de dinero para probar la fidelidad de su pareja. El simplemente estaría feliz de hacerles el favor.<p>

—La cosecha es exquisita —dijo Suigetsu, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Miraba por las persianas, observando fijamente los cubículos de más allá. Los demás se acercaron a su lado, echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro.  
>—Aquel pelirrojo, ¿cuál era su nombre, Gaara? —los chicos miraron a su alrededor en busca de confirmación—. Es un jugoso melocotón a punto de recolección.<br>—Eso es malísimo. ¿Quién llamaría melocotón a un doncel o a una mujer? A mí me gusta Ino —dijo Juugo, sorprendiendo a los otros—. Ella es…  
>—Una uva blanca —lanzó Suigetsu—. Hunde tus dientes en ella y su jugo se verterá bajo tu garganta.<br>—Idiota. Tú y tu fruta. Ella es hielo. Mi favorito. Las frías siempre se derriten cuando las pones lo suficientemente calientes.

Naruto se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Su equipo había olido la carne fresca… o la fruta, en el caso de Suigetsu. Eran igual que él. Había captado un atisbo del delicioso olor de Sasuke y había comenzado a echar espuma por la boca como una bestia rabiosa. Esperaba que todos -incluido él mismo- se calmaran pronto.  
>—¿Qué crees que tu gatito le dice a Gaara? —preguntó Kiba—. Está sentado y no puedo leerle los labios.<p>

Su gatito. La palabra mágica. Aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, Naruto se unió a sus amigos en la ventana. Fue obligado, atraído por una fuerza invisible, ¡maldita sea! forzado por una necesidad más fuerte que él a mirar y ver lo que Sasuke hacía. Gaara e Ino estaban de pie, justo delante de su cubículo, de espaldas a ellos. Hablaban animadamente, agitando las manos en el aire, el pelo balanceándose. Naruto sólo podía ver la punta de la cabeza de Sasuke.

Deseó que se apartaran para así poder verlo pero no lo hicieron, así que se obligó a darse la vuelta y alejarse. De todos modos, su impaciencia era vergonzosa.  
>—Tendré instalados sus cubículos a finales de la próxima semana —informó, de regreso al trabajo. ¿Qué necesitaría para sacarse a Sasuke del sistema? Tenía miedo de la respuesta—. De momento —dijo—, nos sentaremos en el suelo y jugaremos a las cartas.<p>

Tenía que relajarse y conseguir alejar de la mente a su empleado favorito por un rato.  
>—El que pierda comprará el almuerzo de toda la oficina.<p>

Después de que Gaara e Ino se cansaran de sus escuetos ―sies y ―ajas y se alejaran indignados, se negó a hablar del brillo de labios favorito de Naruto y de si ―le ayudó a aplícaselo, Sasuke se reclinó en la silla y estiró las piernas bajo el escritorio. Durante varios minutos, el enfado, simplemente hirvió a fuego lento. Y a fuego lento y arrastrándose, combatió la necesidad de llorar, de gritar. Una sensación familiar últimamente.

Naruto era su compañero.

No era sólo su jefe y su mayor enemigo. No era simplemente el hombre con el que se había besado y casi follado contra una pared. Follado, si no hubieran sido interrumpidos. Era su maldito compañero. ¿Por qué lo había escogido? ¿Para hacerle la vida imposible? ¡Conseguido! ¿Para conseguir que dimitiera? Estuvo a punto de hacerlo.  
>¡Dios, si sólo Tsunade le hubiera dado una oportunidad en vez de echarle a un lado! Asumiendo el control de AATP, Sasuke habría tenido unos ingresos y una reputación ya asegurados. Si abría su propia empresa, tendría que endeudarse y no obtendría ningún cliente durante semanas, posiblemente meses. Sería aún peor que irse a otra agencia y seguir siendo un asalariado. No, sus motivos para quedarse aún eran válidos, lo que significaba que el dimitir no era una opción.<p>

Atrapado, así estaba. Con Naruto. Como su compañero. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?  
>¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir tantos días y noches con él? Naruto tentaría a otras mujeres y donceles, u observaría todos sus movimientos. Podría respirar sobre él, aquel dulce y cálido aliento que le cosquilleaba la piel. Rozarse contra él, en una suave caricia o un duro toque. Solo con eso el corazón se le aceleraba y el cuerpo se calentaba. Poniéndose a punto él solito.<p>

Naruto lo arruinaría, de eso estaba seguro. Arruinaría su concentración, su paz mental. Su sensatez. No es que hubiera demostrado tener ninguna de esas cosas últimamente, pensó, hundiendo los hombros.  
>En ese momento, sonó su teléfono. No quería hablar con nadie pero sabía que tenía que actuar como un profesional y se colocó el auricular en la oreja.<br>—Sasuke Uchiha.  
>—Mamá acaba de llamarme —dijo Itachi en lugar de ¡Hola!—, estaba llorando.<br>Otra vez no. Sasuke suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el escritorio, presionando la frente contra la fría madera.  
>—¿Qué le pasa ahora?<br>—Puso su perfil en una página de citas y hasta ahora nadie ha contactado con ella. Cree que todos los hombres la odian y que nadie la encuentra atractiva.  
>—¿Cuándo puso el perfil?<p>

—Hace una hora —fue la exasperada respuesta.  
>—Dios mío.<br>Dentro del bolsillo, el móvil irrumpió en un agudo crescendo. Ese era el tono de llamada de su hermano Sai.  
>—Sai me está llamando por el móvil. No voy a contestar.<p>

—Probablemente quiera hablar de Gaara.

—Sin duda.

—Gracias a Dios, el timbre paró.

Poco después, Itachi dijo:  
>—Te pongo en espera. Tengo a alguien en mi otra línea.<p>

—Seguramente será Sai.  
>Itachi colgó de todos modos. El silencio reclamó la línea durante más de quince minutos. El oído de Sasuke comenzó a palpitar. Intentó trabajar y abrió la carpeta que Naruto le había lanzado justo antes de que entrara en su despacho. Intentó estudiar a la mujer con la que él, se suponía, coquetearía esta noche. Pero no podía concentrarse.<br>Finalmente, Itachi volvió a la línea.  
>—Crisis superada —dijo felizmente.<br>—¿Qué pasó?  
>—Tenías razón. Era Sai. Mamá le llamó y él le advirtió de que no había presionado la casilla subir, así que su perfil, en realidad, nunca fue activado—. Con apenas aliento añadió—, Sai quiere que le llames. Quiere saber qué ropa lleva puesta hoy Gaara.<p>

Los labios de Sasuke estiraron en una sonrisa.  
>—Es un pervertido.<br>Itachi se rió.  
>—Sí, pero un pervertido muy lindo. Sólo desearía que se olvidara de Gaara y enfocara toda esa lascivia en alguien que esté realmente disponible. Él es un chico agradable y me gusta, pero quiero que tenga algo de estabilidad, ¿me entiendes?<br>—Sí, lo sé. Yo también.  
>Terminaron de hablar poco después y la mirada de Sasuke se deslizó hasta el reloj de pared. Suspiró aliviado. Hora de comer. Bueno, de almorzar para él. Ya que los empleados de AATP no llegaban al trabajo hasta última hora de la mañana, y no se tomaban el almuerzo hasta mucho después, por la tarde.<br>Sasuke se puso de pie, decidido a entrar en el restaurante más cercano aun cuando no tenía hambre. Cualquier excusa con tal de marcharse. Aunque de ninguna manera le pediría permiso a Naruto. Entrar en su despacho -que debería haber sido suyo-, el mismo lugar donde le había probado por primera vez, delante de los mismos hombres que habían sido testigos de su supremo viaje al placer/estupidez… No, eso no iba a pasar.

Se acercó al cubículo de Gaara, cuidadoso de no ser visto desde el despacho. Aunque las persianas estaban cerradas, de todos modos. Su amigo hablaba por teléfono mientras miraba el ordenador y fruncía el ceño con ferocidad. El refunfuñaba sobre ―este estúpido trabajo.  
>—Me voy a almorzar —susurro Sasuke cuando Gaara hizo una pausa para tomar aliento. Sasuke apoyó las manos sobre las paredes de los lados—. Tengo que salir de aquí.<p>

Gaara jadeó y alzó la vista con una mano apretada alrededor del móvil y la otra revoloteando sobre el pecho.  
>—Me asustaste.<br>—Lo siento.  
>—Espera un momento —dijo en el teléfono. A Sasuke le dijo—: ¿Debería reunir a las demás?<p>

Él comenzó a cerrar el expediente que había estado leyendo. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.  
>—Vayan al Maxwell Café.<br>—Genial —dijo Gaara, mientras su gesto se transformaba en una sonrisa—. Estará bien evitar a nuestro travesti jefe.  
>Entonces la sonrisa perdió un poco de brillo—. Comprenderás que ahora no puedo ir contra él. Me despediría.<br>—Sí. Es un bastardo.  
>—¿Deberíamos decirle que nos marchamos?<br>—Estoy seguro de que se comió sus cereales para desayunar, y podrá entenderlo por sí mismo cuando vea nuestros escritorios vacíos. Además, no informarle de cuando nos marchamos no rompe ninguna de sus reglas.

Los ojos verdes de Gaara centellearon con malicia.  
>—Me gusta cómo trabaja tu mente. Entonces, nos veremos allí una vez que haya reunido a la tropa.<p>

Sasuke volvió a su cubículo, parándose un momento para ver si podía escuchar lo que Gaara le decía a la persona al otro lado de la línea telefónica.  
>—No contesto al teléfono del trabajo por una razón. No salgo contigo.<p>

Sai, comprendió.

Suspirando, cogió la cartera, apagó el ordenador -hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo cuando creyó escuchar unas risas masculinas salir del despacho de Naruto- y luego salió rápidamente del edificio. No se molestó en coger el coche; el café estaba justo cruzando la calle. Cuando la carretera se despejó la atravesó corriendo. Cuanta más distancia ponía entre él y AATP, más relajado se sentía.

Era al final del día entre el almuerzo y la cena, pero fue capaz de pillar una mesa grande y vacía en la parte de atrás. La cafetería era espaciosa, con mesas cuadradas de madera, un suelo de mareantes baldosas de colores y, murales pintados de antiguos diosas y dioses griegos en las paredes. A Sasuke siempre le había gustado este sitio. Un lugar de relajación y arte, de belleza y serenidad.

Gaara y las chicas llegaron diez minutos más tarde y todas sus miradas parecían culpables.  
>—¿Qué pasa? —exigió Sasuke.<br>Sin una palabra, Gaara apartó la silla de su lado, se sentó en ella de golpe, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Ino, Karin, Hinata y Temari hicieron lo mismo, con expresiones ilegibles. Y fue entonces cuando Sasuke se encontró con la escena más horrenda salida directamente de sus pesadillas más oscuras.

Naruto y sus compinches también habían venido.

Entraron en fila sonriendo abiertamente. Con sonrisas amplias, burlonas. Incluso Naruto parecía feliz. ¿Había estado bebiendo? Sasuke saltó sobre los pies, mirándole airadamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?  
>—Nos auto-invité —declaró Naruto desvergonzadamente. Acechó alrededor de la mesa y reclamó el asiento a su izquierda, cuidadoso de no tocarlo—. Ahora, quiero que todos se sientan chicochica. Este va a ser un almuerzo tipo vamos-a-conocer-a-nuestro- compañero.

Al instante siguió una ronda de sillas arrastrándose mientras cada uno encontraba su lugar. Nadie protestó. Alguien dijo:  
>—Prefiero del tipo vamos-a-conocernos-horizontalmente.<br>Los hombres se rieron. Sus amigas y su amigo fingieron ofenderse, pero Sasuke pudo ver que en realidad se estaban divirtiendo. ¡Grrr!

—Ya que esto es por negocios, lo bueno sería que la empresa pague la cuenta — soltó Sasuke.  
>Necesitaba tiempo lejos de él, joder, tiempo para respirar sin aspirar su pecaminoso olor. Tiempo para… Si mismo, sin sentir su calor. Sin imaginarse sus manos sobre el cuerpo. Pero noooo. Él había logrado arruinar esto también.<p>

—Pagaré —dijo el rubio —. ¿Contento?  
>Se encogió de hombros. No estaba contento, no, pero el cuerpo sin duda lo estaba. Estar a su lado de nuevo le estimulaba todas las terminaciones nerviosas.<br>Los hombres, notó, aplaudieron y le aclamaron e inmediatamente pidieron una ronda de cervezas.  
>—No dejes que su generosidad te engañe —dijo Shikamaru—. Habría tenido que pagar de todos modos ya que perdió nuestra partida de póker.<br>—Sí, pero yo iba a recoger algo del McDonald —se quejó él.

¿Habían estado jugando al póquer en vez de trabajar? ¡Eso en cuanto a la estricta política de Naruto en el trabajo! Sasuke llamó a la camarera con la mano.  
>—Tomaré una copa de Hpnotiq. No, que sean dos. Y lo más rápido posible.<br>Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido, luego levantó la mano, deteniendo a la camarera antes de que pudiera alejarse.  
>—Tomará un ginger ale.<br>—Tomaré un Hpnotiq —insistió Sasuke. El ceño se hizo más profundo.  
>—Estás en hora de trabajo, Sasuke, y tenemos una asignación esta noche. No deberías beber.<br>—Tú bebiste cerveza en nuestra asignación de ayer, y no te quejaste de que tus amigos pidieran cerveza hace un momento. Estoy seguro de que crees en la igualdad. Si no, podemos hablar de ponerte una demanda. —Miró fijamente y de forma significativa a la acorralada camarera—. Ponme tres Hpnotiq. Y de prisa. Por favor.

La mujer de pelo gris se alejó corriendo antes de que Naruto pudiera detenerla. Volvió poco después con las bebidas solicitadas. Las alcohólicas bebidas solicitadas. Los Hpnotiq de Sasuke, y las cervezas de los hombres. Las mujeres y el otro doncel, se decidieron por unas simples sodas, y luego cada uno pidió su comida.  
>—Debería gustarte que beba —comentó Sasuke a Naruto—. El alcohol vuelve a un doncel facilón ¿no?<p>

Él sólo resopló.

Sasuke se bebió la primera copa en un tiempo récord, y la segunda la siguió rápidamente, amando el sabor del brillante líquido azul mientras este quemaba a través de su garganta. Oh, dulce alivio. Tal vez ahora podría estar en presencia de Naruto sin besarle… maldita sea, matarle.

Después de un rato, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclino hacia delante. Los ojos recorrieron a sus indeseados invitados, manteniendo la atención fuera de Naruto.

—Así que. ¿Alguno de ustedes está casado? —La pregunta era un hábito. La pronunciaba al menos una vez al día, o eso le parecía.  
>—¡Diablos, no! —dijo el castaño de pelo alborotado.<br>Él creía que su nombre podía ser Kiba.  
>—No —dijo alguien más.<br>—Dios mío, no —dijo otro.  
>Suigetsu bramó: —No en esta vida.<p>

Shikamaru no dijo nada, pero su expresión era triste.  
>—Ni de coña —dijo Naruto.<br>Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.  
>—Gajes del oficio, supongo. Ninguna de las chicas, ni Gaara se ha casado, tampoco.<br>—Yo me lo estoy pensando —dijo Gaara con voz suave y vacilante.  
>—¿Es una proposición? —preguntó Kakashi, inclinándose hacia él con impaciencia— Porque si es así, acepto.<br>—Difícilmente —sonriendo sinceramente, Gaara sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Quién sabe? Podría decidir evitar la situación completamente.  
>Él se golpeó el corazón con un puño.<br>—Mátame, entonces. Ya no tengo ninguna razón para vivir.  
>Gaara soltó una risita tras la mano antes de girarse hacía Naruto, con un malicioso destello en los ojos.<br>—Oh, ¡hey! Asisto a una fiesta con Heather Rae el próximo miércoles. Ayudaré en una sesión de prueba de maquillaje ¿Quieres venir Naruto?  
>—No —dijo él, la voz pesada con autoburla—. Estoy ocupado.<br>—Ah, pero con esta ropa te quedaría genial una sombra de ojos de color arándano —le dijo Sasuke con una inocente sonrisa.  
>—Realmente me gustaba aquel lápiz de labios —dijo Shikamaru.<br>—Gracias, a todos. Son demasiado buenos conmigo.

Naruo le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke, con los rasgos completamente relajados, y los ojos brillando con auténtico humor.  
>La acción lo sorprendió. Sintiéndose como si lo hubieran transportado a otra dimensión, Sasuke apuró la última copa de Hpnotiq. ¿Por qué no podía haber sido él así de agradable y encantador cuando se conocieron por primera vez? Podría haberlo sido, pero escogió no serlo, y saberlo aumentó la irritación.<br>—¿Que les parece si rompemos el hielo? ¿Alguien quiere compartir su más reciente beso salvaje? —preguntó sólo para molestarle.  
>—Yo he tenido uno —refunfuñó Naruto perdiendo el buen humor. Sus amigos se rieron disimuladamente.<p>

Oh, Dios. Por un momento, se había olvidado de que ellos lo sabían, que habían visto como se morreaba con Naruto. Las mejillas le ardieron. Por suerte, la camarera volvió acaparando la atención de todo el mundo mientras servía la comida. Sasuke se concentró en su hamburguesa. Había querido un almuerzo relajante. Ahora sólo quería que se acabara.  
>Entre él y Naruto se instaló un pesado silencio. Finalmente él dijo:<p>

—No deberías de haber abandonado la oficina sin mi permiso.  
>—No estaba entre tus reglas —le recordó sin echarle ni un vistazo.<p>

—Ahora sí. Por supuesto.  
>—¿Necesito tu permiso para ir al cuarto de baño?<br>—Ya te lo diré —dijo, inclinándose hacia el azabache. No dijo nada más. ¿Cómo podía oler tan bien? se preguntó Sasuke.

¿Cómo podía parecer tan jodidamente encantador? se preguntó Naruto. ¡Lo iba a volver loco! Pero tenía que admitirlo, le desafiaba como nadie más lo había hecho nunca. Y le excitaba, también.  
>¿Y no era eso un dolor en el trasero? ¿Por qué no podía parecerse al resto de los donceles? ¿Apartándole totalmente o enamorándose de su ―actitud distante y, a su vez, pensar que eso quería decir que ellos, supuestamente, estaban juntos? Podría olvidarlo entonces. Podría dejar de pensar en él y de hacer el tonto de una vez por todas… Como cuando jugó al póker con sus amigos, cuando olvidó sus cartas y dobló con un full.<br>—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Sasuke en voz baja. Por una vez, su tono era más curioso que irritado—. Tu cara refleja disgusto.  
>—En ti —contestó con sinceridad, tan bajito como el azabache—. Pienso en ti.<br>—Bueno, que amable de tu parte. —Puso los ojos en blanco... ¿en un intento de no mostrar lo mucho que le dolió eso?—. Al menos sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo y aclarar lo mal que sonaron sus palabras, pero Sasuke le interrumpió.  
>—Así que, ¿cuál es nuestra asignación de esta noche?<p>

—¿No leíste el informe que te di? —Contestó, molesto por el modo en que Sasuke escupió la palabra nuestra.  
>—Pensaba leerlo, pero me distraje con otra cosa.<br>—¿Con qué?  
>—Con la familia.<p>

Él, probablemente esperaba que se quejara, que le dijera que no tratara asuntos familiares en horas de trabajo. Pero no lo hizo. Entendía de familia y no podía menos de preguntarse qué problemas tendría la suya e irritarse porque eso le preocupaba.  
>—Nuestro caso es simple. El cliente sospecha que su esposa va a los bares a coquetear con otros hombres. La pondré a prueba y veré si liga conmigo.<br>—Bueno, bueno. Por fin conseguiré verte en acción. Y no la clase de acción utilizada con Ronnie con ie —se metió una patata frita en la boca—. ¿Estabas exagerando en la sala de conferencias, o realmente necesitas un compañero doncel para...? Ahora no puedo recordar, lo que se suponía haríamos nosotros.  
>—Sí, realmente necesito un compañero doncel—masticó una de sus patatas—. Si encuentro a una lapa como Ronnie, tendrás que distraerle y así yo podré hacer mi trabajo. Créeme, vas a ahorrarme un montón de problemas. Estaba tan cabreado, que no pensé en ello antes.<br>—Ah, sí. Una lapa. Ahora lo recuerdo —sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa genuina y auténtica de diversión—. ¿Has tenido que tratar con mucha de esas, entonces?  
>—Demasiadas para contarlas. —Realmente le gustaba su sonrisa. Preciosa, dulce, cariñosa. Y sí, esto le excitó de nuevo. Empezaba a comprender que todo lo relacionado con Sasuke le excitaba. Enfadado, tranquilo, divertido, no importaba como estuviera—. Esa siempre es la peor parte del trabajo. Bueno, además de contarle al esposo lo que pasó.<p>

En ese mismo momento, Gaara se rió y el sonido flotó a través de la mesa. Él le echó un rápido vistazo. Gaara se inclinaba sobre Shikamaru, con una sonrisa en la cara, como si él fuera el mejor hermano de todo el mundo. Shikamaru parecía sumamente divertido, lleno de admiración, pero no esclavizado.

La mujer de Shika, el amor de su vida, había muerto en un accidente de coche hacía unos años y él aún tenía que superarlo. Por eso Naruto le había emparejado con Temari. Era una mujer hermosa. Exquisita, incluso, como las diosas pintadas sobre las paredes. Los hombres caían rendidos ante su belleza cada día… o eso decía su expediente.

La había emparejado con alguien que podía resistírsele.  
>También Naruto habría sido una buena opción como compañero de Temari.<br>Ella no le hacía sentir nada. Hubo un día en que lo habría hecho. Pero carecía de la intensidad de Sasuke, de su… chispa. Y ahora que había encontrado aquella intensidad, aquella chispa, algo menos, no sería suficiente para él. Se centró una vez más en Sasuke, intentando de todas las formas demostrar naturalidad.  
>—¿Sales con alguien? —La estúpida pregunta resbaló de la boca antes de que pudiera detenerla.<br>—¡No! —Sasuke le miró como si le ofendiera incluso que se lo preguntara.

Algunos de los otros les echaron un vistazo, pero se giraron rápidamente ante su fulminante mirada.  
>—No te habría besado… —se calló de golpe y las mejillas enrojecieron. Luego susurró—: No te habría dejado tomar prestado mi brillo de labios si lo estuviera.<br>Le gustó eso, tal integridad… Hasta que comprendió que no planeaba devolverle la pregunta. ¿Asumía que lo habría besado incluso si se veía con otra persona?  
>—Yo tampoco —dijo rígidamente. Él no respondió.<br>—¿Alguna vez has estado casado? —presionó.  
>—No. —Curvó los delicados dedos alrededor del vaso y bebió un sorbo, sin mirarle—. ¿Y tú?<p>

Finalmente, algo de interés. Aunque este era un tema del que él no quería hablar más.  
>—Sí.<br>Aborrecía el tema de su matrimonio y raras veces hablaba de ello. Ni siquiera con Shikamaru. ¿Por qué entonces lo había sacado? No era como si la respuesta de Sasuke le preocupara. ¿Qué le importaba que hubiera estado casado?

Apretó la mandíbula. Vale, le importaba. No le gustaba pensar en el azabache con otro hombre. De hecho, cada hueso posesivo en el cuerpo pareció estirarse, despertando del largo sueño de toda una vida.

Mío, dijeron.

Detenganse, ordenó él. No es mío. Jamás será mío.

Mientas Naruto luchaba consigo mismo, Sasuke le miraba, intentando parecer aburrido, despreocupado, pero había una agudeza en su mirada fija que no podía ocultar.  
>—No salió bien, supongo.<br>—Más o menos —dijo el rubio.  
>—Yo nunca me lanzaré al matrimonio —la voz era pura convicción—. Es simplemente demasiado arriesgado.<br>—Bien dicho. —Él levantó el vaso, y Sasuke hizo lo mismo para brindar juntos. Sasuke se recostó en el asiento y le miró fijamente como si fuera la única persona en el cuarto con él. Algo casi -se atrevía él a decir- vulnerable le nublaba los ojos. Al instante, ambos parecieron comprender que no estaban gritando, discutiendo o lanzándose insultos el uno al otro. La conmoción cubrió la bonita cara, probablemente un espejo de su propia expresión.

—¿Tregua? —preguntó Naruto—. ¿Por ahora?  
>Sasuke vaciló, luego asintió con la cabeza.<br>—Tregua.  
>Él se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría.<br>—¿Crees que la gente como nosotros alguna vez tiene un final feliz? —preguntó el azabache suavemente.  
>Las cejas se fruncieron.<br>—¿Qué quieres decir con la gente como nosotros?  
>El moreno pensó en ello y luego se encogió de hombros.<br>—La gente que sabe exactamente de lo que es capaz el sexo opuesto. Él también pensó en ello, meditando en la pregunta.  
>—No —contestó finalmente—. No lo creo. La gente como nosotros está destinada a envejecer sola. Sabia, pero sola.<p>

Era gracioso que el pensamiento de estar solo jamás le había deprimido hasta ahora.  
>—Sí —dijo Sasuke melancólicamente, volviendo a su almuerzo—. Probablemente tienes razón.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**¿Vives en una granja de pollos?¿No? Bueno, indudablemente sabes cómo levantar una polla.**

Después de terminar en la oficina, Sasuke condujo hasta la casa de Tsunade. Era un viaje de treinta minutos desde el trabajo, por lo que no podría quedarse mucho tiempo si quería prepararse para la asignación de esta noche. Pero sólo tenía una pregunta.

¿Por qué?

El paseo resultó sorprendentemente tranquilo, relajante, con lozanos árboles verdes dispersados a lo largo de ambos lados del camino, alzándose hacia el cielo que ya se oscurecía. Flores rosadas, púrpuras y amarillas se abrían paso con gracia, balanceándose con una leve brisa. Sasuke escuchaba música rock por los altavoces, dando golpecitos con el pie mientras conducía. Al menos era capaz de sacar de su mente a Naruto. Un poco. Sexy bastardo.

Había estado casado. Sorpresa. Habían mantenido una tregua a la hora de comer. Sorpresa. Le sacaste fuera de tu mente ¿recuerdas?

Oh, sí.

Por fin, la casa de Tsunade estuvo a la vista, una espaciosa cabaña hecha tanto de madera clara como oscura. Tiradores blancos adornaban las ventanas; conociendo a Tsunade, éstos deberían de haber sido negros. El camino de entrada era de grava y las pequeñas rocas crujían bajo las ruedas. En general, era un lugar tranquilo. Ya había estado allí antes, pero siempre se sorprendía de que esta serena casa perteneciera a la juiciosa Tsunade.

Sasuke aparcó. Fuera, el aire caliente lo envolvió. La fragancia de las rosas y del fresco lago le inundó la nariz. Habiéndolo escuchado acercarse, Tsunade lo esperaba con la puerta abierta, fumando un cigarrillo.

—Sé que les dije que me visitaran, Uchiha, pero ¡maldita sea, nene! no esperaba que lo hicieras tan pronto.  
>—Tal vez es que te echaba de menos —dijo Sasuke, parando frente a su antigua jefa. Simplemente suéltalo. Acaba con esto—. Yo te habría comprado AATP, Tsunade. —Eso es, muy bien—. ¿Lo sabías, verdad?<br>—Sí, lo sabía. —El tono de Tsunade no era de arrepentimiento. Sasuke intentó no mostrar ninguna emoción.  
>—¿Por qué no me la ofreciste?<br>Tsunade permaneció callada durante mucho tiempo, devolviendo la penetrante mirada de Sasuke con una propia. Entonces se giró, con el humo envolviéndola.  
>—Entra. Hablaremos.<p>

No quería entrar. Quería irse a casa, hacerse un ovillo, golpear algo y quizás incluso llorar. Pero siguió a Tsunade. El interior era un espacio limpio, aireado, donde blancas cortinas se balanceaban de las enormes ventanas. Muebles de color hueso y marrón oscuro, clásicos pero bonitos, formaban un círculo en el centro.

—Siéntate —dijo Tsunade, señalando una silla apenas acolchada.  
>Se sentó. Tsunade reclamó el sillón frente a él. Por primera vez, Sasuke se fijó en su aspecto. Llevaba un traje negro de seda y su pelo rubio había sido cepillado hasta hacerlo brillar. ¿Esperaba compañía?<br>—Quieres saber el porqué —Tsunade tomó una calada del cigarrillo, luego lo apagó en un cenicero—. Un hábito repugnante —dijo—. Intento dejarlo.  
>—Sí. Quiero saberlo.<br>—¿Y si te dijera que no estabas preparado para ese puesto?  
>Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon.<br>—Sé que mentirías.  
>Los labios de Tsunade se estiraron divertidos.<br>—Cierto. Mentiría.  
>—¿Por qué? —insistió Sasuke—. Merezco la verdad.<br>—¿Quieres la verdad? Te la daré, pero no va a gustarte. —Tsunade se acomodó en el sillón y con un suspiro, miró detenidamente las vigas del techo—. Habrías acabado como yo y no quería eso para ti.

Parpadeó sorprendido. No sabía lo que había estado esperando oír, pero no era nada de esto.  
>—¿Y qué? —dijo, incrédulo—. Tú no eres quien tiene que decidirlo.—Tu rencor hacia los hombres aumenta cada día, Sasuke. Si no haces algo al respecto mientras seas joven, terminaras solo y amargado, más de lo que ya lo estás. Siempre te preguntarás que podría haber sucedido. Siempre te preguntarás a donde habían ido a parar todos estos años.<p>

Para enmascarar la furia en los ojos, Sasuke se miró fijamente las manos.  
>—¿Es eso lo que te pasa a ti?<br>—Ya no. Ahora vivo. Por fin vivo. Deberías intentarlo.  
>—Mi futuro no te concierne, Tsunade —las pestañas se alzaron por si solas, y lanzó un ceño feroz a su antigua jefa—. Al menos, me debías una oportunidad. Ayudé a crear AATP tal y como es ahora, consiguiendo anuncios en todos los periódicos locales, colocando folletos por toda la ciudad, ampliando nuestra cartera de clientes. Me debías una oportunidad —repitió.<p>

La barbilla le tembló. No lloraría. No soltaría ni una jodida lágrima.

—Quizás te di una —dijo Tsunade suavemente.  
>—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? —exigió. Lo habría recordado, habría saltado sobre ella—. Siempre que intenté hablar contigo, me decías que hablaríamos de ello más tarde.<p>

Tsunade hizo rodar los ojos.  
>—Obviamente, no hablamos del mismo tipo de oportunidad. Pero no tengo ganas de explicártelo en este momento. Aún no estás preparado para escucharme. Esperemos que llegues a entenderlo por ti mismo —la voz fue mordaz, algo increpante—. Ino, Hinata, Karin, Temari, incluso Gaara, bueno, no se encierran tanto como tú, porque al menos, aceptan otras posibilidades.<p>

Yo acepto posibilidades, pensó Sasuke, herido. Seguramente no podía pensar en ninguna en este momento, pero eso no quería decir nada.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta, salvando a Tsunade de dar más explicaciones. Ella se enderezó y se alisó el traje.

—Mi cita está aquí.  
>Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron. ¿Su cita? ¿Tsunade? ¿Tsunade, que, de todas a las que Sasuke conocía, era la que más odiaba a los hombres?<br>—¿Te estás viendo con alguien?  
>—Ver… seducir… como quieras llamarlo.<p>

Bueno. Sacudió la cabeza. Dios, ¿alguna vez conocería realmente a su jefa? Tsunade había vendido el negocio a Naruto cuando podría habérselo vendido a una mujer o a un doncel, a alguien que conocía y de confianza. ¿Por qué no iba a tener un amante, también, aún cuando a menudo aseguraba que no había mejor compañero que un buen vibrador? De eso no podía hablar y jamás la traicionaría.

—Entra —gritó Tsunade.

La puerta crujió al abrirse y un hombre joven… Un chico delgado y muy hermoso, en comparación con Tsunade, dio un paso dentro. Parecía impaciente, feliz de estar allí. ¿Cuántos años tenía? Ni siquiera poseía una sombra de barba que demostrara que había superado la pubertad. Él vio a Tsunade y le dedico una tentadora y sexy sonrisa.  
>—¡Eh! nena.<p>

Ew. Mi señal para marcharme. Pero Sasuke se encontró observando a Tsunade, intentando ver lo que el niño-hombre veía. Los bonitos ojos color avellana era una mezcla perfecta de verde y marrón. Inteligencia en cada línea de su cara. El pelo rubio que parecía suave y espeso. Un cuerpo macizo. Y… Entusiasmo. Éste irradiaba de ella. Tsunade pulsaba llena de vida y vitalidad.

¿Siempre había lucido así y simplemente no lo había notado?  
>El niño-hombre deslizó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tsunade y le besó el cuello.<br>—Este es Dan —dijo Tsunade—. Dan, Sasuke.  
>—¡Ey! —dijo él, apenas capaz de apartar los ojos de Tsunade el tiempo suficiente como para saludarlo.<br>—¡Ey! —Extrañamente celoso de ese par, Sasuke se puso de pie. No tenía las respuestas que tanto ansiaba, pero tenía que salir de aquí. La diabólica mujer y su críptica ―te di una oportunidad probablemente lo atormentarían durante días. Semanas. ¡Diablos, el resto de su vida!

¿Cómo? Joder, ¿cómo le había dado una oportunidad?  
>—Tengo una asignación esta noche. Mejor me voy ya. —Caminó rápidamente hacía la puerta de la calle, echando a la pareja una ojeada por encima del hombro. Quizás tenía que tomar un amante, también. Quizás así conseguiría sacarse a Naruto de la cabeza por fin. Aunque la idea de desnudarse ante algún otro le era detestable.<br>—Sasuke —lo llamó Tsunade, deteniéndolo. Él no se giró. Simplemente se quedó quieto donde estaba y esperó—. Algún día me lo agradecerás. Te lo prometo.  
>—No, no lo haré. —Nada bueno saldría de su tiempo con Naruto. ¿Cómo podría ser así? Ellos podían haber llegado a una tregua, pero no eran adecuados el uno para el otro—. ¡Adiós, Tsunade! Que tengas una vida agradable.<br>—Oh, la tendré. La que me preocupa es la tuya.

«La que me preocupa es la tuya».

Mientras Sasuke se vestía para la asignación de esa noche, las palabras de despedida de Tsunade se repetían en la mente. No había ninguna razón para preocuparse por eso; estaría bien, su vida sería lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir poner a las hormonas bajo control.  
>Desesperado por sacarse a Naruto de la mente, indagó en el archivo mental que había recopilado del caso. Un hombre de treinta y tres años, casado desde hacía menos de un año, había encontrado varios números de teléfono escritos a mano en el monedero de su esposa… Aunque no estaban escritos con su letra temía que ella coqueteara con otros hombres para conseguirlos.<p>

Esta noche la esposa, supuestamente, planeaba cantar en el karaoke Mary's Bad Idea, un bar a unos pocos kilómetros de la casa de Sasuke. A veces -vale, muchas veces- el esposo del cliente no estaba donde él decía que iba a estar y entonces, por lo general, AATP intentaba toparse con él en el edifico donde trabajaba… Una mujer perdida, o un doncel solo y necesitado de un fuerte hombre que lo ayudara a encontrar su camino. Pero últimamente la gente era bastante suspicaz con esa trampa. Bastante… Indiferente. ¿Había algo en el aire? ¿Estaban ciegos de repente?

Se suponía que esta noche Sasuke simplemente se sentaría en la barra y observaría, no hablaría con nadie en ningún momento o perdería de vista a Naruto, ni siquiera para ir al lavabo. En el único momento que debía acercarse a él sería si Naruto se lo señalaba y entonces debía rescatarle de una lapa.

Naruto le había dicho todo esto en un post-it… Una nota que había pegado en el interior de la carpeta. De forma extraña, se sintió feliz de que hubiera escrito un mensaje tan machista. Eso le había ayudado a borrar de su memoria la tregua que habían compartido en el almuerzo. Una tregua que, admitía, lo asustaba. Ésta le volvía irresistible. Casi agradable.

Pero no quería que ese hombre le gustara. No podía. Al hacerlo, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, le recordaba su apasionado beso. Pensar en su apasionado beso le hacía desearle. Y desearle lo volvía un completo idiota. Otra vez.

Suspirando, retiró un par de vaqueros de color negro del armario. Se le ajustaba al cuerpo en los lugares correctos. Perfecto. No demasiado llamativo, pero lo bastante atractivo para que él se mezclara con la muchedumbre. Mezclarse… Eso era raro. Por lo general tenía que vestirse para destacar.

Rápidamente se deslizó en los vaqueros, se alborotó el cabello al azar en lo alto de la cabeza, dejando sueltos un par de mechones, se enfundó unas botas altas y fijó un broche de plata a la camisa azul marino. La cámara oculta en su interior capturaría la aventura de esta noche y captaría cualquier cosa que no hiciera la de Naruto.

Preparado, se echó un vistazo en el espejo. No estaba mal. Pero mientras estudiaba su aspecto, no podía menos que preguntarse cuál sería el de la esposa de Naruto. ¿Rubia? ¿Una pelirroja como Karin o Gaara? Hermosa, sin duda. Un hombre como Naruto querría a alguien despampanante a su lado. ¿La había amado?Desde allí, los pensamientos de Sasuke se movieron en espiral, extendiendo sus ramas venenosas. ¿A qué mierda de esposa le gustaría su personalidad de graciosillo? ¿Por qué se habían divorciado? ¿Infidelidad? Lo más probable. Si era así, ¿de la esposa? ¿O suya? Definitivamente de la esposa, a juzgar por el tono de voz de Naruto cuando había hablado del matrimonio. ¿Qué clase de mujer engañaría a un tipo tan carismático como Naruto? Una mujer lista. Se obligó a contestar. Él era un cerdo. ¿La habría engañado también?

El reloj de pared dio la hora, salvando a la mente de la necesidad de producir una respuesta que sabía que no le gustaría. Si él no lo había hecho, era un hombre mejor de lo que quería creer. Mientras Sasuke reunía la billetera y las llaves, el teléfono sonó. Gimiendo, se precipitó hasta la mesilla de noche y echó un vistazo al aparato. Había una luz roja intermitente porque su padre había dejado un mensaje el otro día. «Llámame, por favor. Te echo de menos» y no lo había borrado aún.

La Identificación de Llamadas mostró que era Uchiha, Mikoto. Supuso que por fin era su turno para enterarse directamente de las aventuras de su madre en el mundo de las citas. Se alegraba de ello, siempre le gustó la sinceridad de su madre, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para esto. De todos modos contestó. Si no lo hacía, su madre le llamaría al móvil durante toda la maldita noche, incluso podría hundirse en una mayor depresión con la cual Itachi y Sai tendrían que intervenir.  
>Sasuke descolgó el teléfono y trató de parecer feliz.<br>—¡Hola!, Mamá. ¿Cómo estás?  
>—Hola, cariño. Estoy bien. Comencé a echarte de menos y decidí llamarte para así poder escuchar la dulce voz de mi bebé. ¿Cómo estás tú?<p>

Bien, ninguna mención a las citas. No se sorprendió; de hecho, no sabía por qué había esperado que su madre se desbordase. Mamá gritaba y lloraba con Itachi y Sai, pero a Sasuke sólo le mostraba su lado feliz. Él y sus hermanos habían pasado incontables horas con un terapeuta, aprendiendo como tratar la personalidad depresiva de su madre. Les habían dicho que esperaran la negación, pero Sasuke odiaba esa fachada feliz.

—Yo también estoy bien —dijo, siendo deshonesto consigo mismo. Hipócrita.  
>En su defensa: Su madre no podía ni con sus propios problemas. De ninguna forma podría lidiar con los de Sasuke.<br>Aun así amaba a la mujer, realmente lo hacía, e incluso entendía de donde provenían la depresión y los cambios bruscos de humor: De la aventura de su padre.  
>—He oído que estás saliendo otra vez.<br>—Sí —dijo su madre vacilantemente.  
>—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Sasuke se sentó en el colchón y descansó el codo sobre la rodilla.—Realmente no hay nada que contar —se rió, y hubo un borde nervioso en el sonido—. Nadie ha respondido a mi perfil, pero lo llevo bien.<br>No, no lo hacía. Le había llorado tanto a Itachi como a Sai. Y seguro que ahora quería llorar de nuevo.  
>—Los hombres son unos cerdos, Mamá, ya lo sabes. Pero tarde o temprano alguien verá lo especial que eres.<br>—Sí, los hombres son unos cerdos. Excepto tus hermanos, por supuesto. Ellos son realmente unos seres humanos decentes. Casi mujeres o donceles.—añadió en el último momento.  
>—Estoy seguro de que a ellos les encantaría oír eso —dijo Sasuke con sequedad. Sai e Itachi eran todo lo que se dice hombres. Un poco machistas, algo salvajes, pero eran los únicos hombres que Sasuke amaba y con los que siempre se podía contar. Nunca le mintieron, jamás lo defraudaron. Le darían una patada en el culo a Naruto si él se los pedía.<p>

Hmm… Algo en lo que pensar.  
>—Sai me dijo que yo era demasiado emocional —exclamó su madre de pronto—. Tú no piensas eso de mí, ¿verdad, cariño? Tú me quieres, ¿verdad? Piensas que soy perfecta tal y como soy, ¿no?<p>

Señor, ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que contestar a eso? Sasuke tragó aire.  
>—Te quiero mucho.<br>—Itachi te contó lo del hombre con el que me chateaba en aquella web de citas, ¿verdad? —su madre intentó reírse—. Él era un partido perfecto, ¿sabes? Porque nos gustaban las mismas cosas. Jugar al golf, navegar, la comida india.  
>—Mamá, a ti no te gusta el golf ni ir en barco. Incluso no te gusta nadar. Y odias la comida picante. Te produce dolor de estómago.<br>—¡Pero me podrían haber gustado todas esas cosas! No me devolvió los mensajes, ni siquiera me dio una oportunidad, aunque le envié un nuevo correo.

¡Una oportunidad! Como empezaba a odiar esa frase. Sasuke se cubrió los ojos con la mano, tapando la luz.  
>—¿Cuánto hace que le enviaste el nuevo mensaje?<br>—No sé, hace diez minutos. Pero me parece una eternidad.  
>—Mamá —gimió.<br>—Puede que le haya llamado bastardo por ignorarme. No lo recuerdo muy bien. Entonces él por fin me devolvió el mensaje y me pidió que le dejara en paz. Luego me bloqueó. Eso fue cruel, ¿verdad? He llorado un poco, pero sólo un poco. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo, ¿no?

¡Y él había querido sinceridad! ¡Qué tonto!—Mamá, quizás las citas de Internet no sean para ti. —Sasuke podía recordar un tiempo, cuando era niño, en el que él mismo se había sentido fascinado por el amor y el romance. Cenicienta y su príncipe.

Su cuento favorito a la hora de acostarse.

Aunque la realidad tenía sus métodos para destruir aquellas ilusiones. El dolor tenía sus métodos para borrar todo lo demás. Había creído que su madre había dejado atrás la necesidad de tales cosas. Había creído que su madre era más inteligente.  
>—Los hombres que hay libres no son ningunos premios —añadió—. Itachi dice que hay un hombre ahí fuera para mí. Que está esperando por mí como Dei lo esperó a él —dijo su madre—. Soy una mujer y tengo necesidades, ¿sabes?<br>—Por favor —casi gimió—. No me hables de tus necesidades.  
>Su madre soltó un estremecedor suspiró, probablemente intentando conseguir -y mantener- algo de control. Por fin, soltó una risita forzada.<br>—Por supuesto que no lo haré, cariño. No te llamé para lloriquearte. Realmente sólo quería oír tu voz. Todo siempre parece ir mejor cuando habló con mi niño. ¿Tú crees que soy maravillosa, verdad? ¿Verdad? —Insistió, desesperada, cuando Sasuke no respondió enseguida.  
>—Desde luego que creo que eres maravillosa. Te quiero. Simplemente… Reconsidera esa cosa de las citas. ¿Vale?<br>—Vale. —Fue la respuesta todavía forzada, todavía feliz.  
>—Me gustaría verte mañana por la tarde, así como a Sai, a Itachi y a la abuela —dijo Sasuke—. Podemos hacer una pequeña fiesta. ¿Les llamarás? —Esto le daría a su madre algo que hacer—. Tomaste aquellas clases de cocina y aún no he tenido la oportunidad de probar tus nuevas habilidades.<br>—¡Ah, me encantaría cocinar para ti! Podríamos reunirnos todos para charlar y reírnos. Ya no viene nadie a verme. —Aplaudió después de esas palabras de reproche, con una felicidad aún más forzada—. Cocinaré tu comida favorita, rustido de chuletas de cerdo, y prepararé pan de maíz.  
>—Te veré mañana, entonces. —Con un poco de suerte, el almuerzo le levantaría el ánimo a su madre y la pondría de mejor humor—. Te quiero Mamá.<br>—Yo también te quiero, dulce. —Click.  
>Confiando en que su madre estuviera bien, al menos por esta noche, Sasuke dejó el teléfono y corrió hacia la puerta de la calle, cerrándola tras él. Iba a llegar tarde. Ya llegaba tarde. La anticipación lo recorría. No podía esperar para ver a Naruto en acción con un objetivo. Sí, lo había visto con Ronnie con ie pero sus acciones habían sido fruto de la venganza. ¿Cómo trataría a un objetivo auténtico? ¿La agarraría de la cintura? ¿Bajarían sus ojos a media asta como habían hecho justo antes de que él lo besara?Se estremeció, luego pasó todo el tiempo que tardó en llegar al bar pensando en él, imaginando su cara, impaciente por verle y castigándose por ello. Cuando aparcó, se miró en el retrovisor, ajustó la camisa y se acomodó el cabello. El aparcamiento hormigueaba de coches y gente ya un poco borracha.<p>

Un tipo se agarró las pelotas cuando lo descubrió y balbuceó una invitación para tomar un bocado nocturno. Él podía imaginar cual sería ese bocado. Él. Ewww. Ignoró la invitación y aceleró el paso hacia el rojo y negro edificio.  
>Una débil música se filtraba a través de las paredes. El aire era frío y lleno de olores a cerveza, tubo de escape y cigarrillos. Una vez, le hicieron una proposición indecente en una carrera de caballos y con un montón de estiércol a su alrededor. Otra en un establecimiento de comida rápida mientras se comía un burrito caliente. Dos veces en un concesionario de coches usados mientras el dependiente intentaba aparearla con el vehículo "perfecto" para él, un convertible de fácil acceso, naturalmente. Esto, suponía, no era mucho peor.<p>

Justo antes de que alcanzara la puerta, una mano salió de la oscuridad y lo agarró del brazo. Fue empujado contra un firme y cálido cuerpo de acero. Sasuke jadeó. El corazón le latió de forma irregular. Spray de pimienta. ¿Se había acordado de coger su spray de pimienta? En realidad, no importaba. Había dejado caer la chaqueta cuando el hombre lo había agarrado. ¿Qué debería hacer, qué debería hacer?

Actuando por puro instinto, le dio un codazo a su captor en el estómago. Él soltó el aliento. Seguidamente, Sasuke echó hacia atrás el puño y se lo plantó en la cara, con fuerza.

Un aullido. Después:  
>—Infierno Sangriento.<br>Ante el sonido de aquella ronca y sexy voz, se quedó quieto.  
>—¿Naruto?<br>—Como si no lo supieras —se quejó—. ¡Qué daño!  
>—Por supuesto que no lo sabía. Te golpeé. No vuelvas a agarrarme así otra vez —el corazón aún tenía que reducir la velocidad que, de hecho, se había acelerado ante la comprensión de quien lo sujetaba. Su picante olor masculino lo envolvía, borrando los malos olores de los que se lamentaba sólo momentos antes. Se inclinó y recogió la chaqueta.<br>—Creo que me has puesto un ojo morado —gruñó. Estaba enfadado, sí, pero también parecía de mala gana impresionado.  
>—Niño grande —le agarró de la mano y le llevó hasta la luz de una farola. Los dorados rayos cayeron sobre él, iluminando su salvaje belleza. Sus azules ojos estaban entrecerrados, con las espesas pestañas casi entrelazadas. Sus labios formaban una línea de dolor. Y sí, definitivamente había un círculo rojo alrededor de su ojo izquierdo<br>—. Oops —dijo, intentando no reírse con todas sus fuerzas.—Encima ríete, Sonrisitas. Simplemente recuerda que ahora soy yo el que firma tu nómina —se frotó ligeramente el hinchado hueso—. Dios, golpeado por un doncel.  
>—Te dije que podía cuidar de mí mismo. ¿Por qué me sujetaste?<br>—No intentaba hacerte daño. Te llamé, pero no contestaste. Estabas a punto de chocar contra la puerta, nene.  
>—No, no lo estaba — Omitiendo el apelativo, se fijó en la puerta, más cerca de lo que él había pensado. Bueno, tal vez sí lo había estado.<br>La mirada de Naruto viajó por sus vaqueros.  
>—Bonito, pero inadecuado —dijo, mientras la cólera parecía intensificarse—. Se supone que no vas a coquetear con nadie esta noche.<p>

Sasuke frunció el ceño.  
>—Esto me ayudará a mezclarme con la gente y así no me cruzaré en tu camino, como mi nuevo jefe, el Nazi de la oficina, ha ordenado.<br>—Uno, dudo que alguna vez puedas mezclarte y no destacar; y dos, tu descripción me ofende, Sasukito. Resulta que es muy fácil trabajar conmigo.

El azabache resopló.  
>—No me dejaste terminar. —Se enfrentó al moreno y sus narices casi se tocaron. Sus cuerpos realmente se tocaron—. Es muy fácil trabajar conmigo cuando los empleados son razonables y poco propensos a los ataques violentos.<p>

El aliento comenzó a salir en superficiales jadeos y la sangre se calentó en las venas. Su calor era embriagador. Sus bromas… Aún más. Más allá de ellos, podía oír el zumbido de los coches al pasar, el estrépito de las risas borrachas, y de algún modo, esas cosas sólo añadieron sensualidad al momento.  
>Entonces Naruto se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso atrás. Sasuke se tomó un minuto para estudiar el resto de él, desesperado por librarse de su tirón magnético. Camisa naranja de cuello abotonado y pantalones negros. Todo le ajustaba perfectamente y acentuaba sus deliciosos músculos. De pronto, la boca se le hizo agua y también se apartó.<br>—Vamos dentro —dijo él—. Y terminemos con esto.  
>Naruto se alejó sin otra palabra, obligándo a Sasuke a seguirle dentro del edificio que estaba tan oscuro y turbio como la noche. En el momento en que él abrió las puertas, la maldita música lo golpeó; la gente pasaba a su lado riendo, hablando y bebiendo.<p>

La parte inteligente del cerebro -que apenas le funcionaba últimamente- le dijo que huyera. Que corriera a casa tan rápido como pudiera. En cambio, se encontró acelerando el paso para mantener el de Naruto.  
>—Cerdo —refunfuñó. Pero esta vez, Sasuke se lo decía a sí mismo.<p>

Gracias a quienes han leído, a quienes han dado favoritos, y a quienes me han dejado sus reviews. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tendría sexo conmigo.**

El doncel era una amenaza, pensó Naruto, aunque eso él ya lo sabía. Era demasiado sexy para andar suelto por la calle y demasiado venenoso para estar a su alrededor sin que su sentido común muriera de una muerte rápida y dolorosa.

Bueno, eso no era cierto. No era siempre venenoso. A veces era agradable, dulce… vulnerable. Aún recordaba el modo en que él le había mirado durante el almuerzo, sus rasgos suaves, la necesidad en sus ojos. Cosa imposible, le había gustado su fácil camaradería tanto como le gustaba pelear con él

Según sus hormonas, él no tenía nada de malo.  
>Quería besarle de nuevo -en realidad, quería hacer mucho más que eso- y casi lo hizo mientras habían estado de pie fuera, la luz y las sombras luchando por predominar a su alrededor. Impresionante, así es como había estado. ¡Él le había golpeado, por el amor de Dios, y él todavía lo deseaba!<p>

«¿Crees que la gente como nosotros alguna vez tiene un final feliz?» le había preguntado antes. Él había contestado que no y realmente lo creía. Una vez, aspiró a un final feliz, había luchado por él y dejado a un lado el orgullo. Todo lo que obtuvo fue un doloroso divorcio y otra lección de desconfianza. No más, gracias.

Pero…

Sasuke empezaba a hacerle desear esas cosas. Cosas imposibles. Cosas tontas. ¿Empezaba? ¡Ja! Había querido todas esas cosas imposibles de él desde el primer momento que lo vio. Sasuke no era adecuado para él, era incorrecto de todas las formas imaginables.

Lamentablemente, esto no parecía importarle a su polla.

No tenía que mirar tras él para saber que Sasuke le seguía a través del humo y la oscuridad, podía sentirlo. El cuerpo era hiperconsciente de él, de cada movimiento, de cada aliento. Tócame, quiso decirle.  
>El ojo todavía le palpita mientras le mostraba al gorila que esperaba en la puerta la mano sellada y luego pagaba la entrada de Sasuke. Sin echar un vistazo hacia atrás, maniobró a través de la espesa muchedumbre de bailarines, solteros y no-tan-solteros, todos en busca de pasar un buen rato. La música rock sonaba a toda pastilla, tan ruidosa que los oídos le pitaban en protesta. Un humo artificial se dispersaba por el perfumado aire, emitiendo demasiados olores dispares. Arrugó la nariz.<p>

Naruto ya llevaba aquí media hora. Su objetivo también había llegado ya, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por Sasuke como para acercarse a la mujer. Había tenido un montón de pensamientos estúpidos. ¿Había tenido un accidente de coche? ¿Había decidido no venir? ¿Lo había cogido alguien y le había hecho daño? Finalmente había salido fuera para esperarlo… Sólo para ser golpeado en el ojo por su buena acción cuando él por fin apareció.

Enfadado consigo mismo, encontró dos asientos vacíos en la barra, reclamó uno para él y luego palmeó el otro.  
>—Creía que, supuestamente, no entraríamos en contacto el uno con el otro —dijo el azabache, pero se sentó a su lado.<br>No deberían hacerlo pero él no quería dejarlo.  
>—Quédate ahí —pidió una cerveza.<br>—¿Una cerveza? —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua—. Qué interesante.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Cuando la cerveza llegó, se giró y quedó de cara a los serpenteantes bailarines. No bebió, simplemente observó… Y esperó.  
>—Un Ginger Ale —le pidió Sasuke al camarero, luego miró a Naruto de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa.<br>La sangre le tarareó, corriendo más rápido, deseándole aún más. Se obligó a mantener los ojos al frente, buscando a Amy, el objetivo de esa noche. Descubrió a su presa rápidamente; estaba justo donde la había dejado, excepto que ahora estaba sentada en las rodillas de un joven que no parecía lo bastante mayor como para estar aquí. Ella le lamía la sal de los labios. Naruto suspiró. Parecía que, después de todo, no tendría que coquetear con ella.  
>—Voy a filmar —con la cerveza en la mano, Naruto se enderezó y se acercó a la mesa de Amy. Podía sentir los ojos de Sasuke fijos en él, quemando profundamente, muy profundamente.<p>

Amy besó al chico, un beso francés que duró veintidós segundos e hizo que el resto de los muchachos en la mesa lanzaran ovaciones. Eso en cuanto a cantar karaoke. La cámara oculta en el collar que llevaba capturó todo mientras Naruto fingía estudiar a los bailarines que estaban justo más allá de ellos. No sería necesario que él coqueteara o le hiciera proposiciones para demostrarle a Sasuke que las mujeres y los donceles eran tan traicioneros como él creía que eran los hombres. Amy era muy amable al demostrarlo con suficiente claridad. Su marido iba a estar desolado y Naruto sintió una chispa de compasión por él.

Ya he pasado por esto.  
>—¡Hey, guapísimo! —dijo una sensual voz a su lado. Ella ronroneó las palabras sobre la música, manteniendo la cara cerca de la suya mientras le bajaba la mano por la espalda. Su perfume era fuerte, un poco especiado—. ¿Quieres bailar? Prometo no morderte… A menos que me lo pidas. Pero por otro lado, pareces un hombre al que le gusta jugar duro. Mmm, ¿quieres que te cure ese ojo con un beso?<p>

La afrontó sin mover la cámara de Amy. La nueva mujer era una deliciosa rubia de grandes ojos azules y un escote lo suficiente grande como para que se perdiera un pequeño ejército. Había decidido buscar a una fácil y dispuesta mujer, ¿no? Había decidido acostarse con alguna otra persona que no fuera Sasuke y liberar el cuerpo del constante dolor. ¿No lo había hecho? No podía recordarlo. Todo lo que sabía era que no estaba interesado en esta mujer. Su pelo no era lo suficientemente oscuro, y estaba demasiado largo. Sus ojos no era lo bastante negros, ni tenía piel cremosa y hoyuelos casi imperceptibles.  
>—No, gracias —dijo—. Espero a alguien —giró hacia la barra, haciéndole señas a Sasuke, pero ya caminaba hacia él con expresión decidida. No, no caminaba, comprendió al minuto siguiente. Se contoneaba tentadoramente. Cada hombre que pasaba lo miraba y él tuvo que tragarse el repentino nudo en la garganta.<p>

Cuando alcanzó a Naruto, le rodeó los hombros con los brazos. Incluso le besó un lado del cuello.

¡Santo Infierno!  
>—Está pillado, encanto —gruñó él—. Y yo no comparto.<br>—Sí, pues tal vez él prefiera...  
>—Piérdete antes de que vacíe tu sostén. ¿Entendido?<br>Palideciendo, la lapa huyó lejos.

Sasuke le liberó, pero se quedó a su lado. El azabache bebió a sorbos de su copa y mantuvo la mirada fija al frente, como si le asombrara lo que había hecho y dicho. Las multicolores luces giraban, destacando su encantadora cara.  
>—Estás a salvo —dijo finalmente.<br>—Sí. Gracias —dijo él serio. Todo esto le había encendido.  
>Los ojos no se apartaron de Amy, que todavía seguía en lo suyo con su joven amante, y sacudió la cabeza.<br>—No me importa lo que haga el objetivo. Todavía creo que las mujeres no son tan malas como los hombres, menos aún lo son los donceles, y aún me debes mucho dinero.

Estaba demasiado tenso, demasiado serio y, de repente, sintió la necesidad de relajarlo. Con la mano libre, se ahuecó la oreja y fingió que no podía oírlo.  
>—¿Qué has dicho?<br>Sasuke frunció el ceño y repitió las palabras.  
>—¿Qué? —dijo Naruto de nuevo.<br>En lugar de relajarse, frunció más el ceño y se inclinó hacia él, soplando el comentario directamente en su oído. Su pecho rozó el suyo, su decadente olor le tentó la nariz y los suaves mechones de su pelo le acariciaron la mejilla. Su calor, siempre su peligroso calor, le envolvió. Durante un instante, Naruto experimentó una indeseada erección.

¿Siempre sería así cuándo Sasuke estuviera cerca?  
>Hacerle una broma, comprendió, había sido una idea estúpida. Pero por supuesto, últimamente había sido un estúpido, sobre todo en lo referente al azabache. Cuando Sasuke terminó de hablar, él no se movió. Se quedó justo donde estaba, cerca de Naruto. Muy cerca, pero no lo bastante. ¿Le había rozado la oreja con su nariz… quizás hociqueándole? Tal vez no había sido tan estúpido, después de todo.<p>

De repente, él se encontró con que el brazo lo alcanzaba, rodeándole la cintura. La mano agarró la curva de su cadera, la palma rozando la cima de su trasero. ¡Santo infierno, esto era el cielo! Encajaban perfectamente, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido hecho expresamente para él. Sin poder detenerse, movió poco a poco los dedos más abajo. Sasuke todavía no se apartó, pero emitió un agudo jadeo. ¿Por más… o para que parara?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Sasuke se acercó otro paso. Por más.  
>La música palideció en los oídos. La muchedumbre desapareció. Sólo estaba Sasuke, su exuberante sexualidad, sus vivos ojos color obsidiana. Dios había hecho a la población masculina un mal enorme, soltando a este doncel en el mundo. De todos modos, él no podía moverse, no podía encontrar la voluntad para hacerlo. Error. Problema. Regla número dos. Las palabras se repetían en la mente, pero Naruto las ignoró.<p>

Como si los pensamientos se le reflejaran en la cara, las mejillas de Sasuke enrojecieron. Sus párpados bajaron. La necesidad de besarlo volvió otra vez, intensificada. Sólo uno más y podría saciarse. Sólo uno más…  
>—Tenía ganas de verte en acción —dijo el azabache jadeando.<br>No eran las mejores palabras para decirle a un hombre excitado. Tendría que acordarse de quitar el volumen cuando le mostrara el vídeo al cliente. O quizás no tendría que hacerlo, ya que la música estaba muy alta.  
>Alguien tropezó con Sasuke, empujándolo hacía delante. Ellos perdieron el contacto de sus ojos y el hechizo se rompió. Sus mejillas siguieron sonrojadas, ya no era un rubor de excitación, sino de vergüenza.<p>

No puedes soportar a este doncel, ¿recuerdas? Él es diabólico. Un rompecorazones. Al menos sabía cuál era su postura con él. Todavía. Apártalo.

—Estabas a punto de besarme otra vez —dijo Naruto—. Convinimos que no lo harías más.  
>Lentamente, sus ojos se estrecharon en diminutas rendijas, bloqueando el oscuro iris de la vista y revelando sólo las largas y oscuras pestañas, pero aún así, de algún modo, el rubio pudo ver el fuego brillar dentro.<br>—Si te dejara conservar el dinero que me debes, ¿jurarías saltar de un puente y romperte el cuello?  
>—No te debo dinero. Pero si lo hiciera, estoy seguro de que perderías cada centavo muy pronto. Eres un jugador terrible —Naruto le echó un vistazo a su objetivo. Amy estaba en el proceso de brindarle a su novio un baile en el regazo, aparentemente vigorizado por la muchedumbre alrededor de ella. El tipo tenía los dedos extendidos en su cintura y una sonrisa tipo voy-a-pillar en la cara.<br>Sí, el seguro y feliz mundo del marido iba a quebrarse debido a esto. Era deprimente. ¿Por qué era infiel la gente? Naruto conocía la respuesta típica: No consigo lo que necesito en casa. ¿Por qué comprometerse, entonces? ¿Por qué no marcharse? ¿O intentar con más fuerza que la relación funcionara?  
>—He filmado lo suficiente —le dijo a Sasuke.<p>

Asintiendo, giró sobre sus pies y se alejó, dejándole confuso. Sasuke se metió a toda prisa en un reservado vacío que tenía a su espalda y se sentó, deslizando la bebida medio llena a un lado como si ya no pudiera con ella. Su cara estaba en blanco, desprovista de emoción.

Oh. Descanso.  
>Sin pedir permiso, Naruto se unió a él y colocó su cerveza al lado del descartado vaso. Todavía no estaba preparado para irse a casa. Para ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, no estaba preparado para dejarlo. Asegurándose de que Sasuke le miraba, tiró del collar y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.<br>—Ahora ya sabes que no intento grabarte.  
>—No recuerdo pedirte que te unieras a mí —dijo, con las cejas arqueadas. Se quitó el broche fijado a la camisa y lo dejó caer dentro del bolsillo—. Pero ahora tú también sabes que tampoco voy a filmarte.<p>

Él llamó a una camarera. Unos segundos más tarde, una alegre morena estaba de pie frente a ellos, libreta en mano.  
>—¿Qué quieren tomar? —preguntó.<br>—Un Vodka con naranja —dijo y Sasuke levantó la barbilla y repitió el pedido. La camarera asintió con la cabeza y se alejó rápidamente—. ¿Nada de Hypnotiq?

Sasuke se encogió y la piel descubierta de su cuello brilló a la luz. Pura nata. Deliciosos para lamer.  
>—Ya no estoy trabajando y tengo ganas de beber algo más fuerte.<br>Naruto estiró las piernas y rozó intencionadamente las rodillas de Sasuke. El azabache brincó y el rubio casi sonrió.  
>—Eres muy consciente de mí, ¿verdad?<br>—Soy cauteloso —declaró suavemente. Pensó en ello durante un momento y luego añadido—. Quizás asqueado sea la mejor palabra.

Naruto no se sintió ofendido; vio la excitación brillando en sus ojos. Un brillo, estaba seguro, que se reflejaba en los suyos propios.  
>—¿Qué pasó con nuestra tregua?<br>—Tú, pasaste.  
>—¿Sabes, Sasuke? en realidad no soy un mal tipo.<br>—Excepto en contadas ocasiones, todo lo que he visto desde que nos conocimos ayer me dice que eres un mal tipo —se quejó.  
>—Culpa tuya, seguro. ¿Y sólo ha pasado un día? Parece toda una vida.<br>—Esa es la típica respuesta de una mala persona. Culpar a los demás. Y sí, sólo ha pasado un día.  
>—Y tú me diste la típica respuesta de un doncel. No admitirían que la culpa es suya ni para salvar la vida. Y no quiero decirlo como un insulto ni nada parecido. Todo lo contrario. Así que no hay razón para que parezcas tan ofendido.<p>

Las bebidas llegaron y durante un largo tiempo ninguno habló. Simplemente bebieron a sorbos y observaron a la multitud de bailarines. Sus bromas, como siempre, le estimulaban. Quería seguir con ellas, pero sabía que tenía que detenerse.

Finalmente Sasuke dijo:  
>—¿Tus empleados masculinos sólo tienen una oportunidad para cagarla o ese es un honor estrictamente para las mujeres y los donceles?<br>—He trabajado con esos hombres antes —se tragó el resto de su copa—. Ellos no la cagan.  
>—No puedes saberlo con seguridad.<br>—Sí, puedo.  
>—¿Doble o nada?<br>Él no vaciló, en realidad se sintió emocionado al apostar.  
>—Hecho.<p>

Otro silencio siguió. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo?  
>—¿Por qué escogiste este tipo de trabajo? —Se encontró preguntando mientras se acomodaba mejor en el reservado.<p>

Una sombra cruzó la cara.  
>—Vi un anuncio y necesitaba un trabajo. Y… va con mi personalidad. ¿Y en cuanto a ti?<p>

Se encogió de hombros.  
>—Mi padre posee una agencia similar en Manchester. Mi madre lo odiaba —le gustaba demasiado hacer de señuelo él mismo— así que nos trasladamos cuando yo era sólo un niño. Pero le visitaba una vez al año y comencé a comprender que era el trabajo perfecto para mí.<br>—¿Alguna vez lo has lamentado? —preguntó suavemente, mirando hacia la mesa. Mientras dibujaba el número ocho con la punta del dedo—. Hacer de señuelo, quiero decir.  
>Podría haber mentido. Debería mentir. Pero, de forma extraña, se sintió obligado a contarle la verdad.<br>—Algunas veces, a lo largo de los años, me he preguntado por mi decisión de entrar en este negocio. Vi la clase de persona que era mi padre, lo sólo que estaba. Pero también vi a las víctimas, afectadas por la traición, como mi madre. Jamás querría estar en su lugar y quise ayudarles como mejor pudiera.  
>—Yo siento lo mismo —dijo, todavía usando aquel tono suave.<br>—Ah, una segunda cosa sobre la que estamos de acuerdo.  
>Los labios se estiraron mientras Sasuke luchaba contra una sonrisa. —¿Cuál era la primera?<br>—¿Sabes?, la he olvidado. —Hizo señas por otra copa. La camarera, rápidamente, entregó la bebida deseada, pero Sasuke se la quitó de golpe. Los dedos se rozaron, enviando una descarga eléctrica a través de él—. Es mía.  
>—La gente de reflejos lentos, por lo general, pierde —dijo Sasuke, luego se bebió el fuerte y dulce líquido y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.<p>

El estómago se le encogió. Había una gotita sobre su labio y quiso lamérsela, probar su sabor en la boca. Naruto pidió otra copa, medio esperando que se la robara también. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente le miró. Mientras vaciaba el vaso, la garganta quemándose, los ojos nunca lo abandonaron. Estaba tan hermoso en la penumbra, el humo rodeándolo.

Como siempre, el cuerpo le respondió como si el azabache estuviera desnudo, en su cama, haciéndole señas para que se le uniera.—Tomaré dos más —dijo Sasuke a la camarera. A estas horas, la morena no estaba tan alegre.  
>—Yo tomaré tres —dijo el rubio.<br>—¿Por qué no les traigo una docena? —fue su cansada respuesta—. Así, no tendré que seguir viniendo.  
>—Buena idea —dijo a la vez que Sasuke decía: "Excelente".<br>—¿Crees que puedes tolerar el alcohol mejor que yo? —le preguntó Sasuke.  
>—¿Qué si creo? —Todos sus genes de jugador aplaudieron felices—. Nene, sé que puedo beber hasta tumbarte.<p>

Los cócteles de vodka con naranja llegaron y la camarera los deslizó uno a uno por la mesa, suspirando y negando con la cabeza.  
>—Si no pensaron en llamar a un taxi cuando llegaron aquí, deberían comenzar a hacerlo ahora —dijo, luego se alejó para servir a otra persona.<br>—Seguro que llamaremos a un taxi —dijo Sasuke, reclamando tres de los vasos. Naruto hizo lo mismo. El moreno se acabó uno de un trago, el rubio en dos. Sasuke terminó dos más y Naruto el otro. Cuando golpeó el vaso vacío contra la mesa, el azabache se rió.

Para Naruto, el sonido de su risa era mágico. Ronco y rico como el vino. Toda su cara se iluminaba con la diversión. Tenía que besarlo otra vez, pensó, antes de que la noche terminara. Tenía que sostenerlo entre los brazos, sentir su pecho contra el suyo. Escuchar sus gemidos en los oídos.

Sí, dijo su confusa mente. Sí.  
>—Técnicamente algunas personas considerarían esto como una cita —dijo Sasuke, pronunciando ya un poco mal las palabras—. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿Cuál crees que es el mayor error de una mujer o doncel en su primera cita? Quiero asegurarme de no cometerlo.<br>—Vestirse provocativamente —contestó Naruto inmediatamente, un poco balbuceante también—. Por lo general diría no vestirse provocativamente, pero esta noche haré una excepción.

El azabache soltó una risita.  
>—Eres muy mono, ¿sabes? —Una vez que comprendió lo que había dicho, sacudió la cabeza, se congeló y perdió la risa. Se presionó los dedos contras las sienes—. Acción incorrecta. Mareado. Palabras incorrectas. Estúpido.<br>—Bueno, yo creo que tú eres sexy como el infierno —admitió sombríamente.  
>Sasuke parpadeó hacia él.<br>—¿Lo crees?

—Sí.  
>—¿De verdad?<br>—Sí. ¿Vale? Sí.  
>—No deberías hacerlo —le riñó sin convicción.<br>—Lo sé —se quejó —. Igual que tú no deberías pensar que soy mono. Sus hombros cayeron.  
>—Cierto. Ahora mismo, deberíamos odiarnos el uno al otro. Tú eres mi enemigo.<br>Él se encogió de hombros y propuso:  
>—Los enemigos a veces duermen juntos.<p>

Sasuke pensó en ello durante unos largos y prolongados minutos.  
>—Si fueras más amable, podría… —sacudió la cabeza, frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos ante otra oleada de vértigo—. No, no puedo.<br>—Puedo ser amable —se apresuró él. Una imagen de ellos dos en la cama se le filtró de nuevo en la mente. ¿Por qué no? Se preguntó de pronto. Ambos conocían las reglas del juego. Nada serio. Nada de matrimonio. Nada de bebés. Con total seguridad, podía querer esas cosas en los momentos más débiles, pero no con Sasuke. A él, simplemente lo deseaba. Con fuerza y durante mucho tiempo, para siempre.  
>No, para siempre no, se recordó severamente.<br>—No puedes ser amable —dijo, serio—. No lo creo.  
>—Déjame demostrarlo. —Antes de que pudiera detenerse, extendió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Su piel era suave donde la suya era áspera—. Mientras tenemos sexo, seré tan amable que pensarás que bombeo en ti un montón de azúcar.<p>

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior.  
>—¿Lo harás en el sentido de las agujas del reloj o te retorcerás como un remolino?<br>Las cejas se arrugaron en confusión.  
>—Francamente, no tengo ni idea a qué diablos te refieres. —¿Había hecho eso con algún otro? ¿Y por qué ese pensamiento le enfurecía? ¿Por qué bullía de celos?<br>Una risa escapó de Sasuke, un poco nervioso, muy excitado.  
>—¿Realmente quieres hacerlo? —susurró, con un borde escandalizado en las palabras—. ¿No romperá esto tus preciosas reglas?<br>—Soy el jefe y te digo que olvidemos las reglas. Son estúpidas y yo soy un tipo amable.

Durante un momento, le miró de arriba y abajo como si él fuera su caramelo favorito. Naruto hacía mucho que había perdido el control sobre su propia mente, su propio cuerpo, sus propias palabras. Sabía que se equivocaba, pero no le importaba. Lo deseaba y debía tenerlo. La cabeza le flotaba vertiginosamente con ese conocimiento.  
>—¿Te marcharás inmediatamente después? —preguntó Sasuke.<br>—Sin abrazos.  
>—¿Lo prometes?<br>—Lo prometo.  
>Los labios se separaron con un cálido suspiro.<br>—Bien. Vamos a mi casa.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Vayamos mañana** **a** **desayunar. ¿Te llamo para despertarte** **o** **te doy un codazo?**

Esta es la primera cosa inteligente que he hecho en toda la semana, pensó Sasuke en el taxi, durante el camino de vuelta a su casa.  
>Como se predijo, ni él ni Naruto se habían sentido lo bastante sobrios como para conducir, así que habían llamado a un taxi desde el club.<p>

Que hubieran tenido que hacer tal cosa debería de haberlo detenido. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el acto, en el sexo… con Naruto. Por fin liberaría al cuerpo del encaprichamiento por este hombre.

Finalmente ganaría algo de perspectiva en lo referente a él.

Por fin encontraría paz. Una dulce paz.

Después de esta noche, podría estar en su presencia y no desearle. Porque ya lo habrían hecho, ya le habría saboreado completamente. Y ya que esto estaba destinado a ser una decepción -seguro que no estaría tan bien como su cuerpo esperaba que fuera. Nada podría- no tendría que preguntárselo más. El misterio que él representaba acabaría.

Al menos, eso era lo que la nublada mente seguía diciéndole.

Señor, como le deseaba. Toda la noche, le había estado observando. Sasuke no había querido cortar con palabras a aquella rubia lapa, había querido apartarla de un empujón. La fuerza de los celos lo habían sorprendido.  
>Y ahora mismo ansiaba otro beso. En realidad, ansiaba mucho más que un beso. Un escalofrío le bajó por la columna vertebral. Delicioso, un preludio de lo que estaba por venir. Saca a Naruto de tu mente antes de que saltes sobre él aquí mismo. Con la vista nublada, miró fijamente por la ventanilla. Al principio el paisaje le proporcionó una vista de espacios abiertos, luego los frondosos y verdes árboles comenzaron a zumbar frente a él, intercalados por otros coches. La cabeza le dio vueltas. Las brillantes farolas iluminaban la cara de Naruto-¿cuándo se había girado para mirarle de nuevo?- seguido rápidamente por la oscuridad, luego luz, después oscuridad. Detrás de él, las estrellas centelleaban como diamantes en la sedosa y oscura noche.<p>

La sangre de Sasuke era puro fuego.

Impaciente y excitado, apenas podía quedarse quieto, incluso se inclinaba hacia él. ¿O simplemente era su mundo el que se inclinaba? No creía que jamás hubiera deseado a un hombre tanto. Desnudo. En su interior. Gritando su nombre.

—¿Quieres un beso, Sasukito? —preguntó Naruto en un seductor susurro.  
>Él negó con la cabeza y luego se maldijo porque la acción lo mareó. El mote no le parecía tan malo en estos momentos. Sonaba casi… Afectuoso. Juguetón.<p>

—Nada de besos. Ahora no. Si comenzamos, no pararemos.  
>—¿Y eso es malo?<br>Los ojos vagaron a sus rosados y sensuales labios. Deliciosamente perversos… y esa delicia era peligrosa. La noche tenía que ser una decepción.  
>—¿Eres bueno en la cama? —Cuando comprendió que había hablado lo bastante alto como para que el taxista lo oyera -el hombre sonreía abiertamente y los miraba a través del espejo retrovisor- se inclinó sobre Naruto y le susurró la pregunta al oído. Por alguna razón, las palabras surgieron igual de fuertes.<p>

Él se lamió los labios.

—Supongo que pronto lo averiguarás.  
>—Espero que no lo seas —le dijo Sasuke firmemente.<br>Sus párpados cayeron a media asta, pero el azabache vio la confusión en sus ojos.  
>—Eso es ridículo. ¿Por qué?<br>—Necesito que seas malo —admitió—. Muy malo, de eso modo jamás querremos hacerlo de nuevo.  
>—Pero ser malo puede ser bueno —dijo él, su voz ronca y baja—. Muy bueno —los brazos rodearon su cintura y lo atrajo al regazo.<p>

Opsss.

Sasuke debió de olvidar abrocharse el cinturón—. Mmm, tus pezones están duros y tu piel, suave —el cálido aliento le acarició el cuello, las manos se deslizaron espalda arriba y se enredó en su pelo—. Ningún cuerno de diablillo —dijo, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo.

Riendo entre dientes, Sasuke se inclinó más cerca y lamió con la lengua su candente boca.

—Nada de colmillos.

El rubio soltó una desenfrenada carcajada.  
>—¿Y en cuanto a una cola? —Los dedos cubrieron su trasero y Sasuke tembló.<br>—Ninguna cola —jadeó el azabache.  
>¿Cuánto faltaba para que llegaran a casa?<br>—No, ninguna cola.  
>Sasuke echó un vistazo por la ventanilla de nuevo y se sorprendió gratamente al comprender que iban por las tortuosas calles de su barrio, compuesto por casas de ladrillo rojo, rodeadas de pórticos, un césped bien cuidado, sedanes y pequeñas furgonetas aparcados.<p>

Finalmente, el taxi se detuvo en la entrada de su camino.  
>Sin bajarlo, Naruto sacó la cartera y pagó la carrera. Sasuke abrió la puerta y salió a trompicones. Sasuke se rió, Naruto se rió. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había sentido tan juguetón? ¿Tan feliz? ¿Tan excitado?<p>

Sasuke giró en círculos con los brazos extendidos.  
>—Podría bailar.<br>Naruto se abalanzó sobre él y lo envolvió con los brazos y el azabache enredó la mano en su sedoso pelo.  
>—Baila más tarde.<br>—Más tarde —estuvo de acuerdo ya que estaba encantado de estar donde estaba.  
>—Vamos a lamentar esto —dijo el rubio, pero no pareció alterado. Lo llevó al pórtico y sólo tropezó dos veces.<br>—¿Te estás arrepintiendo? —Acariciando su cuerpo, absorbiendo su fuerza, su calor animal. Era taaaaan bueno.  
>—Infiernos, no.<br>Buscó en el bolsillo las llaves.  
>—No es como si voláramos a Las Vegas para casarnos —racionalizó el moreno.<br>—Sólo somos dos personas que tendrán sexo sin ataduras.  
>—Sexo salvaje, lujurioso, sin ataduras —Hizo una mueca.<br>—No, no. Salvaje no. Lujurioso tampoco. Sexo malo. Tendremos un sexo pésimo —encontró la llave por fin. Mientras la insertaba en la cerradura, Naruto se le acercó por detrás. Su aliento sopló en la nuca antes de que sus labios chamuscaran la piel con un beso. Su lengua lo lamió ligeramente, marcándolo.

Oh. Más. Por favor.

La puerta estaba abierta, pero Sasuke no entró. Todavía no. Se giró y le ofreció la boca a Naruto. Saborearlo se volvió la cosa más importante en el mundo y la única razón para vivir. Inmediatamente, su lengua empujó profundamente y su decadente sabor le llenó. Sasuke tiró de su camisa, sacándosela de los pantalones.  
>Naruto lo metió de espaldas en la casa y se apartó un poco de su boca.<br>—¿Tienes un compañero de piso?  
>—No —jadeó Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke lanzó las botas. Ziiiip. Cremallera abajo, el cierre de los vaqueros de Sasuke quedó abierto, y en seguida Naruto deslizó la tela bajo sus caderas. Ésta pronto se reunió a sus pies.  
>—Sal —ordenó.<br>Lo hizo. Le arrancó la camisa con desesperación y la lanzó. Naruto dejó de moverse, tal vez incluso de respirar. Sasuke estaba allí de pie, con los boxers de doncel que parecían pintados a su cuerpo.  
>—¿Y bien?<br>—Infierno sangriento —dijo él en un susurro reverente. Los labios se rizaron en una sonrisa.  
>—Quítate la ropa. ¡Espera! ¡Primero cierra la puerta!<p>

Después de que Naruto los hubiera encerrado dentro, alcanzó su espalda y se quitó la camisa por la cabeza. O lo intentó. Tenía demasiados botones abrochados y se quedó atascada en su mandíbula. Sasuke quitó varios a mordiscos, escupiéndolos mientras seguía adelante. Por fin, fue capaz de dejarlo a un lado y se bajó los pantalones en tiempo record y, dudando un instante, se los quitó a patadas, quedándose sólo con unos ajustados calzoncillos negros, su bronceada piel y sus sexys músculos. La boca se le hizo agua.

Su cuerpo era una obra de arte. Sus pezones eran pequeños, marrones y fruncidos. Su estómago, una perfecta tabla de lavar, cruzada por tendón tras tendón de fuerza, los músculos afinándose hasta llegar a su cintura… hmmm. Tengo que lamer esa línea. Un poco de vello rubio se esparcía bajo su ombligo, liderando un camino recto hacía su larga y gruesa erección.  
>—¿Dónde está el dormitorio? —preguntó Naruto con tono forzado.<br>Sasuke señaló sin apartar los ojos de él, la mano inestable, el cuerpo excitado.  
>—Demasiado lejos —lo agarró, arrastrándolo a la sala de estar y cayó sobre él en el sofá. Su peso lo aplastó deliciosamente.<p>

Instintivamente, extendió las piernas, dándole la bienvenida más cerca.  
>—Si dices el nombre de una mujer u otro doncel en algún momento, te mataré. Quiero que esto sea malo, pero no tan malo.<p>

—¿El nombre de otro? —resopló—. Nene, eres todo en lo que he sido capaz de pensar desde el primer momento en que te conocí.  
>—Eso es porque me odias —dijo Sasuke mientras arqueaba la espalda y pegaba su erección contra la del rubio. Los ojos se le cerraron en una dulce entrega y se mordió el labio inferior—. Mmm.<br>Naruto inspiró profundamente.  
>—Ahora mismo me gustas muchísimo.<br>Sasuke se arqueó y gimió de nuevo.  
>—Eso es porque estoy debajo de ti y prácticamente desnudo.<br>—Completamente desnudo muy pronto. —Luego hizo una pesada pausa, cargada de tensión—. Si dices el nombre de otro hombre, lo mataré.  
>—Trato hecho.<br>Naruto lamió la oreja del moreno, la que tenía los pendientes, y luego lamió su cuello, presionando ambas erecciones.  
>—Sabes bien.<br>—Tú te siente bien. —Los dedos le agarraron de la espalda, pellizcando la piel—. Mi cabeza da vueltas y mi cuerpo quema.  
>—El mío también —jugueteó con sus pezones—. ¿Tienes cuatro pezones o es que veo doble?<br>—Ves doble. Lámelos. Los cuatro. —Las palabras surgieron como un gemido desesperado.  
>Entonces la boca del rubio descendió. Caliente, tan caliente, como su cuerpo. Chupó. Fuerte, tan fuerte, como su cuerpo. Su lengua se arremolinó expertamente.<br>—Oh, Dios —las caderas se despegaron del sofá ante la aguda sensación y se frotó contra él—. Sí, sí. —Tuvo que recordarse que esto era un polvo de una sola noche, que ni siquiera le gustaba este hombre y que, en algún momento en su vida, había experimentado un sexo mejor que éste. Seguramente lo había hecho—. Esto no significa nada —dijo entrecortadamente.  
>—Menos que nada. Tus pezones son el cielo.<p>

Les dedicó toda su atención de nuevo, mordisqueándolos hasta que Sasuke gritó, entonces alivió la picazón con la lengua. Aquel escozor casi acabó con el moreno… pero no del modo que esperaba.

Le gustaba. ¡Oh, como le gustaba! Quería más. Esto hacía que se sintiera vivo, puro fuego. Como si un cable estuviera conectado a los pezones, siempre que Naruto los mordía, una sacudida eléctrica le atravesaba el cuerpo.  
>—No quiero ser amable —gruñó él, presionando la cadera en un fuerte apretón.<p>

—No. Amable no. —Quería ser tomado, violado. Ese deseo lo avergonzó y lo asustó. Duro, poderoso, animal, así es como lo quería. ¿Qué le pasaba?  
>¿No, se suponía, lo quería suave? ¿Tierno?<p>

—Duro —dijo Naruto. Pero se sentía dividido. Por lo general, se tomaba su tiempo tanto con mujeres como con donceles, en especial con los últimos al ser mas delicados, disfrutaba de ellos. Raras veces tenía relaciones, lo que quería decir que cuando las tenía, procuraba conseguir un buen sexo. Pero ahora mismo él era puro fuego, y el fuego le exigía ser rápido y brusco, aún cuando sabía que debería aflojar el ritmo -no, aflojar jamás- pero la necesidad… era tan oscura que no podía luchar contra ella, no quería luchar más.

Todo en este momento era seductor. La pasión clamaba por la caliente y pesada liberación. Se sentía violento, erótico, y sabía que eso estaba mal, pero ¡oh!, podría comerse a este doncel por completo, saborearlo de un solo bocado. Se lo comería por completo.  
>No, le harás daño. No le hagas daño.<p>

—Sasuke —logró decir entre los dientes apretados. No podía ceder ante aquellos deseos oscuros, no podía sucumbir… por favor sucumbe.  
>—Naruto —jadeó. Los ojos se cerraron y se frotó contra él.<br>Le encantaba que hiciera eso, pero siempre que el moreno se movía le empujaba más cerca del borde. Pronto perdería el control y podría hacer algo que le asustara. Por eso…  
>—Sasuke —dijo otra vez. Tenía que conseguir que entendiera, tenía que hacer las cosas más despacio.<br>—No pares —fue la única respuesta.

Aunque le requirió un gran esfuerzo, obligó al cuerpo a permanecer inmóvil y miró a Sasuke de arriba abajo. Sus oscuros mechones se habían deshecho y se desbordaban sobre los cojines del sofá. Su piel estaba sonrojada por el deseo. Él era puro éxtasis, un dios del placer, y si no conseguía que se sintiera tan salvaje con él pronto… por favor, que fuera pronto.

Necesitaba sus contoneos, su nombre en sus labios, en su mente. Su nombre en cada una de sus células, marcándolo profundamente. Parecía un cavernícola posesivo y primitivo. Sus pezones se desbordaban en las manos. Su estómago era plano y suave. Perfecto. Sus piernas eran largas y torneadas. Pensó que le pediría que se pusiera de nuevo las botas y las llevara durante toda la noche.

Todavía conteniéndose, intentando recuperar algo parecido a la compostura, dijo:  
>—¿Cómo de duro puedes tomarlo? —la voz sonó como un gruñido.<br>Sasuke no pareció asustado. De hecho, sus palabras parecieron excitarle.  
>—Tan duro como puedas darlo. Simplemente… hazlo o gritaré.<p>

—¿Seguro? —Una gota de sudor le bajó por la sien y se estrelló en su hombro. Prácticamente estaba temblando por la fuerza de la necesidad.  
>En lugar de una respuesta, Sasuke sonrió con malicia y hundió las uñas en su espalda. Las clavó hasta sacarle sangre. Él silbó por lo bajo mientras la erección daba una sacudida. Sí, sí, eso era exactamente lo que quería. Con movimientos bruscos, le arrancó los boxers de seda. El débil material se rasgó con facilidad.<p>

Sasuke le agarró del pelo y tiró de él para besarle. Los labios chocaron, su sabor lo inundó, fuerte como el zumo de naranja, dulce como el vodka, ambos impulsándole a tomar más del azabache. Escupió sobre ellos y deslizó los dedos alrededor de la suave erección, y siguió mas abajo hasta llegar al pequeño orificio que pronto profanaría, empujó profundamente dos dedos en su interior.  
>—¡Sí! —gritó Sasuke.<br>Estaba excitado, pero lo quería aún más receptivo. Mientras deslizaba los dedos en él, Sasuke jadeaba, gemía y se retorcía.  
>—Córrete —exigió él—. Córrete para mí.<br>—Na-Naruto—luchó por respirar mientras las paredes internas apretaban y sujetaban sus dedos, manteniéndolos cautivos. Sacudía la cabeza, los negros cabellos cayendo en todas direcciones—. ¡Naruto! —gritó cuando se corrió.

Podría haberse corrido también, simplemente al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. Sus uñas se hundieron en la espalda de nuevo y luego cavaron un camino hasta el pecho. Incluso cuando sus espasmos se apagaron, Sasuke siguió arañándole y él siguió moviendo sus dedos, manteniendo el frenético ritmo. Quizás también le gustaba la rudeza. Tal vez realmente lo deseaba tan duro como pudiera dárselo.  
>—No hemos terminado —dijo el azabache.<br>—No. No lo hemos hecho.  
>—Más —agarró su ropa interior y la empujó piernas abajo. Él le aferró las manos y las fijó por encima de su cabeza.<br>—Rodéame la cintura con tus piernas.  
>Lo hizo sin protestar. Sasuke jadeaba y su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Los rosados pezones estaban endurecidos, rogando por su atención. Los débiles rayos de luz que se deslizaban por las ventanas, fluían sobre la piel desnuda.<p>

Era una belleza.

La polla se levantó en respuesta. Arqueándose, Sasuke le mordió la clavícula y Naruto gruñó en éxtasis.  
>—Más fuerte.<p>

Sus pequeños y afilados dientes se clavaron hasta provocar sangre.

Sólo entonces él se deslizó en su interior de un golpe. El sofá entero se meció con el movimiento y Sasuke gritó su nombre. Los ojos se cerraron en una dicha embriagadora. Esto era el cielo. El paraíso. Tan caliente, apretado y húmedo.

Se movió dentro y fuera de él, rápido, más rápido. Con fuerza, más duro. No podía contenerse y sabía que el moreno no quería que lo hiciera. Era tan salvaje como él, feroz, justo como él había querido.

Sasuke mordisqueó un camino hasta el cuello. Naruto le sostuvo las muñecas con una mano y usó la mano libre para inclinar su cara a un lado. Luego, lo mordió en el cuello.

Sasuke se corrió.  
>Él chupó y succionó y trasladó la mano hasta su culo, exprimiéndolo y amasándolo, extendiéndolo más. Las convulsiones del orgasmo se intensificaron y el moreno apretó y apretó a su alrededor, húmedo más allá de sus sueños más salvajes. Sasuke gritó, alto y fuerte. Fue todo lo que necesito para enviarle al borde. Los músculos se tensaron y un rugido escapó de los labios.<br>—Naruto —jadeó. El sudor cubría la piel, tal vez el de él.  
>—Sasuke —luchó por tomar aliento, por conseguir normalizar el latido del corazón. El moreno no intentó apartarle.<br>—Bueno.  
>Él lo abrazó con fuerza, sin querer marcharse.<br>—Muy bueno.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahora un poco más de Sai y Gaara. **

**Difruten! Y gracias por sus comentarios.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**¿Qué tal si te sientas en mi regazo y ****hablamos de lo primero que se nos ocurra?**

Sabaku no Gaara quería llorar (otra vez), sollozar (otra vez), gritar (¡por fin!), pero no por la razón correcta.

Hacía unas horas, Lee lo había recogido y llevado de copas con sus amigos, luego a cenar a solas, donde él inmediatamente lo dejó tirado.

Debería haberlo sabido, debía haberlo esperado.

Por primera vez en los años que había durado su relación, le había permitido verlo sin arreglarse, ni usado crema bronceadora. Parecía algo sin importancia, pero había sido primordial para el pelirrojo.

Había querido ponerle a prueba, ver cómo reaccionaba Lee ante su aspecto poco inmaculado. ¿Y qué había hecho la primera vez que lo había visto menos que perfecto? Primero se había consternado y le había preguntado si quería salir otro día. Luego se disculpó ante sus amigos, diciendo que estaba ―enfermo. Más tarde, en la cena, había estado callado y pensativo.  
>—¿Qué? ¿Ninguna propuesta de matrimonio? —le había preguntado sarcásticamente.<br>Él enrojeció.  
>—Hablaremos de ello cuándo te sientas mejor.<br>Ahí es cuando Gaara había estallado.  
>—¡Me siento bien! Este soy yo, Lee. El auténtico yo. Con ojeras y todo. Mira. Mírame de verdad.<p>

Las mejillas le enrojecieron aún más.

—¿Intentas avergonzarme? ¿Castigarme? Bien, pues has hecho un maldito buen trabajo. Gaara, todo lo que quería era adorarte, pero tú no me dejas. Demonios, incluso no me permites presumir de ti. Lo he intentado y tú te presentas pareciendo a… esto — agitó una mano en su dirección.  
>—No soy una yegua de exhibición, Lee. No quiero que me revisen los dientes y el pelo siempre que salgo de casa. Simplemente quiero ser amado.<p>

Por supuesto, él entonces decidió que tenían diferentes conceptos de lo que significaba el amor y que era necesario que tomaran caminos separados.

—El muy bastardo —refunfuñó, queriendo llorar porque había tenido razón. A los hombres sólo les importaba su cara y su cuerpo. No se preocupaban por él. Bien, ya no quería estar sobre un pedestal nunca más.  
>Los ojos le ardían, pero contuvo las lágrimas. Quería amor, matrimonio y bebés, todas esas malditas cosas. Quería el "y fueron felices para siempre". Quería… más. Y quería saber que todo aquello no se desmoronaría ante el primer signo de problemas o fealdad.<p>

Feo.

Simplemente la palabra lo atormentaba. Había sido un niño feo e incluso un adolescente feo. Demasiado alto, demasiado delgado, demasiado pálido, un pelo demasiado diferente e indudablemente demasiado rojo. Rasgos extraños, asimétricos. El aparato dental tampoco había ayudado. Ni las gruesas gafas.

Había sido impopular, solo tomado en cuenta por aquellos que querían burlarse. Y ni un solo chico le había pedido salir. Ni el idiota de los idiotas lo había encontrado atractivo. Y desde luego, Sai Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, lo había ignorado. Había sido uno de los chicos populares y todas las chicas y donceles estaban colados por él.

Incluso él mismo.

Siempre que recordaba el modo en que Sai había huido de él y evitado, le dolía. Mucho. Incluso hasta hoy día no podía ver unos espaguetis sin llorar por ello.

Gaara soltó un vacilante suspiro. No tuvo la primera cita hasta la avanzada edad de diecinueve años, cuando las curvas de todo doncel por fin se habían desarrollado, los rasgos faciales cambiaron, ganó algo de peso y se embadurnó la piel con crema bronceadora. Es más, hasta que no se quitó el aparato dental y se compró lentillas.

En aquella primera cita, con un tipo llamado Sasori, él había conseguido meterse entre sus piernas sin demasiado esfuerzo. Había estado tan desesperado por afecto, tan necesitado, que recordarlo todavía lo avergonzaba. Él alabó su hermosura unas cuantas veces y no fue capaz de apartar los ojos de Gaara. El sexo había estado… bien. Sin incidentes. Nada para reírse tontamente o suspirar.

Después, jamás lo llamó de nuevo. Gaara había sido demasiado fácil, comprendió. Pero aprendió una valiosa lección esa noche: Luce hermoso, pero permanece distante. Y así, con aquel nuevo conocimiento, se había embarcado en una odisea de citas. Había salido constantemente, con diferentes hombres. Ellos sólo veían lo mejor del pelirrojo y jamás les permitía tocarlo.

Todos lo habían adorado, tal como Lee suplicaba querer hacer. No podían dejar de elogiarle la figura, la cara, el pelo. La confianza creció, creció y creció. Entonces conoció a Lee, un asesor financiero. Aunque había parecido sumamente interesado en su cara y su cuerpo, igual que todos los demás, se había enamorado de él porque también pareció estar interesado en su mente. Se tomó su tiempo para averiguar lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Le había preguntado su opinión sobre un montón de cosas, desde política hasta los postres. Quizás no habían tenido demasiado en común, pero al menos él había hecho el esfuerzo de llegar a conocerlo

Finalmente, permitió a otro hombre que lo llevara a la cama. Había sido maravilloso. Muy satisfactorio físicamente, pero emocionalmente…

Se frotó las sienes para aplacar el repentino dolor.

Luego, hacía unos meses, todo cambió. Lee le pidió que se casara con él. Casi al instante, pareció dejar de interesarse por el pelirrojo como persona. Se convirtió en un objeto, una cosa, una posesión, igual que había sido para todos los demás.  
>Cada vez más, se preocupó por el día en que Lee viera el doncel imperfecto que realmente era. Se había preguntado qué pasaría cuando él viera más allá de su exterior y se topara con el niño feo y necesitado de su interior.<p>

Ahora ya lo sabía.

¿Por qué el "para siempre" era posible para los demás menos para él?

Gaara se tumbó en la cama, observando la tenue tela blanca que cubría los cuatro postes de la cama. Incluso a través del material, podía ver el brillo de las estrellas de plástico que había pegado en el techo. Hacía unos momentos, había apurado la sexta copa de vino, por lo que las estrellas parecían girar. Suspiró de nuevo. Debería haberse detenido en la segunda, pero había pensado en Lee y bebió, pensó en Sai y bebió aún más.

Durante el día, podía pretender ser despreocupado y lujurioso ante cualquier hombre, pero aquí, ahora, la verdad brillaba con demasiada intensidad como para ser negada. Irónico, considerando lo oscuro que estaba. Las noches siempre fueron malas para él, a solas con los pensamientos, a solas con los problemas. Esta noche era peor que de costumbre. ¿Alguna vez podría tener el "felices para siempre" que tanto ansiaba?

El timbre de la puerta sonó de repente, y se enderezó.

La acción hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Gaara gimió y echó un vistazo al reloj sobre la mesilla de noche. Las once. ¿Quién lo visitaría a esta hora? ¿Lee? ¿Había venido a disculparse? ¿Quería que volvieran juntos? ¡Bien, la respuesta era no!

Tocaron el timbre otra vez.

Por costumbre, se estudió en el espejo de la cómoda. El bonito pijama que llevaba estaba un poco arrugado. Comprobó el rostro y el maquillaje que usaba para tapar su palidez. Rasgones de lágrimas, pero todavía estaba en su lugar. Se lo había aplicado antes de acostarse, poniendo el escudo en su lugar. De nuevo, por costumbre… una costumbre que había adquirido cuando él y Lee salieron por primera vez, por si acaso lo visitaba por la noche. Incluso después de que hubieran dejado de acostarse juntos, había mantenido la máscara en su sitio. Un doncel nunca sabía cuando iba a necesitar presentar su mejor aspecto.

Cabello... un poco despeinado. Gateó y agarró el cepillo más cercano. Dejaría que Lee viera al doncel con el que una vez quiso casarse… el doncel que jamás tendrá de nuevo. Frunciendo el ceño, se pasó el cepillo, después lo lanzó al sillón y se dirigió a trompicones hacia la puerta. La sala de estar era una mezcla de texturas y colores. Violeta, zafiro, rubí, mimbre, terciopelo, seda. Todo a juego con su tono de piel.

Ding dong.

—Puedo ver tu sombra, Gaara. Sé que estás ahí —dijo una voz masculina. Una sexy voz masculina que no pertenecía a Lee. Una sexy voz masculina que, de hecho, pertenecía a Sai Uchiha. Un estremecimiento lo atravesó; era una voz que reconocería en todas partes, en cualquier momento.

Se sintió enormemente contento de que fuera él y no debería estarlo. No ahora.  
>—¿Qué haces aquí, Sai? —Pero ya sabía la respuesta.<br>—Quería verte. Abre.  
>—Podría tener compañía.<br>—No la tienes —dijo. Su voz tensa.  
>—He bebido demasiado. No querrás estar a mi lado ahora mismo.<p>

—Mi amor, eso me hace querer estar a tu lado aún más.

Mi amor… Todos tenían un mote cariñoso para él (Lee lo llamaba su Calabaza por su pelo), pero sólo Sai lo hacía sentirse… querido.  
>—Sai —dijo, apoyando la frente contra la fría madera de la puerta.<p>

Despídele. Antes de que olvides tu orgullo.

Más que hablar con él, mirarle siempre le provocaba un dolor en el pecho. Constantemente tenía que recordarse que no era un hombre para él, que lo había rechazado muchas veces. Que podía haberlo tenido hacía mucho tiempo, pero que lo había encontrado repulsivo.  
>—Gaara —dijo Sai—. Por favor.<p>

Se tambaleó, un poco mareada. Le encantaba como decía su nombre, hasta le gustaba más que cuando lo llamaba su amor. Le había contado a sus amigas que había dejado de acostarse con Lee porque no sabía qué hacer ante su propuesta de matrimonio. Pero sabía la auténtica razón, la razón que no habría admitido ni siquiera ante sí mismo si no hubiera estado algo achispado. Había empezado a sentir que engañaba a Sai. Lo que era estúpido. Completamente estúpido.

—Solo quiero hablar —dijo él suavemente.

Con mano inestable, incapaz de detenerse, quitó la llave y abrió. Sai se apoyaba contra el marco, la cabeza recostada contra el brazo. Tan masculino, tan atractivo. La luz del porche se derramaba sobre sus rasgos, reverentes, niveos. Su pelo negro estaba totalmente desordenado, colgando sobre sus cejas. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Mientras Gaara tenía que luchar por conseguir la perfección, él la exudaba sin esfuerzo. Tenía que ser Uchiha.

Sai llevaba unos descoloridos Levis y una camiseta blanca. La vista de aquella ropa que abraza sus músculos le hizo la boca agua.  
>—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó, esforzándose por mantener un tono casual.<br>—¿Puedo pasar?  
>—No —extendió los brazos, bloqueando la entrada. Si entraba, podría besarle. O rogar por más. Ahora, tan vulnerable y lleno de vino como estaba, no sería capaz de resistirse a su potente encanto—. De nuevo, ¿de qué quieres hablar?<br>—De cualquier cosa. —Sacudió la cabeza, despreciándose a sí mismo—. No podía dormir. Seguía pensando en ti, en la tristeza que oí en tu voz hoy, y decidí venir.  
>—Salgo con alguien, Sai —mintió, prácticamente arrancándose las palabras. No podía decirle la verdad; él se le echaría encima… y Gaara sabía que le dejaría—. No puedes continuar poniéndote en contacto conmigo de esta forma. —Como siempre, le dolía decirle que no, pero era inadecuado para él, mucho. Él no quería a su auténtico yo más de lo que Lee lo hacía.<br>—No quiero que le veas más —masculló Sai —. Él no es bueno para ti. Lo siento en el alma.  
>—¿Y tú sí? ¿Eres bueno para mí?<br>—Sí. —No había ni un atisbo de duda en su tono. Se acerco, acechándolo, ahogándolo con su picante olor—. Eres mío.

El aire quemó en los pulmones ante esa posesiva proclamación. Tan dado al flirteo como él era, por lo general nunca le hablaba así.  
>—Solo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte lo bien que podríamos estar juntos. —La cara estaba seria, suplicante.<p>

—No. —Con él, se preocuparía de su aspecto más de lo que jamás lo haría con Lee o algún otro. A él, le perdería ante la primera cana o el primer kilo de más que ganara. Y perderle lo mataría… eso también lo sabía.  
>—¿Por qué no? —exigió Sai—. Y no te atrevas a decirme que amas a ese hijo de puta de Lee. Él no es para ti, y en el fondo tú también lo sabes.<br>—¿Quieres la verdad? —Gaara se encontró repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro. Sin el vino en el sistema, jamás se lo habría dicho pero ahora, las palabras parecían fluir de la boca—. Muy bien, te lo diré. Tú creías que era feo en la escuela. Tú…  
>—Nunca pensé que fueras feo —interrumpió severamente, el fuego ardiendo en los ojos.<p>

Gaara continuó como si no hubiera hablado:  
>—No podías escapar de tu casa lo suficientemente rápido cada vez que me quedaba a pasar la noche con Sasuke. Solo me quieres ahora porque finalmente crees que soy atractivo. Bien, ¿y qué pasa si desmejoro, huh? ¿Qué, entonces? —Le empujó por el pecho con el dedo—. ¿Todavía me querrás?<br>—Sí. —Parecía muy seguro.  
>—Demuéstralo.<p>

Sus párpados bajaron hasta casi cerrarse pero, de algún modo, Gaara todavía pudo ver sus ojos arremolinarse y agitarse.  
>—Te deseaba en la escuela. Por eso siempre huía de ti. Eras demasiado joven para mí y además eras el mejor amigo de mi hermano pequeño. Si me hubiera quedado a tu alrededor, habría hecho algo al respecto con esa atracción. Y no habría sido capaz de vivir con la culpa.<p>

¡Mentiroso! Pero oh, las palabras eran tan poderosas. Seductoras. Casi se hundió en sus brazos abiertos. Casi pegó los labios a los suyos.

—Todavía soy más joven que tú y todavía soy el mejor amigo de tu hermano.  
>—Sí, pero ahora eres un doncel adulto —gruñó por lo bajo, como un animal—. ¿Qué necesitas para demostrarte que te amo, para demostrar que me gusta quién eres, no lo que pareces? ¿Esto? —Lo agarró por los hombros y lo arrastró hacía el cuerpo.<p>

Su pecho se acercó al contrario, pegándose a él. Sus labios cayeron abruptamente sobre los suyos, su lengua saqueó la boca perfecta, profunda y dulcemente. Gaara no pudo detenerse y gimió.  
>Sin su permiso, los brazos se alzaron y envolvieron su cuello. Mientras las lenguas luchaban, comprendió que jamás había probado nada tan decadente, tan embriagador.<p>

Sai no redujo la marcha, ni le dio tiempo para pensar. Ahuecó una mano en su nuca y movió su cabeza en un ángulo mejor para tomar más de su boca, y enredó la otra en su pelo, apretando, estrujando sus mechones como si temiera que se apartara. Sai le dio un increíble beso tras otro.

Aquí está; aquí está tu sueño. Aquí hay mucho más.

El calor le invadía la sangre, todo el cuerpo, y era tanto una tortura como puro éxtasis. Cielo e infierno. Porque sabía, que por muy bueno que fuera, jamás podría tenerlo de nuevo. Ser perfecto era demasiado agotador. Ya no más, pensó. Ya no más tensión. Ya no más Sai.

Pero, pero…

Le deseaba tanto. Siempre lo hizo. Le quería de todas las formas imaginables. No había manera de negar aquello ahora. El beso se profundizó y el placer se disparó a través del pelirrojo, un placer muy intenso. Sólo entonces Gaara comprendió que se frotaba contra Sai, arqueando sus caderas contra su dura y gruesa erección, imitando al sexo. Sus manos habían abandonado el sedoso pelo y le apretaban el trasero.

Gaara se apartó, consiguiendo así no tocarle de ningún modo.  
>—¡No!<br>Sai s restregó una mano por la cara.  
>—Te amo, Gaara —dijo jadeando—. Siempre te he amado.<p>

El doncel negó con la cabeza y se alejó tres pasos. La respiración era entrecortada, errática, y débil como la suya. El cuerpo le dolía por otro beso, caricia o lo que fuera de Sai. Sólo de Sai.  
>—No. Amas la perfección.<br>Un músculo palpitó bajo el ojo derecho.  
>—¿Que amo la perfección? ¿Cuándo jamás he aspirado a ella yo mismo? —se mofó—. Me gustan las ojeras que hay debajo de ese maquillaje. Me gusta el agudo sonido de tu voz cuando estás contento. Me gusta…<br>—No —insistió Gaara, temeroso de empezar a creerle—. No.  
>El moreno se pasó la lengua por los labios.<br>—Entonces, muéstrame lo peor de ti, mi amor. Déjame demostrarte que no te quiero sólo por tu bonita cara. Al menos, dame una oportunidad.

Ante sus palabras, una maravillosa y a la vez aterradora idea surgió en su mente. Los ojos se le agrandaron mientras contemplaba la única cosa que podía hacer para probar que su apariencia no significaba nada para él. Quizás fue el vino… quizás la desesperación… de todas formas, el doncel parpadeó.  
>—Bien. Te mostraré lo peor de mí mañana —le dijo y le cerró la puerta en las narices.<p>

¿Qué planeaba hacer su pelirrojo?

Sai permaneció delante de la puerta durante mucho tiempo, sonriendo ampliamente como un idiota. Lo que planeara no importaba, supuso. Ahora mismo, todo lo que le importaba era lo que acababa de pasar.  
>Casi le había hecho el amor justo ahí, en la entrada. Fuera, bajo la luz del porche, donde cualquiera podía verlos. Gaara probablemente no tenía ni idea de lo cerca que había estado de arrancarle la ropa y tirarlo al frío cemento. Pero había mantenido las manos en su pelo, como un caballero, sin querer asustarlo. No cuando por fin hacía progresos con él.<p>

¡Y qué dulce progreso!

Parecía que lo conocía desde siempre pero esta noche había sido la primera vez. Antes, el pelirrojo continuamente le rechazaba y apartaba. Esta vez, sin embargo, había dejado que lo besara, saboreara y tocara como un amante. ¡Y le había respondido!

Sai había esperado este momento durante más años de los que podía recordar y éste había sobrepasado todos sus sueños, todas sus fantasías. Lo que le había dicho era verdad. Cuando eran más jóvenes, lo había deseado. Lo había querido. Sólo los separaban unos pocos años de diferencia pero, atrás en el pasado, Gaara había parecido infinitamente más joven. De todas formas, había sido la cosita más linda que jamás hubiera visto. Sus gafas constantemente se deslizaban por su nariz y su sonrisa… aquél aparato dental había sido adorable.

Su pelo no había cambiado, todavía era la misma sedosa masa pelirroja por la que él siempre quiso pasar los dedos. Ya no era aquél tímido duendecillo que le tiraba del corazón, pero se dio cuenta que eso no disminuía su atracción. Le gustaba el recuerdo de quién había sido y el conocimiento de quien era ahora: enérgico, fuerte, indudablemente sexy. Excepto que…

Sai remontó un dedo sobre los labios. Al final, justo antes de que Gaara le cerrara la puerta, había visto un destello incrédulo en sus ojos. Sí, esa era la mejor palabra para describirlo. Incrédulo. ¿Por qué?

Al principio, el doncel había estado inestable sobre sus pies, tan vulnerable y triste que el corazón se le había encogido de dolor. Perversamente, esperó que hubiera problemas en el paraíso. Esperaba que Gaara empezara a comprender que el idiota de Lee, al que nunca había conocido pero que había odiado desde el principio, no era adecuado para él. No se sintió culpable por aquel pensamiento. Gaara era suyo; le pertenecía. A nadie más. Después de aquel beso, sería más amable y jugaría más despacio. Por miedo a asustarlo. Intentaría ganárselo lentamente pero seguro.

Sai iría a por todas.

—Hazlo —susurró hacia la puerta—. Muéstrame lo peor. —No podía esperar.

Gaara se tambaleó hasta el cuarto de baño y se estudió atentamente en el espejo, con las tijeras en la mano. Se había bebido otro vaso de vino y la cabeza le daba más vueltas que antes. «Déjame demostrarte que no te quiero por tu bonita cara», le había dicho.

Si hacía esto, lo abandonaría; sabía que lo haría. Pero… estoy tan cansado de fingir ser perfecto, pensó otra vez. Mejor que lo rechazara que soportar otro momento de preocupación. ¿Estaría el pelo en su lugar? ¿El maquillaje era el correcto? ¿Se mantenía el cuerpo en la línea y libre de celulitis? ¡Puf! Parecía una goma, estirado tan fuerte que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

—Simplemente hazlo —gruñó—. Él quiere ver lo peor de ti, así que muéstraselo.

Antes de que se arrepintiera de ello, Gaara comenzó a cortar.

Y cortar.

Y cortar.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**Ese conjunto te queda muy bien… pero quedaría mucho mejor en un montón arrugado** **al lado de mi cama.**

A Sasuke le dolía todo el cuerpo. La cabeza le latía con la fuerza de un tambor de guerra. Los brazos palpitaban. El cuello palpitaba. Las piernas palpitaban. El culo palpitaba. Se sentía como si hubiera combatido unas rondas (miles) con un boxeador de peso pesado.

¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Moribundo?

Señor, ¿qué había pasado anoche? Había sido sábado, un día de trabajo para todos en AATP, y había ido a un club, había tomado unas copas… ¡hey! ¿Qué le palpitaba bajo el pecho? ¿Y por qué estaba tan caliente? Parecía que una manta eléctrica lo envolvía y funcionando a tope.

Vuelve a dormir, suplicó su mente. Duerme y sueña.

—No puedo —masculló, apretando los labios secos. Tenía que ir a trabajar y… Espera, hoy no trabajaba. La pasada noche fue sábado. Hoy es domingo. Su día libre. Aunque en realidad tenía una cita para almorzar con su madre.

Gimiendo, Sasuke entreabrió los párpados, permitiendo a la luz entrar gradualmente en su consciencia. El sol era brillante, demasiado brillante, y el naranja y dorado le nublaban la visión. Después de unos segundos, fue capaz de distinguir partes y más partes de bronceada, magullada y mordida piel… que no era suya. Esta piel cubría firmes y duros músculos.

—Pero que… —un agudo dolor le traspasó la cabeza y soltó otro gemido. Incluso el estómago le dolía, retorciéndose y provocándole náuseas. La boca era como algodón. ¿Cuánto había bebido anoche? Sasuke apartó la vista del hombre que obviamente había dormido con él, una seductora imagen le destelló a través de la mente. Una imagen de su nuevo jefe, desnudo, pulsando dentro de él. Dulce Cristo. El horror se deslizó por el cuerpo. Había dormido con Naruto, y aquellas imágenes en realidad eran recuerdos. Y eran deliciosos. El horror se intensificó.

¿Cómo, cómo se suponía que manejaría esto?

—Despierta —dijo, la voz inestable.  
>Él gimió y soltó:<br>—Silencio. Me duele la cabeza.

Voz ronca, y ligeramente acentuada. Anoche, aquella voz le susurró cosas sexys. ¿Qué le diría ahora? El doncel tragó aire. Naruto estaba atravesado sobre el sofá bocabajo, la cabeza girada a un lado, el trasero marcado por arañazos. La cabeza descansando sobre ambos brazos. Tenía el pelo revuelto; los labios llenos y rosados, y una ligera sombra de barba. Las pestañas eran espesas, largas y doradas.  
>El caliente y masculino olor ―un olor hecho sólo para el pecado calaba en Sasuke, fusionándose con la piel y las células. ¡Oh, ahora sí que estaba en problemas! Jamás le vería de la misma forma de nuevo. Ahora, siempre que estuviera en su presencia, pensaría en su pene bombeando en su interior.<p>

¡Mierda!

Se levantó a trompicones, alejándose de él. Grave error. El estómago se le revolvió y se tambaleó. Corrió al cuarto de baño, pero no llegó a vomitar, simplemente dio arcadas. Estremeciéndose, se cepilló los dientes y se estudió en el espejo.  
>—Dios querido —graznó.<br>Estaba desnudo, y tenía contusiones y señales de mordiscos por todas partes, igual que Na… Él. ¿Podría alguien de la vergüenza? ¡Por favor!  
>—Jamás volveré a beber —refunfuñó.<p>

Al parecer, cuando lo hacía, saltaba sobre hombres apuestos y les permitía hacerle todo tipo de cosas perversas. Morderlo… Seguro. Azotarlo... ¿Dónde estaba la pala? ¿Cómo podía haber dormido con su jefe y enemigo jurado? ¿Cómo?

El pelo era una masa negra enredada. Los labios estaban hinchados y rojos. Con una mano inestable, agarró el albornoz de la percha, se lo puso y ató el cinturón. Se lavó la cara, pero el agua fría no hizo nada para refrescarle la ardiente piel.  
>Jamás había experimentado tantos e intensos orgasmos como esa noche. Y había sido Naruto quien se los había dado.<p>

—Ni siquiera te gusta él —se recordó.Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras pensaba. Anoche, Naruto había sido amable y encantador. Irresistible. En verdad, se había divertido con él. Por primera vez en años, se había relajado con un hombre. Habló con un hombre que no era un objetivo.

«¿Cuál es el error más grande que un doncel puede cometer en su primera cita? Quiero asegurarme de no cometerlo».  
>«Vestirse provocativamente».<p>

La conversación jugó a través de la mente. Él había tenido un perverso brillo en sus ojos cuando lo dijo, un seductor diablo que intentaba atraerlo, tentarlo.

«¿Te marcharás inmediatamente después?» «Sin abrazos».

Ambos se corrieron. Ambos culminaron. Él debió haberse marchado. En cambio, lo atrajo a sus brazos y el azabache le dejó. Incluso le abrazó, feliz, y se hundió en un saciado sueño. Y una parte de él se alegraba de ello.  
>¿Se habrá despertado ya? ¿Qué estará pensando? Indeciso, entró en la sala de estar. Naruto ya estaba levantado, poniéndose los calzoncillos y los vaqueros. Sasuke pilló un atisbo de su trasero, antes de que se los pusiera rápidamente.<br>Intentando parecer despreocupado, se apoyó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre el estómago. Las mejillas se sonrojaron cuando descubrió sus boxers de seda rasgados en un montón.

¿Y si él se arrepentía? ¿Y si se odiaba a sí mismo por haberse acostado con Sasuke? Las mismas cosas que él debería sentir.

—Probablemente no deberíamos hablar de esto —dijo el doncel tan indiferente como le fue posible.  
>Él le lanzó un rápido vistazo sobre el hombro. Los ojos azules eran intensos, casi oscuros, y la expresión severa. Había un círculo rojo bajo el ojo izquierdo.<br>—¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?  
>No. —Sí.<p>

Hablar sobre lo que había pasado sería demasiado embarazoso, habían hecho cosas demasiado… rudas.

Frunciendo el ceño y en silencio, Naruto se inclinó y recogió la camisa. Los músculos brincaron bajo la piel, pero aún así consiguió moverse con fluida gracia.

—¿Estoy despedido? —preguntó, todavía intentando parecer casual—. Rompí otra regla.

Durante mucho tiempo, no habló. Simplemente se abotonó silenciosamente la camisa… menos algunos botones.

—¿No quieres irte? —preguntó él suavemente.  
>¿Pareció medio esperanzado o medio… asustado?<br>—No.  
>—No, no estás despedido. Yo también quebranté la regla y no pienso despedirme a mí mismo.<p>

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Sasuke creyó escuchar algo en su tono, un tácito: Creo que el dormir juntos es castigo suficiente.

—Después de esto —se encontró diciendo—, estoy seguro que tendré que asistir a terapia para tratar mi desorden de estrés postraumático.  
>—No intentes decirme que no lo disfrutaste —gruñó entre dientes—. Sé por tus actos que lo hiciste. Tengo marcas para demostrarlo.<p>

Sí, Sasuke había disfrutado cada momento en sus brazos. Incluso le había rogado por más. «Más fuerte». «No pares». Tercamente, se negó a contestar.  
>—Obviamente, nuestra pérdida de juicio fue debido al alcohol —dijo el rubio.<br>—Sí. —El alivio golpeó al doncel… al menos, esa es la única emoción que admitiría. Que Naruto creyese que abrigaba sentimientos por él…, era más embarazoso que el dormir juntos. Si el azabache le gustase, pues habría sido un asunto diferente. Tal vez.

Él se dejó caer en el sofá, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, y hundió la cabeza en las palmas abiertas.  
>—¿Sabes que no llevaba condón, verdad?<br>Sasuke cerró los ojos.  
>¡Mierda!<br>—Dime que tomas la píldora.  
>—La tomo pero, ¿y en cuanto a lo otro?<br>¿Cuán más estúpido podía haber sido? Siempre insistía en que su compañero llevase un condón. ¡Siempre! Pero ni siquiera le había dedicado un segundo pensamiento la pasada noche.  
>—Estoy limpio —lo miró, con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Y tú?<br>—Sí.

Naruto expulsó un cansado suspiro. Sasuke también se tomó un momento para respirar, pero falló en tranquilizarse. Sin condón. Sin un jodido condón. Si no se hubiera propuesto en demostrarle que podía beber más que él, no estarían en esta situación. No habría caído en la tentación que él representaba…, o eso creía.

—Sasuke —dijo, luego hizo una pausa. La expresión en la cara se había ablandado pero aún seguía pareciendo torturado.

—Mira —dijo él doncel—. Ahora mismo, ambos estamos al límite. Ambos queremos olvidar lo que pasó. No hay razón para recriminarnos nada el uno al otro, ¿verdad?  
>—No puedo creer que fuéramos tan estúpidos. —Negando con la cabeza, Naruto se inclino hacia delante, cogió los zapatos, se los puso y se levantó—. Yo… —se encogió de hombros—. Iba a decir que te llamaré, pero creo que los dos preferiremos que no lo haga. Te veré en la oficina.<p>

Con esto, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, la abrió, salió fuera y la cerró de golpe tras él.

Por fin. A solas con sus pensamientos.  
>—Nunca seré el mismo de nuevo —refunfuñó Sasuke, dejando caer la cabeza. La barbilla presionó contra el esternón. La vida en el trabajo iba a ser difícil y tensa. Había probado la fruta prohibida, y una vez probada…<br>—¿Dónde está mi coche? —De repente, Naruto estaba de regreso en su sala de estar. Frunciendo el ceño, lanzó los brazos al aire—. No está en el camino de entrada. Y ninguno es tu coche.

Sasuke comenzó a entrar en pánico… Hasta que recordó el paseo en taxi donde se había sentado en su regazo y le había besado. Se frotó las sienes.  
>—Llamaré un taxi. Podemos volver al bar a buscarlos.<br>Su ceño se hizo más profundo.  
>—Yo llamaré al taxi.<br>—Yo… —¿Qué? ¿Te besaría otra vez si me lo pides amablemente? Eso era lo que tontamente quería hacer. Él había reaparecido y el impulso se aceleró en su interior. Sí, fruta prohibida—. Iré a arreglarme. —Entró en el cuarto de baño y rápidamente se duchó, su mirada fija en la persistente marca de amor que Naruto le había dejado.

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué había sido él el único que le sacara los instintos primarios?

¿Por qué no pudo otro hombre, en algún momento de su vida, darle placer tan expertamente?

¿Por qué había cedido ante la tentación?

El moreno recordó la razón fundamental: Serían malísimos haciendo el amor y así dejaría de desearlo. Incorrecto. Ahora lo deseaba aún más. Quería pasar más tiempo explorando su cuerpo, saboreándolo, disfrutando de él. Quería darle más tiempo para que lo explorara, lo saboreara y disfrutara de él.

Naruto dejó muy claro que no quiere tener nada más que ver contigo.

Ya limpio, se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de pico que ponía ―Voy con un Estúpido, y una flecha que señalaba a la derecha.

Tendría que asegurarse de ponerse al lado izquierdo de había tiempo para secarse el pelo -el calor haría que se le encrespara de todos modos- así que se lo dejó tal y como estaba. Estaba a punto de salir cuando Naruto lo llamó:  
>—El taxi está aquí.<br>Agarró la cartera y las llaves y caminó con esfuerzo a través de la sala de estar. Los cojines beige estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo y tuvo que saltar sobre ellos. La camisa, los vaqueros, los boxers y las botas seguían al fondo, arrugados en un montón de tela y seda. Se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

Naruto estaba en la puerta, sosteniéndola abierta y el azabache no le miró a los ojos. Cuando salió al porche, hizo una rápida inspección del perímetro para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus vecinos estaba fuera. Sobre todo Gaara, que vivía unas casas más abajo.

La señora Akimichi, la anciana de cabellos plateados por excelencia que vivía justo a la derecha, estaba sentada sobre la mecedora de su porche. La mejillas de Sasuke se sonrojaron por, ¿qué, la tercera o cuarta vez esta mañana? La señora llamaría a su abuela y su abuela llamaría a su madre. Y el almuerzo familiar se celebraba dentro de unas pocas horas.

¡Mierda! pensó de nuevo.

La señora Akimichi lo miró fijamente, como si hubiese estado esperando toda la mañana a que saliera alguien.  
>—Tu coche no está en el camino de entrada, Sasu —cacareó su erosionada voz—. Pensé que estabas de fiesta toda la noche.<br>—¡Hola! Señora Akimichi —contestó Sasuke. Quiso empujar a Naruto de vuelta dentro de la casa—. No soy un doncel de fiestas, ya lo sabe. Simplemente dejé mi coche…, en casa de una amiga.

No estando contento de esperar detrás, Naruto lo rodeó.

—Encantado de conocerla, señora Akimichi.  
>Los labios arrugados de la anciana se rizaron en una astuta sonrisa. —¿Quién es tu amigo, Sasu?<br>—Nadie. Tengo que marcharme ya. —Corrió hacía el taxi amarillo.

Naruto no le sostuvo la puerta abierta. No, él agitó la mano hacía la señora Akimichi, le dirigió una picara sonrisa, y se deslizó en el asiento de atrás. Sasuke se sentó a su lado y cerró la puerta de golpe.  
>—Podías haberla ignorado —se quejó el doncel.<p>

Naruto dijo al taxista donde ir y el coche se puso en movimiento.

—Eso habría sido una grosería por mi parte, ¿no crees? Y, como me has advertido numerosas veces, no te gusta que sea grosero.  
>—Eso nunca te ha detenido antes.<br>—Un insulto más de tu parte y visitaré a tu vecina y le enseñaré lo que le hiciste a mi espalda.

El taxista se rió.

Sasuke lo fulminó con una mirada tipo rayo-de-la-muerte antes de regresar a Naruto. Su expresión era dura como una piedra. Y aún así, si Sasuke no le conociera mejor, sospecharía que estaba… herido.  
>Seguramente no.<p>

—¿Quieres que te mate? —dijo—. ¿De eso va todo esto?  
>—Se trata de obtener un poco de respeto por tu parte —dijo el rubio oscuramente.<br>—¿Respeto?  
>—Así es.<br>—Por favor. Ilústrame. ¿Por qué debería yo respetarte?  
>—Soy… —hizo una pausa, obviamente necesitando pensarlo—, tu jefe.<br>—No actuaste como tal anoche —masculló.  
>La mandíbula se apretó.<br>—Creí que jamás mencionaríamos eso de nuevo. Que íbamos a fingir que nunca pasó.  
>—Así es. Considéralo olvidado. Justo así —chasqueó los dedos y le dio la espalda, mirando enfadado por la ventanilla.<p>

La luz del sol brillaba intensamente, iluminando las casas con soportes de madera. Verdes árboles pronto entraron a la vista y pasaron por delante, seguidos de altos edificios de ladrillo rojo rodeados por un maravilloso cielo azul.

A veces eres un maldito, se castigó. No había ninguna razón para hablarle tan bruscamente. Es tu jefe. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, en verdad merece un respeto. O tal vez debido a todo lo que había pasado. Ni una vez él se había regodeado. Ni una vez sonrió con satisfacción o hizo que se sintiera mal. Simplemente estuvo de acuerdo con él, declarando que se habían equivocado, que no podían volver a hacerlo otra vez.

—Lo siento —se encontró diciendo—. Tienes… razón. Te debo un respeto. Sólo porque me equivoqué anoche, no tengo…  
>—Nosotros.<br>—¿Qué?  
>—Nos equivocamos anoche —dijo Naruto en tono hosco.<p>

—Cierto. —Se aclaró la garganta y siguió—. Esa no es razón para que te trate como basura. Después de todo, tú te sientes tan miserable como yo con todo esto. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿No es así?

Una parte de Sasuke esperaba que lo negara y le dijera que se alegraba de que hubiera pasado.

Él no habló durante mucho tiempo, luego dijo suavemente:

—Correcto. Miserable.

Algo dentro del pecho del azabache cayó en picada.

—Gracias por la disculpa —añadió el rubio.  
>—De nada.<p>

¿Alguna vez se entendería a sí mismo cuando estaba alrededor de Naruto? Él constantemente le hacía un lío y golpeaba contra su resolución, todo con sólo una mirada o palabra. En un instante le odiaba, y al siguiente le deseaba y ahora quería… ¿qué? ¿Una relación? ¿Promesas? No, no. Desde luego que no.

Pero lo había probado y que Dios lo ayudara, quería más.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**¿Tienes un mapa? Porque creo haberme perdido en tus ojos.**

Naruto acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida pero no podía conseguir lamentarlo. Lo que le convertía en un estúpido gilipollas, pero así estaban las cosas. Era un estúpido gilipollas, en un taxi con un doncel que era completamente inadecuado para él. Él le había dado el mejor sexo de su vida y Naruto sólo quería más.

Y se había olvidado de comprobar si la marca de nacimiento en el trasero de Sasuke se había borrado u oscurecido. Eso sí que lo lamentaba.

Oh, sí. Le había gustado hacer el amor con Sasuke. Duro y salvaje, sin inhibiciones, sin guardarse nada, sexo loco. Y aún así, el doncel se había mostrado tan dulce, tan inocente, una combinación de profesor de catequesis y gatito sexual que él había admirado la primera vez que se encontraron. En este instante, podía olerlo. Jabón y doncel. Su doncel… no, fuera esos pensamientos.

Pero…

Volvía a ansiar otra muestra. De hecho, la boca se le hacía agua por ello.

Con la grava crujiendo bajo los neumáticos, el taxi paró en su lugar de destino. El misterioso edificio parecía abandonado; no había nadie en el parking ni tráfico cerca.

Naruto pagó al conductor y bajó del coche, Sasuke le siguió y salió por el otro lado. El taxi arrancó y se alejó a toda velocidad. De repente, estaban solos. De nuevo. No era algo bueno para ellos. Se quedaron parados de pie durante varios incómodos segundos, sin acercarse el uno al otro, el único ruido entre ellos el ocasional piar de un pájaro o el apacible balanceo del viento.

—Bueno —dijo Sasuke—. ¡Adiós!  
>Caminó hacía el coche, sólo a unos pasos de su Jaguar.<p>

—¡Adiós! —dijo Naruto de manera cortante y caminó a zancadas hasta la puerta del conductor.

Cuando estuvieron al lado de sus coches, se enfrentaron. El azabache observó algo más allá de su hombro. El sol lo acariciaba amorosamente. Era impresionante. No llevaba maquillaje como otros donceles, pero aún así parecía más hermoso que nunca. Las mejillas estaban sonrojadas y los ojos le brillaban, los párpados pesados, saciados.

—Te daría las gracias por la pasada noche —dijo el doncel, repitiendo sus palabras de antes—, pero ambos sabemos que sería mentira.

La pasada noche… Naruto no podía dejar de imaginarlo como había sido. Tentador, seductor, apasionado. Desnudo entre sus brazos, había cobrado vida. Había estado húmedo, caliente y durante varias horas, Sasuke había sido el centro de su universo. Sólo él había existido.

Anoche, parecía que le había dado una lista a Dios y el gran tipo le había concedido cada uno de sus deseos. Pezones que sabían a bayas… concedido. Piernas largas y contorneadas que se abrigaran a su alrededor con fuerza… concedido. Un sedoso pelo que se enredara en sus dedos… concedido. Una fragancia que despertara a la bestia en su interior… concedido. Paredes interiores que exprimieran y chuparan su polla… concedido.

—Bueno, ¡adiós! De nuevo. —Palmeó las llaves y se meció sobre los talones.  
>—Sí, ¡adiós!<br>Pero no estaba listo para dejarlo. Las cosas habían acabado mal entre ellos y quería suavizarlas. Una parte de él deseaba que ellos se hubieran despertado abrazados el uno al otro, se hubieran reído, hablado, reído otra vez y luego hubieran hecho el amor de nuevo.

Quizás más lento esta vez, más despacio.

Sasuke quiere olvidar lo que pasó, idiota. Déjalo ir. Pero era duro, muy duro. Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que también deberíamos olvidar lo de la apuesta. Estamos en paz, no nos debemos ningún dinero.  
>—Buena idea.<br>El doncel bajó la vista a los pies.  
>—Bueno.<br>Naruto no respondió, porque las palabras que quería decir no eran las palabras que debería decir.  
>—Bien, entonces. ¡Adiós! Pero esta vez de verdad. —Sasuke se deslizó en su coche.<br>El rubio hizo lo mismo, pero esperó a que el azabache se hubiera alejado un poco para encender el motor.

—¡Maldita sea! —golpeó el volante con un puño. Ya quería ir tras él.

Pero se obligó a poner el coche en movimiento, conduciendo en dirección opuesta a la de Sasuke. Con una mano en el volante, un codo apoyado en la puerta y la cabeza descansando en la palma abierta, Naruto suspiró. Le hería en el orgullo que el moreno le hubiera echado a patadas esta mañana. También hería su orgullo que quisiera olvidar su noche juntos, una noche que él jamás sería capaz de borrar de la mente.

Sobre todo, hería su orgullo que hubiera querido empezar de nuevo y Sasuke no. «Probablemente no deberíamos hablar de esto», habían sido sus primeras palabras. Había desesperación en su voz, como si temiera que él pudiera mencionarlo.

La pasada noche debería habérselo sacado del sistema, pero ahora lo deseaba más que antes. Le dio otro puñetazo al volante. ¿No se suponía que los donceles se volvían todo dulzura y suavidad después del sexo? Hasta ahora, Sasuke había demostrado ser diferente al resto de los donceles e incluso de las mujeres que había conocido.

Necesitaba un hobby, algo además de trabajar y pensar en Sasuke. El póker ya no lo haría; sólo pensaría en Sasuke y en cuánto le gustaría jugar con él. Tal vez empezaría a cultivar un huerto o a hacer punto o alguna otra mierda así. Estaba actuando como los donceles y las mujeres, queriendo más de lo que su compañero estaba dispuesto a dar, así que entonces también podría tener un hobby de mujer o doncel.

Desalentado, Naruto salió de la carretera y dio la vuelta a la vía de acceso que conducía a su apartamento. Otras dos vueltas y un bloque más allá y el edificio quedó a la vista. Un edificio de estuco blanco y marrón, caro, prístino, con ventanales sobre cada planta. Sasuke apreciaría la coordinación de color del lugar, pensó, luego frunció el ceño.

Deja de pensar en él, idiota.

Tal vez, simplemente, necesitaba una pareja. Ya había pensado en acostarse con alguien más, pero quizás necesitaba una auténtica relación para protegerse de Sasuke. Un doncel, o mejor una mujer suave y femenina en la que podría perderse a sí mismo y en incontables ocasiones, hasta que olvidara todo lo demás.

Nah, ninguna relación. Era demasiado drástico. Las relaciones estaban muy cerca del matrimonio y él jamás quería volver a vivir aquel desastre de nuevo.

No saludó ni habló con nadie de los que pululaban por ahí mientras caminaba a zancadas hacía su apartamento, donde se duchó, afligiéndose de la pérdida del olor de Sasuke sobre la piel, se cambió y se marchó otra vez. Si se quedaba, se dormiría. La cabeza aún le dolía, pero no quería acostarse. Si dormía, soñaría con Sasuke.

Quería a aquel doncel fuera de la mente. Por fin. De una vez por todas.

Shikamaru vivía sólo pasillo abajo, así que allí fue. Si alguien podía distraerle, ese era Shika. Su mejor amigo contestó al segundo golpe. Shikamaru llevaba un kimono rojo… de entre todas las cosas. Su pelo estaba de punta y las marcas de sueño estropeaban su cara?

—¿Ahora llevas ropa de mujer? —Le saludó Naruto.  
>—Es para hombres, imbécil. ¿Y quieres decirme por qué me despiertas a las diez de la mañana? —preguntó Shikamaru con un bostezo—. Es de bárbaros. Qué problemático eres.<p>

Naruto le rozó al pasar frente a él. Como Naruto, Shikamaru sólo llevaba en la ciudad unas semanas, pero a diferencia de él, ya había desempacado y su apartamento estaba perfectamente decorado. Cuadros enmarcados de su esposa cubrían las paredes, su sencilla y feliz cara sonriéndole en todos ellos. Había muerto hacía dos años pero Shikamaru todavía no lo había superado. Quizás no lo hiciera nunca. Los dos habían estado casados durante cuatro años y ella confió completamente en Shikamaru para que hiciera su trabajo y no la engañara. Y no lo había hecho. Ni una sola vez.

Habían estado enamorados. Amor verdadero.

Naruto jamás tuvo eso con Sakura, su ex esposa. Ella se había marchado y él quería dejarla atrás por el bien de su orgullo. No porque la echara de menos o no pudiera vivir sin ella. Lo que sentía por Sasuke era más intenso que lo que alguna vez había sentido por su esposa.  
>Eso le asustaba. Había un montón de jodidas cosas que le asustaban últimamente. ¡Niño grande!<br>Él deslizó la vista sobre el lujoso mobiliario, notando por primera vez que cada uno era de diferente color. El azul marino del sofá. El rojo oscuro de los sillones. El verde de la mesita del café. ¿Qué diría Sasuke de este lugar?

Apretó la mandíbula.  
>—La he fastidiado —dijo. Pasándose una mano por la cara, se dejó caer sobre el sofá.<p>

Cuando Shikamaru se sentó frente a él, Naruto le contó toda la historia. El club, Sasuke, la bebida, el sexo. El increíble sexo. La cara de Shikamaru mostró preocupación, luego entretenimiento y después incredulidad. Unas veces incluso murmuró:  
>—Tú eres tonto.<br>—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó Naruto, torturado. Si alguien podía ayudarle a franquear este lío, era su amigo. De adolescentes, Naruto había sido el músculo y Shika el cerebro. Naruto les dio una paliza a los niños que se reían del flaco Shikamaru y éste convenció a los profesores de que no le castigaran.

Desde entonces, Naruto había cultivado su cerebro (un poco) y Shikamaru había desarrollado sus músculos. Pero había hábitos que nunca morían.  
>—Primero, déjame recapitular. —el castaño se acarició la barba de dos días de la barbilla.<br>—Te has follado a un empleado…  
>—No hables así de él —se encontró gruñendo. Shikamaru parpadeó.<br>—Entonces ¿no te lo has follado?  
>—No, no me lo follé. Hice… dormí con él. —Casi dijo hice el amor, pero se las arregló para detenerse a tiempo. Eso no era lo que ellos habían hecho.<br>—Vale. Dormiste con él y ahora buscas una novia para no caer en la tentación de volver a foll…. uh, dormir con Sasuke de nuevo.  
>—Sí.<br>—Bien, es oficial. Eres tonto del culo.  
>—¿Por qué? —Se levantó, se apresuró a ir hacía la amplia ventana y miró hacia abajo, al corazón de la ciudad. Edificios altos. Calles anchas. Algunas personas paseando por las aceras.<br>—¿No sabes nada de los donceles? No he tenido una cita en mucho tiempo, pero aún así puedo decirte que vas directamente en busca de problemas. Si sales con alguien ahora, sólo lo estarás usando. Esa novia saldrá herida y Sasuke te verá como el patético y babeante idiota que eres y… ¿Eso son marcas de mordiscos en tu cuello?

Naruto sintió que le ardían las mejillas. ¡Ruborizándose como una maldita colegiala! Se restregó el cuello, deseando que las marcas simplemente se desvanecieran.  
>—No cambies de tema. Me estabas llamando patético y babeante idiota.<br>Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron como platos.  
>—¡Dulce Cristo, lo son! —dijo con una sonrisa. Derrotado, Naruto deshizo el camino hasta el sofá. Se tumbó y miró al techo.<br>—Tu humor está fuera de lugar.  
>—No, no lo está.<br>—Sí, lo está.  
>—No, no lo está<br>—Sí, joder, lo está.  
>Shikamaru resopló.<br>—Nunca te he visto tan alterado por una mujer, mucho menos pensaría que lo estarías por un doncel. Es más, ni siquiera por Sakura.

Se le hizo el familiar nudo en el estómago cuando escuchó el nombre de su ex esposa. Se había casado con ella cuando había sido joven, estúpido y vulnerable, deseando el felices-para-siempre que sus padres no habían tenido.

Él tampoco lo había conseguido. Al principio, Sakura le había amado. Él lo creía de verdad. Después de todo, la había puesto a prueba con un señuelo y la había superado. Pero un año más tarde, aparentemente sin ninguna razón, su comportamiento entero hacia él cambió. Se volvió retraída, malhumorada, hasta odiosa. Naruto todavía no tenía claro los motivos; todo lo que sabía era que después de aquellos doce meses en los que ellos habían prometido quererse, honrarse y respetarse, le había dejado por otro hombre.

Y no un hombre cualquiera: su médico. Él estaba en la misma situación económica que Naruto, así que nunca entendió, ni siquiera hoy en día, cómo ese hombre, modestia aparte, que no era más atractivo que él, había llamado la atención de Sakura.

Cuando se lo preguntó, Sakura le dijo:  
>—No espero que lo entiendas. Le amo. Él es amable, apacible y… dulce. Cosas que tú nunca has sido y nunca serás. Me hace sentir querida.<p>

Naruto juró ser todas aquellas cosas para ella. Incluso le suplicó. Joder, le rogó que se quedara con él. Simplemente recordarlo le mortificaba. El orgullo era una putada.

Poco después, Sakura se fue sin mirar jamás hacia atrás. Después de obtener el divorcio, escuchó que se había casado con el feo doctor y ahora tenían dos niños. Pero Naruto no estaba amargado. Sólo esperaba que ambos se pudrieran en el infierno durante toda la eternidad.

Mujeres y donceles… no sabían lo que realmente querían y nunca estaban satisfechos con lo que tenían. Naruto había aprendido aquella lección muy bien.

Pero luego estaba Sasuke. Si él alguna vez se enamoraba, sospechaba que sería para siempre. Era simplemente demasiado apasionado, demasiado honesto, y ningún amable, apacible y querido doctor sería capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza. Sasuke le daría a un hombre así un rodillazo en las pelotas.

Aunque Naruto no quería su amor, todavía quería su pequeño y maduro cuerpo. ¡Si sólo él le hubiese pedido que se quedara esta mañana!… Aún le molestaba su prisa por deshacerse de él.  
>—Pareces a punto de asesinar a alguien —dijo Shikamaru— interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.<p>

Naruto parpadeó. Por un momento, se había olvidado dónde y con quién estaba. Miró hacía abajo y vio que con las manos apretaba la tela de los pantalones, liberó el material y se obligó a relajarse.  
>—¿Por qué no le pides una cita? —sugirió Shika.<br>—¿A quién?  
>—A tu madre, idiota. ¿A quién crees? ¡Dios!, ¿mencioné ya que a veces puedes llegar a ser tonto del culo? Pídele a Sasuke una cita y ahórrate esta angustia mental.<p>

—Tengo dos buenas razones para no pedirle a Sasuke una cita. Primera… —Naruto levantó un dedo— …diría que no y segunda… —levantó otro dedo— …No quiero salir con él.  
>—Gilipolleces. Quieres más que foll… dormir con él. Quieres pasar tiempo con él, hablar con él, reírte con él y toda esa mierda.<p>

El cuerpo le gritaba en acuerdo tanto como la mente gritaba en negación.  
>—No, no lo hago.<br>—Sí, lo haces. Y aquí tienes una noticia de última hora: Eso no es en realidad una mierda, en realidad es… bueno —Shikamaru pareció melancólico.  
>—Si tratara de hablar con Sasuke, terminaríamos peleando y gritándonos todo el rato. —Y luego tendrías el sexo más asombroso de tu vida, pensó, intentando desechar el deseo que se desbordaba en su interior.<br>Shikamaru agitó una mano en el aire.  
>—Al parecer, el pelear y gritar los pone calientes.<br>—No —se quejó Naruto—, eso es premeditación para el asesinato.  
>—Tú eres bobo y yo estoy cansado. Mira. La vida es corta y tú estás malgastando la tuya. Nunca sabes cuándo morirá alguien y entonces no podrás verlo nunca más. Te lo aseguro.<p>

Naruto lamentó no poder cubrirse las orejas y bloquear el tono desolado de su amigo.

—Si quieres a Sasuke, lucha por él. Esta podría ser tú única oportunidad. Si él no está aquí mañana… —Shikamaru se aclaró la garganta—. Así que deja de tratarlo como si fuera un hongo que crece sobre tus zapatos favoritos. Se agradable y te aseguro que ese gatito dejará de odiarte.

Los ojos se estrecharon. Le había dicho que trataba a Sasuke como un trozo de mierda.

—No me mires así —dijo su amigo—. Sabes que lo has tratado mal.  
>—Sí —admitió Naruto sin una pizca de culpa—, pero a él le gustó.<br>—¿Te lo dijo Sasuke o eso es lo que tú crees? Espera. No me contestes. —Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza con disgusto—. Parecemos mujeres, hablando de problemas como este. Después, me pedirás que te pinte los dedos de los pies o te compre aquel pintalabios que tanto te gusta.

Naruto le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo.  
>—No soy yo el que lleva un kimono.<br>Shikamaru soltó una carcajada.

—Escucha. Estás complicando las cosas. Te acostaste con Sasuke y, quieras admitirlo o no, quieres acostarte con él de nuevo. Imagina que este es el último día de tu vida y ve a por él.

Sí, realmente quería acostarse con Sasuke otra vez. Incorrecto. Él había despertado algo en su interior, una bestia que había estado enjaulada todos estos años.  
>Había intentado ser amable y apacible con Sakura porque eso es lo que ella había querido, pero él no era ninguna de esas cosas. No realmente. Y a Sasuke parecía gustarle o más bien desearle, tal y como era.<br>La mujer y el doncel eran diferentes en todos los sentidos, reflexionó. Sakura había sido toda sonrisa, una mariposa social que revoloteaba de fiesta en fiesta. Ella sonreía incluso cuando estaba enfadada. Bueno, te sonreía en la cara mientras te clavaba un cuchillo en la espalda. A Sasuke parecía importarle un bledo el ámbito social. Lo más probable es que él te tirara al suelo antes que sonreírte. El doncel siempre decía lo que pensaba, sin importar lo brusca que fuera su opinión.  
>Sakura le había frustrado como el infierno. Sasuke… le encantaba. —Gracias —le dijo a su amigo, poniéndose de pie.<br>—En cuanto quieras. Excepto por las mañanas. Y quizás por la noche tampoco.  
>—Que gracioso. —Caminó a zancadas por el pasillo y sacó las llaves del bolsillo. El consejo de Shikamaru le daba vueltas en la cabeza.<p>

¿Debería apartar a Sasuke de su vida tal y como el azabache parecía querer… o intentaba algo con él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

A unos pasos de su puerta, Naruto se detuvo y apoyó la frente contra la fría pared. El hecho de que Sasuke fuera su empleado no había importado anoche. Pero si hacía algún movimiento hacía él, lo más probable es que Sasuke le rechazara. Sería humillante, dejarle saber su perverso deseo por el cuándo él no sentía lo mismo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy?

¿Por qué tenía su cuerpo que ser tan receptivo al suyo?

¡Maldición! Necesitaba hacer algo, cualquier cosa para conseguir sacarlo de la mente hasta que se le ocurriera algo. La oficina estaba cerrada los domingos, así que no tendría nada que le mantuviera ocupado si iba allí. Tal vez Shikamaru se equivocaba. Tal vez, en realidad, tenía que prestar atención a otra persona. Podría buscar a una mujer que quisiera ser usada.

De pronto, decidió hacer justo eso y Naruto abrió la puerta y se dirigió a zancadas hacía la cocina. Era moderna, en su mayor parte plateada, y lo más seguro es que Sasuke quisiera pintarla de azul.

Recogió el teléfono y marcó el número de una antigua amante. Ella vivía en Dallas, pero haría el viaje de tres horas para verla si hacía falta. Les gustó el sexo y luego se dijeron adiós con facilidad. Sin lágrimas. Sin ―te amo. Ella contestó, pero su voz no era la de Sasuke. Su determinación murió.

—Lo siento, me he equivocado de número —dijo y colgó.

¡Maldito infierno sangriento!

Lo intentó de nuevo con un doncel con el que había salido a cenar hacía unas semanas, esperando terminar con su depresión. Él no estaba y no dejó ningún mensaje. De todas formas, no podía encontrar ni una sola onza de entusiasmo por él tampoco.

Parecía que sólo Sasuke podía.

¿Cómo te metiste en este lío? Primero hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu mano para conseguir que Sasuke te odiara, luego te acostaste con él y ahora estas pensando en salir con él.  
>Jamás iba en serio, se recordó. Prefería las relaciones cortas, sin ataduras, donde cada uno sabía las reglas del juego y ninguno quería nada más que vivir el momento. Sasuke, obviamente, era tan cínico y desconfiado en las relaciones como él lo era, así que lo más seguro es que no quisiera nada serio tampoco. Tal vez podrían seguir acostándose juntos, sin emociones de por medio, sin ataduras.<p>

«La vida es corta», había dicho Shikamaru. «Vive este día como si fuera el último».

Naruto caminó hasta la nevera y vertió en un vaso zumo de manzana. Cogió dos analgésicos y se los tragó con el frío líquido. La resacaba le nublaba la mente. Seguramente esa era la razón de sus estúpidos pensamientos, los deseos estúpidos y las estúpidas ansias. Sasuke. En su cama. Desnudo. Ahora. Grrr.

Aun así, miró el teléfono otra vez. Con resaca o sin ella, todavía deseaba al doncel. No había forma de negarlo. Empleado o no. Con reglas o sin ellas. No deseaba a nadie más. Profundamente en su interior, sabía que sólo lo desearía a él y eso le asustó. Él había admitido su temor antes, pero no lo había enfrentado. Si realmente lo enfrentaba, le daría poder a Sasuke sobre él y odiaba, odiaba darle a cualquier mujer o doncel cualquier tipo de poder. Se aprovechaban de ellos. Lo extorsionaban. Y aún así…

Deseaba a Sasuke.

Vas a hacerlo, sabes que lo harás. Sí, lo haría. No pierdas más el tiempo. Iba a proponerle una relación sexual. En el trabajo, serían jefe y empleado, nada más. Pero fuera de él, cuando alguno de ellos tuviera necesidades, podría echarse una mano el uno al otro. Amigos (o algo así) con ciertos beneficios.

Si Sasuke estaba de acuerdo… tenía que conseguir que lo estuviera. Se volvería loco si no era así.

Preparado para verlo, y comenzar, agarró las llaves y cruzó la puerta, sonriendo ampliamente por primera vez esa mañana.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**Que dirías si volvemos a la****habitación y** **jugamos a ****las matemáticas. Añade una cama, resta nuestra ropa, divide las ****piernas y** **multipliquémonos.**

Sasuke pasó la mañana sentado en el sofá mirando a la nada, intentando sacarse a Naruto de la cabeza. Pero él seguía ahí, negándose a marcharse. Desnudo, llamándole con señas para que se acercara. Aparentemente una parte de su ADN parecía no ser Sasuke sin Naruto.

¡Era tan frustrante!

Y lo que es peor, sospechaba que sería un amante aún mejor cuando se contuviera. Aunque pensó que, si fuera mejor, moriría de placer. Suspiró. Cuando estuvieron de pie en el aparcamiento, mirándose el uno al otro, había sentido el impulso de lanzarse sobre él, mantenerse a su lado y aspirar a algo más que al simple sexo.

—Eso sería una locura —refunfuñó mientras jugueteaba con las puntas del pañuelo que se había atado al cuello para ocultar las magulladuras.

¡Piensa en otra cosa, joder! Piensa en Tsunade. Le había llamado hacía aproximadamente una hora para ver si ellos se habían reconciliado. En lugar de una respuesta, Sasuke le preguntó por la oportunidad que le había dado, la que ayer había aludido. Tsunade le había contestado: «Te di la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad, muchacho. No estás atado a AATP. Puedes romper el ciclo de rechazo y desconfianza».

Pero felicidad estaba muy lejos de ser lo que Sasuke sentía.

Por suerte, el reloj decidió en ese momento tocar las doce del mediodía, obligándolo a olvidar a Tsunade y… a Naruto. Sasuke agarró las llaves y la cartera, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Era hora de visitar a su madre, abuela, hermanos y sobrinitas. La última vez que se reunieron todos, casi se habían matado los unos a los otros. El doncel había mencionado un caso de trabajo y la siguiente cosa que supo fue que discutían sobre la infidelidad.

Su madre se había escapado para llorar en privado, Sasuke le había gritado a Sai, Itachi le había gritado a Sasuke y su abuela se había echado una siestecita para evitar la volátil escena.

Oh, los buenos tiempos.

El teléfono sonó, sobresaltándolo. Hizo una pausa, quitando la mano del pomo de la puerta, aún cerrada con llave. Con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, se precipitó al teléfono de la mesilla auxiliar y lo descolgó. Era… podría ser…  
>—¡Hola!<br>—¿Traerás a Gaara? —preguntó su hermano.  
>Los hombros cayeron con decepción. No, ¡con alivio!<br>—Lo siento pero no.  
>—¿Por qué no?<br>—Tú sólo lo molestarías.  
>Él resopló.<br>—Nunca lo molesto.  
>—¡Por favor!<br>—Bueno, lo molesto, pero a él le gusta. Tanto si lo admite como si no. Simplemente… llámalo y pídele que venga.  
>—No.<br>—Eres un mal hermanito.  
>—No soy su chulo —le dijo Sasuke.<br>—Fui a su casa anoche, vale, y está trastornado por algo.  
>Sasuke frunció el ceño.<br>—¿Trastornado? ¿Por qué?  
>—No lo sé. Simplemente tráelo —y colgó.<p>

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Telefoneó a Gaara, pero no le contestó. Caminó hasta su casa, vio su Sedan en el camino de entrada y llamó a la puerta. Sin ninguna respuesta. Lo más probable es que Lee lo hubiera recogido y Gaara hubiera pasado la noche con él.

Sasuke suspiró, sabiendo que a Sai le preocuparía eso.

Mientras caminaba hasta su propio coche, el sol brillaba con vehemencia. Durante un momento, sólo durante un tonto y melancólico momento, quiso conversar con Naruto del tiempo.¿Cómo era posible que le echara de menos tan pronto? Frunciendo el ceño, apretó el mando a distancia y la puerta del conductor se abrió.

—¿Te vas? —dijo una ronca voz masculina.

Jadeando, Sasuke se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba, de pie en el porche como si le hubiera invocado. Verle hizo que se sintiera como si fuera a desmayarse, el aire vaciándose de los pulmones. El corazón tamborileando en el pecho, a un ritmo vertiginoso. Naruto. Se había cambiado de ropa, lucía un par de descolorido vaqueros y una camiseta negra que abrazaban sus músculos.

Sabía lo que había debajo de aquella ropa y ese conocimiento provocó a su mente y cuerpo. Los pezones se endurecieron; el estómago se encogió, sintió una punzada en su miembro.

¡Mierda!. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

—¿Te vas? —repitió Naruto.  
>—Sí —contestó Sasuke luchando por coger algo de aire. Tenía buen aspecto. Demasiado bueno. El pelo rubio estaba ligeramente húmedo y sus azules ojos oscurecidos por… algo insondable. Determinación, tal vez. ¿Deseo? ¿Esperanza? ¿Por qué esperanza? Quizás simplemente era un reflejo de sus ojos.<p>

Una leve brisa se arremolinó entre ellos. Los frondosos y verdes árboles que se esparcían alrededor de su casa le proporcionaban un marco perfecto. Ambos eran regalos de la Madre Naturaleza, pensó irónicamente. La rudeza de Naruto al aire libre, le hacía parecer aún más salvaje.

Su mirada se deslizaba sobre Sasuke, deteniéndose en todos los sitios que él había lamido, apretado y mordisqueado.  
>—Estás muy guapo.<br>Seguramente no había sido un elogio. Seguramente había oído mal.

—Perdona, ¿qué?  
>—Estas muy guapo, Sasuke—dijo suavemente, con sinceridad—.Precioso.<br>No. No había oído mal.  
>—Gr-gracias.<p>

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué era tan… agradable? Pasó un largo tiempo. Se miraban fijamente, en un silencio largo y pesado. Su mirada era hambrienta, de eso estaba seguro. La suya, ahora, estaba vacía.

¡Di algo, idiota!

—Uh, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó.  
>—Hay algo que tengo que decirte.<br>—Bien. ¿Y qué es? —Luchando contra una intensa oleada de curiosidad se echó la chaqueta sobre el . Mejor sentir curiosidad que pasar más tiempo con él. Ya la boca se le hacía agua. Ya los dedos le picaban por enredarse en su pelo.  
>—Lo siento —dijo—, ahora no es buen momento para charlar.<p>

«Rompe el ciclo de desconfianza».

La voz de Tsunade le ocupó la cabeza.

—¿A dónde vas? Quizás, no sé, pueda ir contigo.  
>Los ojos se agrandaron con incredulidad.<br>—¿Quieres venir conmigo?  
>Se encogió de hombros.<br>—¿Por qué no?  
>—No, lo siento. —¿Toda está conversación era un sueño, verdad? Era demasiado surrealista. Sasuke se volvió hacía el coche—. Tengo un almuerzo con mi familia.<p>

En cinco rápidos pasos, Naruto estuvo al lado del coche y agarraba la puerta, sus dedos marcándose en la ventanilla. De repente, Sasuke sintió su calor, aún más potente que el sol. Olió su pecaminoso aroma y los recuerdos contra los que había luchado toda la mañana lo inundaron. Los oídos se le llenaron con el sonido de sus gemidos; su boca probó el salado sabor de su piel.

—Dudo que les importe que lleves un invitado —dijo, su aliento soplándole sobre la oreja. Él podría haber lamido los bordes, remontando la cadena de los pendientes, pero no podía estar seguro.

Sasuke se quedó quieto y frunció el ceño. Un mechón se deslizó sobre los ojos y se lo echó hacia atrás.  
>—No les importaría, pero... —Todo lo que necesitaba era que su familia viera cómo reaccionaba ante este hombre. «Rompe el ciclo…».<br>—Tengo que hablar contigo, Sasuke. Es importante.  
>Parecía serio, como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. Su muerte, para ser exactos.<br>—¿Sobre qué?  
>—Te lo diré dentro del coche o de tu casa, pero no aquí afuera.<p>

El azabache no quería ir a su casa con él, no con una cama (y un sofá) cerca. Además, simplemente no tenía tiempo. Si llegaba tarde, su madre se hundiría en una monumental depresión porque Sasuke no la quería lo suficiente como para que corriera a verla… no es que alguna vez se lo dijera a él, pero Sai e Itachi lo llamarían todas las noches durante mucho tiempo para quejarse.

Mierda. Era, o coger a Naruto ahora, o atormentarse hasta mañana por lo que tenía que decirle. «Rompe el ciclo…».—Tú conduces —le dijo, cerrando la puerta del coche.  
>Que pague la gasolina, ya que ha insistido en venir.<p>

Algo parecido al alivio se reflejó en la cara de Naruto y asintió. Giró sobre los talones y prácticamente saltó sobre el Jaguar plateado. ¿Por qué parecía tan feliz? Sasuke frunció el ceño. Las noticias debían de ser terriblemente malas si él estaba tan feliz de dárselas. El estómago se le encogió de dolor, el mismo dolor que sintió el primer día que le conoció, cuando entró en la oficina de Tsunade pensando que iban a despedirlo. ¿Realmente sólo habían pasado dos días?

Sasuke caminó vacilantemente hasta el coche de Naruto y se sentó en el asiento de cuero del pasajero. Se abrochó el cinturón y respiró hondo. Le dio la dirección de su madre y para distraerse miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba limpio. Ni una pizca de polvo sobre el salpicadero, ni una brizna de hierba en las alfombrillas.  
>—Y tú me llamas a mí maniático de la limpieza —dijo.<br>Sonrió con ironía.  
>—Supongo que somos más parecidos de lo que queremos admitir.<p>

Naruto puso en marcha el coche. Sorprendentemente, fue música clásica la que resonó por los altavoces. Sasuke había esperado algo de rock en alguien con una cara tan masculina (el tiempo que había llevado su lápiz labial no contaba). Con vergüenza, él bajó el volumen.  
>—Ya que los opuestos se atraen, supongo que nosotros estamos a salvo.<br>—Los opuestos no son los únicos que se atraen —le corrigió él. Cierto.  
>—Así que… ¿de qué querías hablarme?<br>—Dame un momento para organizar mis pensamientos.  
>Se quedaron callados. Sin desear parecer demasiada impaciente,<p>

Sasuke esperó hasta que corrían por la carretera y se dirigían a Rivendell, un barrio exclusivo para aquellos con dinero que gastar. Su madre había crecido en una familia de clase media, pero se casó con el muy rico padre de Sasuke. Durante el divorcio, se quedó con la casa y una gran cantidad de dinero.  
>La vecina había pasado más tiempo en la cama de su padre que su propia madre, hacía mucho tiempo que se había trasladado. Por un tiempo, romper las ventanas de la mujer, rayar su coche y envenenar sus plantas, había sido la única alegría de Mikoto Uchiha.<br>—Y bien… —le incitó Sasuke por segunda vez. Las manos le sudaban. —Los dos estamos hastiados —comenzó, luego hizo una pausa.

Bueno, no era como Sasuke esperaba que comenzara. Antes te mentí, no me he hecho un chequeo en años. Quizás le dijera algo así. O, todavía estoy casado y ahora mi esposa quiere encontrarte y enseñarte el arma que compró.  
>—¿Era esa la cosa tan importante que tenías que decirme y por la que te has colado en mi almuerzo familiar?<br>Él le dirigió un ceño.  
>—Dame un minuto.<br>—Te he dado muchos minutos, Naru. Uno no va a casa de alguien, le dice que tiene un asunto de vida o muerte que contarle, y luego tarda una eternidad en organizar sus ideas. Y ahora es un asunto de vida y muerte porque me muero de curiosidad. —Tanto que parecía demasiado impaciente.  
>—Nunca dije que fuera un asunto de vida o muerte, Sasukito, y mi nombre es Naruto.<br>—Le dejaste a Ronnie con ie que te llamara Naru —le indicó el azabache.  
>—Porque él no era nadie. No me provocó ni un atisbo de respuesta. —Pausa—. ¿Celoso?<br>—Apenas —resopló, sintió las mejillas arder intensamente y se giró hacia la ventanilla.  
>—¿Sabes qué? Cuando estés desnudo, puedes llamarme lo que quieras.<br>Ah, eso era… era tan…  
>—Simplemente… dime lo que tengas que decirme. Si esperas que el señor Feliz te ayude a explicarlo, no lo hagas. Él sólo me confundirá.<br>—Ahora estás cabreado con el señor Feliz.  
>Exasperado, sacudió la cabeza.<br>—Adelante, sigue. No me importa. Insúltame. Golpéame.  
>—No. Te gustaría demasiado —refunfuñó Sasuke.<br>—Probablemente —estuvo de acuerdo con una gran cantidad de autodesprecio.

La tensión arterial le subió. No por la furia, sino por aquel maldito deseo que al parecer no podía dejar de sacudirlo. Escucharle decir que podría excitarse si él le golpeaba… Los pezones se le endurecieron y un dolor le palpitó entre las piernas. ¡Maldito, maldito, maldito!  
>—¿De. Que. Querías. Hablar? ¿De qué?<br>Las manos se apretaron sobre el volante y la respiración se volvió irregular cuando le dijo:—Espero que estés preparado para esto.  
>—¡Simplemente dilo!<br>—De acuerdo. Aquí va. Tú estás soltero y yo también. Creo que deberíamos empezar a dormir juntos.  
>—¡Qué! —Incrédulo, el moreno se giró en el asiento, la correa del cinturón tirando y apretándole el estómago—. ¿Te importaría repetir eso? Creo que he tenido un aneurisma cerebral mientras hablabas.<br>—Tiene sentido. Ninguno de nosotros quiere una relación, por lo que jamás tendremos que preocuparnos de que el otro espere más que sexo. Y el sexo estuvo bien, no puedes negarlo.

La conmoción lo dejó inmóvil. Estaba serio. No se reía. ¿Las líneas de tensión alrededor de su boca y su espalda tiesa como un palo indicaban… esperanza? ¿Temor?  
>—Trabajamos juntos —logró soltar Sasuke.<br>—Y lo he tenido en cuenta —dijo él con una cabezada, un mechón de rubio pelo balanceándose en las sienes. Él no lo afrontó—. Creo que somos lo suficientemente adultos como para actuar profesionalmente en el trabajo.  
>—¿Y dormir juntos después? —La voz era apenas audible.<p>

—Exactamente.  
>Los pezones se le tensaron con entusiasmo. Sintió un dolor en la zona sur de su cuerpo.<br>—Es una broma, ¿verdad?  
>—Nada de bromas.<br>—Creía… —Dios Querido—. Creía que habíamos acordado olvidarnos de lo que pasó anoche.  
>—No puedo —admitió con vergüenza.<p>

Ni el doncel. Cuando el rubio había entrado en su cuerpo, se había convertido en parte de Sasuke. Una imagen que lo atormentaría el resto de su vida, un sofocante recuerdo que nunca lo abandonaría del todo. Por un tiempo, parte de sus vidas habían latido juntas y habían formado una sola unidad, sin ningún pensamiento de infidelidad ni de dolor emocional.

—Es la solución perfecta —se precipitó a decir, como si temiera que Sasuke se prepara para rechazarle—. Tenemos necesidades y como dije, no queremos tener nada que ver con el compromiso. Y obviamente tenemos similares… pasiones.  
>—Naruto. —Hizo una pausa, sin saber que decir realmente. El cuerpo quería estar de acuerdo, ahora mismo, sin vacilar. Pero la mente aún tenía que unírsele—. Apenas somos capaces de tolerarnos el uno al otro.<br>—Sí, pero somos absolutamente compatibles en la cama.—Fue el alcohol.  
>—Lo dudo mucho. Pero —encogiéndose de hombros—, hay un modo de averiguarlo y estar seguros.<br>Los ojos se entrecerraron sobre él. Sasuke ya conocía la respuesta, pero dijo:  
>—¿Cómo?<br>Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa.  
>—Tendremos que acostarnos de nuevo. Reprimiéndonos, esta vez.<p>

Tentado, pero todavía luchando contra ello, se pasó una mano por la cara.  
>—¿Comprendes lo insultante que es esto? Básicamente me preguntas si seré tu puta cada vez que sientas una calentura.<br>—Eso no es lo que parece —gruñó él—. Sin embargo, yo estaría dispuesto a ser tu puta en cualquier momento. En cualquier parte.

Naruto a su entera disposición, desnudo, haciendo todo lo que Sasuke deseara…, cada vez que le picara la necesidad. Que pensamiento tan embriagador y poderoso. Estás loco por considerarlo. Había tantas complicaciones.

«Rompe el ciclo…».

Serían exclusivamente ellos dos, lo que equivaldría a la relación que ninguno de ellos quería ¿O serían libres de salir con otra gente? No es que Sasuke saliera con alguien, pero cada músculo del cuerpo se le tensó ante el pensamiento de Naruto saliendo con otra mujer o doncel, invitándole -a la vaca gorda y perezosa que sería- a cenar, luego dejándolo, conduciendo a casa de Sasuke y durmiendo con él.

Le dijo a Naruto eso mismo, excluyendo la parte de la vaca gorda y perezosa.  
>—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo él, sorprendiéndola con su fácil aceptación—. No sería justo para ninguno de nosotros. Mientras estemos… juntos, no veremos a nadie más.<br>Escucharle decir que estaba de acuerdo solo añadió un montón de combustible a un fuego ya ardiente.  
>—¡Esto es de locos! ¿Me llamarías tú? ¿Te llamaría yo? ¿Nos veríamos durante las vacaciones? ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría nuestro arreglo? ¿Qué pasa si encuentras a alguien más? ¿Y si yo encuentro a alguien más? ¿Cómo terminarían las cosas? ¿Cuán a menudo dormiríamos juntos? ¿Y si uno de nosotros decide que el arreglo no funciona? —Hizo una pausa, una sola idea se le ocurrió de golpe—. ¿Y si uno de nosotros, a pesar de todo, realmente quiere más?<p>

¿Y si Sasuke quería más y el rubio idiota no?

Suspirando, él se pasó la mano por el pelo.  
>—Esto parecía más simple cuando hablaba yo solo. —Hubo acusación en su voz.—Eso es porque los hombres piensan en el sexo, pero nunca en las consecuencias — le dijo secamente.<br>—Como si los donceles fueran inocentes de ese crimen. —Dirigió el coche fuera de la carretera por una rampa de salida.  
>—¡Eh!, ¿qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? —Se enderezó en el asiento y frunció el ceño.<br>—Esta no es nuestra salida.

Él entró en el aparcamiento de un pequeño centro comercial y detuvo el coche. Se desabrochó el cinturón y la fijó en el lugar con una intensa mirada.  
>—Suficiente discusión. Tú me deseas, y no intentes negarlo. No te gusta cómo te sientes. Bien, ¿adivina qué?, yo tampoco pero al menos estoy dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto.<br>—¿Qué pasa si uno de nosotros quiere salir del acuerdo? —reiteró Sasuke. ¿Qué pasaba si Naruto quería salir, pero Sasuke había caído fuertemente enamorado? Sería una pesadilla.  
>—Creo que somos lo bastante mayorcitos como para manejarlo.<br>El doncel encontró su mirada, y el deseo y la anticipación se deslizaron en su interior.  
>—Eres tan irritante, ¿y sabes qué? tienes una respuesta para todo.<br>—No más evasiva. Dilo, Sasuke. Estoy de acuerdo —se inclinó hacia adelante, poniéndose nariz con nariz—. Estoy esperando.  
>Su cálido aliento se mezcló con el suyo, ambos inestables, ambos primarios.<br>—Estoy pensando.  
>—Piensa más rápido.<br>Él se movió poco a poco hacia delante, un poco más y sus bocas casi se tocarían.  
>—Me estás aplastando —dijo el moreno, el sonido de su voz tan débil que apenas era audible.<br>—Te gusta.  
>—No.<br>—Sí.  
>—Beso —jadeó, incapaz de detenerse.<p>

Sus labios cayeron abruptamente sobre los suyos. Las terminaciones nerviosas le estallaron en vivas y eléctricas sensaciones. De placer. Él sabía bien, a decadencia. Exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.  
>—Más —dijo Naruto.<p>

Sasuke sabía bien, como a fuego, pensó, sumergiendo la lengua en su boca. No podía tocarlo lo suficiente, por lo que se permitió hacerlo por todas manos amasaron su culo, tan lleno que se desbordaron. Sus pezones estaban duros como una piedra. Incluso deslizó una mano entre sus piernas, frotando y friccionando.

—Mmm —gimió Sasuke, arqueándose contra él. El doncel dobló los brazos alrededor de su cuello y agarró varios puñados de pelo. Sólo el cinturón de seguridad lo mantuvo fuera de su regazo.

Estaba duro y listo para él, como si anoche no se hubiera saciado. El doncel le ponía a cien, sin importar lo que hiciera, sin importar lo que dijera. Y cuando comprendió que consideraba seriamente su oferta, que quería más de él, casi se corre.

Naruto no era médium, pero predecía que iban a tener montones y montones de sexo en un futuro muy cercano. Este arreglo estaría bien para ambos. Tendrían sexo exclusivo, sin preocuparse de las emociones, sin preocuparse de los engaños.

Era extraño, en realidad, confiar en alguien y no estaba seguro de si eso le gustaba. Pero, de algún modo, sabía que podía confiar en Sasuke. Él era diferente a cualquier doncel, e incluso a cualquier mujer que había conocido. Trabajando en AATP tenía que comprender el trauma que suponía la infidelidad. Más valía que el moreno… el pensar en Sasuke con otro hombre le enfurecía.

Naruto se apartó, una difícil tarea ya que todo lo que quería hacer era deleitarse en el azabache. Desnudarlo. Tomarlo. Naruto tuvo problemas por coger aliento.  
>—Bueno —dijo.<br>—Bueno —repitió Sasuke jadeante.

Se enderezó, se arregló la ropa y fijó su mirada más allá de Naruto, por fuera de la ventanilla, sus negros cabellos cayéndole por el rostro.

Quiero esos mechones enroscados alrededor de mi muñeca. Quiero ese cabello acariciando mi pecho mientras Sasuke me monta. Quiero esos mechones desbordándose sobre mis muslos mientras me chupa. La polla creció y tuvo que ajustar su posición dentro de los pantalones.  
>—¿Seguro que quieres ir a ver a tu familia?<br>—Seguro —dijo, sin aliento.

Naruto apartó los ojos de Sasuke antes de zambullirse en otro beso. Fuera, los coches los rodeaban. De hecho, la mujer de al lado les miraba fijamente desde su coche con una imperturbable diversión.

Ella le enseñó los pulgares hacía arriba.

Naruto giró el dedo concisamente, en señal de que se diera la vuelta. No debería haber besado a Sasuke en público, pero le había sido imposible detenerse. Saborearlo era una compulsión. Una droga. Una urgencia.

—Entonces ¿quieres intentarlo o no?

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta, pero aún no le hizo frente.

—Le daremos una oportunidad.

Y esperemos no matarnos el uno al otro en el proceso.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18

¿Lavas tus pantalones con limpia cristales? Porque realmente puedo  
>reflejarme. ¿Qué diablos tengo que hacer para meterme en ellos?<p>

Sasuke llamó a la puerta principal de la casa de su madre, un portón de arce altísimo con un cristal grabado en el centro. Naruto estaba de pie a su lado, y pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba de él; un calor que lo había envuelto hacía muy poco. Intentara lo que intentara, no podía olvidarlo.

Lo había tocado y besado como si fuera su razón de vivir. Se sintió tentado de escaquearse del almuerzo y volver a su casa con Naruto -ahora mismo-, para una ronda de sexo moderado y lascivo. Sólo su instinto de conservación lo salvó… un instinto que últimamente lo había abandonado bastante a menudo, pensó con una irónica sonrisa.

—Mi madre va a odiarte —le dijo, manteniendo los ojos fijos en las rosas rojas y blancas que trepaban por las paredes de la casa—. Actualmente, está buscando un hombre para sí misma; pero no dejes que eso te engañe. Casi se suicida cuando mi hermano Itachi trajo a Dei a casa.  
>—Wow. Tu madre parece… divertida.<br>—Sí… no lo sabes bien. Sé agradable con ella sin importar lo que diga. Es una mujer frágil y cualquier nimiedad puede empujarla a una depresión.  
>—Como si fuera capaz de ser grosero con tu madre —dijo, ofendido. —Tú eres grosero con todos.<p>

Esto iba a ser un desastre. A diferencia de Itachi, Sasuke nunca había presentado a nadie a su familia. ¿Por qué no había considerado las consecuencias?—¿Tratas de comenzar una pelea conmigo, Sasu? —Naruto deslizó la yema del dedo por su columna vertebral, luego hizo una pausa—. Estás nervioso.  
>Su boca cayó abierta.<br>—No, no lo estoy.  
>Los labios se levantaron en una amplia sonrisa, como si estuviera sumamente orgulloso de sí mismo.<br>—Estás nervioso y por eso atacas verbalmente. Eso es un hábito repugnante. ¿Quieres que te bese otra vez? Siempre consigue que pienses en otras cosas.  
>—Vale, estoy nervioso. ¡Pero por el amor de Dios, nada de besos!<p>

Con solo pensarlo, deliciosas chispas le recorrían la espalda y se paseaban por todo el cuerpo. Realmente no quería liarse con él delante de su familia y… ¿dónde coño estaban? Volvió a tocar el timbre. Sus coches estaban aparcados en la entrada.  
>—Este es un agradable vecindario —dijo Naruto, mirando fijamente a su alrededor.<p>

La blanca y monstruosa casa de quinientos metros cuadrados, formaba medio círculo alrededor de un césped inmaculado y exuberantes jardines. Al lado de la puerta, se alzaban retorcidas columnas, la esmeralda hiedra subiendo por ellas. Macetas con plantas se derramaban por el pórtico, y el viento balanceaba las puertas de los altos ventanales franceses.  
>—Gracias —dijo el moreno.<br>Sus cejas se unieron en un ceño.  
>—¿Creciste aquí?<br>—Sí. ¿No es lo que esperabas, verdad?  
>—No.<br>Cuando él no se explicó, Sasuke lanzó los brazos al aire.  
>—Y bien, ¿qué esperabas? —El sonido de unas risas flotó en el aire y Sasuke se enderezó, agudizando el oído—. Están detrás. Vamos.<p>

Saltó del pórtico y rodeó la casa, pasando cerca de radiantes flores y estatuas de hadas esculpidas en medio del vuelo. Naruto siguió a su lado.  
>—¿Y bien? —incitó el doncel.<br>—Supongo que esperaba algo menos… caro. Tú bebes cerveza, maldices y, bueno, trabajas en AATP.

Sasuke sonrió francamente.

—¿Y sólo la gente pobre puede hacerlo?—Para nada. Supongo que en mi mente, los niños que crecen en un barrio como éste, se hacen doctores, abogados o profesionales de las compras.  
>—¡Eh!<br>—¿Qué? Es verdad.

El azabache se paró al final de una puerta de hierro y le afrontó. La luz del sol coronaba sus rasgos en un delicado halo, otorgándole un aspecto casi angelical. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
>—¿Y en cuanto a ti? ¿En qué lugar creciste?<br>—Antes de que mis padres se separaran, en uno muy parecido a este —se encogió de hombros con un rígido movimiento—. Después de que mi madre decidiera mudarse, en algo bastante diferente.

A diferencia de Mikoto Uchiha, su madre obviamente no había conseguido un hogar agradable. El pensamiento de que él hubiera soportado una niñez de pobreza, le conmovía. Podía imaginarse al querubín rubio que probablemente había sido, mirando fijamente y con ansia un juguete que su madre nunca fue capaz de permitirle. Se le encogió el estómago.

Naruto dio un golpecito a la punta de su nariz.  
>—¿Por qué me miras así?<br>Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, apartando las tristes imágenes.  
>—¿Cómo?<br>—Como si fuera un mendigo de la calle y tuvieras unas monedas para mí. ¿Compadeciéndote de mí, Sasukito?  
>—No, claro que no —espetó.<br>Sonriendo abiertamente, de nuevo le dio un golpecito a su nariz.  
>—Eres una monada. Jamás sospeché que había un suave corazón al acecho debajo de esa personalidad de guerrero.<p>

¿Sasuke, un guerrero? El moreno se rió con placer.

—Míranos. No estamos borrachos, pero nos llevamos bien.  
>—Eso es porque te comportas como tú mismo. —Tenía un brillo en los azules ojos y una sonrisa en los labios.<p>

El doncel se encontró sonriendo también, incapaz de detenerse.  
>—Debes de haberte comido a tu Chico Agradable, de un soplo hoy.<p>

Más risas llegaron flotando sobre la brisa, luego el sonido de la voz de su hermano.—Nada de correr, Cherry. La cubierta está resbaladiza. Podrías caer, abrirte la cabeza y morir.  
>Naruto hizo una mueca.<br>—¿Cherry?  
>—Mi sobrina de diez años.<br>—¿Le ha puesto el nombre de una fruta?  
>Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.<br>—Y a su hermana gemela, Apple.  
>—¿Estás de broma?<br>—Lamentablemente, va en serio. Su esposo doncel es aficionado a las tartas de fruta y pensó que sería bonito.  
>—¿Y tu hermano no protestó?<br>—Él cree que Dei es genial, así que le concede todo lo que quiere.  
>En aquel momento hubo una electrizante pausa:<br>—¿Tú crees que yo soy genial?

Él extendió la mano y deslizó uno de sus mechones entre los dedos antes de enganchárselo detrás de la oreja. La acción fue tan sensible, tan parecida a la de un amante, que Sasuke se apartó.

Un espeso silencio, diferente esta vez y un poco incómodo, se abrió camino entre ellos.

Naruto frunció el ceño y dejó caer el brazo a un lado.  
>—Lo siento —refunfuñó—. No quise arruinar el momento y que nos pusiéramos tan serios.<br>—No tienes que ser agradable conmigo —dijo el moreno, sin saber qué hacer con lo que acababa de pasar—. Ya te dije que me acostaría contigo.  
>Una oscura nube le ensombreció los rasgos, y lo miró con un mortal fulgor.<br>—Seré jodidamente agradable si quiero serlo.  
>—¿Así que ahora vamos a discutir si ser amables o no?<p>

Sasuke lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Esto estaba mejor. Cuando era encantador, cuando se reían juntos, sentía unos horribles impulsos de abrazarle y no dejarle marchar jamás.  
>Podía justificar el acostarse con él, como resultado directo de la superabundancia de hormonas en el cuerpo. Pero no podía justificar el extraño repiqueteo del corazón cuando sus dedos, por casualidad, le habían rozado la cara al colocarle bien el anteriores relaciones acabaron en desastre, por lo que empezaba a apreciar la franqueza que tenía, o tendría, con Naruto. Sin sorpresas. Sin… afectos.<p>

Entonces, ¿por qué quería rechinar los dientes?  
>—Debemos, uh, probablemente debamos avisarlos de que estamos aquí —dijo el doncel.<br>—Primero dime lo que quieres de mí y así no habrá errores por mi parte. ¿Quieres que te trate mal? ¿Es eso?  
>—¿Sasuke? —Oyó a su madre llamarlo antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta—. ¿Eres tú?<br>—Sí, Mamá —contestó sin apartar los ojos de Naruto. A él, le dijo—: No sé lo que quiero de ti. —Y no lo sabía. Estaba confundido, asustado y excitado por lo que pasaba entre ellos—. Ahora mismo, no sé nada.

Él asintió, su expresión ablandándose.  
>—Yo tampoco. Supongo que lo averiguaremos por el camino, porque te deseo y haré lo que sea necesario para tenerte. —Le guiñó el ojo y continuó—. Y ahora vamos a encontrarnos con tu madre y así podré ser encantador con ella.<p>

Sin saber que más decir, Naruto abrió la puerta y entró en el patio trasero. ¿Por qué estaba tan determinado a tenerlo? Porque el sexo entre ellos era raro y maravilloso. Y por una vez no tendrían que preocuparse de que su compañero les engañara. Naruto, estaba seguro, simplemente le diría a la cara cuando quisiera terminar con él: No te deseo más, Sasukito.

Apretó las manos a los costados y el brioso paso se volvió más pausado.  
>—Si eres grosero con alguno de mi familia, te cogeré con mi mano —le advirtió.<br>Él entrelazó sus dedos.  
>—¡Ya está! Ahora puedo ser tan grosero como quiera.<p>

Eso casi le hizo sonreír. Casi. Su mano era cálida y callosa y empequeñecía la suya. La de él era toda fuerza, y aún así podía ser toda dulzura cuando quería. ¡Zona de peligro! ¡Zona de peligro! Estaba pasando otra vez; aquel repiqueteo de sensiblera y entusiasta necesidad. Intentó soltarse del asimiento, pero él le apretó la mano.  
>—Querías coger mi mano —dijo él—, así que nos cogeremos de las manos.<br>—No quise sostenerte de la mano.  
>—Por favor. Sé reconocer una indirecta cuando la oigo.<br>—De eso nada —se burló Sasuke, pero le gustó que mantuviera el contacto aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Giraron al final de la casa, con el olor a carne asada a la parrilla haciéndoles la boca aguaEl agua clara y cristalina de la piscina -no, el oleaje- apareció a la vista. Cherry se había tirado de bomba en ella y ahora emergía escupiendo agua y riéndose tontamente. Sasuke descubrió a su madre a un lado. Guapa con su aspecto frágil, con el pelo negro con reflejos azules y los ojos más negros.  
>—¡Ey! cariño —le dijo con una brillante sonrisa.<p>

Sasuke conocía aquella sonrisa muy bien. Era la expresión que su madre reservaba únicamente para él, así Sasuke jamás sabría que estaba deprimida. Sin embargo, cuando su madre descubrió a Naruto, la sonrisa se borró.  
>—¿Quién es?<br>—Un amigo —contestó Sasuke—. Sólo un amigo.  
>Su madre no preguntó el nombre ―del amigo mientras bajaba la mirada hasta fijarla en sus manos unidas. No dijo nada, simplemente volvió su atención a la piscina.<br>—Mamá… —comenzó Sasuke, pero luego se detuvo.—Independientemente de lo que dijera sólo lo empeoraría, así que liberó la mano, y esta vez Naruto lo dejó.

Itachi estaba sentado bajo una gran sombrilla verde y lo saludó con la mano. Su pelo era negro y liso -algo que Sasuke siempre envidió- y su cuerpo tonificado y sin un gramo de grasa, algo que Sasuke envidió aún más. Él tenía que trabajar para mantener la figura estilizada. Mucho. No es que hubiera hecho algún tipo de ejercicio últimamente, aunque lo necesitaba. Su programa de ejercicios T-Tapp le ayudaba a mantener la mente despierta y el cuerpo fuerte.

Itachi abrazaba a Dei. Era un doncel hermoso, delgado, con el pelo rubio y una cara corriente y simple con la que podía mezclarse en cualquier parte sin destacar. Itachi le echó un vistazo a Dei, se enamoró locamente y lo persiguió despiadadamente. Dei fue incapaz de resistírsele. Llevaban casados once años y todavía estaban locamente enamorados… otra cosa que Sasuke envidiaba.

A veces, cuando les veía juntos, lamentaba no poder ser así, tan despreocupado y confiado. Luego pensaba en su padre y en todos los objetivos que había conocido y el deseo pasaba.

Itachi lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
>—Hace calor. ¿Por qué llevas un pañuelo?<br>Las mejillas le ardieron y tocó con los dedos la tela.  
>—¿Dónde está la abuela? —preguntó, ignorando la cuestión.<br>—No podía venir —contestó Itachi—. Asistía a un entierro.  
>—¿Falleció alguno de sus amigos? —preguntó Naruto con cuidado, reclamando la mano de Sasuke y dándole un apretón de consuelo.<p>

Itachi negó con la cabeza.—Nada de eso. Planeaba invitar a salir al difunto marido.  
>Naruto masculló durante un momento antes de recuperarse con un cortés: —Ya veo.<br>—Esa es mi abuelita —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Siempre mirando por pillar algún trasero.  
>—Si es como tú —susurró Naruto—, será buena en ello.<p>

Sai vigilaba la parrilla. Era alto, de pelo oscuro y fruncía el ceño. El humo ondeaba a su alrededor mientras preguntaba:  
>—¿Dónde está Gaara?<br>Sasuke casi gimió.  
>—No estaba en casa.<br>No mencionó que Gaara probablemente habría pasado la noche con Lee.  
>Su hermano se pasó la lengua por los labios, sin inmutarse al absorber la información.<br>—¿Quién es el tipo? —indicó a Naruto con una espátula—. Y no digas que es un amigo de nuevo, porque no te creemos.  
>—Puedes preguntárselo tú mismo, ¿sabes?<p>

Con Naruto su lado, Sasuke se detuvo frente a la mesa del patio y miró a su familia, uno por uno.  
>—No me importa que les digas quien soy —dijo Naruto. Lo estudió atentamente, esperando, como si también quisiera saber la respuesta.<p>

Muy bien. ¿Pero qué debía decir? Naruto no era su novio, y realmente tampoco era su amigo como ellos ya adivinaron, pero no quería que supieran que iba de la mano de su nuevo jefe.  
>—Su nombre es Naruto —terminó diciendo.<br>—Encantado de conocerla, señora Uchi… madre de Sasuke. —Naruto ofreció su mano libre a Mikoto.  
>—Todavía es Uchiha —refunfuñó Sasuke.<br>—Señora Uchiha —dijo Naruto.

Su madre simplemente se quedó mirando la mano como si fuera una serpiente, lista para morderla.  
>—Sólo la morderé si me lo pide amablemente —le dijo Naruto, todo suave y refinado retrocedió aún más.<p>

Sai rellenó la parrilla y extendió el brazo. Los dos hombres se dieron la mano.  
>—Encantado de conocerte. Soy Sai, hermano de Sasu —Ofreció a Sasuke una sonrisa tipo vas-a-pagar-por-dejar-a-Gaara-atrás—. Eres el primer hombre que Sasu ha traído aquí. ¿Piensan en casarse o algo así?<p>

Sasuke casi se ahogó.

Naruto se ahogó realmente.

Su madre se cubrió la boca con las manos, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Su hermano Itachi aplaudió con excitación.  
>—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿De verdad?<br>—No —dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente—. Nada de matrimonio.  
>Sai pronunció:<br>—Realmente deberías haber traído a Gaara —antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la parrilla.  
>—Él sale con alguien, pedazo de mierda —respondió Sasuke—. Y tú eres un hermano muy malo.<p>

Él se dio la vuelta y le lanzó un beso.  
>—Me alegro de no ser el único en probar el filo de tu lengua —dijo Naruto. Entonces fijó la mirada sobre su boca y se tiró del cuello de la camisa.<br>Naruto lo liberó—. No importa. Olvida lo que dije.

Sí, lo haría… o le atacaría con dicha lengua, empujándola por delante de sus dientes y entrando en su boca, donde rendiría culto a su sabor durante horas. Se aclaró la garganta.  
>—Naruto, esta es mi madre, Mikoto, mi hermano Itachi y el doncel a su lado es Deidara, su marido —Deidara le saludó agitando la mano—. La niña en la piscina es Cherry, la hermana gemela de Apple y… ¿dónde está Apple?<br>—Dentro —contestó Itachi, abanicándose con una servilleta—. Mamá compró buñuelos.

Ah. Apple no volvería hasta que todos los buñuelos se acabaran. Eran su mayor debilidad.  
>—¡Eh! Tío Sasu —dijo Cherry. Era tan precoz como Sasuke lo fue a los diez años. También tenía sus mechones cubriendo parte del rostro y sus grandes ojos negros. Cherry corrió y abrazó a Sasuke por la cintura con los brazos mojados—. Te eché de menos.<p>

Sasuke le abrazó por la espalda con una sonrisa.—Yo también, frutita.

A veces, cuando miraba a Cherry y Apple, le hacían recordar que hubo un tiempo en que quiso hijos propios. Una familia. Justo antes de comprender cuán doloroso podía ser una familia.  
>—Tu novio es muy guapo —dijo Cherry, sonriéndole a Naruto.<br>Las mejillas de Sasuke se sonrojaron. Naruto se lo tomó sin problemas, le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:  
>—Deduzco que tú eres la gemela inteligente.<br>Riendo, Cherry regresó a la carrera a la piscina y se zambulló, esparciendo agua en todas direcciones.  
>—Camina —le gritó Itachi —, o te abriré la cabeza yo mismo.<br>Naruto rió entre dientes.

Todavía no lo suficientemente acostumbrado a su risa, Sasuke tembló ante el retumbante sonido. Si hubieran estado solos… No vayas por ahí. Aún no.  
>—Por qué no toman asiento —dijo su madre en tono formal, y se movió hacía Itachi para hacerles sitio, aún sin mirar a Naruto.<br>Como si no tuviera una preocupación en el mundo, Naruto se sentó justo al lado de su madre. Mikoto se escabulló lejos de él. Hubo un claro brillo en sus ojos cuando Naruto se movió poco a poco más cerca. Sin saber que más hacer, Sasuke se sentó de golpe a su lado.

¿En qué me he metido? se preguntó otra vez.

—El almuerzo estará listo pronto —dijo Sai—. ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas, no Naru?  
>—Sí.<br>Cuando no regañó a su hermano por llamarle otra cosa que no fuera su nombre, Sasuke frunció el ceño. A él siempre le montaba una pataleta cuando lo hacía.  
>—Naru, Naru, Naru —dijo, sólo para ver lo que hacía.<p>

Él lo alcanzó bajo la mesa y le estrujó el muslo. Bueno, tal vez le llamara Naru durante el resto del día. Sasuke sofocó una sonrisa y le echó un vistazo a su madre.  
>—Creí que cocinarías chuletas de cerdo y prepararías pan de maíz.<p>

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a su hermano Itachi hacer un movimiento como si le cortara el cuello. Su madre rompió a llorar y se levantó de golpe.  
>—Perdonadme un momento —y corrió dentro de la casa.<br>—Uh, ¿de qué iba eso? —exigió Sasuke.—Pues, quemó las chuletas de cerdo —dijo Deidara acercándose más a Itachi—, y se vino abajo por ello.  
>—Realmente necesita ayuda. —Una manta de tristeza cayó sobre los rasgos de Itachi—. Incluso más que de costumbre.<br>Sasuke suspiró, de forma larga y ruidosa.  
>—Lo siento. No debí haberlo sacado a colación sin asegurarme de que todo iba bien. —Se preguntó avergonzado, que pensaría Naruto de toda esta situación.<br>—No lo sabías —dijo Sai—. Pero, por una vez, he decidido dejar de tratarla como una delicada flor. No puedo soportarlo más. Hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo, pero esperé a tener cojones para ello. Está empeorando, y hoy he decidido dejar de ser un cobarde. Así que preparaos, porque no me contendré.

Uh-oh. Eso no podía ser bueno. Pero Sasuke había llegado también al límite y decidió seguir el ejemplo de Sai. Dios sabia que el mimar a la mujer no había ayudado.

Un rato más tarde, su madre abrió la puerta acristalada y salió, llevando de nuevo su mejor sonrisa.  
>—¿Y bien? —Dijo, sentándose en la mesa—. ¿De qué hablan?<br>Itachi le dirigió una sonrisa igual de brillante.  
>—Yo más o menos estaba por preguntarle a Naruto cuanto tiempo llevan él y Sasuke saliendo. He hablado con Sasu varias veces los últimos días y nunca lo mencionó.<br>—Sí, ¿por qué no lo mencionaste? —preguntó su madre, claramente decepcionada de que él tuviera pareja de repente.  
>—Probablemente pensó que te suicidarías —contestó Sai.<br>Itachi jadeó.  
>—¡Sai!<br>—¿Qué? —se encogió de hombros—. Es verdad. Mamá preferiría que Sasuke se hiciera monje antes de que corriera el riesgo de que su corazón se rompiera por algún tipo. No va a la búsqueda de un yerno.  
>—No digas tonterías. —Mikoto hizo rodar los ojos, imitando a una madre serena—. Me manejo muy bien con Deidara.<br>Dei hizo una mueca.  
>—Al principio no lo hiciste —le recordó Sasuke.<br>—Puedo manejarme con las parejas de mis hijos —insistió Mikoto. —Bien, pero no a los hombres para Sasuke, y los hombres no pueden manejar tus múltiples personalidades.  
>—¡Sai! —repitió Itachi con furia en su tono—. Para ya.<br>—¿Qué? Es cierto.—Sasu piensa que soy perfecta tal y cómo soy, ¿verdad cariño? —dijo Mikoto, mirándolo con expectación.  
>—Yo creo… creo… —Esto era más difícil de lo que había esperado. Pero cogió fuerzas de la presencia de Naruto, como si se la inyectara directamente en las venas, y continuó—: Creo que tendrías más posibilidades de tener una relación estable si controlaras mejor tus emociones.<p>

Dios, ¿acababa de decir eso? Siempre había culpado a su padre de su miedo a las relaciones, pero empezaba a ver que su madre también había desempeñado un papel importante.

Hubo una pesada pausa.  
>—¿Me perdonan un momento? Tengo que usar el servicio de señoras. Su madre se levantó de un salto y volvió corriendo a la casa.<br>—¡Sai, estoy muy cerca de darte patadas en el trasero! —Hirvió Itachi—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Y Sasuke. ¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?  
>—Te lo avise —dijo Sai—. Necesita una llamada de atención. Ya es hora de que admita que tiene un problema y que tiene que tomar su medicación.<p>

Sasuke asintió.

—Tiene un punto, Ita. Vale la pena intentarlo, al menos. Nada más ha funcionado.  
>—Supongo —Itachi se aplacó, perdiendo el calor de su cólera—. ¿Pero y si esto nos estalla en la cara?<br>—No puede volverse peor —dijo Sai con seriedad.  
>Naruto estrujó el muslo de Sasuke de nuevo.<br>—¿Estás bien? —le susurró con genuina preocupación.  
>El doncel se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Eso era… algo que preguntaría un novio. Había sonado como si Naruto quisiera cogerlo en brazos y llevárselo si fuera necesario. Es más, no pareció asqueado por las demostraciones emocionales de su madre.<p>

Mikoto volvió, el labio inferior temblando mientras reclamaba su asiento.  
>—No es malo abrazar las emociones de una —dijo, como si hubiera estado pensando las palabras dentro de la casa y no fuera capaz de aguantarlas más tiempo.<br>—Mamá —La incredulidad bailaba en la cara de Itachi. Él cerró la boca, la volvió a abrir, la cerró de nuevo. Tragando, compartió una larga mirada con Sai, que asintió en estímulo. Itachi enderezó los hombros con determinación—. Tú no abrazas simplemente tus emociones, tú haces el amor con ellas.

Mikoto jadeó.—¡Eso no es verdad! —Pero al menos no lloró.

Mientras su madre e Itachi se enfrentaban, Sasuke se arriesgó a echarle una ojeada a Naruto. Le observaba, su pulgar remontando en círculos la pierna. Incluso a través de la ropa, podía sentir el poder seductor de su piel.  
>—Lamento esto —moduló el azabache.<br>—No hay problema.  
>—Las hamburguesas están listas —anunció Sai—. Los bollos están sobre el mostrador de la cocina. Sasu, querido, ve a buscarlos.<br>—Se bueno y ve a buscarlos, Ita —dijo Sasuke. De ninguna forma iba a dejar a Naruto solo con su familia. A saber que historias le contaban sobre él o lo que le preguntarían.

Itachi se puso de pie.  
>—Ustedes dos son unos perezosos.<br>—Te ayudaré, conejito —Deidara se levantó y enlazó el brazo alrededor del de su esposo. Se arrullaron el uno al otro durante un minuto entero antes de entrar en la casa. Todo el rato, Sasuke sintió arcadas. Podía tener envidia de su relación pero no quería actuar así.

—No olvides los platos —le gritó Sai—. ¡Eh! Sasu. Después de comer tengo unas cartas que me gustaría mostrarte. Hice un poco de investigación. ¿Sabías que hay más hombres que donan a la caridad, que donceles e incluso mujeres?  
>—No te creo —dijo el doncel. Él siempre trataba de demostrar lo maravillosos que sus ―hermanos machos eran.<br>—Yo te creo —dijo Naruto.  
>—¿Describe la carta qué tipo de caridad? —arqueó las cejas—. Creo que puedo ver la validez de tal reclamación si hablamos de Pechos Más grandes para Conejitos o algo así.<p>

Sai estuvo a punto de resoplar, pero se contuvo y asintió.  
>—Sí, yo donaría a esa causa.<br>La puerta acristalada chirrió al abrirse e, Itachi y su equipo dieron un paso en el porche. Los brazos de Itachi estaban llenos de platos. Los paquetes de bollos colgaban de las manos de Dei y Apple, una réplica exacta de Cherry -excepto por el azúcar en sus labios- estaba de pie al lado de su padre, sosteniendo una jarra de limonada.  
>—Si no tienes cuidado, voy a poner tu cara en mi página web —le dijo Sasuke a su hermano Sai. Cuando la creara y funcionara, claro.<br>—Tú no tienes página web —dijeron Naruto y Sai al mismo tiempo.—Un día la tendré. Voy a crear una página donde las mujeres y donceles puedan colgar fotos de sus ex en la Lista de los Más Indeseados, y así las demás mujeres y donceles sabrán a quién evitar.

La expresión de Naruto se volvió pensativa.

—En realidad, no es una mala idea. Crea una página mixta y será genial.  
>Deidara le sonrió a Itachi.<br>—Tú nunca aparecerías en un sitio así. Eres demasiado maravilloso.  
>—Sabemos lo maravilloso que es tu conejito —dijeron Sasuke, Sai y su madre al unísono.<p>

Silencio.  
>—¿Conejito? —Las cejas de Naruto se alzaron hasta la línea del pelo, recién prestaba atención a aquel mote—. ¿En serio?<p>

Itachi avergonzado, se encogió de hombros y Deidara le dio una palmadita en el culo.  
>—Así es.<br>Cada uno miró a todos los demás y luego se echaron a reír, la tensión rota.  
>—Cherry, fuera de la piscina —gritó Itachi—. Es hora de comer.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19

Hay muchos peces en el mar, pero tú eres el único que me gustaría llevar a cuestas a mi casa.

Sai Uchiha estaba de pie en la cocina de su madre, mirando fijamente el patio a través de la puerta acristalada. Mientras intentaba sacarse de la mente a Gaara, ¿dónde estaría él?, las gemelas nadaban de nuevo en la piscina, con Itachi y Deidara sentados en el borde tomando el sol y vigilándolas atentamente. Su madre fingía escoger flores a lo largo de la cerca de hierro, pero en realidad observaba a Sasuke y Naruto. Ellos eran ajenos a todos excepto el uno al otro, mientras intentaba aparentar que ellos no sabían que el otro estaba allí.

Se había sorprendido cuando su hermano pequeño se había presentado con un hombre. Realmente era la primera vez.

Sasuke, por lo general, mantenía su vida amorosa separada de la familiar. De hecho, todos ellos llevaban muchos, muchos años, sin querer trastornar a su madre… y por una buena razón.  
>Cuando Itachi decidió casarse con Deidara, Mikoto se hundió en una profunda depresión que la llevó al hospital por un intento de suicidio. Había estado segura, según decía, que su hijo mayor estaba destinado a la miseria, la decepción y el divorcio. Eventualmente, Mikoto aceptó el matrimonio de Itachi, pero eso le costó un par de penosos años.<br>Y ahora Mikoto estaba a la búsqueda de un hombre propio, a pesar de su odio por la especie entera. Quizás fuera por qué no amenazó con clavarse un cuchillo en el corazón cuando vio por primera vez a Naruto.

Oh, el dulce progreso, pensó irónicamente. En este mismo momento, observó como Sasuke le echaba una rápida ojeada a Naruto. Naruto que había estado mirándolo, se giró. Con el movimiento, su hombro rozó por casualidad a Sasuke y los dos brincaron sobresaltados. Obviamente no llevaban saliendo mucho tiempo, pues el ardor entre ellos no podía ser negado.

A Sai ya le gustaba Naruto.

El hombre no aguantaba silenciosamente las observaciones ofensivas al género masculino que salían de la boca de Sasuke, y eso era algo que su hermanito necesitaba. Ya era hora de que lo sacaran de su creencia de que todos los hombres eran unos cerdos mentirosos, estafadores y principales candidatos para la castración.

Gaara necesitaba la misma sacudida, aunque no en el mismo grado… ni de la misma forma. Dios, quería a ese doncel. Siempre lo quiso y siempre lo querría. De alguna forma, él lo completaba. Debería de haber ido por él hace años, a pesar de la diferencia de edad; debería de haberlo perseguido con más dureza estos últimos años, en vez de intentar cortejarlo con cuidado.

Eran errores que no cometería otra vez.

Había intentado salir con mujeres, y con otros donceles, pero ellos no eran Gaara y el cuerpo, la mente y el corazón conocían la diferencia. No podía ponerse duro a no ser que pensara en Gaara.

¿Dónde estaba? Peor, ¿con quién estaba?

Sai golpeó con el puño el mostrador y la vibración hizo sonar los platos. Se frotó la cara con las manos. Si estaba con aquel gilipollas de Lee...

Itachi decidió en ese momento echar un vistazo hacia la casa, su intensa mirada aterrizando justo sobre Sai. Una mueca tiró de los labios. Se puso de pie, besó a Deidara en la frente, dijo algo a las gemelas y caminó hacia la puerta acristalada. Le dijo unas rápidas palabras a Sasuke cuando paso junto a él y las mejillas de éste enrojecieron. Naruto resopló y luego Itachi entró en la cocina.

Sus ojos se encontraron, los dos del mismo tono negro y profundo.

—¿Espiándonos a todos? —le preguntó mientras se ponía a su lado. —Por supuesto. —Él no se avergonzaba y no intentó negarlo. Su mueca desapareció, extendiéndose en una amplia sonrisa.  
>—Por eso entré. No tenía una buena vista de Sasuke y Naruto.<br>—Por favor. Entraste porque me viste, pensaste que parecía cabreado y quisiste calmarme. Eres mi mellizo. Te conozco.

Itachi conectó el puño en lo alto de su cabeza, dándole tal coscorrón que le despeinó el pelo.  
>—¿Pensando en Gaara?<p>

—Sí. ¿Y qué?  
>—Sai...<br>—Sé qué crees que pierdo el tiempo intentando ganármelo, pero él vendrá. Soy un gran tipo.  
>—Y no eres vanidoso en lo más mínimo —dijo con una sonrisa.<br>—¿Y qué le dijiste a Sasuke? —No quería hablar de Gaara ahora mismo. Tendría que preguntarse, otra vez, donde estaba, con quién, lo que estaría haciendo y si disfrutaba con ello. Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que un indiscutible dolor le atravesó la mandíbula.

Itachi se frotó las manos.

—Le dije a nuestro querido hermanito que él y Naruto harían bonitos bebés juntos.  
>Sai lanzó una carcajada.<br>—Eres el mal en estado puro.  
>—Lo sé. —Itachi se inclinó sobre el mostrador y apoyó los codos—. Hay alguna cosa… rara en esos dos.<br>—Estoy de acuerdo.  
>—Están calientes el uno por el otro, no hay duda sobre eso, pero son tan estirados y corteses entre ellos. Él lo llama Sasukito, pero te juro que yo oigo la palabra maldito. Sasuke le llama Naru, pero te juro que parece decir bastardo.<br>—Sea lo que sea que pasa entre ellos, Mamá parece tomárselo bastante bien. No hemos tenido que atiborrarla a calmantes o llevarla corriendo al hospital.  
>—Probablemente porque tiene en mente… ni siquiera puedo decirlo.—Itachi se estremeció, la atractiva cara arrugándose con repugnancia.<br>—La búsqueda del semental por Internet.-Terminó Sai por él. Otro estremecimiento atormentó a su hermano.  
>—¿Le ha enviado alguien otro correo electrónico? No se lo he preguntado. Tenía demasiado miedo que rompiera a llorar en el mismo momento que sacara el tema<br>—En realidad sí. Vine temprano para asegurarme que su ordenador funcionaba… porque Dios sabe lo que pasaría si ella no recibe e-mails de tipos cachondos locos por anotar un tanto, por culpa de un módem estropeado. Sólo para levantarle el ánimo, iba a enviarle unos correos electrónicos yo mismo, bajo un alias, por supuesto, pero al final resulta que no tuve que hacerlo. Una pequeña joya que se oculta bajo el nombre de Quieroconseguiralgo la invitó a cenar esta noche y, si tiene suerte, desayunar.

La boca de Itachi se abrió de golpe.

—Eso no está bien. Dime que ella declinó  
>—Lamento no poder hacerlo.<br>—Dios —gimió Itachi—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esa mujer? Necesitamos medicarla cuanto antes.  
>—Sobre todo ante la próxima boda de Papá.<br>Rápido como un rayo, Itachi le tapó la boca con la mano.  
>—No digas esa palabra. Aquí no.<br>—¿Cuál? —masculló él, la palabra distorsionada.  
>—Ambas… papá y boda. —El brazo cayó a un lado e Itachi se mordió el labio inferior—. Mamá no lo sabe.<br>—Lo averiguará muy pronto. Siempre lo hace cuando se refiere a P… ese hombre.  
>—¿Lo sabe Sasuke?<br>Sai negó con la cabeza.  
>—No creo.<br>A la vez, miraron fijamente por la ventana a su hermano pequeño. Como si Sasuke sintiera el escrutinio, echó un vistazo sobre el hombro, directamente hacia ellos, y frunció el ceño. Él se puso de pie.  
>—Uh-oh —dijo Sai—. Alerta máxima.<br>La puerta se abrió poco después y Sasuke dio un paso dentro.  
>—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? No lleva media hora conseguirle a Naruto un vaso de agua, Ita.<p>

El aludido se encogió de hombros, toda inocencia.

Sasuke puso las manos en jarra, la expresión decidida. Él lo negaría y abofetearía a Sai si él se lo dijera, pero su padre a menudo tenía la misma expresión.  
>—¿Qué pasa?<br>—Dinos por qué llevas ese pañuelo y te diremos que pasa —contestó Sai con una oleada de perverso humor. Ya podía adivinarlo.  
>La cara de Sasuke se acaloró con un rubor y tocó la tela.<p>

—Simplemente quiero estar atractivo. ¿Es un crimen?  
>—Tuviste éxito. Estás fabuloso. Pero, mira, hablábamos de Papá —contestó Itachi con sinceridad—. ¿Todavía estás interesado?<br>—No. —Los labios de Sasuke se presionaron en una delgada línea—. Pueden seguir de nuevo cuando me marche. —Llegó de una zancada a un armario y cogió un vaso.

—Quiere tener contacto contigo, Sasu —dijo Itachi—. No sé por qué le odias tanto. Nosotros le hemos perdonado y si tú sólo le dieras una oportunidad, verías que en realidad es una buena persona.  
>—Se casa —dijo Sai sin rodeos. Itachi le golpeó y él se encogió. Como su madre, su pequeño Sasu necesitaba una dosis de puro amor.<p>

Sasuke se congeló, y una mirada de sorpresa y decepción apareció en su cara.

—Le gustaría que vinieras —dijo Itachi—. Quiere que seamos sus padrinos y tú su acompañante de honor.  
>—Sabes cómo me siento en lo referente a él —dijo a través de los dientes apretados. Sai lo clavó con una dura mirada.<br>—¿No crees que ya es hora de hacer las paces? ¿O quieres terminar como Mamá, amargado y solo?  
>—Y chiflado —añadió Itachi tristemente.<br>—No voy a terminar como Mamá y no tengo que escuchar esto. —Sasuke esquivó a sus hermanos, abrió la nevera y agarró una botella de agua. La espalda estaba completamente recta y los hombros tiesos mientras llenaba el vaso—. Pero les diré lo siguiente. Él no tiene ningún derecho a comenzar otra familia cuando no pudo ni cuidar de ésta.  
>—Sasu…<br>—No —dijo bruscamente, cortando a su hermano Itachi.—Tú no viste a Mamá el día que… simplemente no la viste. No viste con la dulzura que trataba a su novia mientras a Mamá la trataba como a una leprosa. Así que perdóname si no quiero asistir a su boda y pegar una feliz sonrisa en mi cara. —Lanzó la botella en el cubo de reciclaje y se marchó, cerrando de golpe la puerta.  
>—Ha ido bien —refunfuñó Itachi—. ¿Crees que algún día le dará a Papá una oportunidad?<p>

Sai encogió los hombros.  
>—Probablemente no. Era muy joven cuando Papá fue infiel, y fue él quien encontró a Mamá.<br>—Cierto. Después no habló durante meses. A nadie. Y sus pesadillas… algunas veces todavía puedo oír sus gritos.  
>—Supongo que su amargura y tristeza han crecido durante todos estos años.<br>—Bueno, Naruto no parece aceptar estupideces de ningún tipo —dijo Itachi, sonriendo mientras observaban a Sasuke empujar el vaso de agua hacia él.

Naruto dejó el vaso a un lado, lo agarró de la mandíbula y acercó su cara a la suya. Él habló acaloradamente—. Me pregunto lo que le estará diciendo.  
>—Vamos a averiguarlo. —Sonriendo abiertamente, Sai metió la mano detrás del microondas y cogió el viejo monitor de bebés de Cherry y Apple—. Encontré esto antes, cuando trabajaba en el ordenador de Mamá, y pegué el micrófono bajo la mesa antes de que alguien se sentara allí. Esperaba que Gaara viniera.<br>—Escuchar a escondidas está mal y deberías avergonzarte. —Itachi aplaudió—. Venga, conéctalo ya.  
>—Estaba esperando que pudiéramos disfrutarlo juntos. —Sai apretó el interruptor.<br>—…no merecen esa actitud —decía Naruto.  
>—Todo lo que dije fue que los hombres eran unos cerdos.<br>—Resulta que soy un hombre, y me ofende que me etiqueten como un maldito cerdo.  
>—Al parecer recuerdo a cierto hombre que agrupaba a todas las mujeres y donceles en tres categorías. ¿Las digo?<br>—¿Por qué no me dices de que va todo esto realmente? Estabas bien hasta que saliste de la casa. ¿Pasó algo o empezaste esta discusión para que te besara?

Sasuke jadeó, pero su color se volvió más profundo, más rosado. Había tal destello en sus ojos que hasta Sai pudo verlo desde esa distancia.  
>—Lo estás deseando.<br>—Tal vez lo haga —dijo Naruto y luego lo besó. Un profundo e impulsivo beso que se escuchó desde el monitor.  
>—¡Apágalo, apágalo! —dijo Itachi.<br>—Aún no —dijo Sai, sonriendo.

Mikoto finalmente dejó de fingir que cogía flores y miró a los dos abiertamente, con añoranza. Con cólera. Las gemelas también les miraron, riéndose tontamente detrás de las manos. Deidara rió. Sai intentó controlar su propia risa.  
>—No estaba seguro de él, ya que cuando llegaron aquí Sasu parecía querer asesinarle —dijo Sai—. Pero empezó a gustarme cuando comprendí que no iba a dejar que él golpeara su orgullo masculino. Ahora creo que le ama locamente.<p>

Pero su diversión se borró rápidamente cuando Mikoto dio unos pasos hasta la mesa y golpeó con las manos la superficie, asustando a la pareja que se besaba. Se apartaron de golpe y un avergonzado silencio se deslizó entre ellos. Sai suspiró. Si su madre se hundía en uno de sus ataques depresivos o rabiosos, seria él quien se suicidaría.

—Naruto. —Satisfecha de tener su atención, Mikoto se enderezó, añadiendo dulcemente—: ¿Te apetecerían unas galletas?  
>Sai parpadeó. Itachi jadeó.<br>—No —gritó Itachi, saliendo fuera.  
>Sai corrió tras él. El aire caliente le envolvió mientras agarraba a su madre por los hombros y se alejaba con ella de la mesa.<br>—¡Mamá! —Sasuke le frunció el ceño—. No puedo creer que hicieras eso.  
>Una mirada confusa se deslizó por la cara de Naruto.<br>—Una galleta suena… bien. Gracias.  
>—No. —Sasuke dio un golpe al suelo con el pie—. Madre, pídele perdón a Naruto ahora mismo.<br>—De verdad, Mamá. —Sai sacudió la cabeza—. Pensé que habías aprendido la lección sobre las galletas.  
>—¿Qué hay de malo en las galletas? —preguntó, inseguro, Naruto.<br>—Nada, si no te importa permanecer en el hospital toda la semana por sus patatas fritas de chocolate —contestó Sasuke con frialdad, pero Sai podía ver que estaba agitado—. Mamá, esta es la gota que colmó el vaso. He tolerado tu fachada feliz durante años mientras torturabas a Sai e Itachi con tus constantes altibajos como para volver loco a alguien. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo te habría amado fuera lo que fuera que hicieras o dijeras. Te quiero, sea lo que sea que hagas o digas. Pero no dejaré que amenaces a mi cita. Eso es, mi cita.

Mikoto puso cara larga.  
>—Pero… pero…<br>Sasuke levantó la mano.  
>—No. No más excusas. Otra gente tiene problemas emocionales, pero ellos no amenazan con el asesinato. Ellos tratan sus problemas y llevan una vida normal y feliz. ¿No quieres dejar el pasado atrás y hacerte cargo de tu vida? ¿No quieres un poco de felicidad para ti misma?<br>Vamos Sasu, pensó Sai.

Mikoto corrió dentro de la casa y Sasuke giró con una mirada torturada hacia Naruto. Sai observó con satisfacción como Naruto lo rodeaba con un brazo. Quizás Sasu siguiera su propio consejo. Sonrió ampliamente. Quizás.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20

Fóllame si me equivoco, ¿pero nos hemos encontrado antes?

Miserable, así es que como debería haberse sentido.

Pero sorprendentemente, Naruto pasó un buen rato con la familia de Sasuke. Bueno, excepto con su madre, que intentó envenenarle. Algo que al parecer ya le había hecho a su vecina y ex marido. Sin contar aquel pequeño revés, el día había sido una mezcla agradable de diversión, entusiasmo y deseo. Un poco incómodo de vez en cuando, pero estimulante en todo caso.

El clan Uchiha obviamente se querían los unos a los otros. Eran un poco rápidos en sus reacciones emocionales, pero, ¿quién no lo era? Se rieron, se gastaron bromas, discutieron. Y Sasuke adoraba a sus pequeñas niñas frutas, Cherry y Apple. Había sentido una punzada en el pecho siempre que él les alborotaba el pelo o les sonreía.

Eso le asustó más de lo que nada lo había hecho nunca. Había experimentado un impulso inexorable de darle sus niños. Y había reaccionado tratando bruscamente a Sasuke unas cuantas veces.

Cuando comprendió lo que hacía, ser grosero con el doncel porque tenía miedo de lo que Sasuke le hacía sentir, había comenzado a pensar que tal vez él hacía lo mismo. Tal vez Sasuke también estaba asustado y simplemente reaccionaba ante ese miedo.

Eso también le aterraba, pero no le impidió dejar de besarlo.

Directamente frente a su madre, sus sobrinas y cualquiera que mirara. Tampoco es que lo lamentara.  
>Además de Sakura, nunca había conocido a la familia de una pareja suya antes. Eso llevaba la relación a un nivel al que siempre se resistía. Pero había estado lleno de curiosidad por saber quién -o qué- había vuelto así a Sasuke. Ahora ya lo sabía. La cautelosa, aunque ardiente, personalidad de Sasuke tenía un poco más de sentido.<p>

Le echó un vistazo. Realmente era un doncel hermoso, lleno de pasión y, entre otras cosas, dulce. Ahora mismo, estaban en su coche de regreso a su casa. No hablaron desde que habían dejado a su madre. ¿Nervios? Ambos sabían que él entraría en casa con Sasuke y lo que pasaría en el momento que cerraran la puerta.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que la polla se le pusiera firme. Le costaba esperar para tenerlo de nuevo. Sentir su suavidad. Saborear cada delicioso centímetro de su piel.  
>El móvil sonó, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Sasuke giró, curioso, mientras él lo cogía de su bolsillo y lo abría.<br>—Naruto.  
>—¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche? —preguntó Shikamaru.<br>—¿Esta noche? —casi gimió.  
>—Póker, idiota. ¿Sigue en pie todavía o no?<p>

Había olvidado la partida. Un vistazo rápido al reloj del salpicadero le mostró las cinco. Si se iba con Sasuke, y le hacía el amor del modo que quería -no menos de dos horas de juegos previos antes del acto principal- tendría que marcharse inmediatamente después. Aunque Sasuke aseguró antes que no quería abrazos pensó que, con su nuevo acuerdo, ahora sí los querría. Él los quería.

Quería saborearlo, antes y después.

—Aplacémosla —le dijo a su amigo. Y se asustó al comprender que eso no le decepcionaba. El póker era su juego, su afición favorita. Su religión. El frenesí por ganar, la anticipación del golpe y el descubrir las cartas que sus rivales tenían… vivía para ello. Normalmente.

Ahora mismo, Sasuke era más importante.  
>—Esta es la partida aplazada —indicó Shikamaru—, y he estado pensando en ella con mucha ilusión todo el día. Los demás vendrán.<br>—Aplacémosla otra vez.  
>—No, no lo haremos. Jugaremos sin ti y tú puedes preguntarte cuánto dinero podrías haber ganado. —Siguió una larga pausa y la línea crujió con un sonido estático. Al instante—: ¿Estás con Sasuke, verdad? —Shikamaru soltó una carcajada—. Finalmente decidiste aprovechar el día, ¿no? tú sucio pervertido…<p>

Naruto cerró el teléfono, colgando a su amigo.

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —preguntó Sasuke, hablando por primera vez. El tono no revelaba ningún atisbo de sus pensamientos.

—Sólo contigo —dijo el rubio. Puso el móvil en silencio y se lo metió en el bolsillo. No más distracciones.  
>El alivio le cubrió la cara.<br>—Bueno —dijo con voz vacilante—, conociste a mi familia.  
>—No intentaré negarlo.<br>—No te hagas el gracioso —hizo rodar los ojos—. Esto es… extraño para mí.  
>—¿Y eso?<br>—Como mi hermano te dijo, por lo general, no llevo hombres a que conozcan a mi madre.  
>—Mencionaste que era una odia-hombres y lo demostró. Lo que no sé es ¿por qué?<p>

Sasuke devolvió su atención a la ventanilla, como si los altos y verdes árboles y las marrones llanuras fueran fascinantes. Después de una larga pausa, finalmente dijo:  
>—Cuando tenía siete años, encontró a mi padre en la cama con otra mujer. Eso la cabreó. Pero cuando averiguó que él me llevaba a jugar con el gato de la mujer, se volvió loca. Intentó suicidarse. Yo la encontré.<br>—Lo siento —dijo Naruto suavemente, lamentándose por el pequeño niño que había sido. Eso ayudaba a explicar sus problemas de confianza, y por qué luchaba con tanta fuerza para demostrar que los hombres eran unos cerdos—. No tienes que preocuparte de que te sea infiel. No mientras estemos saliendo —añadió, antes de que Sasuke pudiera protestar.

Sasuke se mordió el labio.

—En el fondo, sé que no saldrás con nadie más. Y eso también me resulta extraño. De todos los hombres en el mundo en los que podría confiar, jamás te habría colocado en la lista. Mucho menos el primero.

El corazón le latió a un ritmo más rápido.

—¿Por qué crees que lo haces? —preguntó Naruto con curiosidad—. Confiar en mí, quiero decir.

El azabache inclinó la cabeza a un lado hasta que prácticamente la mejilla descansó sobre el hombro.  
>—Tal vez porque has visto los efectos de la infidelidad, en el trabajo y en tu propia vida. Sabes de primera mano que se siente cuando eres traicionado.<br>Los dedos se pusieron rígidos sobre el volante.  
>—Nunca te dije que me fueran infiel.<br>—No tenías que hacerlo. La mirada en tus ojos cuando mencionaste a tu ex lo dijo todo. A los hombres no les gusta admitir cuando su doncel, o en tu caso, su mujer escoge a otro.—¿Y supongo que a ustedes sí?  
>—No —admitió Sasuke—. Es doloroso y embarazoso.<p>

Por el rabillo del ojo, Naruto vio que el moreno pellizcaba la tela de los vaqueros y la retorcía. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio.  
>—¿Por qué hacemos esto, Naruto?<br>Sabía que él no preguntaba de forma general, sino por su arreglo, por su repentina facilidad de sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro, cuando las cosas podrían terminar mal muy pronto y compartir tales detalles íntimos sobre sus vidas sólo complicaría las cosas.  
>—¿Ponemos las cartas boca arriba?<br>—¿Por qué no? —el azabache se rió sin humor—. Estamos a punto de vernos desnudos… otra vez.  
>—De acuerdo. No te odio y nunca lo he hecho. Disfruto pasando el tiempo contigo. He pensado en ti desde la primera vez que te puse los ojos encima. Parece que te he deseado desde siempre. Todavía no quiero una relación —soltó él precipitadamente—. Pero realmente te quiero más de lo que he querido a nadie en mucho, mucho tiempo.<p>

Su boca se abrió y cerró, un sonido estrangulado surgido de su garganta. Naruto frunció el ceño.  
>—¿Y bien?<br>—¿Y bien, qué? —logró graznar Sasuke.  
>—Pon tus malditas carta boca arriba.<br>Se recompuso y cruzó los brazos sobre el estómago, estirando la camiseta sobre el pecho. Naruto no pudo evitar notar que sus pezones estaban duros. Él volvió de nuevo su atención a la carretera.  
>—Tú realmente me molestas. Me vuelves loco, y no siempre de un modo bueno. Apenas te conozco y durante la mayor parte de los dos últimos días, he querido matarte. Pero…<br>—Pero —lo incitó con los dientes apretados.  
>—Tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Me gustó pasar la noche contigo y odio el pensamiento de ti con alguien más.<br>La satisfacción tarareó en su interior. Satisfacción, posesividad y deseo.  
>—Bueno —dijo rubio.<br>—Bueno.  
>—Nos lo tomaremos con calma y nos avisaremos cuando esto deje de funcionar.—De acuerdo.<br>—Todo es cuestión de respeto.  
>Los labios se estiraron con diversión.<br>—Y sexo.  
>—Respeto y sexo —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.<p>

Sasuke rió entre dientes, un sonido tan sexy y sensual que el estómago se le encogió cuando una intensa oleada de deseo le atravesó. Finalmente su casa estuvo a la vista, y aparcó en la entrada. Pronto. Muy pronto lo tendría desnudo bajo él, desnudo sobre él.  
>Naruto salió y le abrió la puerta del pasajero. Sus piernas eran inestables cuando el moreno se puso de pie, notó. Sin una palabra, Sasuke caminó con esfuerzo hasta el porche. Su vecina todavía estaba sentada en la mecedora, mirándoles imperturbablemente desde su propio pórtico. Mientras lo seguía, Naruto la saludó con la mano y la anciana mujer le guiñó el ojo. Sasuke se ruborizó.<p>

Sasuke abrió la puerta y la sostuvo, sin mirarle. El rubio pasó rápidamente frente al doncel, pero siguió sin echar un vistazo en su dirección.  
>Quizás fuera perverso, pero le gustaba su nerviosismo. Eso significaba que pensaba en él, en lo que le haría, en lo que sentiría. Naruto simplemente tenía que escoger un tema de discusión para que esto se detuviera, porque quería su pasión, su fuego. Nada de contenciones.<br>Dándole la espalda, Sasuke cerró la puerta. Se quedó en esa posición mucho tiempo, simplemente exhalando e inspirando.  
>—¿Asustado? —preguntó Naruto suavemente, porque seguro como el infierno que él lo estaba.<br>Se envaró.  
>—Por supuesto que no.<p>

Se dio la vuelta, pero no le atacó como él esperaba que hiciera. En cambió, se contoneó delante de él y desapareció por una esquina. Naruto se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo, nuevamente sorprendido por la blancura y el orden de la casa.

La gente probablemente diría que Sasuke tenía que mejorar el lugar con colores. Aunque a él le gustaba el azul, su inmaculada casa hacía que parecieran aún más libertinas las cosas que se hacían el uno al otro.  
>—¿Te estás desnudando y avanzando lentamente hasta la cama? —le gritó Nauto.<p>

Sasuke resopló.  
>—Apenas. Estoy en la cocina.<p>

Con la sangre hirviendo, siguió el sonido de su voz. Cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina, lo descubrió en una igualmente blanca cocina, tal y como el doncel había dicho, inclinándose sobre la puerta de la nevera y sirviéndose una copa de vino blanco.  
>—¿Quieres una? —preguntó.<br>—No, gracias. —Cerró la distancia entre ellos, cogió la copa, y la colocó sobre el mostrador.  
>Un mohín apareció en la boca.<br>—Planeaba bebérmelo.  
>—Nada de alcohol —dijo él.<p>

Algo casi… vulnerable parpadeó dentro de sus ojos y la presión en el pecho se incrementó. Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.  
>—¿Entonces simplemente vamos a saltar a la cama?<br>—Desde luego que no.  
>Él colocó las manos sobre su cintura, remangando su camiseta hasta que una franja de estómago quedó a la vista. Plano, liso. No había pasado el tiempo suficiente en aquella área anoche y ansiaba hacerlo ahora.<br>Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior.  
>—¿Qué vamos a hacer, entonces?<br>—Vamos a desnudarnos, luego saltaremos a la cama.  
>Él se deshizo del pañuelo que el doncel llevaba en el cuello, dejando que el suave material acariciara su piel antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. Observó el chupetón que había expuesto y experimentó una primitiva satisfacción.<br>—Me excitas.  
>El deseo cubrió la expresión, ahuyentando el nerviosismo. Relajó la postura y Sasuke deslizó los dedos sobre la cinturilla de sus pantalones.<br>—¿Las mismas reglas de anoche?  
>—¿Qué reglas?<p>

En tres segundos, iba a probar el pulso que latía a un lado de su cuello. Uno… dos… Se inclinó y lo lamió con la lengua. Delicioso.  
>Gimiendo, Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás.<br>—Sin abrazos o… o… eso se siente tan bien… arrumacos después, Oh, justo ahí… simplemente te marchas.  
>—Anoche no hice eso —descendió, mordisqueándolo ligeramente.<p>

—Pero debiste hacerlo —dijo el moreno jadeando.  
>Normalmente no podía escapar lo suficientemente rápido una vez que el sexo había terminado. Pero no iba a dejar que Sasuke le usara y luego le echara.<br>—Nada de tratos. Me quedo y me abrazarás al menos durante una hora.  
>—¿Una hora? —bombeó las caderas contra el rubio.<br>Él gimió profundamente, el pene tan duro que ya podía sentir la humedad sobre la redondeada punta.  
>—Dos horas.<br>—Treinta minutos.  
>—Tres horas.<br>—Cuarenta y cinco minutos.  
>—Cuatro horas.<br>—De acuerdo. —Sasuke sonrió abiertamente, con malicia—. Te daré una hora, pero no lo disfrutaré. —Cerrando los ojos, se rozó contra él de nuevo.

Naruto lo dejó buscar su placer un poco, permitiendo que su propia necesidad creciera y se intensificara también.  
>—Lo disfrutarás.<br>—No, no lo haré.  
>—Solo por eso, me quedo dos horas. ¿Quieres insistir por tres?<br>—Muy bien. Dos.

El rubio le apartó su camiseta y tocó su estómago. Caliente, suave. Dulce. Sasuke jadeó ante el primer contacto.  
>—Me enciendes, Sasukito.<br>Sasuke se arqueó hacia atrás, lo que causó que ambas erecciones encajaran. Naruto silbó y tragó aire. El placer de esa pequeña caricia casi fue suficiente para hacerle correrse.

Las manos se deslizaron hacia abajo y ahuecaron su trasero. Con un solo movimiento fluido, lo levantó hasta el mostrador, le abrió las rodillas y se metió entre sus piernas.  
>—¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? —preguntó, más para sí mismo que para el doncel. Aún no lo había besado. No hacía más que hablar con él… lo que era extraño. Le gustaba hablar con él tanto como le gustaba hacerle el amor.<br>—Tal vez por la misma razón por la que yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. —Sasuke garró el dobladillo de su camisa y se la sacó por la cabeza. La tela cayó al suelo en un montón olvidado.

Sasuke extendió los dedos sobre sus pezones, bajando por los músculos de su estómago.  
>Por todas partes que le tocaba, la piel se estremecía como con un cable vivo.<br>—Cuéntame tus fantasías —dijo Naruto.

Saborearlo una vez más. Necesitaba saborearlo antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra. Inclinándose, deslizó la lengua por la línea de su barbilla. Mmm, tan bueno.  
>Un temblor viajó a través de Sasuke.<br>—Yo… yo no sé.  
>—Sí, lo sabes… ¿En qué piensas cuándo te tocas?<br>—Yo… yo no hago eso —dijo Sasuke con vergüenza en el tono.  
>Oh, sabía que mentía, pero no se enfadó. En aquel momento comprendió que Sasuke nunca le había contado a nadie sus fantasías. Que nunca las admitió en voz alta. Le gusto el pensamiento de ser el primero en escucharlas. El primero en hacer realidad los secretos que él quisiera.<br>—Sé que te gusta rudo y con fuerza.  
>—¡No es verdad! —Ahora pareció escandalizado.<br>Y tal vez, pensó Naruto, le gustaba con un poco de dolor, así él no tendría que tratarle con ternura. No tendría que sentir emociones más suaves. Eso es lo que él había estado haciendo, comprendió con sorpresa. Entumeciéndose a sí mismo ante todo menos el placer. Sin emociones.

—Te gusta —dijo él— y a mí también. No lo sabía hasta que te encontré. —Pero esta vez, quería ternura. Lo quería suave. Quería sentir realmente—. ¿Cómo lo quieres? — pellizcó un pezón través de la camiseta—. Puedes decírmelo.  
>—No sé —dijo el doncel, jadeando ahora.<br>—Dime. Yo simplemente lo haré.  
>—Dime las tuyas —le eludió Sasuke.<p>

Metió la otra mano en juego, acariciando el pecho, pero sin tocar los pezones. Revoloteó con la yema de los dedos y dio vueltas sobre ellos, haciendo que se revolviera y retorciera por el toque.  
>—Los hombres son fáciles. Fantaseamos con hacer que nuestra pareja se corra.<br>—Uh-uh. —Negó con la cabeza, los negros mechones volando—. Los hombres fantasean con tener a dos donceles o mujeres a la vez.  
>—Tú eres todo lo que puedo manejar. Dime —suplicó él—. Dime lo que siempre quisiste que te hiciera un amante, pero que nunca conseguiste.<p>

Vaciló, inseguro. Tan dulcemente inseguro.  
>—Te reirás.<br>—Te juro por Dios que no lo haré.  
>Tenía que enterarse. La curiosidad era tan fuerte como su deseo por él. ¿Qué ponía a éste doncel fuerte e independiente tan nervioso?<br>—Nunca… nadie nunca… me besó. Allí.

Entendiendo de golpe, sintió los labios rizarse en una sonrisa, pero se obligó a que su expresión permaneciera neutra. ¡Oh, saborearlo entre las piernas! ¡Ser el primero en hacer algo así! La sangre más y más caliente aumentó la erección.

Naruto se inclinó sobre él y presionó un beso en su boca. Su lengua al instante salió hacia fuera para encontrarse con la suya. Empujaron juntos, su dulce sabor alzando el deseo a un nuevo nivel. Meció la erección contra la contraria, recordándose que tenía que respirar, y tragando el gemido de placer.

Antes de que la noche acabara, iba a tomar a éste doncel de todas las formas imaginables. Iba a hacerlo correrse con la boca, dedos y pene. Mañana, Sasuke tendría que buscar una nueva fantasía. Esta noche, él le daría ésta. Y esperaba, que otras mil que el moreno no sabía que poseía.  
>—¿Y bien? —preguntó Sasuke.<br>—Creo que se puede arreglar.  
>—¿No… no te importará hacerlo?<br>—¿Importarme? Disfrutaré de cada momento. Vamos a hacerlo—dijo. Y luego lo besó de nuevo.

Dulce fuego, pensó Sasuke mientras se daba un banquete con la boca de Naruto. El cuerpo le ardía por él. Había dejado de pensar en su padre y su inminente boda. Había dejado de pensar en las consecuencias de acostarse con su jefe, el hombre que creía odiar, pero que no podía dejar de imaginar desnudo todo el tiempo.  
>Ahora mismo, Naruto era simplemente un hombre y él simplemente un doncel y sólo existía el placer.<p>

Naruto dejó de besarlo el tiempo suficiente para quitarle la camiseta por la cabeza; entonces la lengua estaba en su boca otra vez y el fuego en la sangre se ponía más caliente. Ardiendo. Un infierno. Naruto cercó el pecho al suyo y le encantó el modo en que sus pezones se rozaron, en una fricción deliciosa. 

—El cielo —dijo él.

Reanudó el beso con la misma velocidad e intensidad y sus dientes chocaron cuando se estiraron por un contacto más cercano.  
>Sasuke todavía estaba un poco avergonzado de que él conociera su fantasía más privada, algo que siempre quiso experimentar pero que jamás había conseguido. ¿Lo haría de verdad tal y como había asegurado? Sólo la posibilidad lo excitaba, le hacía temblar. Nunca tuvo el coraje de pedírselo a otro hombre, pero el pensamiento de la caliente lengua de Naruto lamiendo su… <p>

—Oh, Dios.  
>—Bonitos pezones.<p>

Lo puso de pie y trabajó en sus vaqueros. Los tenía en los tobillos y luego en el suelo en dos segundos, dejándolo en ropa interior, un boxer de seda de color azul claro.  
>Cuando Sasuke empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones, el rubio lo detuvo, cogió un condón del bolsillo, y le hizo señas para que siguiera. Sasuke lo hizo. Naruto no llevaba nada debajo, y el pene saltó hacía delante, largo, grueso y preparado.<br>—No llevas calzoncillos y trajiste condones. ¿Emito señales de ser un facilón?  
>—No, pero yo soy un tipo optimista —dijo y le arrancó los boxers. El frío aire besó el calor de pene.<br>Después de ponerse el condón, Naruto ahuecó su culo y lo levantó. No sobre el mostrador esta vez, sino sobre él. Pero aún no lo penetró.  
>—Enlaza tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.<p>

Sasuke intentó no mostrar su decepción. No iba a concederle su fantasía más salvaje, después de todo. ¿Debería decirle algo? ¿Preguntarle por qué le había exigido saber lo que más deseaba, si no tenía intención de ocuparse de ello?  
>No deseando obligarle, enrolló las piernas en su cintura sin comentarios. Pero Naruto no entró en él como había esperado. No, él lo llevó hacia la puerta de atrás.<br>—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, confuso.  
>—Tú tienes tu fantasía. Yo tengo la mía —dijo sin reducir la marcha, con el paso estable.<p>

¿Qué? ¿Al aire libre?

—Pero dijiste que los hombres sólo querían hacer que sus parejas se corrieran.  
>—Cierto. —Usó una mano para abrir la puerta de madera, luego dio una patada para abrir la mampara y salió al frío aire de la tarde. Débiles rayos de luz les rodearon, los pájaros gorjearon felizmente—. Pero los pequeños detalles siempre cambian. Como las posiciones.<p>

Se apretó más cerca, sosteniéndolo mientras su corazón comenzaba un errático baile.  
>—La gente podrá vernos —susurró, escandalizado. La débil luz del sol de repente parecía un rayo láser, un proyector—. Sólo tengo una valla metálica.<br>—Lo sé. Pero está oscuro… casi.  
>—Vuelve dentro, Naruto. Ahora mismo.<br>Naruto estaba desnudo. Sasuke estaba desnudo.  
>—¿Alguno de tus vecinos tiene niños?<br>—No.  
>—Entonces creo que debería quedarme donde estoy. Puedo sentir lo rápido que late tu corazón. No quieres que entre, ¿verdad? no realmente.<p>

Bueno…

Su mirada recorrió los dos patios de sus vecinos. Nadie estaba fuera. Y si la suerte estaba de su lado, ¡la señora Akimichi se quedaría en la parte delantera! Ya que, debajo de la vergüenza, estaba excitado. Alguien podría verles, en cualquier momento. Verlo todo. Verles gozar.  
>—Alguien podría mirar por la ventana —ronroneó Naruto. Un temblor le recorrió la columna vertebral. Él se rió.<br>—Lo sabía. Tú, Sasuke Uchiha, eres un pervertido. —Lo tiró sobre un sillón que había colocado bajo un gran roble. Sus ramas, llenas de verdes hojas, se dejaban caer, creando un pabellón alrededor de la silla. El zumbido de los coches se oía a lo lejos, desde más allá de la casa.  
>Naruto se sentó al final y curioseó entre sus rodillas separadas. Durante mucho tiempo, no se movió, simplemente lo miró.<br>—Tan bonito. Tan mojado.  
>Sasuke agarró los brazos del sillón.<br>—¿Q-que haces?  
>Sonrió abiertamente, con malicia.<br>—Decidiendo donde lamer primero.  
>Balbuceó durante un momento, confuso. Cuándo lo entendió, dijo entrecortadamente:<br>—¿Vas a hacerlo aquí?  
>—¿Dónde sino?<p>

Y luego avanzó lentamente, bajando la cabeza y acortando la distancia. Se olvidó de protestar, de los vecinos e incluso de respirar.  
>Al primer movimiento rápido de su lengua, alzó las caderas directamente al aire. Jugó con su pene, la punta, succionando, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, luego hundió dos dedos en su interior. Sasuke gritó. Justo ahí, en su patio trasero, gritó, gimió y lloriqueó ante la cruda y embriagadora sensación de tener un hombre dándose un banquete entre las piernas.<p>

—Mejor de lo que soñé —dijo el rubio.

Un orgasmo rasgó a través del moreno y Sasuke se mordió la mano para amortiguar el resto de los gritos. El placer era tan, tan intenso. Luces blancas parpadearon tras los ojos mientras todo el cuerpo se apretaba y relajaba, se apretaba y relajaba. Sasuke se mordió tan fuerte que probó el sabor de la sangre. Era exquisito. Maravilloso.  
>Entonces Naruto se alzó sobre él y enterró su larga y gruesa longitud en el interior, estirándolo, llenándolo. Tan bueno. Tan bueno. Él no se movió, solo lo miró fijamente. El sudor goteaba de su frente.<br>—Seguro que todos nos miran ahora —dijo, su voz tensa. Y sólo con eso, Sasuke alcanzó su punto máximo de nuevo.  
>—Naruto. ¡Naruto!<br>—Te preguntaría si te gusta vivir aquí fuera tu fantasía, pero ya conozco la respuesta. —Se meció hacia delante, con fuerza—. Te preguntaría si te gusta la idea de ser descubierto, pero conozco la respuesta a eso también.

Sasuke rió. O gimió. No estaba seguro. Tenía problemas para pensar correctamente.  
>—Me… hmm… encanta… hmm.<br>—Creo que el vecino de la izquierda ha salido al porche de atrás. —Oh, Dios.  
>—¿Debería detenerme? —empujó de nuevo.<br>—No. ¡No!  
>Su cálido aliento le soplaba sobre la mejilla, y Naruto aumentó el ritmo, deslizándose, enterrándose profundamente. Era demasiado. No, no era suficiente.<br>—¿Seguro? —dijo él entrecortadamente.  
>—Seguro. Es genial. No pares nunca.<p>

Si paraba… si él paraba. Naruto lo golpeó justo donde más lo necesitaba, profundo, tan profundamente que Sasuke estalló de nuevo. Tembló y tembló y se aferró a él, gritando su nombre. Sus músculos se pusieron rígidos bajo las manos, y rugió de satisfacción, estremeciéndose dentro del doncel.  
>— Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.<br>—¡Naruto, sí, sí, sí!  
>—¿Sasuke?<p>

Sasuke bajó de las estrellas ante el sonido de la voz de la señora Akimichi. Se puso rígido y se quedó quieto. Mierda. ¡Mierda! Naruto se ahogaba de la risa. Al menos, Naruto estaba encima de Sasuke, ocultando a la vista su desnudez.

-Todo va bien, señora Akimichi.  
>—Escuché…<br>—Le aseguro que azotaré a Sasuke por ser tan ruidoso —dijo Naruto. Ni siquiera intentó ocultar su diversión mientras su hermosa cara lo observaba detenidamente.  
>La señora Akimichi jadeó.<br>—¡Oh! Oh, mi…  
>Sasuke oyó un golpe al cerrarse la puerta. Se tragó una carcajada mientras empujaba a Naruto y entraba corriendo en la casa con la cara ardiendo.<br>—Ciérrame la puerta y te zurraré.

Estaba inclinado sobre el fregadero, riéndose cuando él acechó dentro. Dios querido. Su vecina de setenta años lo había visto teniendo sexo. Y no le importaba. ¿En qué clase de pervertido sexual lo convertía Naruto?

Imperturbable por su desnudez, él ancló las manos sobre sus caderas y lo fulminó con la mirada. Estaba ruborizado y tenía el pelo revuelto. Los ojos le brillaban con satisfacción, desmintiendo la cólera que intentaba proyectar. Cuando su risa disminuyó.  
>—Si crees que esto va a librarte de abrazarme, estas muy equivocado —dijo.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 21

¿No te dijo nadie que querías dormir conmigo? Pensé que lo sabías. 

Ring. Pausa. Ring. Pausa. Ring.

A pesar del palpitante dolor de cabeza, Gaara entreabrió los ojos. Sólo, el mareo lo saludó y gimió. Tenía el estómago revuelto y la boca parecía algodón. ¿Qué me ocurre?  
>—Alguien me mató —murmuró.<p>

¿Qué hizo anoche? Espera. Recordó. Había bebido mucho vino, dio vueltas en la cama y luego, por fin, lloró hasta quedarse dormido al amanecer. Lee lo había dejado. Sai lo visitó, exigiéndole que le mostrase lo peor de él.

Ring. Dios en el cielo, ¿qué era lo que hacía ese ruido? Ring.  
>El teléfono, comprendió poco después. A ciegas, extendió la mano y agarró el receptor.<br>—¡Hola! —graznó. La garganta le dolía y se la frotó, intentando borrar la ardiente quemazón.  
>—¿Gaara?<br>El pelirrojo parpadeó.  
>—¿Sai?<br>—Amor, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué le pasa a tu voz?

Gaara echó un vistazo al reloj digital. Las ocho y siete minutos. Pero… pero, fuera estaba oscuro. Eran las ocho de la noche, comprendió.

Debió de dormir el día entero.

—Gaara, cielo. Háblame.

—Estoy bien. —Tal vez—. Resaca, creo. —Se frotó la cara con la mano, y se quedó quieto al tocarse las cejas… o el sitio dónde deberían estar—. ¿Qué…? —La sangre se le congeló en las venas cuando le vino un recuerdo.  
>—Te eché de menos hoy —dijo Sai—. ¿Dónde estabas?<p>

Entrando en pánico, Gaara salió pesadamente de la cama y llegó a trompicones al cuarto de baño. Las tripas se retorcieron con cada movimiento, amenazando con estallar, pero no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente al espejo. Encendió la luz, y los ojos lagrimearon ante la intensidad. Parpadeó para apartarlas… y su reflejo quedó a la vista.

Un grito le rasgó la garganta.

—¿Gaara? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?  
>—Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío.<br>—Nene, dime algo.  
>—Yo… —Parecía un monstruo. Una horrible bestia con pinchos. Se había cortado el pelo, su hermoso pelo. Los rojos mechones formaban una alfombra sobre las baldosas del suelo, antes era un poco largo y podía hacerse una pequeña coleta, y ahora... Y las cejas, sus perfectamente delineadas cejas… se las había afeitado.<p>

Gaara se inclinó y vomitó. Dejó caer el teléfono, pero oyó el grito de Sai.  
>—Ya voy.<br>—¡No! —gritó, y se lanzó a por el receptor.  
>—Estaré allí en cinco minutos —y colgó.<br>No puede verme así. ¡Joder. No puede verme así! Sai no. Cualquiera menos Sai. Moviéndose más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho, Gaara se enjuagó la boca y entró precipitadamente en el cuarto. Se puso lo primero que encontró; un par de gruesos pantalones de deportes grises y una camiseta blanca manchada de vino tinto.  
>—¿Por qué, por qué, por qué hice esto?<p>

Pero ya sabía la respuesta. En la bruma de la borrachera, había pensado en demostrarle a Sai que él realmente no lo quería, no al doncel que era.

Gaara gimoteó.

Tenía que salir de aquí. ¿A dónde? ¿A dónde podía ir? ¡Sasuke! Sasuke lo escondería, incluso de Sai. No se molestó ni en ponerse un par de zapatos, cuando salió precipitadamente por la puerta de la calle.

Ellos se abrazaron y acurrucaron; Sasuke amó cada momento. Se sintió confortado, querido, y no pudo negar que el cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el de Naruto. ¿Quién habría pensado que tal cosa era posible? No él, de eso estaba seguro.

Suspiró de alegría. Jamás se sintió tan saciado en su vida, y Naruto era el responsable de que se sintiese así. Era como si se hubiese metido en su subconsciente, descubriendo exactamente lo que él quiso, lo que necesitó, y se lo ofreciera sobre una fuente orgásmica.  
>—Ya que has estado dentro de mí —se encontró diciendo—, tal vez…<p>

—Dos veces —lanzó él.  
>—Ya que has estado dentro de mí dos veces, tal vez ahora sería un buen momento para llegar a conocernos un poco mejor. —<p>

Espera. Eso era lo contrario a permanecer distanciados. ¿Por qué dijo eso?

Porque realmente quieres saber más sobre él. Te gusta.

—Buena idea —dijo Naruto—. Me he estado muriendo por saber más de la marca de nacimiento sobre tu trasero. —Sin darle tiempo a protestar, lo tumbó sobre el estómago—. Más oscura. —Había excitación en su voz—. Me gustaría…

El doncel sonrió abiertamente y se dio la vuelta.  
>—Típico de los hombres. Eso no es lo que quise decir cuando dije conocernos el uno al otro.<br>—Culpa mía. Volvamos al principio. Dime porque eres tan aseado y ordenado.  
>Lo agarró de la cintura y lo acomodó mejor a su lado.<p>

Sasuke colocó la mejilla en el hueco de su cuello. El apacible pum, pum de su corazón le llenó los oídos.  
>—Lo haces sonar como si fuera una cosa mala.<br>—No mala. Lindo. Pero tu casa está agrupada por colores, Sasuke.  
>Le gustó su nombre en sus labios. Sensual. Seductor.<br>—Al menos has dejado de llamarme Sasukito.  
>—Me gusta decirlo, suena sexy<br>—Suena a niño de 5 años.  
>Naruto resopló, riéndose.<br>—Dime que llevaste uniforme y calcetines largos hasta la rodilla y yo… me excitaré —dijo, como si acabara de comprenderlo  
>Sasuke le pellizcó uno de los duros músculos del estómago.<br>—Ow. ¿Y qué me dices del orden? La casa de tu madre estaba limpia y tranquila. No es motivo para que un niño pequeño crezca desdeñando el desorden y la variedad de colores.  
>—¿Ahora eres terapeuta?—Sí. —La voz bajó un tono, ronca, y el acento se hizo más pesado—. Cuéntale todos tus problemas al Doctor Naruto.<br>Sasuke se rió entre dientes.  
>—Me gusta la serenidad de los colores suaves y a juego. Me gusta saber que todo tiene su lugar. No hay nada más que eso, lo prometo. ¿Me estás diciendo que no te gusta mi casa?<br>—Me gusta mucho. Me excita.  
>El moreno casi se rió.<br>—Todo te excita.  
>—Cuando estás tú implicado, sí.<p>

Si continuaba así, lo derretiría. Destruiría su resolución de mantener las cosas a un nivel puramente sexual.  
>—¿Y cómo es tu casa?<br>—Tengo un apartamento en el centro. Está lleno de cajas y apenas tiene algún mueble, excepto mi mesa de póker.  
>A ningún hombre le gustaba tanto apostar como a Naruto, y se encontró con que le gustaba eso de él, su predisposición a correr riesgos.<br>—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la ciudad?  
>—El suficiente como para desempaquetar —dijo el rubio secamente. —Entonces ¿por qué no lo has hecho?<br>Él se encogió de hombros, moviendo al doncel con la acción. Sasuke abrió la boca para decirle que le ayudaría a desempaquetar, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. Ayudar a un hombre a deshacer las maletas era responsabilidad de un novio o novia.  
>—¿Por qué no vienes mañana después del trabajo? —dijo Naruto—. Te enseñaré los alrededores.<br>Sasuke vaciló, aun cuando quería gritar: ¡Sí!  
>—Bueno —dijo despacio.<br>—Puedes desembalar mientras me echo una siesta —añadió él con una sonrisa.  
>—¡Ja! ¡Ja! —Sasuke le tiró del pelo.<br>—Ow. —Naruto se frotó el cuero cabelludo—. Eres sanguinario. Supongo que eso significa que estás preparado para otras dos rondas.  
>Sí, lo estaba, pero dijo:<br>—Tengo que gritarte primero. Consigue que me meta más en el ambiente.

—Tú no quieres gritarme —dijo Naruto con seguridad.  
>Tenía razón.<br>—Bien, listillo. Ya que sabes tanto, dime por qué no quiero gritarte ahora mismo.  
>—Tengo una teoría. —De repente estaba todo serio.<p>

El azabache se apoyó sobre un codo y bajó la mirada a él. Los negros mechones cayeron en torrentes alrededor de su hermosa cara. Sus parpados cerrados a media asta y sus ojos oscurecidos, todo caliente y sedoso.  
>—Creo que no quiero oírlo.<br>—Demasiado tarde. Aquí está lo que creo que pasa entre nosotros.—Sus ojos eran intensos, implacables—. Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, tú tenías tal frustración sexual encerrada, que lo único que podías hacer era gruñir y golpear.  
>—Lo mismo podría decirse de ti, entonces —dijo, sonriendo abiertamente, sabiendo ahora que él estaba de broma. Aunque tristemente, sus palabras eran ciertas.<br>—¡Eh! No voy a negarlo. Fue muy duro. Más que eso, te deseé y yo jamás había deseado a un señuelo antes. Intenté mantenerte alejado siendo grosero. Lo siento.

Bien. Wow. Las palabras más dulces escuchadas alguna vez.

—¿Cómo de duro fue para ti?  
>—No, no voy a contártelo —negó con la cabeza—. Es un secreto. —Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta.<br>—No —repitió Naruto—, pero te contaré un secreto diferente. Nunca me he acostado con una compañera o compañero doncel antes. Mucho menos con un empleado.

Las miradas se encontraron y Sasuke le observó detenidamente, de forma inexplicablemente feliz.  
>—¿Nunca?<br>El rubio negó con la cabeza.  
>—Nunca.<br>—¿De verdad?  
>—Lo juro por Dios. —Levantó la mano izquierda, como si declarase ante un tribunal.<p>

Otra vez, wow. El conocimiento era embriagador. Era el primero. Bueno, no su primera vez, pero aún así una especie de primera para él.  
>—Ahora tú me cuentas un secreto —dijo él.<p>

¡Um! ¿Qué debía decirle? Podía decirle, que tampoco había dormido con un compañero antes que él, pero no quería que supiera lo especial que era. Finalmente se decidió:  
>—Quise comprarle AATP a Tsunade.<br>Todo rastro de diversión se borró de su cara.  
>—Joder —gruñó Naruto.<br>—Sí. Lo sé. —Sasuke se recostó sobre su pecho.  
>—Eso explica un poco tu resentimiento —dijo—. Estoy sorprendido de que no me apuñalaras en el muslo cuando averiguaste que yo la compré.<br>—No voy a mentirte. Pensé en ello.  
>Él remontó un dedo por su columna vertebral.<br>—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? Comprar AATP, quiero decir.  
>—Intenté hablarlo con Tsunade, pero siempre me eludía con la promesa ―de más tarde.<br>—¿Alguna vez te dijo por qué no te la vendió?

Sasuke extendió los dedos sobre el pecho de Naruto, tomando consuelo del latido de su corazón.  
>—Ayer fui a su casa del lago y se lo pregunté. Dijo que no quiso que yo terminase como ella.<br>—¿Y ya está?  
>—Sí. Poco convincente, ¿no?<br>—Mucho. —Lo apretó más fuerte, casi en un auténtico abrazo—. No importa lo que Tsunade te dijo, eres un señuelo malditamente bueno y tu idea de la página Web es genial… y no lo digo sólo porque me acueste contigo.  
>—Gracias.<br>—Pero no te mentiré. Me alegro de que me la vendiera a mí—pausa—. Yo, uh, nunca te hubiera conocido de otra forma.

En aquel momento (bien, en muchos momentos recientes), Sasuke también estaba muy contento de haberle conocido, pero eso no disminuyó el dolor de tener sus sueños aplastados.  
>—Y no te mentiré. Todavía quiero el control.<br>—Está en números rojos —dijo él con gravedad—. Necesitamos dinero. Tsunade consumió casi todos los beneficios del año pasado. Es como si hubiera dejado de no notó ningún desinterés por parte de Tsunade por la empresa, pero eso no quiso decir nada. Obviamente la mujer era una experta en ocultar cosas. Pese a todo, eso no convirtió las noticias en menos espantosas. El azabache siempre pensó en AATP como una empresa imparable.  
>—Pero voy… vamos a levantarla —prometió Naruto—. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar todas las ideas que tengas. Y las de las demás. Incluso haré aquella cosa del buzón de sugerencias.<br>—Un buzón de sugerencias está bien. —Le habría gustado tener uno para su propia empresa. Qué pensamiento tan triste—. ¿Y cómo conseguiste que Tsunade te vendiera AATP? ¿Por qué necesitaba dinero?  
>Él vaciló antes de contestar:<br>—No soy un loco, me llamó y me la ofreció.  
>—¡Qué! —Sasuke se apartó de golpe de encima de él.<br>¿Tsunade le llamó? ¿Tsunade le tiró AATP al regazo? No importa lo mucho que Tsunade necesitase el dinero. Debió de haberle pedido ayuda a Sasuke. ¡Hola! Préstamo.

Naruto lo empujó de regreso a sus brazos.  
>—Me llamó, me dijo que estaba interesada en vender y que había oído cosas buenas de mi firma. Hice una oferta entonces; ella aceptó y luego, más tarde, cambió de idea. Me dije que estaría nerviosa por hacer tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo. Así que volé hasta aquí, lo hablé con ella y resolvimos los datos concretos unos días más tarde.—Él remontó la yema del dedo sobre su mejilla, luego a lo largo de su mandíbula y sus terminaciones nerviosas volvieron a la vida—. No seas demasiado duro con ella, ¿vale? Tsunade realmente pensó en un lugar para ti. Sugirió que te hiciera segundo al mando.<p>

Eso no consiguió amortiguar el dolor. Tsunade jamás lo consideró realmente, ya que le ofreció el negocio a Naruto. Dos veces.  
>—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tu tiempo de abrazarme termine? —preguntó, cambiando de tema antes de que empezase a llorar.<br>—Estaré demasiado cansado para levantarme —dijo él. Con suavidad, frotó su brazo con una mano y jugó con los mechones de su pelo con la otra, enrollando uno en el dedo—. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?  
>No. No quería que se fuera. Ni ahora, ni más tarde. Aunque, volverse adicto a Naruto y querer más de él, aparte de sexo, no estaba bien.<br>—No puedes quedarte toda la noche —se obligó a decir.  
>Él resopló.<br>—Como si quisiera quedarme toda la noche —dijo él, pero no hubo calor en su voz.  
>—Bien.—Bien.<br>Se quedaron callados. No era incómodo, pero eso le dio la oportunidad a su mente de llenarse de preguntas.  
>—Así que… —Sasuke no podía creer que fuese a preguntarle esto, pero…—. Me has hablado un poco de tu matrimonio.<br>—Sí —dijo Naruto con cautela.  
>—Cuéntame más.<br>Para su sorpresa, no se puso rígido. Siguió acariciándole el brazo. —¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
>—Curiosidad. -Sasuke lo deseaba.<p>

Más que desearlo, aunque no lo admitiera. Tenía que saber de él y de la mujer que había reclamado su corazón. De repente, eso, era un dolor en su interior.  
>—Sakura era… algunas personas gravitaban a su alrededor. Ella hacia todo lo que estaba en su poder para que aquellos que la rodeaban fueran felices y se divirtiesen.<br>Bien. En resumen, todo lo que Sasuke no era. Luchó contra una oleada de celos.  
>—Seguro que eso fue lo que te atrajo de ella.<br>—Sí, pero no de la forma que piensas. La primera cosa en la que pensé cuando la vi consistió en que, si un hombre no podía tener una relación con una cosita tan dulce, simplemente es que no podía tener una relación.  
>Eso dijo mucho más de lo que él probablemente comprendió y el azabache se sintió relajarse. Naruto no se enamoró de Sakura por amor. Se enamoró de la mujer porque quiso algo seguro, con cierto éxito.<br>Que la relación fallase explicaba, seguramente, el motivo de su desconfianza.  
>—Lamento que no funcionara —dijo. Él sonrió perezosamente.<br>—Yo no. La primera vez que te vi, pensé, tenlo desnudo. No habría sido capaz de hacer algo al respecto si hubiera estado casado.

Sasuke rió entre dientes al mismo tiempo que su estómago rugía. —¿Hambriento? —preguntó.  
>—Agotaste toda mi fuerza, Sasu. E incluso no conseguí tomar el postre en casa de tu madre, ya que no me dejaste. Por supuesto que tengo hambre.<br>—Sí, y todavía no escuché tus palabras de gratitud. Así que, se bueno y tráeme alguna cosa cuando vayas a la cocina —añadió, sonriendo abiertamente, su buen humor de algún modo restaurado.¿Cómo hizo Naruto esto? Con sólo unas palabras, lo rescató del filo de la tristeza.  
>Él le frunció un ceño, burlón… y lo empujó de la cama. Sasuke cayó al suelo y aterrizó justo sobre el trasero, jadeando y riéndose de su audacia.<br>—Ahora ya estás levantada —indicó Naruto—. Puedes traernos algo a los dos.  
>—Quizás te haga galletas, ya que te las perdiste antes.<br>Él estudió su sonrisa.  
>—¿Sabes? Si hubieses sonreído así, me habría comido las galletas de tu madre.<p>

Sasuke se puso de pie de un salto y se dio la vuelta, alejándose antes de que pudiera ver la humedad que de pronto le apareció en los ojos. Mira nada más. Actuando como un emocionado chico sensibilero.  
>—Bien, ¿A qué esperas? —preguntó Naruto, como si sintiera su incomodidad e inseguridad y deseara aligerar su humor—. Tu amo te ha dado una orden.<br>Este lado juguetón de Naruto era… más de lo que nunca había imaginado.

Hoy, constantemente lo sorprendía. Primero, pidiéndole tener un affaire con él, luego yendo a casa de su madre, luego volviendo a su casa y realizando su fantasía más secreta y quedándose después de hacer el amor. Ahora este… dulzor seguido de sus bromas.  
>Extendiendo la mano, agarró la blanca sábana de algodón y tiró de él.<p>

—Levántate. Si quieres comer, me ayudas a cocinar.  
>Él no se movió.<br>—¿Qué tenemos?  
>—Emparedados.<br>—¿El uno del otro? —meneó las cejas—. Apuesto a que eso es otra fantasía tuya. ¿Lo es, verdad? —saltó de la cama en un solo movimiento fluido, el pene largo y duro.

Sasuke se distanció, el corazón ya galopando.  
>—Mejor mantienes esa cosa lejos de mí. —La sangre se precipitó caliente y necesitada. Debería estar cansado. No debía haberse excitado tan pronto después de la última vez.<br>—Me mantendré lejos —dijo él—, después de que te haya tenido…

Ding dong. Golpe, golpe, golpe.

Naruto se quedó quieto, frunciendo el ceño. Ambos miraron la puerta del dormitorio, como si de algún modo pudiesen ver fuera. Golpe, golpe, golpe.  
>—Hay alguien en la puerta —dijo él.—Ya lo sé —frunciendo el ceño también, Sasuke agarró la bata de la percha en la pared y se la puso—. Quédate aquí —dijo, saliendo del cuarto.<br>Sasuke no miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que él obedecía. Si bien, le escuchó maldecir por lo bajo.  
>Golpe, golpe, golpe. Quienquiera que fuera estaba decidido a entrar. Aquellos eran golpes duros, rápidos. Puños aporreando. El azabache se sintió un poco alarmado ante el pensamiento de que lo pillaran con Naruto. Quizás debería ignorar a quienquiera que fuese.<br>—¡Sasuke! Sasuke, ¿estás ahí? Déjame entrar.  
>—¿Gaara? —aceleró el paso y abrió la puerta de un tirón.<p>

Su mejor amigo estaba de pie en el porche. La débil lámpara que colgaba en lo alto, iluminándolo. Sasuke jadeó ante el shock.  
>La cara de Gaara estaba roja y manchada de tanto llorar, y ¡Dios querido! El pelo. Su pelo. Alguien había cortado la mayor parte hasta dejarlo destrozado. Y el que no lo estaba, colgaba en mechones mal cortados. Las cejas faltaban.<br>—¿Quién te hizo esto? —dijo con un aliento estrangulado.

Quienquiera que fuera, le mataría, cogería un cuchillo y le mostraría al bastardo lo mucho que le gustaba cortar.  
>—Lo hice yo. —Gaara saltó dentro, todo el cuerpo sacudiéndose. Espera. ¿Qué?<br>—¿Lo hiciste tú?  
>—Tienes que esconderme. —Los ojos verdes eran salvajes mientras inspeccionaba la casa de Sasuke—. No puedo dejar que me vea así.<br>—Reduce la velocidad. Tengo problemas para entenderte. —Sasuke colocó los brazos sobre los hombros de su amigo—. Gaara, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué harías algo como esto?  
>—No le dejes entrar, ¿vale? —giró, nivelándose con Sasuke y observándolo con una frenética mirada—. Él vendrá aquí cuando comprenda que no estoy en casa.<br>—¿Quién?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Naruto entró en la habitación, poniéndose la camisa.  
>—¿Qué ocurre? —exigió. Entonces descubrió a Gaara —. Dios querido.<br>Gaara le miró con la boca abierta.—¿Qué hace él aquí? —Pero un segundo más tarde, sollozaba y trataba de cubrirse la cabeza con las manos—. ¡No me mires!  
>Desvalido, Naruto apartó la mirada y afrontó a Sasuke.<br>—No puedo creerlo —gritó Gaara, la voz amortiguada por las manos que todavía ocultaban la cara—. Te acuestas con él.  
>—Bueno… —la cara de Sasuke ardió.<br>—¿Y qué pasa con las reglas? ¿Y con el hecho de que él está emparentado con el diablo? ¿Y con que es un gay travesti?

Sasuke se encontró mirando a Naruto fijamente, pidiéndole ayuda silenciosamente. Él abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. El azabache jamás había visto al hombre parecer tan fuera de su elemento.

Finalmente Gaara dejó caer las manos a los costados.  
>—¿Sabes qué? No contestes. Quizás sea la única cosa buena que pasa aquí —dijo con una risa histérica, mirando detenidamente y con vehemencia a Naruto—. Ahora no tengo que preocuparme de como reaccionarás cuando me veas en el trabajo.<br>—Yo… yo… —dijo él.  
>—Cálmate y dinos que pasó —insistió Sasuke.<br>—Hombres —escupió Gaara—. Eso es lo que pasó. ¡Hombres!


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22

Espero que conozcas la resucitación cardiopulmonar porque tú te llevas mi aliento. 

Naruto estaba completamente incómodo y fuera de ambiente.

Donceles llorando…

¡Dios! ni siquiera se quedaba cuando su madre lloraba como una Magdalena. Pero no quería marcharse. Gaara era su empleado y se sentía en la obligación de hacer las cosas bien con él.  
>En realidad, se sentía en la obligación de hacer las cosas bien porque Sasuke quería que lo hiciera.<p>

—Gaara —comenzó, pero presionó los labios cuando el pelirrojo se giró para hacerle frente. Su cara estaba hinchada y roja, su aspecto devastado.  
>Varias lágrimas se deslizaban desde los acuosos ojos verdes y él se las limpió rápidamente.<br>—Crees que soy feo, ¿verdad? Bien, ¿sabes qué? ¡Ya no me importa! Si quieres mirarme, ¡adelante! No intentaré detenerte esta vez.  
>—No creo que seas feo —contestó con sinceridad. Había todavía algo demoledor en él, se le notaba incluso si no veías nada más allá que su alocado pelo y las ausentes cejas.<p>

—Eres hermoso —canturreó Sasuke.

Le pasó la mano por el diezmado pelo y luego le acarició la espalda—. Todavía eres hermoso, cielo, pero tienes que decirnos que pasó exactamente.  
>—Buscaré algo para por escapar, Naruto llegó de una zancada a la cocina y se tomó dos cervezas, una detrás de la otra. La cordura primero. Sintiéndose un poco más relajado, llenó un vaso de agua y cogió el trapo de cocina que colgaba del tirador del horno. Rezando por fortaleza, regresó a la sala de estar y le entregó tanto el vaso como el trapo a Sasuke.<br>—Gracias —articuló, limpiando la cara de Gaara con una mano y sosteniendo el vaso sobre los labios de su amigo con la otra—. Bebe.

Gaara apartó el vaso mientras toda la historia empezaba a salir de su boca con una tranquila rabia que crecía a cada palabra. Un novio que lo había dejado, el vino, la visita del hermano de Sasuke, el vino, la comprensión de que ya no quería ser más perfecto, el vino, las tijeras.  
>—Lamento lo de Lee —dijo Sasuke suavemente.<br>—Nunca me interesé por él, no realmente. Siempre fue Sai —dijo Gaara, estremeciéndose. Se rió amargamente—. Diariamente ponemos a prueba a los hombres y, por fin, decidí ponerle a prueba y demostrar que en realidad no me ama. Sai me hizo tener esperanzas y la esperanza es una cosa terrible.  
>—Oh, cariño. Había otros modos… menos perjudiciales de arruinar tu aspecto y ponerlo a prueba —dijo Sasuke.<br>—Una peluca. Cosméticos. Quitarte… el maquillaje.  
>—No habría demostrado nada —fue la respuesta atormentada.<br>—¿Y por qué hiciste esto? Aún no lo entiendo.  
>Naruto contestó por él.<br>—La gente desesperada hace cosas desesperadas, Sasuke.  
>—Tenía que saberlo más allá de toda duda. —Gaara se limpió los ojos con el interior de las muñecas—. Quise demostrarle su error ahora, antes de que yo cayera y fuera más duro para él.<p>

Naruto rezó para que el pelirrojo no se sintiera más triste después, cuando Sai lo viera. Al hombre podría no importarle su aspecto, pero podría sentirse ofendido por la prueba. Naruto sacudió la cabeza. Un señuelo no era una persona que diera su confianza a ciegas y los civiles a menudo no podían comprender eso.

Sin saber que decir, Naruto se dejó caer en el sillón, conformándose simplemente con mirar a Sasuke. Espera. Quizás, sencillamente, debería irse a casa. Quedarse dando vueltas a su alrededor no era algo que un amante ocasional hiciera… especialmente en medio de una crisis emocional.  
>—¿Qué voy a hacer? —preguntó Gaara con la respiración vacilante.—Bueno, conseguiremos un estilista para arreglarte el pelo. Estarás adorable con los pelos de punta de Punk. No te preocupes —dijo Sasuke, pero hubo vacilación en la voz.<p>

Gaara se limpió los ojos nuevamente con el interior de las muñecas. —¿Y en cuanto a mis desaparecidas cejas?  
>—Puedes pintártelas. Muchas mujeres lo hacen, y algunos donceles también.<br>—Sí, y muchas mujeres y donceles parecen payasos —contestó Gaara, más que un poco histérico ahora.  
>—Tus cejas crecerán de nuevo —ofreció Naruto cuando Sasuke le lanzó una mirada suplicante.<br>—Quiero morirme —fue su respuesta—. Simplemente morirme. Sai va a dejarme y tú me despedirás.  
>Sasuke negó con la cabeza.<br>—Él no va a despedirte.  
>—Sí, lo hará.<br>—No, no lo hará.  
>—Sí, lo haré —dijo Naruto con firmeza, poniendo fin al debate.<p>

Ambos donceles le miraron. Gaara con triste resignación, Sasuke con asombro. Naruto quiso retirar las palabras, pero no podía. No debía.

Sasuke pronunció una risa forzada.  
>—Ahora no es un momento para bromas, Naruto. —Lamentablemente, no bromeo.<p>

Pasó un momento antes de que reaccionara, como si su mente necesitara tiempo para asimilar lo que había dicho. Entonces, la cólera y la decepción oscurecieron sus encantadores rasgos. En cierta época, esa cólera le habría excitado. Ahora sólo sintió el aguijón de la pérdida. Él comenzaba a preferir su lado más suave, el lado que le besaba y lamía con abandono. El lado que le susurraba cosas dulces, calientes en la oreja mientras él estaba en su interior. El lado que le pedía que lo saboreara entre las piernas.

—¿Por qué? —exigió Sasuke.

Naruto se pasó la mano a través del pelo. Sentía hacer esto, sobre todo mientras Gaara estaba tan mal. Pero no les mentiría a ninguno de ellos y no permitiría que Gaara se hiciera falsas esperanzas. Sería más cruel que lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—No hay una esposa o esposo doncel en todo el planeta que lo escogiera como señuelo. Todos en este cuarto lo ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron.  
>—Creo que mencioné que él puede llevar una peluca y pintarse las cejas.<br>Naruto sacudió la cabeza.  
>—Las mujeres y los donceles lo sabrán —dijo él—. Los maridos lo sabrán, y ninguno lo escogerá. Ellos quieren la fantasía de lo que nunca podrán tener. Quieran la perfección. La auténtica perfección.<br>—Naruto…  
>Lo cortó con una aguda sacudida de cabeza.<br>—Lo siento. Independientemente de lo que digas, mi decisión seguirá en pie. Un señuelo nos da dinero cuando es elegido. No hago esto para ser cruel. Te dije que AATP está bajo una gran presión financiera. Simplemente no podemos permitirnos emplear a un señuelo que no cumple las expectativas de nuestros clientes. —Hizo una pausa, continuando—: Ustedes dos firmaron un contrato antes de empezar a trabajar en AATP. Cualquier cambio drástico en su aspecto es razón para el despido.

No era lo que Sasuke quería oír y lo sabía. Quería escucharle decir que a Gaara se le pagaría costara lo que costara. Bueno, no podía hacerlo. Y dudaba que a Gaara le gustara verse como un caso de caridad.  
>—Pagaré una indemnización, pero es todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer.<br>—Te ruego que no lo despidas —le suplicó con los ojos—. Por mí.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. «Por mí», había dicho, tan roto como Gaara, y quiso darle alguna cosa, todo. ¿Y ahora qué? Reflexionó entonces. ¿Una relación? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Aquellos bebés que había añorado en secreto? Demasiado pronto, gritó su mente. Demasiado, demasiado pronto.  
>—No —se encontró diciendo—. Lo siento.<p>

Un momento pasó. Una eternidad. Un latido de corazón. Sasuke giró sobre los talones, dándole la espalda.  
>—Me gustaría que te marcharas, Naruto —la voz tembló, como si hablara a través de un doloroso nudo en la garganta.<p>

No dejes que esto te importe. Alégrate por ello. No eran pareja y que las cosas terminaran ahora, antes de que se complicaran más, en realidad era algo bueno.  
>—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —Las palabras le abandonaron antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Permaneció en su asiento. Acababan de llegar a una tregua y estaba poco dispuesto a verla destruida… a pesar del instinto de conservación.<br>Además, todavía lo deseaba. Ahora más que varios segundos, el azabache no habló. Naruto sabía que si salía por esa puerta jamás le invitaría de nuevo. Las cosas volverían a estar como antes. Serían enemigos. No habría más besos. Ni más sexo. No más alocadas comidas con su familia. Ni galletas envenenadas con virutas de chocolate.

—Sí —susurró Sasuke, afrontándole de nuevo. Había una definitiva decisión en el rostro—. Estoy seguro.

Cerró los ojos ante la fuerte oleada de pesar, pánico y necesidad. ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? Actúa como un hombre y déjalo. Ya olvidaste el orgullo una vez. No lo hagas de nuevo. Pero…

De repente sentía tal sentido de pérdida que no podía respirar. Tenía un aplastante peso en el pecho, sofocándole. Matándole. Las cosas habían terminado. Las cosas habían terminado. El pánico se intensificó, asaltándole, abriendo una puerta en la mente y permitiendo que la verdad le inundara… una verdad tan palpable que no estaba seguro de cómo pudo haberla negado alguna vez.

El brillante, hermoso y decidido rostro de Sasuke, la caída salvaje de sus cabellos negros y la parte en punta, y el delicioso cuerpo ataviado con aquella bata blanca. Profundamente en su interior, sabía que quería más que sexo. Siempre lo hizo. Él le desafiaba, le excitaba y no se sentía intimidado por su cólera. Le devolvía ardor con ardor de todas las formas posibles.

Sasuke no le engañaría. Conocía el dolor de la traición y había un corazón de hierro en su interior que no le permitiría mentir si sus afectos cambiaban.

Era la pareja perfecta para él. ¿Demasiado pronto para tales sentimientos? No. Habían estado ahí desde el principio. Simplemente los había ignorado y luego les había puesto un nombre diferente.  
>No comprendió lo que hacía, pero los había estado empujando a un compromiso exclusivo. Una relación con todas las ataduras que había reclamado no querer. Ambos habían sido cautelosos ante el romance, pero inconscientemente habían estado cambiando en aquella dirección. Y no lo lamentaba.<p>

—Sasuke —dijo, levantándose, acercándosele. Tenía que hacerlo entender. ¿Qué ganaría realmente con su orgullo ahora mismo? Lo había dejado de lado por Sakura por los motivos incorrectos. Con Sasuke, tenía razón. Era los correctos—. No puedo dejar que Gaara mantenga su trabajo. No es bueno para el negocio y no es justo que me lo pidas. Tienes que entenderlo.  
>—Realmente lo entiendo. —Durante un momento, pareció que se derrumbaría. Entonces se puso rígido y negó con la cabeza—. Aun así tienes que marcharte.<br>—Sasuke…  
>—¡Dijo que te fueras! —gritó Gaara, saltando a la conversación.<p>

—De todos modos, sólo nos divertíamos. ¿Rascándonos un picor, no?—Sasuke se rió, el sonido tirante—. Esto jamás habría durado.

¿Realmente lo sentía así? Quizás sí, quizás no. De una forma u otra, eso le hirió más profundamente que un afilado cuchillo porque significaba que Naruto estaba dispuesto a intentarlo y Sasuke no. Un músculo le palpitó bajo el ojo.  
>—Yo no estaba simplemente divirtiéndome —dijo, pero Sasuke no se conmovió. Había erigido una pared entre ellos y Naruto no sabía cómo derribarla. No cuando él había pasado toda su vida intentando construir sus propias paredes y mantenerlas en pie—. Te veré mañana en el trabajo —. Con esto, se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él.<p>

Sasuke quiso llorar. Ver a Naruto alejarse de él sin poder salir corriendo a buscarlo, gritando que se detuviera, hacer algo, fue lo más difícil que jamás hizo. Tuvo que recordarse que era inmune a los hombres, inmune a sus encantos y que nunca quería tener nada serio con ellos.

Todos eran unos cerdos.

—¡Por fin! —Gaara se derrumbó sobre el sofá, enterrando la cara entre los cojines.

La barbilla de Sasuke tembló. ¡Maldito Naruto por mostrar su lado tierno y sensible después de hacerle el amor y causar que deseara todo lo que tenía para dar, y luego volverse la clase de hombre cruel y egoísta que rechazó compadecerse de su amigo!

Y lo peor de todo, él había ignorado sus sentimientos completamente. Igual que había hecho su padre. A Naruto no le importaba, en realidad… nunca había afirmado que le importaba. Sasuke simplemente pensaba… esperaba… Bueno, mejor haber visto sus verdaderas intenciones ahora que más tarde. ¿No es lo que siempre decía a las mujeres y a los donceles que lo habían contratado?

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —pronunció Gaara en un torturado susurro.  
>—No lo sé —Sasuke se obligó a centrarse en su amiga. Gaara lo necesitaba ahora. Ya pensaría en Naruto cuando estuviera solo. No, tal vez ni entonces. Se sentía demasiado en carne viva—. Llamaré a Sai. Él sabrá…<br>—¡No! —Saltando a la acción, su amigo lo agarró de los hombros y lo detuvo con una desesperada mirada—. No quiero que tu hermano me vea así. Por eso vine aquí.  
>—Si alguien puede convencerte de que todavía eres hermoso, es Sai.<p>

Su hermano no abandonaría a un doncel simplemente porque su belleza se había estropeado. Él no se parecía a su padre o a Naruto. Era dulce, amable y cariñoso. No es que alguna vez se lo hubiera dicho. Sai ya se lo tenía muy creído.

—Se alejará de mí con asco.  
>—No puedes saberlo con seguridad hasta que te vea. ¿Y no es por eso que lo hiciste? ¿Para que pudiera verte de esta forma?Mientras hablaba, Sasuke deseó que los últimos minutos no hubieran pasado; se lamentó de no estar de regreso en los brazos de Naruto, riéndose con él e inventando maneras de mejorar AATP. Que pobre y patético soy, pensó entonces, asqueado de sí mismo.<p>

¿Qué tipo de doncel preferiría tener a un hombre que saber la verdad? Eres igual que los demás donceles y las mujeres en esto.  
>—No puedo. —Los verdes ojos lo miraron, suplicándole que entendiera—. Simplemente no puedo. Aún no. No me importa que Naruto piense que soy feo, pero Sai…<br>—Bien. —Esbozó una sonrisa, sabiendo que probablemente parecía falsa e inestable. Y lo era—. Esta será noche de donceles. ¿Por qué no consigo unas cervezas?

Aliviado, su amigo asintió.

Sasuke entró en la cocina y, en secreto, marcó el móvil de su hermano sin una pizca de culpa. Los ojos le ardían mientras éste sonaba.

¡Maldita sea! Se los frotó para librase de la odiada humedad.  
>—Ahora no es buen momento —la voz de su hermano salió repentina y precipitadamente, cortando sus lamentaciones internas.<br>—Sai, soy yo —susurró.  
>—Sasu, estoy en casa de Gaara. Le pasa algo malo. Estaba hablando con él por teléfono cuando gritó y vine corriendo. Pero no contesta a la jodida puerta. Voy a echara a bajo.<br>—Está aquí.  
>Excepto por sus jadeos, un terrible silencio se deslizó sobre la línea. —¿Qué?<br>—Está aquí. Conmigo.  
>—¿Está bien?<br>—Está bien. Un poco aturdido, pero bien.  
>Su respiración se hizo más pesada, trabajosa, y supo que estaba corriendo.<br>—Estaré en tu puerta en cinco segundos —dijo él—. Tenla abierta.

Colgaron sin otra palabra. Suavemente, Sasuke colocó el teléfono sobre el receptor. Por lo visto, parecía que Gaara y Sai conseguirían un final feliz. A diferencia de él. Sasuke se limpió una solitaria lágrima que había decidido caer.

Estaré bien, se dijo. Naruto no es digno de esto.

Pero ¿y si lo fuera?


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 23

¿Son esos pantalones espaciales?, porque tu culo es de otro mundo. 

Sai corrió como un hombre perseguido por el fuego y el único extintor se encontrara en casa de Sasuke. El corazón le galopaba en el pecho. Algo le ocurría a Gaara. Hasta pudo escuchar sus sollozos de fondo mientras habló con su hermanito.

Cinco casas más allá y llegó. Tenía el cuerpo tenso, la sangre hirviendo con la necesidad de ayudar a su doncel, solucionar cualquiera que fuera su problema. Borrar sus lágrimas. Si alguien le había hecho daño… apretó la mandíbula y voló a través del porche. La puerta estaba abierta, tal como había pedido, y entró corriendo.

La primera cosa que vio fue a Gaara, tumbado en el sofá. Le daba la espalda y un bonito almohadón bordado le cubría la cabeza, pero aún así podía ver que él temblaba. Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado, acariciándole el hombro mientras tristemente miraba a lo lejos.  
>—¿Qué pasó? —exigió Sai.<p>

Sasuke saltó, como si no se hubiera enterado de que había entrado en la casa. Gaara jadeó su nombre y trepó más cerca del borde del sofá.  
>—¿Qué hace él aquí? —El pánico irradiaba del pelirrojo y se apretó el almohadón más fuerte sobre la cabeza—. Vete, Sai. ¡Por favor!<br>Frunciendo el ceño, Sai se movió lentamente hacia delante. Quería tocarlo, calmarlo, pero no se atrevió. Aún no. No antes de saber que pasaba.  
>—Cuéntamelo, amor. Por favor.<br>Gaara no dijo una palabra. Sasuke se levantó, pareciendo más vulnerable de lo que jamás había parecido antes.

—Anoche se cortó el pelo para ponerte a prueba. A ti. No a Lee. Ellos han terminado.  
>Su primera reacción: Alegría. Lee por fin estaba fuera de escena. Su segunda reacción: Confusión.<br>—No entiendo como un corte de pelo puede ponerme a prueba.

Inclinándose, con la determinación marcando los rasgos, Sasuke tiró del almohadón que cubría la cabeza de Gaara. El pelirrojo no estalló, ni gritó, ni maldijo o lloró. No, él soltó un estremecedor suspiro y rodó de espaldas, dejando que Sai lo viera totalmente.

Fue como si alguien le perforara el estómago.

Su cara era un desastre, venitas rojas se bifurcaban por sus hinchados ojos como una telaraña. Su pelo se encontraba disparejo. Sus cejas se habían esfumado completamente. Los acuosos ojos verdes le miraron con agonía y expectativa.

Mierda. ¡Mierda! Un corte de pelo era quedarse corto. La mayor parte de los sedosos mechones rojos habían sido cortados. Había unos pequeños mechones restantes y estos estaban de punta. La hermosa fachada que había lucido durante todos estos años se había ido. En su lugar… estaba el doncel vulnerable que él había querido en la escuela, pero que no había sido capaz de tener.

Sabes que quieres dejarme, pareció decir su fija mirada. Su barbilla tembló y Gaara empezó a hipar.  
>—¿Tú hiciste esto? —preguntó Sai en voz baja.<br>—Sí —su voz era cansada, bordeada de lágrimas. El doncel cerró los ojos, como si no pudiera mantenerlos más tiempo abiertos—. Lo hice.  
>—¿Por mí?<br>—En parte.  
>Sai se acercó a él y se detuvo en el borde del sofá.<br>—Hazte a un lado, amor.  
>—No —dijo débilmente.<br>—Por favor.  
>Al principio, Gaara no dio ninguna muestra de haberle oído. Luego, despacio, se movió poco a poco a un lado, dejándole espacio. Se sentó junto a él, hasta que su cadera tocó la suya.<p>

—Voy a acostarme —susurró Sasuke y se alejó sin otra palabra. Sai oyó su puerta cerrarse.

—Buenas noches —le gritó.

Algo malo le pasaba a su hermanito, pero sólo podía manejar a un doncel infeliz a la vez. Trataría con Sasu por la mañana. Por ahora, mantuvo su atención sobre Gaara.  
>¿Qué llevaría a un doncel tan magnífico a hacer algo como esto? Para ponerlo a prueba, había dicho Sasuke. ¿Probarlo… cómo? «Muéstrame lo peor de ti», recordó haberle dicho de repente. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando todos los pedazos de este extraño rompecabezas encajaron en su lugar. Ponerlo a prueba, esperando que lo dejara.<p>

Durante años, Gaara le había dicho incontables veces que sólo lo quería por su rostro, su aspecto. El pequeño tontuelo había arruinado su hermoso pelo para saber, más allá de toda duda, que había tenido razón.  
>Quiso reír, pero no se atrevió.<br>—¿Y bien? —dijo el doncel, unas palabras amortiguadas y desafiantes.  
>—¿Y bien qué? —Fue difícil mantener la felicidad fuera de la voz. —¿Quieres ahora que sólo seamos amigos? —Eso lo dijo con una mueca desdeñosa.<br>—¿Por qué querría yo ahora ser tu amigo?  
>—Lo sabía —su labio inferior tembló —. Sabía que dirías eso —. Intentó girar a un lado —. Eres igual que todos. Sasuke tenía razón. Todos ustedes son unos cerdos.<p>

Lo agarró del brazo, haciendo todo lo posible por ser gentil y no magullarlo, y lo sostuvo en el lugar.  
>—Amor, estás confundido. ¿Es algo malo no querer ser tu amigo? Nunca he querido ser solo tu amigo. Siempre quise ser tu amante. Y aún lo hago.<br>La boca cayó abierta.  
>—¿Q-Qué?<br>—Para mí, eres hermoso. Ahora y siempre.  
>Rechazando creerle, negó con la cabeza.<br>—No puedes pensar eso. Nunca me dices que soy hermoso y sólo lo dices ahora porque eres un tipo agradable. Te sientes obligado.  
>Él se rió, incapaz de detenerse esta vez.<br>—No soy un tipo agradable, Gaara, y no me siento obligado.  
>—Sí, lo eres y sí, lo haces —seguía sin abrir los ojos —. Y esto no es gracioso.<br>—Lo es un poco.  
>—No. No lo es. ¡No!<p>

Tal vez él tuviera razón… sobre la parte de ser un tipo agradable. Después de todo, él no había perseguido a éste doncel de la forma que había querido. Si lo hubierahecho, habría llenado las maletas y se habría mudado con él -con o sin su permiso- hacía mucho tiempo. En cambio, le había dejado que saliera con Lee, el perdedor gilipollas, y había soñado con matarle una y otra vez. Con mucho dolor. Lentamente.

—Nunca te digo que eres bonito porque no me importa el exterior —dijo —. Pero sí, creo que eres hermoso por dentro y por fuera. Siempre lo creí. Eso no significa que sea lo suficientemente agradable para decirte que, ahora mismo, pareces una mierda.

Sus mejillas florecieron de un brillante rojo.

—No tienes que ser grosero. Sé que me parezco a un mutante.  
>—Un lindo mutante. Escucha, amor. No puedes tenerme de ambas formas. O soy agradable o soy grosero. En realidad —dijo después de una pausa—, no soy ninguna de las dos cosas. Simplemente soy honesto. Terminará por gustarte eso de mí.<br>—¿Termi…nará? Entonces ¿quieres quedarte conmigo? ¿Realmente me amas? —La incredulidad irradiada del pelirrojo y, si no se equivocaba, también la felicidad. La emoción era débil, apenas allí, pero la tenue llama lo calentó por dentro y por fuera—. ¿Todavía?  
>—Bueno, sí —limpió una de sus lágrimas —. Ya te dije que me gusta el sonido de tu voz cuando estás contento y la blancura de tu piel que tanto intentas ocultarme. Pero ¿mencioné que me encanta como cantas las canciones de The Little Mermaid cuando crees que nadie te oye? Me gusta eso de que morirías por mi hermano pequeño. Me gusta el modo en que hueles, como a algodón de azúcar. Me gusta como bajas la vista y te retuerces los dedos cuando estás nervioso. Me gustan las gafas de abuelita que solías llevar y, cuando por fin te tenga en la cama, mejor te haces a la idea de que llevarás un par. He fantaseado contigo teniéndolas puestas tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta.<p>

Un estremecimiento lo atravesó, tan intenso que el sofá entero tembló.  
>—Apóyate contra el respaldo, amor. Me caigo.<br>Obedeció sin protestar. En vez de sentarse más adentro, él se estiró a su lado. Su cuerpo era caliente y suave, su olor dulce y salado a la vez. ¡Dios, llevaba queriendo estar en esta posición desde hacía mucho tiempo! Abrazarlo. Empaparse de él.  
>—Estoy en paro —dijo Gaara —. Naruto me despidió.<br>—Bien por él. —Entonces ¿Naruto era el jefe de Sasuke y Gaara? Interesante…  
>—¿Perdona?<br>—Yo también te habría despedido. ¡Te afeitaste las cejas, por Dios!—se rió entre dientes, pero se puso serio rápidamente—. Te amo, cariño, pero quizás sea el momento de empezar de nuevo. Con todo. Con el trabajo. Con tus proyectos en la vida. Conmigo.  
>—Creo que estoy en shock. —Había una capa de vergüenza en su voz, como si finalmente empezara a entender sus sentimientos. Como si finalmente comprendiera que no habría necesitado tal alboroto para probar su devoción.<p>

Envolvió el brazo alrededor de su cintura y la apretó.  
>—Escucha bien, Tijeras. Te amo, ¿vale? La carencia de pelo no ha cambiado eso. Quiero estar contigo. Te amo. A ti. Al doncel que eres, no el doncel que pareces.<p>

Temblando otra vez, Gaara escondió la cabeza en su cuello.  
>—Y-yo, no sé qué decir.<br>—Entonces no digas nada. Vamos a dormir, amor. Hablaremos un poco más por la mañana.  
>—¿Te quedarás?<br>—No hay ningún sitio más en el que preferiría estar.  
>—¿Me lo prometes?<br>Lo besó en la frente.  
>—Te lo prometo.<p>

Sasuke no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Una vez que fue de puntillas a la cocina para coger un vaso de agua, vio a Gaara y su hermano acurrucados en el sofá. Eso le recordó lo que había estado haciendo con Naruto antes de que fueran interrumpidos. La cólera lo inundó y volvió a su cuarto, a la cama, enfurruñado. Llorando.

Quiso golpear a Naruto, hacerle daño porque él estaba dolido.  
>No lo había escogido, y aquel conocimiento todavía le escocía. Había escogido el deber y su trabajo, demostrando más allá de toda duda que Sasuke no significaba nada para él. El azabache simplemente había pensado que lo quería, pero no lo hacía. No realmente.<br>Una vez, pensó en pelear con el rubio, pero luego desechó la idea por miedo a sentirse demasiado atraído. No tenía que preocuparse de eso ahora. Ya estaba atraído, pero ahora era más listo. Ahora conocía las consecuencias de entregarse.

Entrecerró los ojos y se levantó. Tropezó con el armario y se vistió con un par de pantalones negros y una camiseta negra. Se acomodó el pelo y después se puso un par de zapatos de lona. Agarró la cartera y las llaves y cruzó la sala de estar.

Gaara y Sai todavía dormían, aún acurrucados. Con un dolor en el pecho, despertó a Sai de una sacudida. Él gimió y entreabrió los párpados. Pasó un momento, la confusión revoloteando en su expresión. Cuando se orientó, frunció el ceño.  
>—¿Algo va mal?<br>—Salgo —dijo el doncel pelinegro. Despacio Sai se sentó, cuidando de no molestar a Gaara.

—¿Va todo bien?  
>—Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Te veré luego —giró y se dirigió a la puerta.<br>—No deberías estar enfadado con Naruto —le dijo él—. Gaara no lo está.  
>—No conoces la situación.<p>

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras él. Fuera, los débiles rayos del sol luchaban por predominar sobre la oscuridad. El aire era frío y olía a pino y flores. Los mirlos se elevaban en lo alto. Sasuke tenía todo el derecho de estar enfadado con Naruto. Él le había roto sus ilusiones.  
>Le iba a hacer miserable. Podía despedirlo, ya no le importaba. De hecho, esperaba que lo hiciera. No le daría la satisfacción de marcharse o ahorrarle el pago de una indemnización.<p>

Sasuke saltó a su coche y condujo al supermercado más cercano. En la sección de caza y pesca, encontró exactamente lo que necesitaba. Su madre le había enseñado un pequeño truco con algunos de los artículos más aromáticos que solían usaban los cazadores para atraer a su presa. Por primera vez en su vida, podría usar aquel conocimiento.  
>Conduciendo hacía la oficina -Tsunade le había dado una llave hacía unos años- el móvil sonó con la canción "Crazy". Gimió. No necesitaba esto ahora. De todos modos, sacó el teléfono del bolso.<p>

—¡Hola!, Mamá.  
>—¿Cómo van las cosas con tu novio, Sasuke? —fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Mikoto.<br>—No es mi novio. —Podría haberlo sido. Tal vez. Algún día—. Incluso ni me gusta.

Sí, sí que te gusta, mentiroso. Naruto podía haber despedido a Gaara, pero hasta el final había sido divertido y tierno con Sasuke.  
>—No te creo.<br>—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —preguntó, cambiando el tema antes de que empezara a llorar.  
>—Bien. Feliz.<br>—¿De verdad? —Su madre parecía feliz, y no esa felicidad forzada que por lo general escuchaba Sasuke.  
>—Ya sabes, a veces… estoy triste.<br>—Sí —contestó el doncel vacilantemente. Mikoto nunca le hablaba de su tristeza. Nunca.  
>—Bien, yo… —se aclaró la garganta— …empecé a tomar mis píldoras casi se salió de la carretera. Su madre había visto a muchos doctores a lo largo de los años, le habían prescrito muchas medicinas, pero jamás tomó ninguna. No las necesitaba, aseguraba. Que estaba bien así como era.<p>

—Estoy emocionado, mamá, pero ¿qué te hizo cambiar de idea?  
>Ella suspiró.<br>—Tu sermón realmente me llegó. Y dijiste que me querrías sin importar como actuara, ¿verdad?  
>—Verdad.<br>—Bien, quiero actuar-siendo-feliz.  
>Wow.<br>Su madre suspiró otra vez.  
>—Tengo que explicarte lo de ayer. Cuando Itachi se casó con Dei, me alteré. Pero luego comprendí que no se parece a mí. Itachi puede ser feliz en cualquier lugar, con cualquiera persona, sin importar lo que está pasando a su alrededor. Su vida no iba a ser destruida por Dei, independientemente de lo que él hiciera. Itachi está demasiado centrado para dejar que las acciones de un doncel lo limiten. Así que terminé por aceptarlo como parte de la familia.<br>—Eso es bueno.  
>—Cuando te vi con Naruto, me alteré más de lo que jamás lo estuve con Deidara. ¿Lo comprendes? Es sólo que… —y sin darle a Sasuke una oportunidad de contestar continuó— te pareces tanto a mí. No puedes ser feliz en cualquier lugar, con cualquiera persona, si las cosas van mal. Tu vida ya fue destruida por la traición una vez. No estaba segura de que pudieras recuperarte si te pasaba de nuevo. Es por eso que nunca quise que nada -ni nadie- entrara en tu vida. Pensé, que para ti, sería mejor que estuvieras solo a que arriesgaras tu corazón.<p>

Quizás estar solo era la opción correcta. ¿Y había escuchado bien la primera parte? ¿Qué era como su madre? Dios querido. Dime que no lo soy.  
>—Pero encontraste a alguien con un carácter de hierro —siguió alegremente—, y decidiste confiar en él, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida. A pesar del hecho de que las cosas podrían salir mal. Bien, yo quiero hacer eso, también. Nunca te he visto tan… feliz.<p>

¿Feliz? ¡Ja! Si él fuera un poco más feliz, conduciría hacía un acantilado.  
>—Si tú puedes vivir sin miedo, después de todo de lo que has sido testigo, yo también debería de ser capaz.<p>

—Me alegro por ti. —Pero no vivo sin miedo, casi admitió. Ni mucho menos. De hecho, jamás había tenido más miedo en su vida. Aunque no lo dijo, no podía destruir las nuevas esperanzas de su madre.  
>—Hay más. —Su madre soltó un largo suspiro, como si se diera ánimos a sí misma. Probablemente había planificado el discurso toda la mañana—. Cuando tú, Sai e Itachi me dijeron que tenía múltiples personalidades, pues, eso dolió. Pero también me ayudó a verme a través de sus ojos. No quiero ser una persona que consigue que todos los que están a su alrededor sean miserables. Quiero una vida y quiero a un hombre.<br>—Mamá…  
>—No he terminado. Estoy harta de estar sola. Tal vez si consigo controlar mis emociones, alguien se quedará y me amará por quién soy-cuando terminó lloraba—. Lo siento. La medicina no me ha hecho efecto aún.<br>—Oh, Mamá.  
>—No, no. No me compadezcas.<br>—No lo hago. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.  
>Hubo uno pesada pausa.<br>—¿De verdad? —preguntó Mikoto con esperanza.  
>—De verdad.<br>Otra pausa. Entonces, de entre todas las cosas, una risa.  
>—No te llamé para llorar ni para hablar de mí. Te llamé porque anoche, después de que tú y tu… Naruto se fueran, Sai e Itachi me hablaron de ti y tu padre.<br>Bueno. En serio. ¿Qué le había pasado a su madre? Ella nunca hablaba de su padre.  
>—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó con frialdad.<br>—Pues, que me equivoqué al ponerte en su contra. Esas son palabras de Sai, no mías. Solo quería que alguien le odiara tanto como yo lo hacía, de manera que mis propios sentimientos de odio pudieran estar justificados. Eso vino de cortesía de Itachi. Pero la siguiente parte, es toda mía así que escucha atentamente —se aclaró la garganta— . Yo sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, siempre te decía la persona horrible que era o te pedía que te quedaras conmigo en vez de ir a verle. Incluso mientras lo hacía, sabía que no debería pero al parecer no podía detenerme. Yo… lo siento.

Ahora Sasuke si que viró bruscamente. Un coche le pitó y rápidamente regresó a su carril.  
>—¿Quién eres tú realmente? No entiendo por qué, me dices estas cosas.<p>

—Quiero por fin dejar el pasado atrás. Deberías pensar en hacerlo también. La amargura no nos ha hecho bien a ninguno de los dos. Tal vez el perdón lo haga. Ahora, tengo que irme. Mi medicación debería hacerme total efecto en unas semanas y quiero tener mi perfil personal preparado—. Click.

Sasuke miró fijamente el teléfono conmocionado… hasta que otra persona le pitó y comprendió que se desviaba de su carril nuevamente. Apresuradamente, volvió el coche al lugar apropiado.  
>Su madre quería que dejara el pasado atrás, tal vez, que hablara con su padre. Sai quería que perdonara a Naruto. ¡Querido Dios! ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo?<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 24

Si te digo mi nombre, ¿lo gritarás mientras te doy placer?

—Sasuke.  
>—Naruto.<p>

Naruto caminó por el vestíbulo delantero de AATP, con el cuerpo en alerta. No esperaba que el azabache estuviese aquí, sino que comunicase que estaba enfermo o incluso que se despidiese. Pero ahí estaba, sentado en su cubículo, luciendo hermoso, despreocupado.

Vestía de negro, sus mechones rozando su rostro. Sasuke no le echó ni un vistazo cuando pasó, manteniendo los ojos sobre la pantalla del ordenador.  
>Verlo -y saber cómo lucía desnudo- era como si le perforaran las tripas. La sangre se le calentó al instante. Todos los músculos se apretaron y endurecieron. Pero siguió andando, cruzando de una zancada hasta su despacho y cerrando la puerta tras él. Cerró las persianas y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Mierda. Lo deseaba, y mucho. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, podía haberle llamado a su despacho y podían haber pasado el tiempo desnudándose. Más tarde, él lo abrazaría, habrían hablado y reído de nuevo.<p>

Suspirando, encendió la luz y se encaminó hacía el escritorio, donde se sentó de golpe.  
>—Mierda —refunfuñó.<br>Realmente quería llamar a Sasuke. Quería hablarle sobre la pasada noche. Sobre su futuro. Pero le rechazaría, lo sabía. Y no porque Sasuke hubiera dejado de desearle. No lo hizo. O al menos, eso esperaba. Simplemente no estaba preparado para lo que él quería darle.

Naruto no pudo dormir en toda la noche, pensando en él, y sospechó que el doncel huía asustado. Sospechaba que esa distancia entre ellos no tenía nada que ver con Gaara y todo con sus propios miedos al compromiso. Se habían acercado. Habían formado una unión. Eso tuvo que haberlo asustado. ¡Diablos, lo asustó a él! Y... ¿qué era ese horrible olor?

Arrugó la nariz y olisqueó. Olió a izquierda y derecha. ¡Maldito Infierno! ¿De dónde venía eso? Se olió las axilas. Nop. La oficina había olido bien cuando entró, pero ahora... ¿qué diablos?

Se levantó y caminó hacía la ventana, abriéndola. Respiró hondo. El estómago se le revolvió. ¡Santa Madre de Dios, estaba por todas partes! Era como si hubiese metido la cabeza en el culo de un caballo, tras comerse un montón de gusanos. Sintió arcadas. Hasta los ojos le lloraron.

Oyó murmurar en el vestíbulo. Tan rápido como los pies pudieron llevarle, corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. Apretó el paso. Lamentablemente, el aire fresco y limpio no le envolvió.  
>—¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó Shikamaru mientras se acercaba por el vestíbulo de entrada—. Se percibe desde el aparcamiento —se abanicó sobre la nariz.<p>

El maldito hedor putrefacto provenía de su despacho, incluso a través de la puerta.  
>—Joder, no tengo ni idea.<br>—¿Problemas?

Sasuke se levantó y se movió furtivamente alrededor de su cubículo. Descansó la cadera contra la pared, la viva imagen de la serenidad.  
>Juugo e Ino entraron en el edificio e hicieron una pausa. Se miraron el uno al otro, y compitieron por pasar a Naruto, apretándose la nariz y mirándole como si necesitase una ducha. Por una fracción de segundo, mientras ellos cruzaban su línea de visión, perdió de vista a Sasuke. Entonces lo miró otra vez, y vio un travieso destello en sus ojos, rápidamente enmascarado.<p>

De alguna forma, él provocó esto. Había infectado su despacho.  
>—Voy a vomitar —dijo Shikamaru.<p>

Miró de Naruto a Sasuke y de Sasuke a Naruto.

En voz baja, con la intención de que sólo Naruto lo oyera, añadió—: Supongo que no seguiste mi consejo, después de todo. Tú y el gatito todavía parecen querer asesinarse el uno al otro.  
>—Oh, seguí tu consejo —dijo Naruto en voz alta, subiendo el nivel de voz—. Simplemente me estalló en la cara. Sasuke, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?<br>—Escribo a máquina mi informe sobre la asignación del sábado. ¿Puede esperar nuestra charla?  
>—No —gruñó el rubio.<p>

Sasuke se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros.

—¿Hablamos en tu despacho, entonces?

Él debía hacerle entrar en aquel dominio horroroso, pero no era capaz de soportarlo. Antes tendría que cortarse la nariz. Más que el olor, sin embargo, recordó la vez anterior que lo tuvo en su despacho. Se besaron. Se tocaron. Hicieron cosas exquisitas. Los recuerdos le atormentaban.  
>—Reúnete conmigo en la sala de conferencias —dijo él—. En cinco minutos.<p>

En ese mismo momento, Hinata y Temari entraron en el edificio. Ambas fruncían el ceño.  
>—¿Han visto a Gaara? —preguntó Temari.<br>Arrugó la nariz y agitó la mano delante de la cara—. ¿Qué es ese horrible olor?  
>—No he sido capaz de encontrar a Gaara —dijo Hinata, apretándose la nariz— y no está en casa. Se suponía que me recogía esta mañana.<p>

Naruto echó un vistazo a Sasuke, la mirada impulsada por una fuerza mayor que él. Sus hermosos labios formaban una delgada línea de disgusto.  
>—¿No se han enterado? —dijo el azabache—. Gaara fue despedido.<br>Temari jadeó.  
>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?<br>—Pregúntale a Naruto —dijo Sasuke, el tono neutro, desprovisto de emoción.

Todos se pararon y miraron fijamente a Naruto. Algunos de los hombres también se rezagaron en el vestíbulo, para averiguar qué pasaba. Naruto sintió que la sangre le comenzaba a hervir. Había planeado convocar una reunión y comunicar la noticia con cuidado, sin entrar en detalles. Si Gaara quería que ellos supieran lo que pasó, que se los contase él.  
>—Necesita algún tiempo libre —dijo él, manteniendo la voz imparcial—. Sasuke. Sala de conferencias. Ahora. Tu indulto de cinco minutos ha terminado.<p>

Se alejó antes de que alguien pudiese hacerle otra pregunta a la que no estaba preparado para contestar. No miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que Sasuke le seguía. Sabía que lo hacía. No era un cobarde. Un experto en bombas fétidas, quizás, pero no un cobarde.

Lo esperó en las puertas de cristales, sosteniendo una abierta. Sasuke dio la vuelta en la esquina, la barbilla alta, los hombros cuadrados. Después de que pasó frente a él, Naruto se quedó cerca de la puerta por su propio bien.  
>—¿Sobre qué querías verme? —preguntó el doncel, girando para afrontarle.<br>Se movió hacia Sasuke y se inclinó, poniéndose justo a la altura de su cara.  
>—¿Qué hiciste en mi despacho?<p>

Sasuke parpadeó, todo inocencia.  
>—¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo?<br>Él no lo negó, al menos.  
>—Tengo un cliente que viene hoy —gritó él—. ¿Recuerdas a nuestra bailarina de regazos del club? Bien, pretendo decirle al maridito que su esposa le engaña. No puedo tener esa conversación en mi despacho si huele como una alcantarilla.<p>

Un rubor culpable inundó la cara de Sasuke… de culpa y excitación, como si recordara las acrobacias que hicieron en su sofá después del trabajo, como si... el azabache bajó la mirada a las zapatillas de deporte…  
>—Acordamos que, independientemente de lo que pasase entre nosotros a nivel personal, no permitiríamos que afectara en nuestro trabajo. —Mirarlo, estar tan cerca de él, le hacía estragos en los sentidos. Pudo olerlo... y ese olor adictivo y sensual, de algún modo, logró ensombrecer el hedor de fuera del cuarto.<br>—Parece ser que para ti el despedir a alguien no es algo personal, sólo es negocio. Bueno, ¿sabes qué? —Los torturados ojos se alzaron y las largas pestañas hicieron sombra en las mejillas—. Cuando despides a alguien es una cuestión personal.  
>—Gaara se lo buscó, Sasuke. Creo que él incluso lo entiende. Tú eres el único que al parecer no puede dejarlo estar. ¿Por qué será? —No le dio tiempo a responder—. Creo que sólo buscas una razón, cualquier razón, para mantenerme fuera de tu cama.<p>

Sus ojos brillaron con tal intenso calor, que él casi se quemó. Casi ardió y sintió las ampollas. Estaba muy cerca de envolver las manos alrededor de su cuello. Para ahogarlo o besarlo... no estaba seguro.

Quizás ambas cosas.  
>—Por si lo dudas —dijo Naruto, serio— puedes seguir el encuentro con el señor Parker por mi ordenador. En mi despacho. —Hizo una pausa, esperando que el doncel dijera algo. Cuando no lo hizo, añadió—: Al menos, ten la decencia de decirme a qué olía.<p>

Un momento pasó, entonces:  
>—Orina de Ciervo —dijo con un suspiro.<br>Se quedó sin saber que decir, abriendo y cerrando la boca.  
>—Tienes que estar de broma. ¿Pusiste orina de ciervo en mi despacho?<br>—Así es —entrecerró los ojos—. Lo que le hiciste a Gaara realmente apesta, y quise que tú olieras igual de mal.

Había un tácito lo que tú me hiciste, también apesta en sus palabras. Un músculo le palpitó bajo el ojo.

—¿Quieres que te despida? ¿Es eso? Bien, adivina que, Sasukito. No te despediré ni dejaré que ignores lo que pasa entre nosotros. Si quieres librarte de mí, tendrás que encontrar las pelotas para marcharte.

Un puño golpeó la puerta, y ambos giraron para fulminar con la mirada al intruso. Ino echó una ojeada dentro. Fruncía el ceño.  
>—El señor Parker está aquí —dijo—. Le he dejado en el pasillo. Tu despacho huele a pelo quemado envuelto en mierda.<br>—Estaré allí en un minuto. —Naruto se frotó la cara con las manos, cansado de repente—. Sólo... mantenle ocupado.  
>Ella asintió, le dirigió a Sasuke un "a que vino esa mirada", y se marchó.<br>—¿Sabes Sasuke? —dijo, mordiendo las palabras—. Estás echo un lío, probablemente confuso por lo que sientes y definitivamente enfadado. Pero estoy dispuesto a esperarte, independientemente del tiempo que necesites.

Levantó la barbilla, pareciendo confuso, esperanzado y asustado de repente.  
>—No entiendo.<br>—Estuve casado, ya sabes, y no salió bien. He estado huyendo del compromiso desde entonces. Puede que tú no hayas estado casado, pero también estás huyendo. Un día dejarás de correr y caerás. Y yo estaré ahí para cogerte.

Sus labios se separaron y él se inclinó más, invadiendo su espacio personal. El aliento se mezcló, las bocas casi se tocaron.  
>—Estoy dispuesto a apostar que las relaciones pueden funcionar. Si das con la persona adecuada. —Se marchó sin otra palabra, obligándolo a seguirle.<p>

«Estoy dispuesto a apostar que las relaciones pueden funcionar. Si das con la persona adecuada».

Sasuke intentó bloquear aquellas peligrosas palabras mientras observaba el encuentro con el señor Parker desde el ordenador de Naruto. Al cabo de un rato, bloquearlas se hizo más fácil. En todo en lo que podía pensar era en morirse. El fétido olor del despacho de Naruto era más de lo que podía soportar. Había pensado que untando la orina de ciervo en su lámpara causaría esta clase de hedor. Su madre se lo hizo a su padre y vecina y se habían reído de ello, pero Sasuke no podía haberse imaginado esto.

En algún punto de la reunión -los minutos se enturbiaban y mezclaban- dejó de intentar fingir que esto no lo molestaba y se levantó. Caminó hasta la ventana abierta y respiró el aire frío. Eso ayudó, pero sólo un el tiempo, miró detenidamente el ordenador, observando cómo Naruto le daba las malas noticias al señor Parker en la sala de conferencias. Cuando Naruto le mostró el vídeo de su esposa, sentándose sobre el regazo de otro hombre y besándole, el hombre se deshizo en silenciosos sollozos.

Naruto le ofreció sus condolencias. Sasuke también quiso ofrecérselas, hacer algo para que el dolor del hombre desapareciera, pero no pudo pensar en nada. El tipo no era un cerdo, si no su corazón no se habría roto.  
>Él nunca sería el mismo de nuevo. Nadie lo era, después de una infidelidad.<br>El señor Parker nunca confiaría en nadie con la misma facilidad, jamás miraría a las mujeres de la misma forma. Se volvería paranoico, desconfiando de todo lo que las mujeres le dijesen.  
>Por primera vez desde sus comienzos en AATP, Sasuke se avergonzó.<p>

Él ayudaba a destruir la vida de las personas. Sí, ellas tenían derecho a saber lo que hacían sus esposos, pero ¿estaba bien tentar al destino? ¿Sería infiel la gente si ellos no hiciesen proposiciones? Indudablemente la esposa del señor Parker había engañado sin necesidad de un señuelo, pero ¿y en cuanto a los demás?

Sasuke sintió que le temblaba la barbilla, sintió ardor en los ojos... y eso no tenía nada que ver con el olor.  
>El señor Parker pronto se puso de pie, las piernas inestables. No se despidió, simplemente se fue con la poca dignidad que pudo reunir. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, la cabeza de Naruto se hundió en sus manos. Varios minutos pasaron. Sasuke, finalmente, abandonó la maloliente oficina y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala de conferencias.<p>

Él levantó la vista y lo miró.  
>—A veces este trabajo no vale la pena —dijo suavemente—. Mi padre se reía de sus clientes. Él decía: «Sé el estafador, hijo, no el estafado». Creo que ahora mismo lo odio.<p>

Sasuke suspiró, lamentándose por el niño que escuchó tal veneno.  
>—La orina está en la lámpara —confesó. No más guerra, decidió entonces. No más cólera. ¡Que mezquino le parecía esto ahora mismo! Además, Naruto tenía razón. Le atacó porque todavía le quería y tenía miedo de sus sentimientos.<br>«Estoy dispuesto a esperarte», le había dicho. «Independientemente del tiempo que necesites».  
>Es una persona que se entrega a sí mismo ante los problemas.<p>

Acababa de comunicar las noticias al señor Parker con una suavidad y ternura que lo sorprendió. Lamentándolo profundamente por él. Sasuke suspiró otra vez. Sin duda, ahora sabía que era hora de buscar otro vez como señuelo, o tal vez no. Pero no podía trabajar con Naruto y tener una relación con él. Tampoco podía trabajar para Naruto y no tener una relación con él.

¿Qué debía hacer? Una parte de él quería caer y permitir que lo cogiera. No obstante, el miedo a golpear el suelo... no. No podía arriesgarse.  
>—Siento lo de la lámpara.<br>—No hay problema —dijo Sasuke.  
>Sin nada más que decir, Sasuke se dio la vuelta.<br>—No me encuentro bien, así que me voy a casa. Te veré mañana.  
>Y luego huyó tan deprisa como pudo del edificio. Intentando escapar de él. Intentando escapar de sí mismo.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO 25

¡Grandes noticias! Acabo de recibir financiación del gobierno para una expedición de cuatro horas para encontrar tu Punto G.

Sai pasó todo el día y toda la noche demostrando a Gaara que todo lo que le importaba era el interior de su persona. Lo sacó a comer (en público), a ver una película (una de esas románticas, como hace días le prometió) y luego al Paseo Bricktown, por donde ahora caminaban cogidos de la mano a la luz de la luna. Los edificios Redbrick se alzaban a ambos lados y los coches serpentearon a lo largo del camino. El aire era fresco, la noche fragante.

Mientras el pelirrojo descubría que un hombre podía quererlo por el doncel imperfecto que era, Sai descubrió que realmente lo amaba. Que esto no era una fantasía que exageró en la mente todos estos años. Siempre que Gaara sonreía, él se creía un dios. Como si conquistase una montaña.

Era ingenioso, cálido y tan bueno de corazón que hacía que quisiese ser un hombre mejor. En realidad, sencillamente era todo lo que quería.

Lo deseaba tanto que tembló. Quería besarlo y borrar todo rastro de su dolor. Continuamente, tenía que recordarse que Gaara acababa de salir de una relación. Tenía que actuar inteligentemente y tomar las cosas con calma. No estaba listo para otro hombre. Todavía…

—La gente nos mira —dijo Gaara.  
>—¿Y qué? Si a mí no me molesta que miren mi fea cara, ¿por qué debe molestarte a ti?<p>

Gaara resopló, pero una sonrisa se cernió en la comisura de los labios. Lentamente, sin embargo, la expresión se volvió seria.

—Solías huir de mí en el instituto.  
>—Amor, te quise incluso entonces. ¿No te lo he explicado ya? Eras demasiado joven para mí y lo sabía. También sabía que si estaba a tu alrededor, haría algún movimiento.<br>—Sí, pero abandonaste tu propia casa la noche que me derramé encima los espaguetis de la cena. Lo considero un poco exagerado si sólo estabas asustado de tu deseo por mí. Ni siquiera estábamos solos en el cuarto… toda tu familia estaba allí.

Él se rió, simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

—Por eso corrí. Tuve una erección… del tamaño del edificio Empire State, y no quise que mi madre la viese. ¿Sabes lo embarazoso que habría sido? ¿Tener que explicar que estaba excitado por un doncel cubierto de salsa de tomate?

Las mejillas de Gaara se ruborizaron -¿de placer?- mientras se detuvo y le afrontó. Liberó la mano, sólo para levantarla y ahuecarle las mejillas. Sus labios eran suaves, húmedos y tan, tan besables.

—Nunca te apartaré de nuevo —juró el pelirrojo—. Me gusta la forma en que arrugas los ojos cuando sonríes. El humor que encuentras en las cosas más extrañas. Que no dejes que nadie te gane en los juegos de mesa, incluso si tienes que hacer trampas; y sobre todo, me gusta que me veas cómo soy realmente… y me ames de todas formas. Y si, digamos, hoy tienes que hacer un movimiento hacía mi…

Alivio y alegría le atravesaron, potente, puro. Él cerró los ojos contra la asombrosa oleada de emoción. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin, Gaara estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad! Había esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, y ahora lo sintió como algo surrealista. Como un sueño.  
>—Nene, me muero por hacer un movimiento. Pero ¿estás seguro de estar preparado?<p>

Al diablo, pensó él antes de que Gaara. contestase. Cayó abruptamente sobre él y reclamó sus labios. El pelirrojo los abrió inmediatamente con un gemido de necesidad. La lengua barrió dentro, tomando, dando. Deleitándose. La sangre se precipitó directamente al pene. Con fuerza, poniéndolo duro.

El resto del mundo se desvaneció. Sólo existía Gaara, su delicioso sabor, su suave cuerpo apretado contra la dureza. Sus delgados brazos le envolvieron el cuello mientras un estremecimiento se deslizó por la columna. Sai se sintió vibrar.

Antes de que él les llevase al punto de no retorno, Sai se retiró.  
>—No más —dijo—. Te he esperado toda mi vida, puedo esperar un poco más.<br>Sus ojos le miraron detenidamente, tan verdes que brillaron como esmeraldas recién pulidas. El doncel se humedeció los labios con la punta de su rosada lengua.

—No quiero esperar, Sai. Te quiero en mi cama, en mi vida. Ahora. Hoy. Llévame a casa y hazme el amor.

El moreno experimentó otra ráfaga de alegría. Una alegría tan intensa que casi le hizo caer de rodillas.  
>—Te llevaré a casa —le dijo con ferocidad— y te haré mío. Ahora. Siempre.<br>Y lo hizo.

Los siguientes días pasaron en una especie de aturdimiento para Sasuke. Vio a su hermano y Gaara varias veces, pero no podía estar ante su presencia mucho tiempo. Estaban demasiado acaramelados, pesados, enamorados. Incluso Tsunade estaba enamorada. La astuta zorra se casaba. Otra vez. Le había enviado un e-mail diciéndole que volaba a Las Vegas para hacer un hombre honesto a su ―joven semental.  
>—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es hora de que vivas? —Tsunade añadió—: Eres tan obstinado. Probablemente estés solo en casa cuando puedes estar fuera divirtiéndote. La vida es demasiado corta. Disfrútala sin excusas.<p>

No era justo. Sasuke quería el felices-para-siempre para él también, comprendió; olvidarse de los miedos y agarrar a Naruto, pero aun cuando él pareciese quererlo, ambos coqueteaban con otra gente en su profesión. ¿Cómo se puede vivir con eso?

Mientras planeaba buscar otro tipo de trabajo, -sí, iba a seguir adelante, no más raciones de hombres tramposos para él-, él no podía. Naruto poseía AATP. Él siempre iría con otras mujeres y donceles, y Sasuke no creía que pudiese soportarlo, aun cuando éstos no significasen nada. La tentación siempre, siempre importunaba a los hombres y a Naruto básicamente le tentarían todos los días.

De todos modos, por primera vez en su vida, realmente estaba enamorado… otra revelación. Puf. ¡Qué emoción tan terrible, hermosa e incorrecta! No supo cuándo o cómo pasó, sólo que lo estaba. Lo que también supo era que aquel amor -el irritante zorrón- no lo conquistaba todo. Quiso olvidarse de sus miedos, pero al parecer no podía hacerlo.  
>—Odio mi vida —gimió mirando al techo. Estaba en la cama, y no pensaba levantarse hoy.<p>

Su padre llamó unas cuantas veces, complicando aún más las cosas. No contestó y le dejó varios mensajes, pidiendo encontrarse con Sasuke. Quería llegar a conocerlo de nuevo, verlo, abrazarlo, dijo. Que echaba de menos a su niño. Que estaba arrepentido. Si su madre podía terminar con el pasado, ¿por qué él no?

Su boda se acercaba y él quería que fuera el acompañante de honor, como Itachi había mencionado. ¿Si se encontrase con él, le enviaría un mensaje de que su infidelidad estuvo bien? Simplemente no lo sabía. Aunque el pequeño niño en su interior quiso desesperadamente verle otra vez. Habían pasado tantos años, que incluso le costaba recordar su cara. ¿Cómo de maravilloso debe ser dejar el dolor atrás y simplemente vivir el momento?

Todo lo que Sasuke sabía era que estaba solo y que esto lo volvía loco.  
>Estaba inseguro de todo en su vida. Nada había ido como lo planeó. No compró AATP. No permaneció distanciado de los hombres en su vida. Ya no se divertía. Era miserable. Y todavía quería a Naruto.<br>Suspiró. Quizás viera a su padre. Sabes que lo harás. Cualquier cosa con tal de mantener a Naruto fuera de la mente. Sí. Claro. Como si alguna vez dejara de pensar en él. Pero si aclarase las cosas con su padre, si fuese a su boda, tal vez, finalmente, comenzase a curarse.

Curarse… que maravilloso sonó eso.

El reloj de la pared marcó la hora. Mediodía. Debería estar ahora en la oficina. Pero se sintió demasiado en carne viva y no podía enfrentarse a Naruto. Ahora no. Aún no. Otra cobardía, pero no le importó.

Esperando que saltase el buzón de voz, Sasuke marcó su número. El hombre contestó y su rico timbre de voz lo hizo estremecer. Esa era una voz que lo atormentaba en sueños.  
>—Todavía estoy enfermo —le dijo.<br>—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Naruto.  
>Oyó la preocupación en su voz y eso lo desconcertó.<br>—Comí galletas envenenadas. Hablaré contigo más tarde, ¿vale?—colgó antes de que él respondiese y dejó caer el teléfono sobre el colchón. Éste saltó al suelo y aterrizó con un golpe. Medio esperaba que llamara, pero pasaron los minutos y no lo hizo. Que… lástima. Y no debía serlo.

Dios, comenzaba a actuar como su madre. Tal vez Mikoto había tenido razón cuando lo comparó con ella.  
>—Soy patético —refunfuñó.<br>Él está prohibido. Sí, y tenía que recordárselo mil veces al día.

El teléfono sonó en ese mismo instante y chilló. Prácticamente saltó de la cama en su prisa por agarrarlo, pero el corazón cayó a plomo cuando vio que no era Naruto. Era su padre. Otra vez. Ring. Ring.  
>¿Debía contestar?<br>Ring. Pausa. Ri… Sasuke apretó el botón de hablar antes de poder detenerse:  
>—¡Hola!Hubo una pesada pausa.<br>—¿Sasuke?  
>—Sí.<br>—Y-yo… no esperaba que contestaras. Soy…  
>—Sé quién eres —dijo con voz vacilante.<p>

Él sonaba igual a como le recordaba. Una profunda y tranquila voz de barítono, que de niño lo calmaba cuando se hacía daño… antes de causarle el mayor daño de su vida.  
>—Yo… ¿cómo estás?<br>—Estoy bien. —mentira—. ¿Cómo estás… —tragó— tú?

Todo un minuto pasó antes de que él contestase, como si no pudiera creer que Sasuke le hiciera esa pregunta.  
>—Estoy bien.<br>Silencio. Obviamente, no sabían que decirse el uno al otro. Él se aclaró la garganta.  
>—Yo, um, bueno…<br>—He oído que te casas. —Mientras decía las palabras, comprendió que no lo molestaban. Sí, él comenzaba una nueva familia. Pero eso no significaba que se olvidaba de él y dejaba de llamarlo. No significaba que de nuevo escogía a alguien más por encima de él.  
>—Sí.<br>—¿Cómo es tu… prometida?  
>—Christy es maravillosa. Sus hijos son todos ya mayores y están en el colegio. Solo estamos Christy y yo en casa y todo es tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo —tomó aliento y luego lo soltó—. Realmente me gustaría que la conocieras.<p>

Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke oyó la desesperación en la voz de su padre. Incluso parecía tan inseguro como él mismo se sentía.  
>El estómago se le encogió. Sasuke le odió durante mucho tiempo, pero… ese tonto niño de su interior se sentía impaciente, muy impaciente.<br>—Yo… yo… prefiero verte primero. —Ahora eran extraños, así que parecería que se reunían por primera vez.

Otra vez silencio. Hasta que Sasuke comprendió que él lloraba. Sollozos silenciosos. Sus lágrimas provocaron las suyas; derramándose por las mejillas, calientes y esperaba, curativas.  
>—¿Podemos vernos hoy? —soltó él precipitadamente.<p>

—Sí, claro. —Ahora que decidió hacerlo, no había ninguna razón para perder el tiempo y aplazarlo—. ¿Puedes estar en el Parque de Brandywine en… una hora?  
>—Sí, sí. Allí estaré. No puedo esperar para verte.<p>

Colgaron y Sasuke fijó los ojos en el teléfono. De repente nervioso, marcó el número de Itachi y le pidió a su hermano que le trajera a las gemelas. Itachi era un padre a- jornada-completa a pesar de su trabajo y ansiosamente estuvo de acuerdo, ya que las gemelas a menudo lo volvían loco durante las vacaciones de verano. Sasuke no sabía lo que le diría a su padre cuando finalmente le viese.

—Estás haciendo lo correcto —le dijo su hermano, feliz.  
>—Eso espero. —Dios sabía que todas las decisiones que últimamente tomaba acababan en desastre.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO 26

Wow. Tú con esas curvas y yo sin frenos…

Naruto sabía que Sasuke no estaba realmente enfermo, pero no le devolvió la llamada. Probablemente era mejor que no estuviera en la oficina. Estaba atrapado. Dolorosamente atrapado. Ver al doncel todos los días y ser incapaz de tocarlo le volvía loco. Le hacía sentirse posesivo, necesitado, en el límite. Y cuanto más tiempo estaba a su alrededor, peor se volvía. Sasuke ya ni siquiera discutía con él y eso también lo enloquecía.

Le había dicho que lo esperaría, ¡pero lo quería ahora!

Naruto se había arriesgado con una pareja una vez y la cosa no funcionó. Por primera vez, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse de nuevo. Por Sasuke. Todo por Sasuke. Cualquier cosa por él. El corazón. La libertad. La vida. Sólo por una posibilidad de ser feliz. Porque aquel breve momento entre sus brazos, después de que ellos hicieran el amor, le otorgó un vislumbre de algo precioso. Algo que necesitaba desesperadamente en su vida… pero que también había tenido miedo de perseguir. Antes.

Lo amaba. Realmente lo hacía. Llevaba siendo un jugador toda su vida, pero había tenido miedo de jugar a esto. Las apuestas eran demasiado altas y todo había pasado demasiado deprisa; ni siquiera hacía una semana que lo conocía. No parecía importar. Amaba a Sasuke con todo su ser.

Por esto era por lo que Sakura le dejó. Ella sintió este… intenso amor y esa urgencia de hacer lo que fuera necesario por estar con esa persona. La persona que -¡Dios, hoy estaba sentimental!- te completaba. Él no fue esa persona para Sakura y ella lo supo. Y él la dejó ir porque también lo entendió. Simplemente no quiso admitirlo y ser un fracasado en el matrimonio como su padre. Sasuke lo hacía ser mejor… bueno, hombre. Nunca se echaba para atrás. El doncel daba lo mejor que tenía. Naruto rió entre dientes, recordando la orina de ciervo. Sakura lo había seguido y había estado de acuerdo con todo lo que decía, hasta el día que por fin estalló y se marchó.  
>—¿Qué te pasa, hombre? —preguntó Kakashi.<br>Naruto parpadeó y se enderezó en la silla. Su amigo le espiaba desde la puerta.  
>—Entra.<br>Kakashi lo hizo y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Juugo y Kiba, entraron detrás de él y rodearon el escritorio, todos frunciéndole el ceño.  
>—¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto.<br>—Te has portado como un idiota durante días —contestó Shikamaru—. Más de lo acostumbrado.  
>—No puedo ni estar a tu alrededor —continuó Kiba.<br>—Las chicas te odian y eso hace que yo te odie —soltó Suigetsu.  
>—Muchas gracias. Traidores —refunfuñó.<br>Los hombres compartieron una mirada.  
>—¿Qué? —exigió otra vez, extendiendo los brazos. Entonces, antes de que alguno pudiera responder, dijo—: ahora mismo todos tienen un caso. Vayan a mecanografiar sus apuntes o a estudiar las fotografías. Lo que sea, pero salgan de mi maldito despacho.<br>—¿Ves? De esto es exactamente de lo que hablamos —dijo Shikamaru—. Me gustabas más cuanto te parecías a nosotros.  
>—Vamos. Fuera.<p>

Ellos compartieron otra mirada, sacudieron la cabeza con exasperación y salieron en fila, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Naruto dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Tenía que haber un modo de convencer a Sasuke de que le diera una oportunidad, de que se arriesgara con él y dejara de huir.  
>Tenía que haber un modo de atraparlo, de una vez por todas.<p>

El parque estaba lleno de niños que se deslizaban por los toboganes, subían a las barras como monos y se lanzaban arena los unos a los otros. La luz del sol brillaba con orgullo en lo alto, lanzando rayos brillantes en todas direcciones.

Itachi había llegado unos minutos antes y empujaba a Apple y Cherry en los columpios. A las niñas les encantaba, riendo y pidiendo subir más alto. Sasuke se sentó en un columpio al otro lado de los suyos.

Eran la 1:07, y su padre no había llegado. Quizás había cambiado de idea. Quizás…  
>—¿Está ocupado este columpio?<br>La familiar voz hizo que tragase saliva. Dejó de balancearse y alzó los ojos lentamente, casi asustado de lo que encontraría.

Era su padre, bañado por la luz del sol. Había cambiado. Mucho. Profundas líneas acartonaban sus ojos y boca. Sus oscuros ojos no eran tan brillantes como los recordaba. Y su negro pelo ahora era completamente gris.  
>Él señaló el columpio a su lado y Sasuke asintió.<br>—Es tuyo —le dijo, odiando lo insegura que le sonó la voz.  
>Él se sentó en el negro asiento. Ambos se miraron directamente. —Gracias —dijo su padre—. Por verme, quiero decir.<br>—De nada. —De pronto pareció que Sasuke era el que debía agradecérselo. Dios, estaba confundido.  
>—Estooo, uh, ha pasado mucho tiempo.<br>—Sí.  
>—El tiempo suficiente, espero. —Él se rió nerviosamente.<br>—Sí —dijo, sorprendido de que lo decía en serio.

Interiormente lloró al verle, por estar cerca de nuevo. Cuando fue un niño, su padre le cantaba para dormir, la mecía como Itachi hacía con las gemelas. Lo amaba y lo abrazaba a menudo. Sasuke había olvidado un poco aquellas cosas a lo largo de los años. Pero, tal vez, éstas fueron la razón de que se sintiera tan traicionado por lo que le hizo a su madre. A él.

Sasuke pensó en todas las cosas que se había perdido: Su padre observándolo en su graduación, su ceño oscuro cuando los chicos lo recogían para salir, un baile en la boda de su hermano. Su padre había estado allí, pero el doncel había fingido que él era invisible. El anhelo burbujeando en su interior.

—Lo siento —dijo él de pronto, como si fuera incapaz de contener las palabras por más tiempo—. Nunca pensé en hacerle daño a tu madre y, ciertamente, jamás pensé en hacerte daño. Te quería. Te quiero. Eres mi niño.  
>Una caliente lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla.<br>—¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
>Él sacudió la cabeza.<br>—La razón no importa.

—Sí, importa. Escogiste a la señora Prescott antes que a tu propia familia.  
>Sus ojos se oscurecieron ante el doloroso recuerdo.<br>—No era como yo lo veía entonces. Tu madre y yo teníamos problemas. Su depresión se descontrolaba. Ella nunca te dejó verlo porque quería ser perfecta para ti, pero tenía que tratar con ello todos los días y estaba cansado, Sasuke, tan cansado de los ataques y las lágrimas. Cuando se marchó a visitar a su tía, me pareció que un peso se levantaba de mis hombros. Jennifer… la señora Prescott siempre hizo que me sintiera importante. Como un hombre. No un doctor o un terapeuta o una carga. Solo un hombre.

Escuchar el torturado tono casi lo deshizo. Y escuchar su versión, casi hizo que entendiera el porqué se marchó. Ser infiel nunca estaba bien. Después de todo, él pudo haberse divorciado antes. Pero tal vez, a veces, había dos lados de una historia. Todos cometíamos errores. Miren su vida. Culpó a su padre por la depresión de su madre, pensando que él la provocó. Ahora comprendía que no fue así. Su madre siempre tuvo problemas.  
>—He lamentado mi comportamiento todos estos años —añadió su padre—. He querido volver y arreglarlo, pero…<p>

No sabiendo que decir, Sasuke estiró el brazo. El azabache esperó, simplemente esperó, sin decir una palabra. Poco a poco, su padre extendió la mano y se la estrechó.  
>Se quedaron sentados allí, sosteniéndose las manos y empapándose el uno del otro durante mucho tiempo. Sasuke quería llorar por todos aquellos años en los que le había apartado, pero contuvo las lágrimas. Más tarde lloraría, más tarde. Ahora mismo, iba a disfrutar de su padre. Un hombre que había juzgado y condenado sin escuchar nunca su versión.<br>—Lo siento tanto, Papá. Jamás debí tratarte como a un criminal. —No tienes que disculparte, cariño. Eras…  
>—¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! —Apple le había descubierto y venía corriendo, lanzándose en sus brazos, riendo.<p>

Su mano fue apartada de la de Sasuke cuando él envolvió los brazos alrededor de la niña.  
>—¿Y quién eres tú? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. ¿Peach o Mango? La niña soltó otra despreocupada risita.<br>—Ya sabes quién soy.  
>Cherry también saltó sobre él, apartando los hombros de Apple para poder entrar en su abrazo.<br>—Me alegro de que estés aquí. ¿Me has traído un regalo?

—¡Cherry! —La regañó Itachi con los brazos en jarras—. Ya hemos hablado de ésto.  
>—¿Qué? —dijo la niña con inocencia—. No fue la primera cosa que le pregunté. Primero le dije que me alegraba de verle.<br>Su padre lanzó una carcajada.  
>—Te pilló, Ita.<br>La vista de ellos juntos -tan felices y cómodos- casi puso a Sasuke de rodillas. Podía haber tenido esto hacía mucho tiempo. Este amor y afecto. Esta familia. A causa de la obstinación, había perdido muchos años.

Sasuke presionó los labios para cortar un gemido.

Echándole un vistazo, su padre dejó a las niñas a un lado, se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó. Sasuke escuchó vagamente el jadeo de Itachi, observó en una neblina a su hermano cubrirse la boca con la mano, creyó escuchar a las gemelas reírse tontamente de algo y luego todo lo que percibió fue a su padre. Su olor a tabaco. Su fuerza. Le devolvió el abrazo.

—Te quiero, Sasu.  
>—Yo también te quiero, papá.<br>—Bueno, no esperé que esto pasara así —dijo Itachi con una sonrisa. Su padre besó a Sasuke en la punta de la nariz.  
>—Te invité a mi boda. A Christy le encantaría que fueras el acompañante de honor. Pero si no quieres, lo entiendo. Diablos, hasta me gustaría que fueras mi padrino —dijo él.<p>

Sasuke se rió, una risa genuina.

Se quedaron en el parque un poco más antes de levantarse y despedirse. Sasuke recibió otro abrazo de oso y una petición para quedar otro día… algo que prometió hacer y haría. También aceptó su oferta de asistir a su boda.

La curación era más agradable de lo que había soñado.

Sasuke logró permanecer tranquilo todo el camino de regreso a casa. Nada de lágrimas, nada de pensamientos salvajes. Aparcó y todavía no surgía ninguna reacción. La señora Akimichi estaba fuera, lo vio, murmuró algo, y entró rápidamente en su casa, obviamente aún alterada por el incidente del sexo-en-el-patio-de-atrás. El pecho de Sasuke dolía mientras subió al porche, abrió la puerta y daba un paso dentro. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, caminó hasta la sala de estar.

Logró llegar a la mesa de centro acristalada antes de que las rodillas cedieran y comenzara a llorar. El cuerpo entero se sacudió con la fuerza de las lágrimas. Eran calientes y quemaban, el estómago apretándose de tanto dolor. Él se había resistido tanto, y ¿para qué? ¿Para poder agarrarse a sus miedos? ¿A su sufrimiento? ¿A su dolor?

Sí, a todo eso.

Y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, con Naruto. Ni siquiera había intentado ganarse su corazón.

Era un idiota, un completo idiota.

Las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo hasta que no le quedaron más. La nariz estaba hinchada y tenía problemas para respirar. Furioso consigo mismo, golpeó los puños en el cristal. Éste tembló y tuvo una pequeña satisfacción en ello. Golpeó una y otra, y otra vez, liberando todas las emociones reprimidas del interior, incapaz de detenerse hasta que fueron expulsadas completamente.

Con el último golpe el cristal se rompió, tintineando como campanas en los oídos. Un dolor agudo subió por ambos brazos. Con los ojos hinchados miró hacia abajo. Rojas gotitas se deslizaban desde las muñecas hasta los codos. Fluyendo, fluyendo.

El primer pensamiento que le inundó la mente fue que quería a Naruto. Él alejaría su dolor. Se levantó sobre las inestables piernas, entró en el cuarto de baño y agarró dos toallas. Se las enrolló en ambas muñecas, y luego recogió el teléfono y marcó.

Él contestó al tercer timbre.  
>—Naruto Namikaze<br>—¿Naruto? —Lo amaba.  
>De verdad. No quiso hacerlo, pero allí estaba, en toda su espantosa gloria. Lo amaba. Sí, él lo enfurecía. Sí, tenía una boca de listillo. Sí, él estaba tan hastiado como Sasuke. Pero también era sensible y apasionado y lo quería en su vida, costara lo que costara.<br>¿Cómo podía haber dejado que esto pasara? ¿Y tan rápidamente? Demasiado tarde para recriminaciones.

—¿Sasuke? —En el despacho, Naruto se enderezó en la silla. La clienta frente a él, una joven que quería poner a prueba a su novio desde hacia cuatro meses, frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué ocurre?  
>—Quiero… mis muñecas —dijo Sasuke, sorbiéndose los mocos.<p>

Las cejas se juntaron.  
>—¿Me llamaste para decirme que te gustan tus muñecas?<br>—No, yo… —más sorbo de mocos— … me las he cortado, pero no puedo decírtelo por teléfono. Quiero decírtelo en persona.  
>—¿Te has cortado las muñecas? —El pánico le golpeó con fuerza. —Sangro, pero eso no es por lo que…<br>—Infierno de mierda. —¿Cuánta sangre había perdido?—. Cuelga, cariño. Voy para allá. No, cuelga y llama al 911. Estoy de camino.—Lanzó el teléfono, pero no lo colgó en la horquilla y saltó del escritorio al suelo.

El ceño de la chica se hizo más profundo.  
>—¡Eh!, ¿qué pasa? No le he dicho…<br>Él ya estaba en la puerta, llamando a Shikamaru a gritos. Su amigo giró una esquina corriendo, su expresión preocupada.  
>—Ocúpate de ella —instruyó Naruto, indicando a la muchacha.<br>—¿A dónde vas?  
>No se detuvo a contestar, sino que corrió fuera y saltó a su coche. Hizo el camino en quince minutos, zigzagueando por el tráfico. Fue un milagro que no le multaran.<p>

¿Por qué intentaría Sasuke matarse? ¿Por qué? ¿Seguía los pasos de su madre? Se culpó por ello. Debería haber sido más cuidadoso con sus sentimientos. No debería de haberlo empujado tan fuerte para que le aceptara. Le había dicho que lo esperaría, y lo haría. Durante tanto tiempo como él necesitara.

No se molestó en cerrar la puerta del coche cuando salió, simplemente corrió al porche y entró en la casa. Cuando no lo vio en el vestíbulo, buscó en la sala de estar. Con ojos salvajes, miró a izquierda y derecha.  
>—¡Sasuke! —¡Dios! ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Fuera? La preocupación y el miedo lo atravesaron en oleadas, poniéndole enfermo. La mesa de centro estaba rota. ¿Lo había atacado alguien? Si estaba…<br>—Aquí —dijo el doncel suavemente.

Él casi se derrumbó de alivio. Sasuke estaba hecho un ovillo en el sillón, sus pies casi tocando el pecho. Blancas toallas se retorcían alrededor de sus brazos. No, no completamente blancas. Podía ver las manchas carmesíes.  
>—¿Qué pasó, cariño? —Naruto cerró la distancia entre ellos y se arrodilló frente al azabache. Estaba pálido… excepto por sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos.<br>—Por accidente, rompí la mesa.  
>¡Gracias a Dios! Nada de suicidio. Su alivio fue tangible.<br>—Déjame ver. Tus muñecas, no la mesa.  
>Con cuidado le agarró uno de los brazos y desenrolló el paño. Había múltiples cortes, los más profundos justo sobre el tendón, pero ya se secaban. Examinó el otro brazo. Este tenía algunos cortes más, pero no eran profundos.<br>—No creo que necesites puntos.  
>—Bien. —Sasuke exhaló un aliento estremecedor.<p>

Naruto le vendó de nuevo los brazos con toallas limpias, luego lo levantó y se sentó en el sillón con el moreno en su regazo. Sasuke, al instante, se apretó más contra él.

—Me asustaste —admitió el rubio.  
>—Lo siento —murmuró el doncel.<br>—Pensé que habías intentado suicidarte.  
>Sasuke resopló débilmente.<br>—Como si alguna vez hiciera algo así. Por lo visto, me parezco a mi madre, o eso es lo que ella dice, pero yo no podría hacer pasar a la gente que amo por eso.  
>—Dijiste que te habías cortado las muñecas —acusó él.<br>Sasuke rió entre dientes.  
>—Y no mentía.<br>Feliz de estar con el azabache y sostenerlo apretó el abrazo y simplemente aspiró su olor.  
>—Me alegro que me llamaras.<br>—Yo también.  
>Sasuke bostezó y Naruto sintió la caliente exhalación de su aliento.<br>—Fui a ver a mi padre hoy. No lo había visto desde hacía años y tuve una especie de crisis emocional cuando llegué a casa. Aunque una crisis buena —bostezó otra vez—. Mi padre me dijo cuánto me amaba. Simplemente estaba tan embargado por la pena, que golpeé la mesa.  
>—No tienes razones para lamentarte. Tienes muchos, muchísimos años para pasar con él.<p>

El estómago se le contrajo cuando el deseo le embargó. Él quería años con el moreno. Quería estar a su lado. El pensamiento de que Sasuke había intentado suicidarse… Naruto lo apretó aún más fuerte.  
>Suspiró, cansado.<br>—¿Te quedarás un ratito?  
>—Desde luego. —El rubio cerró los ojos, tomando un profundo aliento. En casa, estaba en casa, y no había ningún otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.<br>—Ahora mismo estoy demasiado cansado, pero tal vez pronto podríamos hablar.  
>—Me gustaría.<br>No había camino al infierno en el que Sasuke fuera capaz de deshacerse de él ahora. Cuando el doncel se despertara, le haría entender que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

—Duérmete, cariño. Estaré justo aquí.  
>—Nunca te dejaré ir.<br>Se enroscó más profundamente contra él y se quedó dormido un segundo más tarde.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO 27

¿Cómo quieres los huevos por la mañana?

Naruto se dio cuenta que algo le zumbaba en el bolsillo y lentamente entreabrió los párpados. La oscuridad había caído. Los delgados rayos de la luna se filtraban en todas direcciones por… ¿una habitación azul? Confuso, parpadeó e intentó orientarse.

Sasuke estaba en sus brazos, sobre su regazo. Ambos sentados en un sillón. El doncel estaba caliente, quieto y en silencio. Dormido. El zumbido en el bolsillo continuó.

Frunciendo el ceño, Naruto sacó el móvil y contestó en voz baja. —¿Sí?  
>— Naruto—dijo Shikamaru—. Necesito que vengas a mi casa. Ha pasado algo.<br>—No puedo. —Suavemente, con cuidado, besó la sien de Sasuke. —Por favor. Es importante. Y date prisa. —Click.

El ceño fruncido de Naruto se intensificó y restituyó el teléfono al bolsillo, tratando de no molestar a Sasuke. Le echó un vistazo. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro y su expresión era suave, dulce.

¡Maldita sea! Lamentaba dejarlo.

Y también lamentaba despertarlo. Había estado tan cansado, tan desanimado. Sabía que necesitaba cualquier descanso que pudiera conseguir. Poniéndose de pie, equilibró su ligero peso en los brazos.

¡Dios, amaba a éste doncel!

Pensándolo bien, ahora mismo sostenía la parte más importante de su vida. Cuándo dejó de verlo como a un enemigo y empezó a verlo como a un compañero, no lo sabía. Simplemente estaba contento de que así fuese.

Lo llevó al dormitorio y lo dejó en la cama con cuidado. Sasuke masculló algo ininteligible y se dio la vuelta con un suspiro. Marcus le quitó los zapatos y le cubrió con la sábana la mitad inferior del cuerpo, besándole luego la mejilla.

—Te amo —susurró.

Comprobó sus muñecas una vez más para asegurarse que no habían empezado a sangrar, y después escribió una nota diciéndole dónde iba para que no se preocupase si se despertaba. No iría si no fuese Shikamaru. Shikamaru estuvo a su lado en los tiempos difíciles, y él siempre juró hacer lo mismo por su amigo, que todavía sufría y pasaba algunos días bastante malos por la muerte de su esposa.

Naruto se marchó antes de cambiar de idea. En serio, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Shikamaru? Su amigo nunca le había llamado y le había pedido que fuera, de esa manera.

Condujo, sobrepasando el exceso de velocidad, hacia el apartamento y esta vez fue multado. Cogió la multa sin protestar y se apresuró de nuevo. En la puerta de Shikamaru, llamó. La televisión estaba muy alta y podía escuchar las risas.

—Shikamaru- gritó, llamando otra vez.  
>Un segundo más tarde, su amigo abrió la puerta. Para sorpresa de Naruto, sonreía de oreja a oreja.<br>—Bienvenido a la fiesta.

Dulce Jesús.

Kiba apareció en la entrada y le echó el brazo al cuello, tirándole dentro.  
>—Ni siquiera pienses en huir.<br>—Creí que pasaba algo malo —dijo Naruto sombríamente.  
>—Y pasaba —contestó Shikamaru—. Que no estabas aquí.<br>—Sasuke…  
>—No. No digas ni su nombre. Últimamente te has portado como un idiota y es hora de que liberes un poco de tensión. Con alguien receptivo.<p>

Había mujeres y donceles por todas partes, comprendió. De todos los colores, formas y tamaño. Se pasó la mano por el pelo. 

—Tíos, no necesito su ayuda para liberar tensiones. Lo hago muy bien yo solo. Sasuke…  
>—No, no lo haces y no digas su nombre —dijo Suigetsu, con un brazo rodeaba a una rubia y con el otro a una morena—. Esta noche, esto es un buffet, así que empieza a llenarte el plato.<p>

Unas muchachas bromearon a su lado.

Kakashi se acercó, con una pelirroja al lado, que impulsó al lado de Naruto y asintió con la cabeza.  
>—Ahora, no me digas que no hacen una bonita pareja.<br>Naruto intentó devolver la mujer, pero ella le agarró por la cintura.  
>—Kakashi me dijo que te hiciera pasar un buen rato. —Mordiéndose el labio, ella deslizó un dedo por su clavícula.<p>

Él miró a lo lejos, desesperado por huir. Shikamaru se alejó y se mantuvo apartado, hablando con Temari. Cuando Naruto la vio, gimió. Él y Sasuke todavía andaban sobre tierra inestable. Si Temari le contase que le había visto con una mujer colgando del brazo, esa tierra se resquebraría en un millón de pedazos. La confianza era una cosa importante y difícil de reconquistar. No es que él hubiera hecho algo, pero Sasuke era un señuelo y no lo creería. Sólo vería la implicación.

—Bueno —oyó decir a un doncel… y fue el sonido de su peor pesadilla.

Giró rápidamente. Por supuesto, el azabache le había seguido. Él habría hecho lo mismo. Debería haberlo esperado.  
>Sasuke estaba de pie en la entrada como si Naruto lo hubiese invocado. Él se sacó a la pelirroja de encima y se movió hacia adelante.<br>—Sasu, no es lo que parece.  
>—Te oí marcharte, me levanté y leí tu nota —su voz era impasible, y miraba fijamente alrededor del apartamento—. No tenía tu número de móvil, así que vine para asegurarme de que todo iba bien.<br>—No es lo que parece —dijo él otra vez. Lo alcanzó al mismo tiempo que la música cesaba, de hecho, todas las conversaciones se detuvieron. No le importó. Se pondría en ridículo si era necesario. Lo agarró de los hombros antes de que decidiese huir. Gracias a Dios, no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarse—. Vamos a mi apartamento. Hablaremos de esto.

Sasuke le sorprendió diciendo:  
>—Vale.<br>Pero su cara era tan retraída como su tono. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza?

Lo sacó fuera y se dirigió pasillo abajo. Nadie intentó detenerle. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y lo condujo dentro del dormitorio. De todas formas, el doncel no protestó. Decidido a que le escuchase, metió la mano bajo el colchón y extrajo un par de esposas que había comprado pensando en Sasuke. Sin ningún tipo de explicación, cerró una sobre su propia muñeca y la otra sobre su vendaje.  
>—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sasuke, , todo un espectáculo de emoción.<p>

—Asegurarme de que no puedas escaparte. Vamos a hablar de esto abiertamente.  
>—Naruto, no hay necesidad de esto.<br>Él estrechó los ojos y lanzó la llave al vestíbulo.  
>—Joder, no ha pasado na…<br>—Lo sé.  
>Sus palabras le penetraron en la cabeza, y Naruto se quedó quieto. —¿Lo sabes?<br>—Sé que no pasó nada.  
>—Espera. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Abrazaba a otra mujer. O más bien ella me abrazaba a mí<br>—Confío en ti. —Parecía inseguro y bajó la mirada a las manos—. Y… yo… te amo, así que voy a confiar en ti, sin importar lo sospechosas que parezcan las cosas.  
>El rubio parpadeó con sorpresa.<br>—Espera. ¿Qué?  
>—Te amo.<br>Otra vez, ¿qué?  
>—¿Me amas?<br>—Sí.  
>Lentamente, Naruto sonrió ampliamente.<br>—Bueno, infiernos cariño. Yo también te amo.  
>Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y se cubrió la boca con la mano libre.<p>

—¿De verdad? ¿Incluso aunque esto sucediera tan rápidamente?  
>—Incluso así. Creo que lo supe en el momento en que te puse los ojos encima. Si te conozco desde hace un año o un día no hay diferencia. Te amo muchísimo, y voy a cederte la mitad del negocio. De ahora en adelante seremos socios y tomaremos las decisiones de trabajo juntos. También me mudaré contigo. Y ni siquiera pienses en discutirlo, porque nos casamos y la gente casada vive junta.<p>

El rápido destello de alegría en su cara fue seguido de preocupación.

—No quiero un tratamiento especial en el trabajo, Naruto. Yo sólo…  
>—Créeme. —Él sostuvo su mano—. No hay ningún tratamiento especial. Confío en tus instintos para levantar AATP. Y si no lo hiciera, pues, aún te haré hacerme un informe como cualquier empleado. Simplemente tendrás un título diferente. Esclavo de Amor.<p>

Sus labios se movieron nerviosamente.

—En ese caso, acepto. Todo. —Con un chillido, le lanzó el brazo a su alrededor y le besó la línea de su mandíbula—. Pero dejaremos de ser señuelos. No más coquetear con otra gente. Te quiero todo para mí.  
>—Hecho —dijo Naruto, más feliz de lo que jamás había estado en la vida—. Hemos tenido el noviazgo más extraño de la historia.<br>—¿Crees que lo lograremos? —preguntó Sasuke, besándole de lleno en la boca.  
>—Absolutamente. Puedes ponerme a prueba en el momento que quieras.<p>

◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~ F I N ~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇


	28. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO 

—¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

Naruto le echó un vistazo al doncel que le hacía la proposición. Era hermoso, el doncel más hermoso que jamás había visto… pero sabía que era un señuelo. Echó una ojeada a su reloj, la imagen perfecta del aburrimiento.

—No, gracias —dijo, su tono severo, en despedida.  
>Él deslizó la yema del dedo por la manga de su camisa.<br>—Déjame invitarte a una copa, por favor, con una bonita cereza encima. Me gustaría llegar a conocerte, y una copa no te dolerá.  
>—No. Lo siento.<br>—Por favor.  
>—No.<br>El doncel hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
>—Acabo de mudarme a la ciudad ¿Cómo es el… tiempo por aquí?<p>

¡Oh, maldición! Ese era un tipo de conversación a la que Naruto no podía resistirse. Cada músculo del cuerpo se puso rígido.

—Es caliente. Realmente caliente —Naruto suspiró, y echó un vistazo de nuevo a su reloj—. Bueno. De acuerdo. Una copa. Pero tenemos que apresurarnos. No quiero que mi esp…mi madre lo descubra.  
>—Nos apresuraremos. —El doncel le dijo al camarero que trajera dos Fuzzy Navels y volvió su atención a él—. Noté que sigues mirando el reloj. ¿Esperas a tu esp…madre?<br>—Sí. Estoy divorciado y mi Madre ha sido mi única fuente de consuelo últimamente.  
>—¿Estás divorciado? —Se inclinó más cerca de él, fragante y caliente—. Oh, pobrecito. Me gustaría de resistirse un segundo más, Naruto deslizó el brazo alrededor de su cintura.<br>—Eso suena muy bien. ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa?  
>Sasuke sonrió abiertamente.<br>—¿Me harás cosas muy, muy malas?  
>—Ese será mi mayor placer.<p>

Desde el pasado año, él y Sasuke celebraban su aniversario mensual de esta forma. Naruto siempre pensaba en ello con mucha ilusión. Y ese era el único momento en que actuaban como señuelos una vez más; habían dejado de hacerlo completamente y ahora simplemente dirigían AATP.

Los empleados estaban encantados con su sociedad porque Sasuke le mantenía a raya. El doncel incluso había restaurado el día del balneario. Las chicas siempre le pedían a Naruto que se uniera a ellas, citando su necesidad de una pedicura Coral Calypso que hiciera juego con el brillo de labios que a veces lucía después de sus reuniones con Sasuke

Gracias a sus esfuerzos combinados y al duro trabajo del equipo de AATP, el negocio había alcanzado un nuevo nivel máximo y las dificultades financieras eran cosa del pasado.

Su cuñado, Gaara, controlaba ahora el centro de asesoramiento de AATP para las víctimas de infidelidad, que Sasuke había abierto al lado. Algunos clientes incluso conectaban. Naruto sonrió abiertamente ante el pensamiento, conociendo de primera mano que no había nada como el común sentimiento de traición para unir a dos personas. Gaara y Sai eran más felices que nunca, y se habían convertido en los nuevos colegas de Naruto en el póker.

Naruto jamás desembaló las cajas de su apartamento, se mudó a casa de Sasuke enseguida. El moreno por supuesto, le había hecho desempaquetar todo inmediatamente. La decoración azul permaneció, pero Naruto había ayudado a desordenar un poco las cosas "estrenando" todos los cuartos.

El padre de Sasuke ya estaba casado y el doncel había sido su padrino. Naruto nunca había visto a un padre más feliz. O un mejor… y atractivo padrino. Quitarle aquel smoking había sido sexy y divertido. (Palabras que jamás pensó como divertidas).

Sí. El amor estaba en el aire. Su suegra era una mujer moderna, saliendo felizmente y sin intentar alimentarle con más galletas envenenadas. Tsunade estaba felizmente casada con su joven amante y venía a visitarlos a menudo, asegurando que estaba orgullosa del nuevo y mejorado Sasuke, dispuesto a-coger-las-oportunidades.

Sus hombres lo hacían bien, al igual que sus empleadas femeninas. La regla número dos era cosa del pasado, Suigetsu y Karin pasaban de salir juntos, a pelearse, salir juntos, y pelearse de nuevo. Terminarían juntos, pensó, una vez que dejaran de luchar contra ello. Ninguno de ellos tenía ni idea de lo bueno que una relación amorosa podía ser.

Pero lo averiguarían, no tenía era la única persona por la que Naruto estaba preocupado, ya que el obstinado hombre todavía rechazaba salir con nadie. Aunque Naruto sabía que, algún día, avanzarían las cosas con Temari, se veía muy interesada, y Shikamaru no parecía tan indiferente. Algún día.

El amor era demasiado poderoso para ser negado.

Sasuke había puesto en marcha su página Web el Cerdo Lloriqueante, catalogando a los más indeseados delincuentes de citas -a los reincidentes y los que jamás iban a cambiar- con un sistema de clasificación. Sin embargo, Hinata, Ino y Karin pronto habían tomado cartas en el asunto, fijando fotos y un sello de Más Indeseado, sobre la cara de los hombres, mujeres y donceles infieles.

Para su cumpleaños, Sasuke le había regalado a Naruto una foto de él con el sello de El Más Querido sobre su sonriente cara. Lo había colgado en el despacho para mostrarles a sus clientes que un final feliz era posible.

—La próxima vez —dijo Naruto a su esposo, su amor—, yo seré el señuelo.  
>Por ahora, era hora de llevarlo a casa y así podría comenzar a hacerle esas cosas malas. <p>

—Soy demasiado fácil de atrapar —dijo el moreno, poniéndole mala cara—. Tú, al menos, presentas una lucha de dos minutos. 

Sonriendo sinceramente y con malicia, pagó las bebidas. 

—Nene, atraparte es la mejor parte.


End file.
